Empire
by smiley363
Summary: Byakuya is the 9th Emperor of the Seireitei Empire. He wants to be a strong and conscientiousness ruler, but things get constantly complicated by intrigues, betrayals, family affairs and love...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere between the high mountains, the fast rivers, the endless seas and green meadows lay the powerful Seireitei Empire. Being under the rule of the 9th Emperor – Byakuya the prowess was only growing more and more. But beneath that success were hidden all the intrigues, lies and greediness of people. The negative traits of all human beings so hard to suppress in the face of riches and power. This is not a fairytale, but rather a story of the sacrifices one has to make to climb up and up and achieve more and more and perhaps the only cure of the painful ambition – love!

* * *

Byakuya was 33 years old, tall and handsome, with those deep blue eyes and flowing long black hair. And all the concubines in his palace and perhaps the women outside of the Empire were upset that he was cold and uninterested in anything besides politics and successful ruling. To the endless pleas of the people around him to stop all rumors and secure his position with more sons, he answered that his one and only son was enough of a heir and there is no other woman in this world who can give him what he lost with the death of his beloved Hisana.

"I need to look for a new vice-captain soon. I need someone young and passionate, ambitious and capable with the sword. Someone close to my age who will follow me on the marches to enlarge the lands of this Empire, not an old man interested in staying in the palace all time and tired of wars and changes. Did you understand, Ginpei?"

"Yes, your majesty!" The elder man bowed politely.

Byakuya nodded.

"Great. Then, you are dismissed."

He moved backwards to the door and Byakuya returned behind his desk, looking down at the map showing all the lands that belonged to him and all the others he had marked and planned to get a hold on during his rule. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter!"

The young servant bowed politely and asked without looking up.

"The princess, your sister wishes to see you, your Majesty!"

The Emperor's sister was named Rukia. A smart and ambitious young lady, quite well educated and too independent in the opinion of most. Rukia was already 23 years old and still unmarried, which had the advisors of the Emperor constantly reminding him that it's high time he found a suitable husband for his willful sister.

"Let her enter." Byakuya spoke and the young servant bowed politely.

Rukia entered the room in her riding suit, her favorite clothes. She bowed politely and came closer to her brother.

"Your majesty!"

"I think I told you that you can call me 'brother' when it's just the two of us, Rukia." Byakuya spoke, feeling quite uncomfortable to be called like this even by his own birth sister.

"Yes. I am sorry, brother." She nervously smiled.

"What's the matter, Rukia?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you…if I can go riding. I have not gone in the woods with Shirayuki for a week already and I…"

"Yes, you can, Rukia." He cut her off and she looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" Her eyes widening with satisfaction.

"I think you have already made up your mind since you are in that outfit."

"Ah…" She blushed feeling a bit embarrassed. "If you had not agreed, I would have taken it off."

"It's fine. You have my permission."

Rukia thanked him before cheerfully going outside, ready to go horse riding, her favorite thing to do. Byakuya looked outside of his room, watching her enthusiastic steps. He smiled. She was the perfect lady when the etiquette required it but when she could just be herself only her natural elegance remained. Just when he was about to go back and close the door he heard Ginpei's voice.

"Oh, God, how come she is nothing close to her brother? If someone sees this attitude she will have to marry a peasant. I hope we found her a good husband soon so he could tame her while it's still possible." He sighed as usual and shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh she is pretty much the same as her brother." Byakuya thought and the smirk appeared again on his face. "It's just that the burden of the crown does not lie on her shoulders. Luckily."

* * *

Byakuya had two children from different mothers – a daughter named Soifon, who was 16 and a son named Toushiro – 13 years old. The one and only heir to the throne. Handsome with his white spiky hair and blue-green eyes, the perfect combination of his father and mother Hisana. The only thing left to Byakuya to remember his beloved wife who had died shortly after giving birth to Toushiro. The young prince was recognized by everyone for his exceptional talent with the sword and sharp mind even at that age. He was a really cold kid, not easy to get along with. The only people who made exception were his old granny (Byakuya's nanny when he was a young child), who had already died, 28-year-old Matsumoto Rangiku – a cheerful and sexy court lady, who was Toushiro's guardian, personally arranged for that job by his own mother on her deathbed and Hinamori Momo – a 15- year-old girl servant at the palace, before being adopted by one of the captains of the Royal Army – Aizen Sousuke.

"Oi, Hinamori!" The young prince called out and the said girl turned back to meet him with a bright smile.

"Ah, Shiro-chan! You are always so quiet that I hardly feel your presence before you call me. It can be scary at times." She sweetly laughed and he almost smiled before clearing his throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not Shiro-chan, it's Prince Toushiro!"

An ordinary girl would tremble in fear in front of the prince but she just brushed it off with a smile.

"Ok, Toushiro. I am sorry." He pretended to be dissatisfied with her answer and looked to the side when she spoke again. "Have a nice day!"

Taken by surprise he was quick to respond.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to see Renji and Izuru train. You know Izuru is already captain Ichimaru's right hand."

"You can come and watch me train tomorrow. I will make an exception for you. Consider yourself very lucky to be able to see me train." He responded full of confidence and that typical smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't know if I can come. If captain Aizen agrees to it then..." She put a finger on her lips, full of thoughts.

"What does his word mean when I am the prince?" He asked annoyed "But don't make effort, Bed-wetter. You were going to be a bother anyway." He kept his cool and walked away with his head kept high.

Hinamori opened her mouth to respond but then froze and closed her lips in a pout.

* * *

Byakuya's daughter Soifon was 16 – the hardest age to handle and he was reminded of that every single day. If it was just riding a horse or studying like her aunt he would have been happy, but Soifon wanted to learn sword fighting, hand to hand combat and go to wars with the army. When anyone tried to tell her how inappropriate that was she would always answer in the same way.

"Why shouldn't I do it when my brother does? And he is even younger than me!" She protested again when Nanao tried to explain for the thousand time that she won't train with the men.

"Because you are a princess, Soifon! Not a man! And your brother has not been to war yet."

"Why does this world favor men over women? I can never rule the Empire as though I am not of the same blood. And I have seen men with no talent fight. I am telling you – for sure I can beat them if I have the chance!"

Nanao just sighed and shook her head. It was useless to keep convincing her how wrong she was, because honestly speaking – she was not so wrong.

"You are precious to your father, princess! And he fears for your well-being."

Soifon's eyes widened and the corners of her lips curled to form something like a smile.

"He would have loved me if I was Hisana's daughter. But he hates my mother and me. His glare becomes piercing if someone even says my mother's name."

No one spoke after that sentence as both of the girls were consumed by sadness.

* * *

The brown-haired man, aged around 50 was sitting behind his desk going through the same set of papers again and again. If someone were to enter the room at this moment they will be engulfed in a warm atmosphere – tea aroma in the air, books all around the place and the man's warm welcoming smile. Everything about him reminded of a caring father – his expressions, his looks, his gestures and all of his subordinates loved him. But no one admired him more than his adopted daughter – Hinamori Momo.

He moved by the window and pulled the curtains. He saw something that made him smile.

"What is it, Captain Aizen?"A man with a voice as cold as a snake's spoke.

"The lovely sister of our Emperor needs a husband soon, don't you think, Gin?" The man smiled and his warm fatherly smile turned into a sly grin.

'I agree, Captain Aizen." The other man smiled without even opening his eyes.

* * *

Just below in the garden three men were sparring. The sound of swords-clashing was overwhelming. The red-haired man advanced towards the blonde one and took him down with a single strike.

"You are no fun today, Kira!" He grinned and threw his sword away.

The blonde-haired one was not paying any attention, looking somewhere in the distance. The brown-haired one slapped him on the neck.

"Hey!" He finally reacted and jumped to his feet. "What's your problem?"

"Where are you spacing off to?" He asked.

"Just wondering who that horse rider is? He seems really awesome!"

Both of the others looked in the said direction and noticed the figure that was nearing the castle gates.

"It must be the young prince. It's a petite figure." Hisagi said and turned back to collect their swords. "No more sweet talks – back to training, guys!"

Kira smiled. "That would explain why Hinamori is always speaking of his abilities with such admiration." Renji noticed the dissatisfaction in his voice.

The figure was getting closer and they heard the noise of hooves digging deeper into the ground as someone jumped from the horse. Renji smiled.

"Is that even a man? He looks too curvy. I bet he has many men drooling over him."

The hat was removed from his head and they all gasped when long straight black hair danced in the wind.

"A woman?" Renji could not keep his surprise.

"Aaah, that is the Emperor's sister! Heard she rides a horse dressed like a man." Hisagi answered. "Still waters run deep. I guess that's why so many men hope to get her hand in marriage. Too bad only few have that chance."

Kira spoke after.

"But she is too serious. I prefer the gentler type of girls to the Ice Princess. Someone like…"

"Rangiku." Hisagi loudly exclaimed. "That woman is fire. So funny and sexy."

Only the red-haired guy was still looking in awe at the figure in the distance.

"Come on, Renji! We don't have a whole day!" Hisagi shouted.

"So that is Rukia?" Renji asked for confirmation.

"Yes. For sure. I see her sometimes in the palace when we hold army meetings." Hisagi said.

"She has grown up well." Renji almost whispered.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my new story "Empire"! I was inspired by Tite Kubo's characters from "Bleach" and many wonderful historical series! The story is going to be long and more of a drama, but I hope also interesting and memorable! I will be happy if you read and review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The palace was very big and magnificent and only few selected had the right to enter it - the head officers of the Royal Army, official ambassadors of other countries and guests of royal blood after invitation. Even fewer lived in the palace – the family of the Emperor and his concubines, who every prince of age of 15 and more was bound to have in order to secure his offspring and succession to the throne, and a few selected officers. The biggest room was the Emperor's own and it was located far from the others – a long corridor and guards outside of it. The closest rooms and next in glamour were Rukia's, Toushiro's and Soifon's. Their guardians lived in attached rooms and their responsibility was to take care of their needs.

Toushiro's only guardian was Matsumoto and while it was normal for him to have some male ones too he did not get along with any of them, even though Hisagi was incredibly consistent in his tries to be beside the young master. The reason for this although was the womanly charm of Rangiku.

Rukia first had Ise Nanao by her side when she was younger because of the woman's sensibility and passion for following the rules, but once she became 16 she got close to a girl of the same age – Kotetsu Kiyone – a cheerful, free spirited and kind soul. The princess took two others under her wing – Kotsubaki Sentaro and Hanataro Yamada. The first one she took because she noticed that he was a good friend of Kiyone, even though they bickered all the time. He was a sincere man who quickly liked the princess and was ready to fight with anyone who got in her way. Hanataro Yamada was a kind and shy boy who dreamed of being part of the army but got bullied for his lack of skills and indecisiveness. He accidentally met the princess when he was assigned to clean the horses'stable and was immediately captivated by her strong but kind presence. They met often and she took him for her guardian. Certainly Hanataro was the most attached to Rukia of the three of them.

Soifon disliked anyone who tried to keep her under control and invaded her personal space, but when she turned 9 and everyone became seriously concerned for her boyish behavior Nanao was send to be her advisor. She did not manage to do it effectively but was still the best option for the passionate and aggressive Soifon.

* * *

Byakuya spent no time with his concubines having completely abandoned them but contrary to that he held army meetings often. Today was no exception.

"I want to announce to all of you Captains, that soon I will have a new lieutenant – someone young and ambitious, capable with the sword. He will join our ranks and together we shall start my first march as a ruler. If anyone has any recommendations I will be glad to hear them in private."

The head commander of the army was the old but still scary as ever Yamamoto. There were 9 more captains, one of whom was the Emperor himself. The others included highly experienced Ukitake and Shunsui, strange genius strategist Kurotsuchi, loyal and brave Komamura, calm and honest Tousen, rash and loving the fight Kenpachi, strong and admired by all his subordinates Aizen and young just appointed for his incredible talent Ichimaru Gin.

"This is our chance, Gin. We have to act on it." Aizen spoke afterwards when it was just the two of them.

"I don't get it, captain Aizen." Gin calmly answered. "I am already a captain. Wouldn't it be like downgrading if I apply for the lieutenant's place?"

Aizen smiled.

"It will be like hitting the jackpot. Who is closer to the Emperor than all of us? Who is his constant companion? The one who has time to read him and know him the best? And probably the one who will have the best chance to become his sister's husband?"

Gin laughed.

"You are truly the smartest, captain Aizen. You have everything planned ahead."

Aizen moved towards the shelf to take one book out.

"It's all strategy, Gin. Our plan is moving slowly, but it's the outcome that's important. Besides, I have always assumed you were interested in little Rukia-chan judging by the way you look at her." He threw a mischievous glare to the younger one, who answered with the same.

"You can say that I don't mind showing her what I am capable of."

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki was the name of Rukia's most loved horse – a present by her brother when she turned 18. The name was given by Rukia, inspired by the pure white beauty with elegant steps. Since then Rukia rarely spent a day without visiting Shirayuki.

"My beautiful friend! How are you today?" She gently spoke and caressed the mane of the animal.

"Princess Rukia, she is truly the most beautiful horse in the whole Empire!" Hanataro spoke beside her. "I swear I have never seen one with deeper eyes and such elegance!"

He was sincere. He admired everything his princess loved and if he could make her happy he always did.

"Can you go and take some apples, Hanataro? I want to feed her myself." Rukia politely asked.

"Of course, your highness!"

He bowed and ran outside to do the task as quickly as possible. Rukia laughed. The loyalty of the boy was endless.

She resumed her actions and spoke to the horse as though she could answer. Maybe she did, but only Rukia heard it.

From the other side of the stable there was someone who was watching the scene with a quickening heartbeat. The tall red-haired man did not want to move. "So this is Rukia now. A beautiful woman with a long green gown and long black hair. Walking elegantly and speaking with grace. But more than all those beautiful deep purple eyes." He could not see them clearly but he was sure they had not changed.

Renji sighed and turned to move away before he decided to do something stupid. But as he was not feeling in his right mind now he accidentally pushed one bucket with water. The horses whinnied. Rukia turned her head to the side.

"Who are you?" She shouted.

Renji was standing still, contemplating whether to run away or face her.

"Turn around!"

That was the same Rukia. When it came to a challenge she was always ready to attack. He smiled to himself then turned around.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Renji?...Abarai Renji? Is that you?"

"Long time no see, Ru…your highness!" He tried to look composed and well-mannered but he was not sure how long he would be able to keep up this game. His heart skipped beat at the sight of her and if she decided to get closer then…crap.

There was Rukia coming closer confidently, her short figure full of dignity and strength he had never been able to keep up with.

"I can't believe it! Renji…what are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his head like every time he was nervous and answered.

"Well…since I now train under captain Zaraki I live in the barracks next to the palace and I went to see the horses without even thinking of seeing you."

" _Damn it! It sounded so stupid!"_ He cursed himself.

"Ah…I see." She said and he caught the tone of disappointment. "I am happy that you are moving up in ranks! Keep up the good work!"

"Thank you."

They both stayed silent. None of them moving, just looking at each other. Rukia was amazed by how tall he had become and how muscular and manly…and sexy he was. Renji was finally able to take a close look at her. He was not even sure if he was permitted to see and talk to the sister of the Emperor, but he was not able to turn away. Those eyes of Rukia, the smell of Rukia, the long hair and womanly figure.

"Princess, I am back!" Hanataro shouted in excitement and both Renji and Rukia quickly turned their heads to his direction.

"Oh, I am sorry…" The boy smiled and stepped back.

"No. It's okay, Hanataro." Rukia smiled at him and took the basket from his hands. "I have to give my horse…"

"Ah, it's fine. I was just leaving anyway." Renji cut her off and she looked down before replying.

"Good luck with your training!"

"Thank you…princess."

" _You are such a coward, Abarai Renji! A coward!"_

* * *

"Toushiroo!" Rangiku cheerfully exclaimed while going inside his room.

"What is it, Matsumoto? You forgot to call me "prince' again!" He scolded her.

"Oh, whatever! I heard such exciting news that I cannot wait to tell you!" She sang the words while coming closer to the young prince, seated behind his desk. "Leave this stupid battle tactics for later!"

She closed the book right before his eyes and his expression darkened. He opened his mouth to speak or shout…

"You know, my dear prince, that you will soon be 14 years old! In two months exactly! Aaand I heard that your father will present you your first horse and sword!" She smiled brightly and noticed that even the deep scowl started to disappear from Toushiro's face.

"And…as you know soon you will have your own group of concubines. They are being chosen to train now. So many beautiful girls!" She exclaimed again and spun around. "My boy is coming of age!"

"Matsumoto!" He shouted again, but she did not seem to care much. "I don't care about this stupid things!"

She stopped and turned to look at him – amazed.

"How come? You know all boys care about it. And your father got married for the first time when he was just 16. It is normal."

Toushiro sighed and opened his book again.

"I am not interested in political marriage. And not in dancing concubines either."

Rangiku opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She felt deeply concerned about the boy she had practically raised up. _"All boys that age want sexy girls around them right? But well…he is barely 14. There is still time."_

* * *

"Excuse me, your Majesty!" Aizen politely bowed and smiled while looking up to Byakuya. "I am here to speak on the matter you revealed to us earlier today."

"I am listening." Byakuya spoke while giving a sign to the other man to sit in front of him.

"If you allow me to give you my suggestion, I think that Ichimaru Gin is the most suitable person for this job."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Ichimaru Gin is a talented captain."

"Precisely, your Majesty!" Aizen smiled. "You are looking for someone young and talented. And I cannot think of anyone else that has both experience and fresh young energy. Being your lieutenant is a great honor for any man, so I believe that Gin will not feel downgraded in any way."

Byakuya stayed silent as the words sank into his head and the other man seemed pleased with the result. When he felt confident that his wise suggestions were well respected by the young Emperor he spoke again.

"If you allow me to speak on a more personal matter, your Majesty." Byakuya nodded in approval. "I also think that you are willing to let your noble and beautiful sister Rukia get married soon."

Byakuya was clearly surprised but did not interrupt the man.

"The princess deserves a well-respected but young and spirited man. Someone who feels affection towards her and is ready to protect her." He made a pause while Byakuya looked more and more interested in what was to follow.

"I can recommend Gin with all my heart!"

* * *

Hello, everyone! The new chapter is here! Thank you for the reviews! What do you think of Aizen's strategy? Do you think Byakuya will let Gin marry Rukia? Next chapter to come soon and it will be dynamic! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rukia was out on the terrace again looking at the beautiful view from her apartment. She still remembered the first time when she moved to live in her new big room – she was 14 and her brother decided it was time to let her live alone. She fell in love with the view outside – spreading to the beautiful mountains she wished to explore personally someday and the lovely trees behind the palace with the squirrels climbing up to rest on the branches at her level. She remembered that when she was still barely 10 she found that room and wished it could be her own. Maybe Byakuya remembered that or so she thought even though he never spoke of the fact.

"Princess!" It was Hanataro. "It is already the 30th of October - the weather is not warm anymore. You are going to catch a cold."

Rukia turned to face him.

"Don't worry about me, Hanataro. The cold does not scare me – in fact it is very pleasant." She smiled.

She remembered the nickname she had earned from the people in Seiretei – "The ice princess". The one who was beautiful and educated but so cold, that she turned down any offer of marriage and stays single when she is already 23.

She decided to follow her worried servant inside, unaware of her brother's stern look watching her from his own balcony. Perhaps he was at fault for letting her live without a half for so long. He knew better than anyone else that it was really depressing to live without love – without your own family and children. He had his children, but Rukia had only him. It was time to put an end to her loneliness.

* * *

During the past week Nanao was carefully observing Soifon – who looked even stranger than before. But contrary to her worries the girl spent almost all the time in the library of the palace. She loved reading – that Nanao knew, but still she could not comprehend why she never took the books to her room but read only in the library.

"Nanao, you are too strict and oppressive – your methods won't work on a girl like her." Matsumoto told her one afternoon when they were both drinking tea in the garden.

"Matsumoto, you know that I can't allow myself to be milder – she will start doing everything as she wishes. She likes defying the rules."

"This is a young girl – she needs dresses and makeup…and men for her eyes. Leave her to me for a month – and the change will be visible. Promise!" Matsumoto winked and took another sip of her tea, while Nanao continued to look at her with doubt.

"Your job is to look after the Prince, Matsumoto." Nanao said, a little offended. "That is not easier, considering he is the heir, who will rule this country one day." She added.

"You are right!" Rangiku sighed. "He is perfect in every aspect, except from the romantical. But I know there is one girl he really likes, no matter how much he tries to hide it!" She smiled mischievously.

"Are you talking about Hinamori?" Nanao moved closer, visibly interested.

"Oh, you know I have no right to speak about such personal matters!" The orange-haired woman winked.

* * *

Byakuya decided to go outside hunting for a few days. To clear his mind from all thoughts that were bothering him. To be able to take wise decisions as usual. He did not enjoy big companies so he instructed Ginpei to take only a few boys from the army with him, besides the other servants. Toushiro was also coming – he had impressive skills for his young age and Byakuya took him wherever he went.

Ginpei sent Hisagi – the young army recruit, who was a boy for everything. The talented newbie that worked hard to achieve his goals. And Hisagi insisted on taking Kira and Renji – unknown army officers to most, but young and ambitious, ready to prove themselves.

When they had already made a camp for the night and were having dinner a conversation started.

"I've never went hunting before, Hisagi. Is it hard?" Kira asked naively.

Hisagu laughed.

"Not really, considering we don't do anything besides following the masters around and protecting them from dangers."

Renji sighed.

"Is that really a soldier's job? Besides, can't the high and mighty Emperor protect himself?"

Hisahi slapped him on the neck.

"Quiet! If he hears you your head will be gone!"

Renji shrugged.

At this moment Toushiro left his father's tent and moved towards his own. Hisagi jumped.

"Your highness, do you need anything?"

Toushiro stopped in his tracks, slowly turned to face him and answered with boredom.

"Yes! Privacy!"

Hisagi blinked a few times, too embarrassed to sit down immediately. Kira's face darkened.

"Such a brat! I really don't know why Hinamori likes him."

"I know I promised Rangiku, but I give up now. He does not want any male confidants."

Renji smiled. He somehow knew that Rangiku was in the bottom of this.

"I don't think you have the right method, Hisagi. You are trying to be another one of his servants, not a friend."

"As if we can be more than servants to people of that class." The man responded and Renji realized that there was some truth to his words.

The fact made him sad and he questioned himself why it mattered to him. It's not like he wanted Byakuya to be his friend, nor Toushiro, but maybe Rukia.

"But if you want to try, I leave him up to you tomorrow. I prefer following the Emperor's crew."

"I am with Hisagi." Kira said decisively and Renji realized that the reason why he disliked Byakuya was so close to the reason why Kira disliked Toushiro. They both had something close to them that the other men wanted.

"Fine with me. I really prefer him to stuck-up and stoic Byakuya!"

Hisagi tried to correct him again but the harm was already done. The Emperor had heard every word of the last sentence.

* * *

Early next morning the crews were ready to go – Byakuya with Hisagi, Kira and some other soldiers, and Toushiro with Renji and the others. The woods were really beautiful – that Renji admitted. But the fact that Toushiro had already killed a few rabbits with accuracy that made him jealous, yet the prince still wanted to shoot something bigger made him sigh once in a while.

He was quite patient for his temperament which surprised even himself, but it all went downhill the moment he made a slight mistake. Toushiro was focused on an object that seemed like a deer, when Renji accidentally stepped over a fallen branch and the noise he made drove the animal away.

Toushiro frowned.

"If you are going to be so slow and noisy, Abarai, just wait for me here!"

Renji gasped and widened his eyes. Toushiro turned around and continued forward with the other soldiers, while Renji sat there in awe.

"That little brat!" He whispered and threw part of the broken branch away.

A few seconds later while turning backwards to go back to the camp, he caught a glimpse of a strange figure moving up the hill over his crew. He followed it with his eyes and realized that it was headed the prince's way. It did not worry him, because he took it for one of Byakuya's people, but when he saw that the arrow he was holding was about to pierce Toushiro he jumped.

"Your highness! Prince Toushiro! Move away!"

Toushiro was annoyed and did not move an inch and it was about to be fatal, but luckily Renji pushed him down with his body just in time. The arrow flew past them and just scratched Renji's left arm.

* * *

"An arrow that is about to kill my son is flying past you all and you do nothing! Are you just a bunch of useless fools? How come none of you realized someone was following you!" Byakuya shouted right at the soldiers that kneeled in front of him. "Just disappear from my sight right now!"

He was rarely visibly angry and shouting and it made it even more frightening. Renji was more surprised by this outburst of emotions rather than intimidated. He found that he liked Byakuya more like this. It made him more human. The fact that he was capable of liking Byakuya seriously concerned him.

"Abarai!" Byakuya said calmly while he moved to the man who had his wound treated by the doctor. "You saved the life of my son. You can ask me for anything and you will have it."

Renji blinked with confusion. Was that high and mighty emperor speaking or a relieved father?

"I don't want anything, your majesty. It was my duty to do it." He was completely honest. What kind of a trash human being would want to take money or houses for saving a life?

"I won't ever forget that." Byakuya spoke again while the doctor stood up.

"His wound is taken care of, your majesty."

"Great. You should go and rest, Abarai."

Renji stood up and bowed before exiting the tent. Hunting was not that boring after all. Someone was waiting for him outside and while he expected that to be Hisagi or Kira he was surprised to see Toushiro.

"Abarai."

"Your higness."

Toushiro cleared his throat.

"Thank you for saving my life. I am indebted to you."

Abarai's eyes were about to fall out of his pockets. Toushiro was gone moments later while the red haired man still stared at his back. The emperor and his son were not some stuck up bastards it seemed. Maybe they were greatly misunderstood.

* * *

Renji's heroic act had great influence in the palace. Some people like Ukitake and Kyouraku had already expressed their respect of this young soldier, asking for his promotion. Others like Rukia were moved and proud on a more personal level than they liked to admit. She went to visit the man after she heard of the accident and she even insisted to take a look at his wound which was pretty uncomfortable for both of them.

Ichimaru Gin was the one who found the villain. He explained to the Emperor, that the man behind the attack was a once wealthy noble who fell from grace after Byakuya disposed him for corruption. When he was left on the verge of poverty revenge was his last solution. The emperor did not manage to confirm this, as the man was found dead by strangling in his cell the next morning. The reports concluded it was suicide. Byakuya was not at peace.

Later that day, Abarai Renji's condition became worse. He developed high fever and the doctors found the reason for it – poison.

"He may die, your Majesty. The arrow's been poisoned and the wound is infected."

"Die?" Rukia, who was standing next to her brother, spoke.

"Calm down, Rukia." Byakuya moved closer to the doctors. "You won't let that happen. There must be an antidote."

"We don't know what type of poison it was. If only we had the arrow…"

"But you don't. You have your knowledge. And I will have your heads if this man dies because of your lack of competence."

Rukia was surprised by this sudden outburst of emotions. Since when did her brother care for Renji? He saved her nephew, yes, but to most he was still a no one.

"How can he suddenly get worse after 2 days? If the poison was that deadly he should have…" Rukia started but could not finish the sentence as it terrified her.

"Princess, he was barely scratched. The poison must have been in a very little dose. That is why it affects him now. But all types of poison used for this purpose are extremely deadly."

Rukia got inside the hospital room and moved closer to Renji's bed. He was awake, but his face was pale and she could see the drops of sweat running down his forehead.

"Renji…" She sat on the bed close to him. "It will pass. You are strong enough to fight it."

Renji moved his gaze to her eyes. She had never been a good liar. Then he grabbed her hand in his.

"Forgive me, Rukia!" She flinched and tried to look away, but his grip on her tightened. "Forgive me for letting you go…"

 _"It all started when I was a 12 year-old brat. My parents I didn't even know. My grandfather was an alcoholic who made me find a job when I was barely 9. All the money I earned he used to buy drinks. And naturally I became a thief. The only thing I was good at was fighting. The first time I saw her, I was caught stealing food in the market. She was 10 years old but full of dignity and strength. And I immediately felt intimidated by the look in her eyes. She stood up for me when she saw that the man was hitting me. Why she did it I never asked. But a few months later I was accepted to train as a soldier in the Royal army because of her. She changed my life. She gave me hope. I was always struggling with my pride and my inferiority complex when she was around. I never asked her who she was. I knew she was some rich kid since she was living in the palace. And I mistook her servant for her sister. She didn't tell me who she was. She felt happier that way, I felt. Just like how I didn't want to talk about the family I never had. And she made me feel better during our talks, the games of climbing trees, the walks in the woods of the palace. I don't know when I fell in love with her. The years passed and I became 16 with raging hormones. Rukia was 14, but she looked younger and there was nothing sexy in her figure. But for me she was attractive, more than all the women the soldiers took to their barracks at night. When I admitted that to one of the older soldiers – Ikkaku Madarame he was the one to reveal the truth to my aching heart._

 _"The girl you are talking about is the one you won't ever have. Do you know that she is the sister of the Emperor? For these people we are only slaves. The best you can hope for is becoming her lover, but I doubt her brother will let that happen."_

 _From this day on something cracked between us. I threw it my all in training and hanged out with the other soldiers more. I even flirted with women. I could feel that I hurt her that way, but I thought that it was better for both of us. There was nothing we could hope for. Then one day she came to me, to tell me that it was inappropriate for us to meet alone now, because we were already grown-ups. I saw the tears in her eyes. I knew she didn't want this. But when she told me that she didn't know what to do, I laughed it off. I told her I did not have time either and that it was better that way. I even told her how envious I was that she had a powerful brother and that she owned everything around us. That hurt her deeply, but she didn't let me see her tears drop and left my life as gracefully as she had entered it. Leaving one enormous empty space in my heart and soul."_

Rukia squeezed his hand tightly.

"Don't think about the past. We don't need to talk about it now."

"No. I need to tell you…" He made an effort to move up, but it was impossible. She could feel his pulse getting weaker.

"I am going to get the doctor!" She moved up, but he was still holding onto her hand hard.

"Please, Rukia. I want your eyes to be the last thing I see." He smiled, then exhaled slowly.

She obeyed him, even though she could feel the tears forming.

"I love you, Rukia."

Rukia felt her heart stop for a second, before gasping for air. She opened her mouth to respond, but Renji's eyes were already closed and his hand had released his grip on hers. She quickly jumped from the bed and ran to the door.

"Help! Please, help! Soldier Abarai is dying!"

Her screams were heard in the whole palace. The doctors came in running. And surprisingly Soifon was behind them.

"Don't worry, aunt!" She said reassuringly. "The poison must be Aconitum. He just needs belladonna and he will live."

Rukia was too shaken to take in that information. Soifon moved inside with the doctors. Rukia moved to the wall and rested her body on it. Without realizing it tears have escaped her eyes. She moved her hand to brush them away, but someone caught it. His cold palm wiped her tears then moved onto her shoulder, protectively.

"Don't worry, princess! He is not dead!"

She shivered at the sound of his voice and snake cold hands.

"Captain Ichimaru!" She moved up her head.

A silent witness of this scene was Byakuya himself. That night he took two life-changing decisions.

* * *

The new chapter is here! It's a big longer, so enjoy! I know that the first few chapters are more RenRuki centered, but HitsuHina will hit us with full force later! What are Byakuya's decisions? Do you like the way the story is evolving? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Just like Soifon said Renji regained consciousness and recovered completely after a week. During this time Rukia visited him every day, but so did a lot of other people and they were never left alone. Even Byakuya came to visit almost every day which quickly turned into the subject of interest for the palace. Some thought that it was out of good heart, because Renji had saved his son, others believed that there was something more, even going as far as to suggest that they were romantically involved.

"Wouldn't it make sense?" One of the women spoke to her friend. "That will explain why he never called one of us in his chambers!" She pushed her blonde curls back. "I mean – look at us – we are beautiful!"

The other one gasped.

"Look, look. He is really going to the Emperor's chambers!"

All of the women in the big room turned around to see Abarai Renji proudly walking down the corridor.

* * *

"Brother, what is it you called me for?" Rukia politely asked.

"Please, sit, Rukia." Byakuya pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Rukia smiled and did so.

"Actually, Rukia, it's time to talk about your future."

This was certainly what she feared the most. With the constant pressure and her age, however, it was not pointless.

"I think it is time for you to get married and create a family." Byakuya was looking at her face.

She looked down, embarrassed.

"Is there anyone you think is suitable for you?"

That surprised her and she looked up, her mouth slightly opened.

"Me? You mean if I want someone in particular for my husband?"

Byakuya wanted to laugh but he just coughed.

"If there is one, we can talk about it. Otherwise, I will suggest the one I have chosen."

"Have you chosen?" She asked nervously.

"Have you?" He answered back.

Both of them stayed in silence for a while.

"I need to think about it." Rukia spoke.

"Very well. You have time until tomorrow." Byakuya stood up and she followed.

"Only until tomorrow?" Rukia was moving behind him.

"You actually had 24 years."

His expression was enough for her to understand he was serious this time. She sighed and moved to the door. When the guards opened it she was frozen in shock by the sight of Renji waiting to enter.

"Oh, Ru…Princess!" He bowed quickly and then disappeared behind her as the doors closed.

* * *

Toushiro was absorbed in another one of his history books when someone knocked on the door.

"I don't have time right now!"

The door opened anyway.

"I am sorry, Shiro-chan! I just need a minute."

He looked up and moved the book aside.

"Oi, Hinamori. Why don't you respect my privacy?" He jokingly asked, but was stone faced.

She smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am really glad you are safe. I mean glad that both you and Abarai-kun are safe." She was looking at her feet and he could feel her embarrassment.

"Hinamori" She looked up. "You don't need to worry about me."

Both were looking at each other, their cheeks slightly flushed. Just when he noticed the tears forming in her eyes he spoke again.

"I am the prince, you know. One day I will be the Emperor, so I don't plan on dying before that." He smiled proudly.

She just reached to wipe away the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah. You are right."

She stood in front of him for a few more minutes, wanting to say something more, but all her thoughts were worries about this mysterious attack. He did not seem scared at all and she did not want to bother him with her own fears.

He also wanted to say something more, to ask her to stay just to enjoy the sight of her but when she decided it was time to leave he did not think of anything.

* * *

Rukia threw herself on the bed. Why was it that every time she saw Renji now her heart pounded faster. A single confession by a man burning from fever had triggered such emotions that she could not even sleep properly anymore. And now her brother and the marriage? Who had he chosen? Someone old and ugly? No, she knew Byakuya would not do that to her. Could she just tell him she and Renji had some feelings for each other? No, it was impossible – Renji was barely a soldier – it would be too inappropriate to marry him. Byakuya would never allow it. And she would never have the courage to ask.

"Princess!"

Kiyone entered with Sentaro following closely behind.

Rukia moved up.

"Oi, so sorry, your highness!" Sentaro said.

Kiyone shouted.

"But something incredible happened! Renji Abarai had just been made…"

"Your brother's vice-captain!" Sentaro interrupted to finish and Kiyone protested.

"I was supposed to say it, you fool! And it is not "your brother" but "his majesty the emperor"! Kiyone shouted at Sentaro and pushed him away.

"It was me who knew first! You spied on me and captain Ukitake!" He fired back.

Rukia was wide-eyed.

"Wait!" They both turned around ashamed. "So Renji is my brother's vice-captain now?"

"Yes. Captain Ukitake congratulated him in the corridor a few minutes ago. Isn't that incredible?"

She tried to hide the smile that was about to spread on her lips.

"It is."

"We are leaving now, stupid!" Sentaro said as he pushed Kiyone back. "The princess needs rest."

Kiyone was protesting but he opened the door and sent her outside. "So sorry for bothering you!" Sentaro bowed before leaving.

When they left Rukia let a wide smile spread on her face. Could this be a sign of fate? Renji's rank was pretty suitable for a husband to a princess. Captains were the high class, but the lieutenant of the Emperor himself was an even bigger honor. His right hand man, his companion. Since when did her brother start liking and respecting Renji so much?

* * *

The news spread quickly to the whole palace. People like Ukitake and Kyoraku were truly happy; some like Zaraki felt that a man from his division was indeed the best decision, others like Mayuri found it interesting. Soifon found this man inappropriate for such a title, but she admitted that he had qualities that so many lacked. Toushiro was surprised but he thought that if Abarai Renji could become more level headed then he will be the perfect addition. And there were the most dangerous ones – that hated the fact but still congratulated him with wide smile – like Aizen.

"Captain Aizen, I hate to say it, but this time your plan did not succeed." Gin said later that afternoon when they were alone in the barracks again. "Our high and mighty Emperor is a lot smarter than we thought."

Aizen leaned forward and smiled.

"Don't worry, Gin. Abarai Renji is not a threat. He is too stupid to be dangerous. And besides I can easily control his weak spot. You…will control it soon."

Gin's lips curled in a half-smile.

* * *

Rukia was pacing in her room holding a folded paper in her hand, reading it for the hundred time. Hanataro opened the door.

"Finally!" She exclaimed and the boy hurried to her side.

"I was talking to the other soldiers, Princess. Mr Abarai will move permanently in the Palace. He will have a nice room close to our Emperor. Tonight the soldiers will party in his honor."

Rukia felt her cheeks becoming pinker.

"I want you to hand this letter to Renji personally. And this should happen tonight!"

Hanataro took the letter and ran to the door.

"I am going, your highness."

This was definitely one of his many good qualities – he never asked. He had complete faith in Rukia's decisions and he knew how to keep a secret.

* * *

There was the loud sound of music and glasses ringing everywhere.

"Cheers!" Yumichika, Ikkaku's best friend and fellow soldier shouted. "To lieutenant Abarai Renji – the big guy!"

Renji smiled but he found the situation uncomfortable – just a few hours ago he had been nothing more than an ordinary soldier under Zaraki.

"Cheer up, man!" Ikkaku patted him on the back. "You are one step closer to Byakuya. Or actually a lot of steps."

Renji got his glass of soju and lifted it. There was a girl in a dazzling red dress staring at him. He had seen her earlier. Her provocative smiles and looks revealed her intentions. And the primal purely man part inside of him liked that and wanted her in his bed. His heart and mind did not.

"Take your time, hero!" Ikkaku encouraged and it was obvious what he meant.

Everyone around him was kissing and touching with the girls. A normal party evening in the barracks.

"Let me remind you that from tomorrow you will not have this in the palace. It will be boring – enjoy yourself now!"

Ikkaku moved away and made a signal to the sexy woman. She approached Renji with a smile.

Hanataro was like a lost puppy in the middle of the loud crowd. It smelled of alcohol and cheap perfume and nobody paid attention to him.

"Excuse me…sorry…excuse me!" He tried to find anyone willing to help.

Finally a man too drunk to keep dancing stopped to talk to him.

"I am looking for Abarai Renji"

The drunk man shook his head.

"He is too busy, right now. Leave it for tomorrow."

"But it is important!" Hanataro insisted.

The guy smiled and pointed to the staircase behind. There was Renji and his companion – the woman in the red dress that was boldly touching his male parts while laughing.

* * *

Hanataro entered the room and found Rukia anxiously waiting by the window. She turned to him in expectation.

"I could not give the letter. I am sorry." He said and looked embarrassed.

"Why? Was he not there?"

"Well, he…was busy. I did not meet him."

Rukia gasped.

"Come on! They are busy partying right now. He was drunk right?"

She imagined the scene. Renji reading that private letter out loud in his drunken stage. She mentally thanked Hanataro for returning it to her.

"He was…with a woman upstairs."

Rukia felt like she had suddenly been thrown in cold water. A woman? He is actually having sex with a woman. She could barely hide her disappointment.

"Ok, Hanataro. You may go to bed now."

With that she turned around in order to hide the tears forming in her eyes. So that was it? A confession from a man burning with fever and she believed it. How could she be so naïve? She could not stop blaming herself as she cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Rukia woke up ready to face her brother. She prepared herself in the best way possible – the makeup and dress enough to hide her red eyes. She had no idea who her chosen husband was, but she did not care. She knew that one day she would have to get married. It was sad that there was no love involved, but that was common practice in noble families and she was thankful that her brother had waited for so long.

Despite that, she could not help but be shocked when she heard the name of her future husband.

"Rukia, I have decided that you are to marry Ichimaru Gin."

She felt like someone held her throat and tried to suffocate her.

* * *

 **Seems like things are getting complicated around Rukia. Is this the end to her hopes of getting together with Renji? What do you think? More twists coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Even Matsumoto's cheerful nature could not withstand the news of Gin's marriage to Rukia. It was not a secret that Matsumoto and Gin shared a long history. They had met years ago when they were still little children. Gin found Matsumoto abused on the street. She was an orphan struggling to survive. He took care of her, went to train in the Royal army and found a place for her as a maid to the Royal Lady – Hisana. Thus, everyone believed that he would eventually marry Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto!"

She was still deep in thought.

"Matsumoto!"

She moved slowly to face the young prince, completely oblivious to the fact that this was the 5th time he had called her.

"Yes, Toushiro."

He frowned.

"Did you put my book somewhere? I have not finished it yet."

She got up and moved to the attached room. Then, returned with the book in hand. She moved back to the sofa.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked.

Toushiro was seriously concerned for her. Matsumoto was the closest thing he had to a mother.

"Nothing." She answered without even looking at him.

"You don't want Ichimaru to marry my aunt." He stated and sat back behind his desk.

She jumped and looked at him.

"How could I? It does not concern me."

Of course he knew this was not the truth, but he did not want to hurt her.

"Well, I hope he doesn't. To be honest I don't like him." He opened the book again.

After a long pause, Matsumoto spoke again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like Gin?"

Toushiro looked up.

"I think he has some ulterior motive. I don't know exactly what, but it can't be good for the family."

She had thought that too, but hearing it from the young and smart prince she was now sure there was something fishy about it.

* * *

"So?" Ikakku asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"So what?" Renji was not eager to speak.

"You know what! How was it last night? That was one sexy chick."

Renji moved away, but Ikakku followed anyway.

"Look, you know they are all the same to me. A good fuck and nothing more. And I am tired of it."

Ikakku laughed.

"Don't tell me you still harbor feelings for…"

"And what if I do?" Renji had grabbed Ikakku's collar. "I may be one street dog barking at the stars, but I can't stop this feeling." He released him. "I don't need your mocking."

Ikakku was completely serious when he spoke again.

"I know she is a princess. But if I have to be objective she is not the most beautiful woman out there. You have Hinamori, Matsumoto, Nemu, Isane, Kiyone. Why is it her? What is so special about her?"

Renji sat next to him.

"Rukia is different. She is the perfect combination of grace and spirit, of strong and fragile, of cold and passionate. And she is honest, fair, and honorable. And I just want to love her. I can be close to her now and love her – silently like always. Don't try to get in my way. You will only know this feeling when your heart stops beating for you and starts beating for a woman."

Both of them were quiet afterwards

* * *

Renji moved into the palace the same afternoon. His room was so big that he felt like he was a noble now and that was not far from the truth. He found it strange that Byakuya was sleeping in the closest room and Rukia was just a corridor away.

"You are so lucky, that you'll get to see the beautiful concubines in this palace! The Emperor might as well give you one for a wife if you do your job well!" Matsumoto smiled while showing him around the palace.

Renji wanted to see only one and all the giggling blondes trying to capture his attention were to become disappointed.

"Do the princesses meet often with the concubines?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Not at all. The Royal family eats together. The princesses take classes every day. For example lady Rukia reads in the library every morning after breakfast. Then she plays the koto in the afternoon or she goes riding. Do you want me to show you the library?" Matsumoto winked and the man understood that his intentions were obvious to her.

"You are smarter than you look, Rangiku-san." He stated.

She turned around.

"Heey, I have always been smart! What do you mean?" She playfully said and then lowered her voice. "But everything I told you is about to change soon after Rukia marries Gin."

Renji was so shocked that she felt sorry for telling him the news. She hoped that the part of her that did it purely for the sake of the young couple was stronger than the one who wanted to keep Gin out of this marriage.

* * *

Hinamori had gone to watch Toushiro train and enthusiastically encouraged him after his every win.

"You are the best, Shiro-chan!" She clapped her hands, smiling when he managed to disarm two soldiers at once.

The soldiers smiled slightly, hearing the nickname the young prince had. Toushiro frowned.

"I told you not to call me that, bed wetter!" He answered.

Hinamori did not seem offended at all. She continued with the cheers, much to the amusement of the soldiers. He pretended to be annoyed but in fact his slight proud smile made it obvious that it was the opposite.

Gin was looking from behind the curtain again.

"Captain Aizen, your daughter is a very attached and supportive friend."

Aizen picked up his cup of tea and smiled.

"We are very lucky, Gin. We have the very best weapon against every member of this family."

Gin answered with his wicked smile.

"Soon I will be part of that family too, captain."

"Precisely. Then Hinamori-chan will be the one to use her charms on the young prince." Aizen was content with his pace. "Even though I don't think she needs to use her charms anymore. We just need to give our precious jewel to his beholder."

* * *

Rukia was standing on the terrace in her nightgown and her leather mantel over it. She did not care it was already November; the cold air was probably the only thing able to make her breathe. She had never imagined that fate would be so cruel to her. Gin was the only man in this palace she really feared and disliked. Even Zaraki seemed like a better choice of a husband right now. Zaraki? She started laughing at the thought. Then she heard a strange noise and froze in her place. There was Renji, standing a meter away from her, having climbed up her terrace. She looked in shock.

"Rukia. I needed to talk to you!"

"Are you insane?" She spoke loudly. "You scared me to death! Thank God, I am not the type to scream, because you would have been dead now. You can't come inside the room of a princess. This is…"

She could not finish because he put one of his hands over her mouth and pushed her to the nearby wall. She wanted to push him away and also didn't.

"We are in your brother's view and he just walked on his terrace. So please, don't speak loudly, ok? I don't want to die yet."

He removed his hand, but was still very close to her. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she remained quiet.

"I heard you are to marry captain Ichimaru."

She exhaled.

"Why does it matter to you, royal lieutenant?" She asked spitefully.

"Royal lieutenant? What the…?" He coughed and she almost laughed at his comical look. "Are you making fun of me? You did not even congratulate me."

She was really mad at him now.

"Oh really? Maybe I tried to, but you were busy in bed with your lovers!"

She did not want to say that and looked to the other side but it was late now. Renji's eyes widened.

"What?" She did not say a thing but he shook her arms. "Please, Rukia! Tell me! Did you come that night?"

"Of course not. I was foolish enough to send a letter. Not that it reached you…" She said without looking into his eyes.

"This is a misunderstanding!" He tried to explain, but it was pathetic.

"You went upstairs with a woman, just for what? Are you saying that you did not touch her?"

He could not deny and it hurt her, even though she knew the answer already. She pushed him away and moved to the door. He pulled her back.

"She meant nothing to me! I swear!"

"Then the words you said to me that time did not mean a thing either?"

He sighed.

"Do you want to marry Ichimaru?"

She got pissed off.

"I do! Very much so! I can't wait to share my bed with him."

The next thing she knew were Renji's lips onto he own. He kissed her with force, with passion, with anger. She slapped him and then he kissed her again. This time she responded. His hands were holding her face and his lips were saying the things he could not explain in words. When he moved away, he was still caressing her cheeks.

"I love you, Rukia!" He made a pause. "I know I am a coward, a peasant who does not deserve you. And I tried to forget. I tried to find solace in women's bodies, but it was so futile, it was frustrating. If I know that I stand a chance in your heart, I will fight for you. I won't ever let you go again!"

He was honest and she did not doubt it. There were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am sorry, Renji." She said and his face darkened. "It's too late now. I am getting married now."

He pulled her closer until their bodies were touching.

"I won't let that happen. If you don't want Ichimaru, even if you don't want me, I will stop this marriage. I swear!"

They were still for a few minutes. Then she heard Kiyone's voice from inside the room.

"Princess! Come inside, it's so cold!"

She pushed him away.

"Go, please. They should not see you here."

Her white soft mantel brushed against his skin while she moved away to the curtains covering the terrace door. Her fingers gently touched his own and he took it as her answer to him. He made sure Byakuya was not on his terrace and moved carefully down the tree that got him up there. He could still feel Rukia's touch every second. And in her warm bed she was touching her lips, kissed for the first time.

* * *

 **A double update coming this week! Can Renji save Rukia from this arranged marriage? What do you think is Aizen's motive? Next chapter coming this Friday! Thank you for your interest and reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Like all royal weddings, Gin and Rukia were not to get married before spring. First they needed to make the official engagement, which Byakuya planned to hold just after the New Year celebrations. Renji quickly adapted to his new life in the palace, not without a few confusing situations, of course. He did not climbed up Rukia's window again, but Matsumoto's advice gave him a nice chance to meet her every day. He found out which Rukia's favorite book was and they started exchanging messages this way.

When Rukia was exiting the library one day she met Gin. She was startled and moved a few steps back.

"Captain Ichimaru!" She bowed her head politely.

Gin smiled.

"No need to be so formal, your highness! You are going to be my wife after a couple of months." He said it with satisfaction and she could feel cold waves running over her skin.

"If this is God's will." She answered as composed as possible. "Now, if you will excuse me."

She moved past him but he caught her wrist.

"We don't need God's will, but rather your brother's. He is our God, is he not?" He tried to provoke her.

"There is no one above God, captain. Even my brother thinks this way."

He looked after her. This woman's mind was a secret to him. He was truly interested in her, even though there was no romance on his mind.

* * *

The 21st of December came and so did Toushiro's 14th birthday. He did not like big celebrations, but as a prince he was bound to celebrate. There were festivals in the city in his honor. And many many presents from various people.

"Oh, look, Toushiro! You got 50 presents and half of the day has not even passed." Matsumoto was smiling while looking through the boxes.

He sighed. He was not interested in opening any of them. The ones that mattered were given at the family dinner tonight.

"Ah, Hisagi-san! How thoughtful! Captain Ukitake has sent so many sweets!"

"Great!" Toushiro said annoyed. "Matsumoto, please, stop informing me and mind your own business!"

The woman smiled.

"My business is taking care of you, so…Look, this one is from Hinamori-chan!" She was holding one small green package.

This grabbed Toushiro's attention immediately.

"Leave this and leave me alone, please!"

She said something, which he did not hear and then left the room. Once he was left alone he took the box and carefully unwrapped it.

* * *

Hinamori was standing outside watching the snow falling softly, painting the ground in the purest white. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the snowflakes brushing against her skin.

"Why did you just leave the present instead of giving it personally?"

Toushiro was already behind her back and she jumped from the shock.

"Shiro-chan! Oh!" She put her hands on her chest. "You scared me!"

He smiled. Then she noticed the scarf she had made in his arms. She blushed.

"Happy birthday, Toushiro! I am sorry that I did not make you a better present. This is surely not worthy of a prince."

"I hope all your wishes come true." He said.

She looked at him.

"That's what you had written in your letter." He continued. She smiled softly.

"Yes. They say that if you really wish for something on your birthday, it will come true."

He moved closer and handed her the scarf. She was confused.

"Yes. I am sorry." She took it but he did not let go of it.

"I wish you put it on me."

She was looking at him with her big brown soft eyes. He found it hard to control his feelings. _"Her innocence is killing me."_ Then she smiled and took the blue-green scarf. She carefully wrapped it around his neck, while softly touching his skin.

"You are surprisingly hot for this cold weather." She exclaimed and he felt lucky that she was so oblivious.

"You know I have always loved the cold."

They both looked at the snowy fairytale around.

"I really wish I could leave the palace." She suddenly stated.

He turned his head to her.

"Why?"

She waved her hands and smiled.

"Ah, no. Not forever. Just for a little while. I've been living here for as long as I can remember. Granny took me to the market sometimes. But I really dream to see the ocean. And all the beautiful nature around."

He looked deep in thought.

"When you become Emperor one day, will you let me do that?" Her soft gaze was piercing his heart.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She asked surprised.

"If you are good to me, I will think about it."

She puffed and laughed.

"You are so mean, Shiro-chan!"

"Hey! It is 'your highness', remember?"

She shook her head and turned back to admiring the falling snow, while his eyes were fixed on admiring her.

* * *

The celebratory dinner took place in Byakuya's quarters. He enjoyed this little moments of peace with his family, which consisted of Rukia, Toushiro and Soifon.

"This is your first present, Toushiro. It is time for you to take your responsibilities as a captain of the Gotei 13. You will accompany me to war when there is one."

Byakuya handed his little boy a sword with a star-hilt. Made especially for the young prince. A present that celebrated his reaching of age.

"Thank you, father. I will not disappoint you." He bowed respectively as he took the sword in his hands with pride.

"Your other present will be waiting for you in the stable tomorrow."

Toushiro's eyes lit with delight. He was sure that his father was gifting him Hyorinmaru – a one year old horse, he practically grew up with. The most beautiful horse that existed – a white horse like the snow with eyes that looked like a dragon's.

"You are so lucky, brother." Soifon stated. "I wish I was born a man too." She smiled.

Byakuya kept quiet. Rukia was the first to speak.

"Don't say that, Soifon. There are many advantages of being a woman. You don't have the weight of the crown, nor do you go to war and risk your life."

Soifon answered spitefully.

"Of course. And you also marry whoever his Majesty chooses, even if you don't want to."

These words hurt Rukia deeply and she could not recover from the shock fast enough. She just looked down to her plate, trying to fight the tears from forming.

"Soifon." Byakuya coldly spoke and their eyes met. "I think you need to go to your room. You seem tired."

She shot him an ice cold glare and stood up.

"I am going, of course. You can continue to play the happy little family. But no one is happy, your Majesty! They are just scared to say it."

She spun around and opened the door with force.

* * *

Toushiro went inside and sat quietly next to Soifon. She did not say anything for a long time and he did the same. They were not the most talkative people around.

"You should apologize to our aunt. She does not deserve this attitude." He told her.

She was angry to hear it but knew he was right.

"I will do that, of course. Like always, I will apologize for telling the truth."

"Soifon, we are family. If we do not support each other, how can this Empire survive?"

She was quick to respond.

"As far as I know, this empire does not need women. If you are born a man, you are lucky. If you are born a woman, the only purpose you can have is to marry someone advantageous for the family."

He looked at her.

"You know this is not true. You don't need to be a warrior to earn respect. You can be a great source of strength without physical power. You are my only sister. I need you."

She looked at him too. These rare displays of affection between the siblings were sincere and moving. After all, they were in the same boat. Their father was not the warmest person. Their mothers, although different, were both gone. She embraced him.

"I am sorry for ruining your birthday, brother!"

* * *

Christmas Eve came by next and everyone was happy and peaceful. Rukia took on charity work again this year and made sure every person in the Empire got a warm meal and all children – a present.

"Princess, there are many letters coming, expressing their blessings to you." Hanataro said as he organized the pile of unopened letters.

"I will read them later, Hanataro. Every single one." She smiled and took on the finishing touches of her hairstyle. "After the prayer in the Shrine I want you to go and celebrate with the others. Don't stay with me. You need rest."

She took her furry coat and put in on.

"I feel happy around you." Hanataro said. He did not feel welcomed with the other people.

"I know. But today you need to have fun with the others. You need to meet new people."

Her smile was something he could not resist so he just agreed to go to the festive.

The prayer in the Shrine was led by Byakuya on every big feast. The royal family prayed for the country along with the big political figures and army leaders. Renji and Rukia were cautiously stealing glances of each other in the crowd.

Later in the afternoon Rukia was waiting in the garden, carefully hidden between the trees. She heard soft steps and looked up hopeful, just before someone's strong arms embraced her in a back hug. He bent over and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you."

She felt tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her around to look at her. She was smiling at him.

"You are even more beautiful today."

It was cheesy and romantic in every sense of the word but she liked it.

"Thank you, royal lieutenant. You look handsome yourself." If she was not being playful she didn't know if she would be able to speak.

Renji was in front of her in his elegant clothes. With a red furry coat on top, that complemented her white dress and white coat. They were just looking in each other's eyes, bathing in this source of strength. And it was enough. Even if they could not be together, just knowing they were both fine and meeting secretly like this was enough.

She tried to remember this moment when she was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in her red engagement dress. She was beautiful, of course, with all those expensive clothes and jewels, but her face was sad and that ruined everything. If only there was Renji waiting for her and not Gin. She sighed.

Kiyone came to escort her to the big hall where everyone was waiting for her. Her brother in one of his finest clothing too and Gin standing next to him with his devious smile.

"I have gathered you all here tonight to inform you of our new royal engagement." Byakuya said and everyone was looking with interest. Aizen did not even try to hide his wide smile. "My dear sister Rukia will be getting married to my loyal captain Ichimaru Gin. May this union be blessed by the Heavens."

To the deafening cheers of the people in the room, Rukia answered only with a strong look, fitting for a princess, while Gin was warmer than ever.

When he took her hand to put the engagement ring he softly whispered.

"I am going to make you the happiest bride ever. I promise."

She could not help but cringe in fear.

* * *

Outside, next to the gates of the Palace stood Renji, who was watching in the distance. He looked calm, but his hands were clenched into fists. His friend, most important person in his life, his loved one, was getting engaged and there was nothing he could do to stop it. So many times he wanted to tell Byakuya the whole truth, but Rukia was there to stop him. She feared for his life and protected him, while he failed her.

"You were not invited?" That was Ikkaku's voice behind him.

Renji did not answer and his friend moved closer to him.

"Look, man, you know my opinion…"

"Yes, and I don't want to hear it again." Renji cut him off.

"Well, what I am about to say is that I want you to be happy. So go for it – I will help you run away. Or I will help you to forget. Just choose one."

Renji moved to look into his eyes.

"It won't be either of the two. Rukia is born to be a princess and that is what she will be. And I am not a coward who will run anymore. I will just confess everything to her brother and ask for her hand."

Ikkaku grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you out of your mind? Who are you to go and ask the Emperor? He will just kill you on the spot and Rukia will suffer all the consequences. With captain Ichimaru as a husband it won't be sweet."

"I am the royal lieutenant! I am not that lowly peasant anymore!"

"Just compare that to captain Ichimaru, who has practically grown up in the palace under captain Aizen and next to His Majesty, then rose to the position of a captain in the Gotei 13 and stayed there for 5 years already."

"So what do you tell me? To stand there and watch her get married?"

Ikkaku laughed.

"That you won't do even if I tell you. I suggest taking her and leaving this palace and this Empire." Renji was quiet. "Just think about it."

Ikkaku released him from his grip and moved back to the Garden.

* * *

Later that night, Rukia was waiting in the library, carefully hidden behind one of the shelves and observing the door. She moved in the open when the person she was waiting for entered.

"Luckily, you red hair is like a light in this darkness." She managed a joke, but Renji did not answer.

Instead he rushed to embrace her. She rested her head against his chest. He was gently but firmly holding her back with his arms.

"Brother plans a May wedding." She spoke. "I have five more months of freedom."

Renji's grip on her tightened.

"You will have freedom your whole life. I don't know how I will manage this, but I can promise you that!"

Rukia looked up and caught his arms with hers.

"Renji, this is completely crazy. You can't speak to my brother. Even if he approved, it is considered extremely inappropriate for the groom to offer himself. Someone powerful has to do it."

"I know your opinion on Zaraki, but…"

"No!" She cut him off immediately. "This is even worse that offering yourself. My brother does not stand this man."

"I will not stand still anymore. Do you hear me?" He said and the tone of his voice indicated his will was unbreakable this time.

"Then…maybe we should just run away?" She whispered but he heard her clearly.

Unfortunately, Renji was not the only one who had heard that. A shadow behind the shelves smiled victoriously.

* * *

 **New chapter is here! What do you think? Should Renji and Rukia run away or confess everything to Byakuya? All comments are highly appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few months passed and the wedding preparations were going on in full power. Rukia was growing more and more desperate and so was Renji who had troubles hiding his feelings from Byakuya. The only one who was following his plan with satisfaction was Aizen. He was sure he had found a way to make Rukia a submissive wife of his friend Gin.

When Rukia felt that her wedding was barely a month away, she was ready to escape the palace with Renji. It hurt her to do this and betray her brother but she saw no other way of shaming him less. This way, she was to be blamed for everything and forgotten in the best scenario. Otherwise, they would be killed. But death with Renji was better than marriage with Gin. She poured her thoughts in a letter that her brother would find in her chambers later and put on her riding suit.

"Princess…" Hanataro whispered.

Rukia moved to look at him. She hoped that none of her servants would be harmed.

"Are you crying?" He asked, worried.

Rukia shook her head.

"No, no. My eyes got teary because of the sun outside."

He was not convinced, but did not ask anymore.

"Hanataro, remember to take care of yourself. You are always thinking of the others."

She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I am going now. Sode no Shirayuki is waiting for me."

She left the room as the boy was still standing there, surprised by her sudden words.

* * *

Rukia took one last look at the palace – her home since birth and climbed up her horse. She rode away, using a hidden escape route, she had prepared secretly with Renji. He was waiting for her outside. They took off together, their fate uncertain. While they were riding in the distance, both of them felt uneasy. Suddenly it began to rain and they were forced to stop and look for a shelter. There was one small house nearby. Renji knocked on the door and when no one answered, he entered. The place was obviously uninhabited for a long time, but there was one big room downstairs with a fireplace, a small kitchen and a small bedroom upstairs.

"I think we can stay here for the night, Rukia. This place is uninhabited and you are wet. You need to warm up."

"No!" She cut him off. "It's too dangerous to stop now. We are too close to the palace. My brother may come during the night."

Renji moved to embrace her.

"Don't worry! I won't sleep. And if I hear something, we can still escape. Some time will pass before he even knows you went missing. And even then he can't know which way we have taken."

Rukia was still worried. She stood on the floor wrapped up in an old blanket, while Renji went to collect wooden branches and managed to start a fire. She was quiet, the fire reflected in her eyes.

"Rukia?" Renji moved in front of her and she looked up. "Do you regret your decision?"

She did not answer immediately.

"It is not that. I am just…I feel sorry for my brother."

Renji moved back to the door while she watched his back, afraid she had hurt him. Suddenly he turned back to face her, determined.

"We are going back!"

"What?" Rukia jumped up, throwing the blanket away.

"It is not late to go back; we are barely two hours away. I will face Byakuya like a brave guy. You will live the life you deserve, Rukia. And no!" He cut her off without giving her a chance to protest. "I have decided!"

He took off his coat to cover her frame. Then softly caressed her cheek with one of his hands.

"This is crazy." She said softly.

"Not crazier than loving you!" He smiled and she kicked his leg.

"Watch out, your highness! Have you lost your manners?"

She moved up to kiss his lips and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to lose you…" She whispered against his chest.

"You won't. I don't plan on dying before getting married to you."

Their sweet words were interrupted by a noise outside. They heard horses.

Rukia moved away, the fear visible in her eyes. Renji moved to the window.

"Is it my brother? It can't be! It is so early! He couldn't have known!"

"Stay back, Rukia!" He shouted, while going outside.

She stayed close to the window, but it was dark outside and the rain was still pouring, making it hard to see anything. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even hear anything else. After a few minutes that seemed like eternity to her someone opened the door.

"Rukia…"

Her brother's cold words brought her back to reality. He was so composed that she feared for Renji's well-being even more.

"Where is Renji?"

Byakuya didn't answer as two more of his soldiers entered and he gave them sign to escort Rukia outside.

"Renji! Renji!" She was shouting while looking around, but he was nowhere to be found. The blanket fell from her shoulders and the men put her on her horse. The last thing she saw was Renji's horse, still tied next to the house. _"Someone must have followed us!"_

* * *

When they got back to the palace, Rukia was locked in her room and even Hanataro was not allowed to enter. She cried, shouted and hit the door, but there was no one to answer her. Her brother refused to listen to her and she knew that he might even execute her. But that was not her scariest thought. She did not know anything about Renji. Was he killed? Why didn't she see his body then? Why didn't anyone tell her?

A week went by and Rukia was still alone in the dark. She refused to eat and developed high fever. It was easier for her to live when she was barely conscious. The doctor took care of her but she felt it was too cruel to want to bring to health someone who will die anyway.

She was lying while looking at the wall when someone entered her room.

"I don't want any food or medicine." She replied quickly and coldly.

"Aunt…" Soifon whispered and Rukia quickly turned around to face her.

"Soifon!" Rukia jumped out of bed but was too weak and her head was spinning.

Soifon moved to catch her and sat down with her.

"Aunt…stay strong!" She held her hands reassuringly. "I am so proud of you!"

Soifon even smiled, while Rukia was still pale and worried.

"Is Renji…"

"Renji is alive." Soifon answered quickly to which Rukia exhaled and embraced her.

"Thank you! Thank you, Soifon!"

"He is in the dungeon. His fate will be decided tomorrow."

Rukia's wave of hope was shattered by this revelation. Her brother was not one who forgave easily.

"I don't think father is going to kill him. He saved my brother after all." She tried to cheer Rukia up. "But you must pull yourself together. Do something!"

"How can I? I am not allowed to exit my room! Brother does not wish to see me or hear me." Rukia shouted. Tears were about to start falling again.

"I am your connection to the outside world now." Soifon smiled bravely. "Don't worry! I am not afraid of anyone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji was sitting on the floor in his dungeon. His clothes were dirty and thorn up, he had some bruises on his body, but his spirit was still high. The door suddenly opened and he saw the feet of a man.

"Captain Aizen!" He looked up, surprised to see him.

"Abarai-kun…I am so sorry to find you here."

A few years ago, Renji surved under Aizen in the army, but then he suddenly got transferred to Zaraki's division. That's why he had some doubts about Aizen's sincerity.

"If only you had told me about this love."

Renji moved up angrily.

"What would you have done? Aren't you the one who recommended Gin to His Majesty?"

Aizen remained calm and warm.

"I would not have done it, if I had known you two were in love. Don't you trust me, Abarai-kun?"

Renji remained quiet.

"Our Emperor does not forgive. He will kill you!"

These words sounded so cold that even Renji trembled.

"I don't care! I am not afraid to die!" He said loudly.

"Yes, of course. But think about Rukia-san." Renji's eyes widened. "She is locked in her room. She refuses to eat and has fallen ill."

Renji turned around, unwilling to let Aizen see the despair written on his face.

"I am afraid she won't be able to take it, if you die." Aizen's voice was full of concern, but the corners of his lips were smiling.

"What do you suggest?" Renji asked and looked straight into Aizen's eyes.

Aizen moved closer to the man and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"You once saved prince Toushiro's life. I am sure that if our Emperor remembers that, his pride won't let him kill you."

Renji might look stupid on the outside, but he surely was not.

"I won't fall that low!" Renji moved out of Aizen's grasp.

"Listen to me, Abarai-kun!" Aizen spoke loudly this time. "Step on your pride for the sake of Rukia! Can you do that?"

* * *

Aizen entered his chambers with a smile. Gin was expecting him, seated in the chair next to his desk.

"Captain, you seem very delighted?"

"Our plan is moving smoothly, Gin." Aizen said calmly then sat behind his desk. "If Abarai-kun repeats the words I told him to, which I believe he will do, it will be all over for him."

Gin was not that convinced.

"I don't doubt your persuasion skills, captain, but do you really think Byakuya will kill him?"

"Oh, no!" Aizen laughed. "Of course not! I do not wish such a thing for my old friend. Byakuya's pride won't let him kill the savior of his son. I am sure he has not forgotten what Abarai-kun did. But if Abarai-kun reminds him of that, he won't ever see the palace again!"

* * *

Rukia was pacing in her room. She had not even noticed how sunny the weather outside was. Soifon left barely 30 minutes ago with the letter she gave her, but she was nervously expecting an answer. She hoped her brother would listen to her honest words.

Later that night Rukia received a letter from her brother. He expected her in his chambers the next morning. This was good news to her. She was sure Renji was still alive and she had her chance to help him. However, she was a little scared to meet her brother face to face and was about to spend another sleepless night.

In his chambers, Byakuya was carefully reading her letter.

"Dear Emperor,

I know I made an unforgivable mistake. But please believe me when I say that I did not wish to do that and disgrace you! It just seemed impossible to come and tell you that I loved a man so incompatible by the Royal rules who is, however, honest and brave. I persuaded Renji to run away, because I believed that if he came and asked for my hand, I would never see him again. Marrying Gin is something I hate with all my being, but if you still wish for it, I will accept my fate! I am begging you to let Renji live. I do not wish someone else to die because of me!

Your sister,

Rukia"

* * *

 **Two chapters again this week! Do you think Renji and Rukia were forced to run away, or they are guilty for not telling Byakuya the truth? Thank you for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rukia was waiting nervously in front of the door. The servant opened the door and bowed. She entered slowly, afraid of what was going to happen. When the door closed behind her back, Byakuya moved forward with a calm expression.

"You wanted to talk, Rukia. Now I am giving you a chance."

She looked into his eyes.

"I did not want to hurt and embarrass you, your Majesty! But I preferred to die than marry Gin. And I did not think you would let me marry Renji."

Byakuya was quiet and that made her doubt the effect her words had.

"I love Renji. I know that in your eyes this is not appropriate, but these are my feelings. So I am begging you, please, don't kill him. Do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt him. I am the one who suggested we run away."

There was a long pause and Rukia was hoping she won't faint in front of her brother right now. Then Byakuya spoke.

"So what I understood from your words is that you know what I think, which is impressive."

Rukia was getting paler.

"In that case, you probably don't need to hear what I have decided."

"Please, forgive me, brother!" She bowed down, hoping he will continue.

In the next moment the door to the attached room opened and Renji came in. Rukia's eyes widened with surprise, but she was unable to speak. Renji looked clean and healthy and that was more than she could ask for.

"Rukia, the wedding is in a month, so you have to prepare, both physically and mentally. I will not delay it."

Byakuya's cold words took her back to reality. She was engaged to Gin. Was it possible that he kept Renji alive so could torture them both?

"Since you chose your husband, I don't take no for an answer. No matter what happens, you will get married."

Rukia was dumbfounded.

"What does this mean?"

"This means that once you marry Abarai Renji, it will be for life. You can't back out now."

"So this means…?" Rukia looked at both Renji and her brother. Renji had the same shocked expression, while Byakuya was as calm as ever. "I will get married to Renji?"

"Indeed."

She saw Byakuya's lips form the word, but then it all became black.

* * *

The night before:

 _Byakuya entered Renji's cell and made a sign to the guards to leave them alone._

 _"Renji"_

 _Renji stood up and looked bravely into Byakuya's eyes._

 _"Tomorrow you will receive your punishment." Byakuya said calmly. "Do you have anything to say in your defence? Do you feel I am being unfair to you?"_

 _Renji tried to remain calm but his temperament did not allow it._

 _"Yes, I do. Listen, your Majesty…I am guilty, ok? I ran away with your sister, but she has done nothing wrong. So how could you lock her in her room and marry her against her will?"_

 _"Do you think you have the right to lecture me about my relationship with my sister?"_

 _Renji spoke slowly._

 _"I should have confessed to you, I know that. I won't ask for forgiveness, because I know my fault. But I would do this again, if it means Rukia will lead a happier life. So, when you execute me tomorrow, please, take it as my final wish not to force Rukia to marry Ichimaru!"_

 _Byakuya nodded._

 _"I will consider it."_

* * *

The announcement of the new royal wedding left many deeply surprised. A lowly man, grown up in Rukongai was marrying the Emperor's sister – news like that was seldom. And to think that Byakuya was the one to allow it was even more confusing.

Aizen suffered his first defeat.

"Captain, I believe that both Byakuya and Abarai were more intelligent than we thought." Gin spoke, while Aizen was pretending to be calm but his hands were clutched into fists on the desk.

"This is just a small defeat, Gin. But I will win this war!" This was one of the rare moments when the real dark Aizen was seen under his mask.

On the other hand, when she recovered from the shock, Rukia could hardly hide her happiness. She was enthusiastic to participate in the wedding arrangements. Matsumoto was the one who took the job to prepare the wedding dress and send invitations and she did it with joy. She was happy for the young lovers, but even happier when she thought that Gin was still free.

Two weeks later she accidentally ran into Gin in the market.

"Gin! I am surprised to find you here." Matsumoto cheerfully exclaimed.

"As you know, Rangiku, I am full of surprises." He smiled.

"I am sorry for your ruined wedding. You must be disappointed." She was carefully looking at his face.

"I am not so disappointed." He said while gently caressing her arm.

She moved away and past him, winking.

"Maybe you should be. The years are going by and you are growing old."

He looked at her figure while she walked full of confidence, but when he turned his smile was gone.

* * *

The girls were busy looking at all the samples that the royal tailor had brought for them. Rangiku immediately liked the red fabric, but decided against it, when she remembered it was traditional for the bride to be dressed in red and white.

"I will take the golden one. It will really suit me." She giggled while spinning around with the fabric.

Kiyone was also pretty enthusiastic, but she chose a simple green color. Isane was shy as usual but both her sister and Rangiku made her take the light blue fabric, while secretly telling the tailor to make it more exposing in the chest area. Hinamori was looking with a smiling face, but was reluctant to touch anything.

"Hinamoriii!" Rangiku exclaimed and grabbed her friend's hand. "Look! Pink is your color. The sakura are blooming too. You will be mesmerizing!"

"I don't really know." Hinamori smiled shyly.

"But I do. His highness will confirm too, right?"

She looked at Toushiro who had appeared at the entrance of the hall but he looked away.

"I am not into any of these things."

Rangiku sighed.

"Come on. It's a royal wedding. Yours will come soon too, so you have to be prepared."

„I won't get married!"

"This is so sad, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori looked truly concerned, while Toushiro blushed at the mention of the nickname.

"Hinamori, I am the prince, if you have forgotten." He nervously replied. "Why don't you take the pink one, it will really suit your romantic illusions!"

With that said, he disappeared leaving Hinamori with a sad expression.

* * *

One afternoon when Byakuya was working alone in his chambers, Ginpei walked in and asked for a private conversation. Byakuya told him to take a seat and speak.

"Your Majesty, we are very worried about your sister. Her marriage is a disgrace to the family. She is getting married to a peasant."

Byakuya was listening calmly.

"Who are you, Ginpei?"

"We – your advisors, the elders in this family." He proudly exclaimed.

"Since when do you go against the decisions of your Emperor?" Byakuya asked without changing his intonation.

"Never, your Majesty! We are just worried for the consequences. Remember what happened when you married Hisana. I promised your family this will never happen again."

This time Byakuya lost his composure and stood up. Ginpei followed shortly after.

"Listen carefully, Ginpei! Abarai Renji is not a peasant – he is my lieutenant. And for you Hisana is "Her Majesty". Do you remember who you were before my grandfather took you in? You were the son of a fisherman. Take one advice from me, dear advisor – never forget where you started from. Otherwise you may lose what you've gained. All of you should remember that I am the Emperor! I take all decisions and my word is final!"

With that said Byakuya made a sign to the servants to open the door. Ginpei did not dare to say anything more but his eyes were sparkling with anger.

* * *

Byakuya made sure that all the wedding preparations were going on as planned, as sure as the traditions were being strictly followed. That meant that Rukia and Renji could not see each other before the wedding.

On the 24th of May the whole palace was celebrating the big event. The ceremony was not open for commoners but there were thousands waiting outside as they knew that later the bride and groom will show up on the big balcony to receive congratulations.

Rukia was waiting in her room in front of the mirror with only Kiyone and Soifon by her side. She was absolutely gorgeous in her white long lace dress with red contours and belt. Her red wedding veil was held by a beautiful diamond tiara.

As per the tradition Byakuya entered shortly after and moved closer to the bride.

"Rukia" He spoke and she looked up. "Today you get married, but you will always be part of the family. You will always be a princess, so whatever you do, keep that in mind."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

He took one small red box from his servant and opened it in front of Rukia. Inside laid a beautiful diamond necklace. Rukia was deeply moved.

"This is for you, Rukia. May your union be as strong as this necklace." He moved to put it on her neck.

Rukia was close to tears so she just whispered.

"Thank you…brother"

Byakuya quickly put on her veil over her face and she was glad he did it, so she could hide the tears. But Soifon thought that he was this quick to in order to hide his own emotions from her aunt. This was surely one unexpected side of Byakuya.

The ceremony went on as planned – Kyoraku asked Byakuya for Rukia's hand in marriage to his brave son Abarai Renji and Byakuya agreed and gave his sister. Everything was strictly documented and Rukia became a married woman.

Byakuya announced that the new family was to live in the Marble Palace, which was an impressive building barely an hour away by horse. This got Rukia teary-eyed again and even Renji was getting emotional.

Then, the couple went to the balcony to be introduced to the crowd. There were so many people, that Renji truly felt like a prince. Most of them approved of him because they felt he was part of the ordinary people. Others liked Rukia because of her acts of charity. For some of the people they were just a beautiful young couple. The encouraging words like "Be happy!" "May God bless you!" "Live a long life together!" gave additional strength to the couple.

The royal family had a celebratory lunch together. Then, the young couple headed to their new home, while the palace was full of celebrations and dances. Rangiku was the center of attention and Hisagi was trying to dance with her, while there was always someone to overtake him. Ikkaku was throwing drunken glances at Isane much to her embarrassment. Kiyone was dancing with Sentaro while they were fighting who to lead the dance. Yumichika was busy enjoying the sight of beautiful decorations and beautiful dresses. Kira found the courage to ask Hinamori to dance and she happily accepted much to Toushiro's annoyance. He was watching the celebrations from upstairs, his big ego preventing him from going down with the others.

* * *

In her new bedroom Rukia was waiting for the groom to enter. Her heartbeat was getting quicker and she jumped at the slightest noise. When Renji truly entered she was quick to stand up and he felt uncomfortable. There was a weird silence, when Renji was wondering what to do first as Rukia was waiting, impatient to get rid of the veil covering her face.

"Renji?"

"Yes, Rukia." He spoke with a trembling voice.

"Forget about the stupid protocol. It's just the two of us, now." She smiled from under the veil, as he moved barely a step away from her.

Renji carefully removed the veil from her face. Underneath was Rukia, smiling and blushing.

"You are so beautiful!" He whispered, before bending down to kiss her.

Rukia carefully removed her tiara.

"Thank God! My head was hurting from that!"

Both of them kissed passionately and embraced each other. Renji undid her dress and it fell from her shoulders, leaving her in her long undergarments. Then, he quickly picked her up bridal style and moved to the king-sized bed.

* * *

 **Finally, some happiness for Renji and Rukia! :) Now it is time for HitsuHina to take over.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Half a year later, the life in the palace was going on smoothly and happily. Rukia and Renji were happily married. Renji was slowly earning Byakuya's respect with his hard work. Byakuya was rarely showing his emotions, of course, but he was visibly more relaxed now. Even Soifon was leading a calm life; she seemed to have grown up a bit and cooled down her ambitions. But the biggest change of all belonged to Toushiro, who had physically changed in the past months. He was taller, stronger, his voice was deeper. Matsumoto was very proud of her boy and the concubines chosen for him were already arguing about who will be chosen as the favorite, with some going as far as claiming they will be the mothers of the next emperor. Even Byakuya decided it was time for his son to take on his role and move to the attached smaller palace with his own servants and concubines.

This news were exciting for many people, but not for Toushiro.

"My prince, I don't see why you are so moody about it. This is recognition. Everyone sees you as the heir. You are grown up now. I thought you really wanted that?" Matsumoto asked while Toushiro was looking out of the window.

"Matsumoto…a real recognition will be to go on a war, to win battles, to do something for this country. Certainly not wasting my time with dancing women." His look was dark.

"Maybe you are missing someone!" She delicately got to the topic.

He turned around to face her.

"I don't understand your implications."

She smiled. "What I am trying to say is that you can easily take Hinamori-chan with us if you wish so."

"No! I am telling you again that I will never take her as my concubine or servant." He got really angry and moved to throw the last books he was taking in a box.

"This is not offensive, Toushiro. It is the best thing that can happen to a woman in this palace. Every girl dreams of this."

"Matsumoto, I am not interested in this! Hinamori is just a friend! But if you really dream of this, why don't you try getting closer to my father?"

Matsumoto's expression suddenly changed.

"Is that what you think of me, your highness? When I spent my years taking care of you and not even once spoke about marriage and children? It is because I take you as my own son, but it seems you do not see it."

There were tears in Matsumoto's eyes when she moved past Toushiro and left the room. He had not seen her so upset during his life and immediately felt guilty for being harsh to her. But his own pain was so consuming that he did not have time to think about anyone else.

* * *

Aizen had called Hinamori in his room and she cheerfully entered.

"Captain, you have called for me!"

"Yes, Momo. Please, sit." He warmly smiled and handed her a cup of tea. "You know that I always think of your happiness, right?"

She was confused but looked innocently into his eyes.

"Of course!" Her trust for her adoptive father was absolute.

"You are a grown up now, Momo. I need to think for your future. I don't know how long I will be around, so…"

"Captain, don't say that!" She jumped in fear. "Are you sick?"

"No, no! Calm down, please! I am just taking precautions. No one knows what lies ahead." He smiled, but she was still trembling in her seat. "I want to know that I will leave you in good hands."

She was quiet, but her eyes were asking many questions.

"I have made a decision. I want you to promise me, that you will agree for mine and your happiness."

She was worried.

"What is it about?"

"Do you promise, Momo?" He was carefully manipulating her.

"I do."

"Good girl." He smiled. "Tonight I will send you in Prince Toushiro's new palace."

"Why?" She asked obliviously. "Will I be working there now?"

"No. I will send you as a gift to the Prince. You will become one of his concubines." He calmly said.

Momo's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Aizen sat up and came closer to her, kneeling down and taking her hands in his.

"I know it must be hard for you. But I also know that you have a great relationship with the Prince. You will find your home there. You will always be provided for. And I won't have to miss you by sending you away in marriage. We will be close by."

Tears were forming in Hinamori's eyes.

"But I can't become his concubine. He is like a brother to me."

"You don't have to do anything. You can continue being friends. But you will live there in peace and comfort."

"But I wanted to get married and have children one day." She was crying.

"That day will come too. I am sure you will find happiness with Toushiro."

Momo was brushing away the tears.

"You promised me." Aizen calmly said. "Don't fear anything! I will send you letters often. And we will meet often too." He caressed her cheek.

She nodded her head in approval.

* * *

Soifon was walking down the alley with her head held high. She had not changed inside, but she was learning how to hide her feelings better. She learned how to hide her doings too. While she was walking fast deep in thought she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw Omaeda. He was the son of a wealthy noble family, but despite it she found him disgusting.

"Look where you are walking!" She shouted and moved a step back.

"Oh, forgive me, your highness!" He was quick to apologize, but his mouth was full of food and some of it fell down on her robes.

She pushed it away with her hand, while quickly walking away. "Disgusting! Not only is he fat, but he keeps on getting fatter!"

Omaeda might have been a little offended but he just brushed it off. He could not understand why someone was against eating.

Soifon moved away in the park, until she reached a specific tall tree. She looked around, then threw away the upper garments of her clothing. She was wearing a black uniform underneath. She quickly climbed up the tree and found the bag, where she had hidden her belongings. There were some small arrows and gloves. She took a small jar with a strangely looking ointment out of her clothes. Then carefully opened it and covered the top of the arrow with the ointment. A little rabbit was running down on the grass. She waited for him to stop moving and quickly threw the arrow. It reached its destination and the rabbit answered with a pained cry. Minutes later the animal lied down, breathing heavily. She jumped from the tree and got closer. The rabbit was dead. She smiled.

"Finally, I found the right recipe."

* * *

Rukia was getting ready for dinner. She knew Renji would be home soon and she wanted to greet him in her most beautiful look. She got down the stairs where Kiyone was waiting for her.

"Dinner is ready, Princess!"

"Great! Thank you, Kiyone!" Rukia smiled and moved to the table.

She suddenly felt dizzy and had to clutch the back of the chair to keep herself on her feet.

"Are you ok, Princess?" Kiyone quickly moved to catch Rukia'a hand.

"Ah, yes, I am." Rukia smiled, but she sat down, still feeling unwell. "Can you pour me some water?"

Kiyone gave her a glass and Rukia claimed to be all better.

"Princess, this is not the first time it happens this week." Kiyone spoke.

"I know. I suddenly feel dizzy sometimes. But there is nothing else wrong with me."

"I will ask my sister to come and examine you, ok?" Kiyone smiled and Rukia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Toushiro was reading in his new chambers, when Matsumoto came inside.

"Your highness, there is a gift sent for you."

"What gift?" He looked up, annoyed.

"I don't know, because I promised I won't speak on the subject again. But I heard it is a very beautiful woman, daughter of a respected man, sent as a gift for you with the approval of your father. It will be highly inappropriate not to see her." With that said she moved back.

"Matsumoto!" She stopped with her back facing the prince. "I…did not mean to offend you this morning."

"I know." She answered and left the room.

A few minutes later Toushiro was standing still dressed in his night clothes. He was obliged to accept the girl, of course, but he had no plans to spend the night with her. The door opened and a beautiful girl of petite stature came inside. She was holding her head down, but he was still captivated by her looks. She was dressed in white and had that angelic aura around her. Her silky long brown hair was falling down her shoulders. She had a tiara on top of her head. He was interested and that surprised him. There was something so familiar about this girl. He moved closer and ordered her to look up. She obliged and moved her head up, opening her eyes. Beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes, he thought, but then quickly widened his eyes in surprise.

"Hinamori?"

"Your highness." She softly responded and he immediately disliked how it sounded from her lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and now she was the one to be surprised.

"Didn't you know? Captain Aizen sent me as a gift for you. I will be one of your concubines now."

* * *

 **Did I surprise you with the direction HitsuHina is taking? Thank you for your reviews! More comments are always appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Toushiro and Momo were sitting on the bed next to each other. Both were confused by the situation. Deep in his heart Toushiro was happy to have Momo by his side, but this was not how he wanted it to happen. Momo could not imagine being anything else than Toushiro's friend. She loved him deeply, but not in the sense that her current position required.

"I will just send you back!" Toushiro said.

Momo caught his hand.

"You can't!"

Their faces were inches apart.

"Why?" He anxiously expected her answer.

"Because I promised captain Aizen that I will stay."

Toushiro looked away, disappointed.

"Then stay! I will make sure you have everything you need."

He sat up and Momo did the same.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan! Good night!"

She left the room with a smile, without knowing she had crashed his hopes.

* * *

The next morning Hinamori was moved in a separate room. This quickly became the subject of rumors. One of the girls, named Minari, called her to talk to her.

"I heard you are the new girl! I am Minari!" She smiled.

Hinamori innocently replied with the same.

"I am Momo! It's nice to meet you!"

"You must be very precious to the Prince. We are all in the same room, but you have already moved out as a favorite. He chose you for his first night here too. You are very lucky."

Hinamori was feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, we are friends. Nothing happened last night. We just talked."

The girls were watching with amusement.

"You are friends with the Prince?" Minari exclaimed.

"Yes. I have known him since we were children."

"Aah…You have grown up in the Palace. You are such a lucky girl." Minari smiled.

Hinamori suddenly felt very sympathetic towards all these girls that have come here as concubines.

"If there is something I can help you with, I will be glad to do it." She said.

Minari caught her hands in a gesture of thankfulness.

"Thank you! You are so nice."

Momo smiled before waving goodbye, as she was about to go to her new room. The girls burst out into laughter behind her back.

"Such a fool!" Minari said with arrogance. "She won't survive here. I will eliminate her personally."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia was feeling unwell this morning and she refused her breakfast. Kiyone quickly went to bring her sister to examine the princess. Isane was very careful with Rukia and spent almost thirty minutes examining her.

"Isane, I am getting worried. Is there something wrong with me?" Rukia sat in her bed in anticipation.

Isane was nervous but also smiling.

"Actually, your highness, you are pregnant!"

Rukia was both surprised and excited. After the first minute of shock she smiled brightly and went to embrace Isane.

"Thank you! I had some doubts, but my period was a bit irregular these past months."

"I am very happy for you! Lieutenant Abarai will be ecstatic."

"Please, Isane, don't tell anyone in the Palace. I want to deliver the news personally." Rukia asked, while Kiyone knocked and came inside, anxious to know what was taking so long.

Rukia could not hide the fact and the little sister screamed in excitement. Then went to embrace her princess. Isane was embarrassed and quickly dragged her sister out, promising to keep the secret.

On the way down the stairs, Isane and Kiyone met Ikkaku who had come to meet Renji.

"I think his highness will be back later. He is still in the Palace." Kiyone said.

Ikkaku was throwing glances at Isane.

"Strange. I should have checked there first, but I came here. Well, I will be going back. Miss Isane, we can travel together." He made a sign to Isane with his hand.

Kiyone was looking with curiosity as her sister slowly walked ahead, with Ikkaku following closely behind. There was something strange going on there.

* * *

Ikkaku tied his horse behind the carriage and climbed inside with Isane. She was blushing and moved to the other side, but he moved with her, their bodies touching.

"You are trying to run away, but I am not one to quit." Ikkaku said and his hands caught her face, forcing her to look his way. "I know that you like me too. Why aren't you giving me an answer?"

Isane was quiet and he forced his lips onto hers. She tried to escape his grasp, but he wasn't letting her. After a few minutes of struggling he finally let her go. She was breathing heavily in the corner of the carriage.

"I can't be with you. It is not appropriate."

Ikkaku smiled.

"This is not an answer. Be honest! Do you want to be with me?"

She looked away. Ikkaku moved his hands under the hem of her dress, catching her legs and moving her on top of him. Issane was pushing him away.

"I will scream!" She whispered.

He was looking fiercely.

"Go on! Scream!"

He moved his hands to grab her bottom. She sighed, when she felt his male parts close to her. He moved his lips close to her ear and whispered.

"I want you! If you don't want to do anything with me, say it clearly, because next time I will go until the end!"

With those words he stopped the carriage and got off. She heard the fast movement of his horse past her.

* * *

Later that day, Renji got back home. Rukia was reading a book in her room, but actually she was nervously trying to find a way to tell the news to her husband.

"Rukia! I am back home." Renji entered the room enthusiastically and Rukia threw the book down in surprise.

"Renji…You scared me!" She put a hand on her chest.

"I am sorry." He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her.

She smiled and kissed him back.

"Welcome home! I have been waiting for you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

She pushed him away.

"You react like I don't care about my husband."

He raised his hands.

"Joking. Joking!"

She got up and looked at him seriously, then looked away.

"Rukia…Is there something wrong?" Renji asked, confused.

"No." She looked at him again. "It is just that I learned something today that I have to tell you."

"Ok?" He was waiting.

„I am pregnant." She said, awaiting his response.

Renji was staring at her for a few minutes, without speaking. Then, he suddenly got up and grabbed Rukia by the waist, spinning her around.

"Renji! Renji, slow down, please, my head is already spinning!" Rukia was laughing.

Renji carefully put her down.

"Rukia…thank you! I…I have never had a real family. But I will do my best to be a good father!"

There were tears in Rukia's eyes.

"I am sure you will be!" She fell into his warm embrace. Renji was grinning.

* * *

Later that night Toushiro was getting ready for bed, when Matsumoto came with the news that he should accept one of the concubines in his chambers. He was unhappy, but quickly asked her to bring Hinamori. Matsumoto raised her eyebrows in surprise and playfully smiled. Hinamori came 30 minutes later and Toushiro invited her to sit outside with him on the balcony.

"It is very beautiful here!" Her eyes were shining while looking at the stars. He was watching her with delight.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes. I met some nice girls. You have very beautiful concubines. Do you like anyone?" She was smiling playfully.

His expression became serious.

"I don't know."

"Come on! Tell me! Don't be shy! I can give you some good advice." Hinamori smiled.

He was both disappointed and angry.

"Hinamori, it's cold outside and I don't want to deprive you of your sleep. It's time to go to bed." He stood up and she followed, while looking a bit down.

"Ok. Good night, Shiro-chan." She left the room.

He exhaled angrily. The blood in his head was like a burning fire that gave him no rest and patience. He called the men standing in front of his door.

"Tell one of the concubines to come immediately! I don't care which one!"

He knew he might regret his decision. He was not interested in women and love, but he had his needs. He wanted to show her he was a man. And if the woman he spent his nights with was not Hinamori, it was not important which one it was. This was the biggest mistake, he was about to make, but he did not know it.

Later, a gorgeously enchanting Minari came in her red dress. She had beautiful blonde locks and blue eyes. She stepped closer, bowing to the prince.

"Your highness! My heart and my soul are yours from the first day I saw you." She stepped closer and moved her hand over his. "From now on, my body is yours too!" She moved his hand to her chest and smiled seductively.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here! It seems that Hinamori's good intentions and naiveness are causing problems for both of them. I am expecting your comments! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Toushiro woke up with regret. He did not have any feeling towards this girl. He just did it with her and then told her to get out of his room. But he did the same with a different girl the next night, and the night after that. And he felt satisfaction. All of his pent up anger was getting out and he was able to sleep soundly during the night.

Minari, on the other hand, was deeply disappointed that she was able to get inside his room just once. She was motivated to find a way to achieve her goals soon.

"Momo!" She exclaimed cheerfully when she saw Hinamori walking by.

Momo answered with a smile.

"Minari"

"Momo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course."

The girls walked outside in the garden and sat down.

"I know you love the prince deeply. Just like I do."

Hinamori was surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes." Minari was carefully watching her. "That's why I want to be with him. But he is scared. He keeps on calling different women every night, because he is afraid of commitment. But he deserves to find happiness and create a family, right?"

Hinamori was quiet, but nodded in approval.

"Help me, please! Talk to him about me! Say something nice! Would you do that for his happiness and mine?" Minari was looking with big blue innocent eyes and Momo could not refuse, even though she felt some pain inside.

While she was going back to her room looking down, Matsumoto stopped her.

"Hinamori Momo! What is with that expression? You almost become a princess and look so miserable like someone has enslaved you?" Matsumoto smiled.

"Am I not enslaved, Matsumoto? I can't do what I want. I can't even leave the palace without Toushiro's permission."

"It was the same before for all of us. But we both know that whatever you ask of the Prince, he does. You are very lucky! Realize this and stop acting like the victim!" She patted the young girl on the shoulders and continued down the hall.

* * *

At the same time Rukia was in the palace, waiting for her brother to invite her in. She was anxious to tell him the news. The servant opened the door and bowed politely. Rukia slowly walked in.

"Your Majesty!" She bowed. Byakuya was sitting behind his desk.

"Rukia. I hope you are here for a good reason." He spoke.

"Yes." She made a pause.

Byakuya was also silent.

"I wanted to tell you the news first. Renji and I…are going to have a child." Rukia spoke nervously while looking carefully at her brother.

He was surprised for a moment, but then something like happiness was written on his face. Rukia was waiting for his words. He stood up and moved closer to her. She got a little scared. Her heart skipped a beat when he suddenly pulled her in for an embrace. This was maybe the first time her brother had done something like this. It was short, of course, but still enough for her to hear his words close to her ear.

"I am happy for you, Rukia!"

He was back to his serious self when he said louder.

"I hope this Empire will be blessed with another honorable member of the Royal family."

Rukia smiled, but looked down to hide the tears that have formed in her eyes.

"Thank you…brother."

* * *

"Anyway, I promised Rukia that I will keep this a secret before it is official, but I just can't!" Renji exclaimed with a wide grin.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. Yumichika was curiously moving his eyes from one to the other. Kira and Hisagi were impatient.

"I am going to become a father! Can you fucking believe it?" Renji exclaimed.

Yumichika made a loud sound that was similar to a scream. Hisagi smiled widely and patted Renji on the shoulder. Kira was more composed in his reaction but still happy for his friend, while Ikkaku sighed.

"Oh man…" The men turned their heads to him in surprise. "We must have a drink tonight!" he exclaimed with a wide grin, imitating Renji's.

The boys all cheered like there was a battle coming.

* * *

Hinamori was waiting for Toushiro to finish his training carefully thinking what to say. When he moved closer to her, pleasantly surprised to see her and still sweaty from his combat practice, she looked up with a smile.

"Hinamori, I am surprised to see you here."

"Yes. But there is something important I have to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about how we both grew up lonely without a real big family. That leaves a trace inside of your soul and you are scared to start your own family, because you may lose it…"

"Hinamori, stop it!" He exhaled loudly and moved past her. "I don't want to listen."

To his surprise, she caught his hand and moved in front of him again. His heart increased his rhythm.

„Please, let me finish. I know you might be scared of commitment, but there is nothing more precious than letting your heart love someone and bravely acting on your feelings."

He was slowly starting to realize what she meant. A shade of pink traced his cheeks.

"Hinamori, I do want to commit myself to one woman."

She smiled.

"Really? I knew it. Minari is definitely a good and beautiful woman. She is just scared to tell you her deep feelings, so maybe you should…"

"Hinamori!" He raised his voice angrily, all of his hopes crashed once again. "Don't you dare tell what I should do! I am the prince here, even if you forget that fact, while you are just a confused concubine!"

He regretted his words immediately but there was no other way to relieve the burning pain inside. Hinamori was shocked, before running away in tears.

* * *

The news about Rukia's pregnancy quickly spread around the palace. Aizen and Gin sat in Aizen's chambers, drinking tea.

"Gin, it's not unexpected, but it came quite early. I haven't included this in our plans."

"Then, what do you suggest, captain?" Gin smiled.

Aizen drank a sip of his tea, taking off his glasses.

"If this child is a boy, it will be troublesome. And I don't want to wait to find out."

"Then, we should just pray for an accident?"

"Unfortunate things are part of life, Gin."Aizen smiled back.

* * *

Rukia was very excited about her pregnancy so she decided to take extra care of herself, which meant no horse riding for her. It was unfortunate, but she knew it was the best for the baby, so she just visited Sode no Shirayuki every week. Her brother and Renji both insisted she stay away from the animals but Unohana – the royal physician saw no harm if she just visited and caressed the animal, then carefully washed her hands.

Two weeks later, when Rukia went on her regular visit, she found Sode no Shirayuki very agitated and wild. She was worried, but absolutely sure that her favorite horse and friend would never harm her, so she insisted on going inside the stable to touch and calm her. Then everything happened really fast. The horse became even more anxious and kicked Rukia in the abdomen. They quickly took her to the palace, but she was already bleeding and Unohana could not save the baby.

"I am deeply sorry, lieutenant Abarai. I tried my best, but it was no matter of saving the baby, but rather Rukia. The bleeding was too heavy. I hope she recovers fully."

"What does fully mean? Are there any other options?" Renji asked, while fretting in front of the door.

"Unfortunately, there is a risk that she might not be able to conceive again." Unohana quietly said. "I am sorry."

She bowed before Byakuya who was standing behind Renji and walked away. Renji found support in the wall behind him and sat down on the cold floor.

"How do I say that to Rukia?" He looked up to Byakuya, who was quiet and serious as always, but Renji saw that he was also deeply upset.

"You say nothing. She will never fully recover if she knows about this risk."

"But…" Renji was confused.

"You do as I say." Then Byakuya turned to the servant waiting down the corridor. "Send someone to kill Sode no Shirayuki."

Renji quickly got up, his eyes widened.

"You can't do that, captain! Rukia won't be able to handle it."

Byakuya's expression was scary now.

"This horse is the reason everything happened. Clearly, something is wrong with it. So we should get rid of it!"

"No! We already lost the baby. If Rukia loses another precious thing, we might lose her!" Renji shouted.

Byakuya looked at him coldly.

* * *

Hinamori was still sitting in her room when Matsumoto entered.

"Momo, how much longer are you going to sit here like a prisoner and cry over that sentence?"

Hinamori looked up angrily.

"This is the first time someone has humiliated me! And he is not just someone, but a precious friend to me!"

"You humiliated him, Hinamori!" Matsumoto sat next to her.

"I tried to be a good friend!" Hinamori tried to explain.

Matsumoto raised her hand.

"Momo, you do not understand, so I will say it clearly. Our prince is in love with you!" Matsumoto sighed. "He does not want romantic advises from the person he loves. It is very simple. And he is proud. So you hurt his feelings deeply and he said something he does not think to protect himself."

Momo's cheeks were pink and she looked confused.

"It is not true. We are just friends." She was not confident in her words.

"Hinamori, if you want to make him happy, be with him. If you can't share his feelings, stay away. There is no other option from now on."

* * *

Later that day, Rukia regained consciousness. She found Renji sitting next to her on the bed.

"Renji?" Rukia tried to speak, but only a whisper came out.

"It's ok, Rukia. Just rest now." He tried to smile but it was impossible. He was never a good liar.

Rukia looked around. She was in her old room. That was obvious. But there was this awful hospital smell. And she felt so weak. Sode no Shirayuki, the baby, everything was coming back one by one.

"Did I lose the baby?" She asked, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

Renji felt awful. He did not know what to say, so he just nodded his head. Rukia knew it, but the confirmation crashed her tiny hopes. She bit her lip, trying to suppress the sobs that were about to overwhelm her. She moved to the side, not wanting to face Renji, who was also trying to fight the tears. He moved closer, trying to wrap her in his arms, but she just weakly said.

"Please, Renji…just leave me alone."

He obliged and went outside. Standing right behind the door, he heard her sobs, no longer suppressed and broke down in tears too, sliding down to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinamori was walking around the palace, deep in thoughts. She stopped in her tracks, when Toushiro's name ringed in her ears. There were some of the girls, talking.

"I swear, he is so handsome and passionate!"

The others giggled. Hinamori hid behind the wall, listening.

"And he is well endowed too." More giggles, as Hinamori felt blood rushing to her face.

"I am looking forward to spending another night with him. I don't know which satisfies me more – watching his sweaty focused face or feeling him inside me."

Hinamori was scandalized by their dirty words. And there was something heavy inside her chest too. She had realized for the first time what actually happened behind those doors. Touhsiro was not her little friend anymore. He was an object of sexual desire.

"Shut up, you fools!" Another voice, this time familiar flew to her ears. Minari! "Enjoy yourself all you want, but soon I am going to erase the smiles from your faces. Tonight I will be back in his highness's room. I have calculated everything. Tonight I will get pregnant and then I will rule here."

"Why are you so sure, Minari?"

"I asked one of the maids to help me secure this date and the midwife helped me calculate everything. This is the most suitable time. Then, after I give birth to a son, no one will be able to eliminate me. The prince will become my slave and little stupid Momo my personal maid!"

Behind the wall, Hinamori's eyes widened.

She was determined to save Toushiro from the trap she had personally helped in creating. No matter what, Minari was not going to spend this night with him. And no more nights after that too. She was running towards his door, using the shortest way. When she reached her destination she stormed in, as the guards tried to stop her. Toushiro was inside, dressed in his night robes.

"What is this, Hinamori?"

"Please, let me stay!" She said, feeling breathless from the running and her increased heartbeat.

"I am expecting someone." He said, as one of the guards caught her hand.

"Please, it is important!"

He was confused for a moment, then gave a sign to the guards to leave them alone.

"I am all ears!"

Hinamori was thinking what to do. If she said the truth it would sound very stupid. She was the one to ask him to accept Minari and he wouldn't want to listen. What could she do? She moved closer catching his hands with hers and looking into his eyes.

"Please, don't accept that woman in your room tonight."

He sighed and tried to move away. She caught his robes with force.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you ask that of me?"

She had no time to think and did the most impulsive thing ever – kissed him. Both of them were in shock.

"What does this mean?" He asked, hoping that the dim light was hiding his blush.

"It means that I want to be with you." She said loudly, surprising both him and herself.

"What?" She was too confused by her behavior and moved away, facing the balcony door.

She was thinking what else to say, when the guards opened the door, announcing that Minari was waiting outside. Toushiro told them to wait and moved back to Hinamori.

"Momo, go back to your room and think rationally. You seem very confused."

"No!" She was determined to save him form that cunning girl. And if there was no other way, fine. Matsumoto was right. It was about to happen sooner or later.

"I don't want you meeting with that woman…or any other! Make me yours tonight!"

She could not meet his look from embarrassment so she threw her arms around him in an embrace and rested her face on his shoulder.

Toushiro was shocked. The guard went inside again and Hinamori moved away.

"Send her away!" Toushiro said and Hinamori realized that he was talking about Minari, relieved.

She was still looking away, feeling his gaze was fixed on her. Toushiro moved her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He was looking carefully.

"Yes." Momo answered and while he observed that she was scared, he thought it was normal for a girl like her.

Then he moved closer and pressed his lips to hers. She answered the kiss and he wrapped his hands around her waist. His forehead rested against hers, taking a deep breath. Next thing were his hands taking off her robes.

* * *

 **New longer chapter for all of you! Thank you for your comments! :) I hope you continue to follow this story with excitement! Will Renji and Rukia be able to overcome this pain? Did Hinamori do the right thing or is she about to complicate the situation more? What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Four months later everything was different at the Palace. Rukia had fallen into depression and all the efforts Renji and Byakuya made to help her seemed futile. Then one of the elder captains Ukitake suggested that they send her away for a month, because changing of the scenery always helped. Byakuya agreed to send her far away by the seaside where one of Ukitake's sisters lived. Rukia was not against it, but she took the news as indifferently as she took everything else these days. Renji was worried. He tried being optimistic but the day when he sent her off even the short kiss they shared was so distant and cold that he felt abandoned.

"I feel like I am losing her." He told Ikkaku when he went to see him the night after Rukia's departure.

* * *

At the same time Hinamori was with Toushiro again, trying to suppress her moans, while he was intent on the opposite. He liked hearing them, that she knew, but she always felt like she was doing something abnormal. He was like a brother to her and she did everything to please him and save him from the other women, who wanted to use him and this thinking worked well in the beginning when their physical relationship brought her more pain and discomfort. But now when she felt that strange satisfaction and arousal, when she was thinking about his touch and kisses, she felt like a criminal. A new wave of passion overwhelmed her and she was lost in it for a few minutes before realizing that Toushiro was now next to her, breathing heavily.

"I love you!" He whispered in her ear and the feeling of guilt became so strong that she burst into tears.

He was confused, when he propped himself up on an elbow to check on her, but thought that she was just so emotional that these words hit her deeply. Her apology in between her sobs seemed adorable to him and he gladly accepted her on his chest when she embraced him and buried her head there.

To make matters worse, Kira came to see her the next day. He was promoted to Gin's lieutenant and she congratulated him earnestly. But his next words shocked her.

"Hinamori, I was thinking…now that I am a lieutenant I can offer you a good life. If you wish…I can propose to you and then you can be free from the palace."

The smile disappeared from her face and she turned her eyes away.

"That is impossible, Kira." She calmly said.

"Why?" He asked, surprised.

"Because I belong to Toushiro now."

"Well, you know that the concubines are not slaves. They can be freed especially if they don't have any relations with the prince." He said enthusiastically.

"You did not understand." She turned her eyes to him. "Toushiro and I are deeply involved."

He was hurt by this revelation. While he was sitting on the bench speechless, she got up and moved away.

* * *

Without Rukia and Toushiro the dinners at the palace became frighteningly quiet. While Byakuya was slowly eating his soup, Soifon broke the silence.

"Don't you think, father, that aunt Rukia's horse was poisoned?"

Byakuya looked up. Soifon's suggestion was not shocking, but her rare use of the word father was.

"I already told you, Soifon, that the doctors did not find any trace of poison."

"Oh, there are some poisons that are very hard to trace. Besides the horse recovered completely a few days later and it was obvious that she was also suffering for my aunt. They have a special connection."

Byakuya's eyes darkened.

"Stop fantasizing!"

Soifon got angry and stood up.

"Very well then! I am just warning you that we have an enemy. A dangerous one at that! You keep on underestimating me, but one day this will play you a very bad joke!"

She stormed out of the room and Byakuya moved his plate away. Her thoughts had run through his head too.

* * *

Two weeks later, Byakuya received a letter stating that his sister had not reached her destination.

"How can this be?" Renji shouted. "Rukia should have arrived a week ago!"

"Do not shout!" Byakuya said coldly. "I am investigating, of course."

Renji was pacing around.

"I want to go too!"

"Not now! You are too important to leave. When we have some news, we will decide what to do."

"Captain, do you think…she might be killed?" Renji asked, worry visible in his eyes.

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"Do not get absurd!"

"First the accident with the horse and now this. This is not a coincidence!" Renji stated as he sat down in front of Byakuya's desk.

Byakuya was forced to agree with him and this deprived him of his sleep at night.

The only news they got was that Rukia's carriage was attacked, possibly by bandits wanting to steal something valuable. They did not find Rukia, but her entourage was all killed.

"She is kidnapped!" Renji sighed.

"If she was we would have already received a letter. It's been a month." Byakuya was looking through his documents.

"What are we going to do? If I stay here without doing anything, I will go crazy!" Renji stood up, pacing.

"You know that my men are searching the whole Empire day and night!"

"Then maybe she is not in the Empire!" Renji shouted. Both he and Byakuya were startled by the opportunity.

* * *

Hinamori was dressed in her pink nightgown, reading a book before going to bed. There was a knock at her door which made her get up and put on a long robe above. She was expecting Toushiro, but it was Matsumoto instead.

"Rangiku?"

"Momo, do you mind if a stay for a while?" Matsumoto smiled.

"No, of course not!" Momo smiled.

The girls moved to the couch.

"You have such a nice room!" Matsumoto smiled. "Our prince is really spoiling you!"

The smiled disappeared from Hinamori's face.

"I really thought you were happy, Momo! But you seem so miserable sometimes that I wonder what's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong."

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow.

"That is what you said, when Minari scratched your face and you hid from Toushiro. Well, he found out and chased her away anyway."

Momo sighed.

"It is just that he loves me so much and I can't return that love. I feel guilty about it."

Matsumoto turned her face to Hinamori's.

"You are both too young to know what love is."

"We are not. The things we do…"

"Sex does not mean you are grown-ups." Matsumoto smiled, while Hinamori blushed. "Momo, real love is not all about passion. This is all short lived. What remains in the end is trust, loyalty and friendship, combined with attraction, of course. Don't you feel any of them?"

"I feel all of them, but I am not attracted to him the way he wants me to be."

Matsumoto smiled.

"You are not? Then why are you dressed in that silky short nightgown?"

Hinamori blushed and quickly moved her parted robes together.

"I…because he likes me to…"

"Toushiro is happy. But you are not an actress, my dear. It is not in your nature. And trying to keep a man under the illusion that you like him, when you spend every night in his bed is hard, if you don't feel it for real."

Hinamori was quiet.

"Get rid of the thoughts in your head that keep you from your freedom. Just let yourself feel and live and it will all be perfect. Otherwise, sooner or later, it will ruin you both!"

* * *

The next morning, Toushiro called Hinamori to meet him in the garden. He stood there waiting as the warm sun rays were shining. Hinamori quickly walked to him, smiling. The weather was so nice and Toushiro's idea of a walk cheered her up.

"I have a surprise for you, Momo!" He smirked.

"What is it?" She asked, truly curious as her big eyes looked at him. He loved that look so much.

The noise made her look in the opposite direction, as she saw one of the guards coming with a beautiful horse. She looked at Toushiro, then back at the horse, until he spoke.

"It is yours!"

Momo moved slowly, completely mesmerized by the beautiful creature, that was so black, it looked almost blue. The horse immediately liked her touch.

"She is so friendly!" She exclaimed.

"You should be careful! She is friendly, but fiery at the same time. She has your fire spirit." Toushiro walked closer to them.

There were tears in Momo's eyes, when she jumped to embrace him, smiling and crying in complete joy.

"Thank you, Shiro!"

He returned her embrace tightly, smiling himself. To see Hinamori happy was everything he needed. She moved away to caress the horse again.

"I am going to name her Tobiume! The fast horse with a plum color."

"I like it." Toushiro nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia woke up, her head feeling heavy. She looked around. It was an unfamiliar place, definitely. Just as she was about to get up from bed the door opened and a little girl screamed in surprise.

"Dad! She woke up!" It was an orange-haired teen.

A few minutes later an older black haired man, probably around his forties came inside, smiling.

"Well, hello there, miss! I am Kurosaki Isshin. These are my children – Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo." Rukia looked around. The girls were both around the same age – the orange-haired one who had screamed was Yuzu and the other, who resembled her father, was named Karin. The boy was standing with his back on the door frame while his hands were folded in front of his chest – he was also orange haired. "Ichigo found you collapsed and took you home. I am a doctor. Well, not the best one, but I am certainly capable!" He laughed, while Karin puffed. "So, can you tell us your name?"

Rukia blinked a few times, thinking what to say. The man was awaiting a response and so was Yuzu, who had moved closer, her eyes wide opened. Karin and Ichigo seemed more bored than interested.

"I…don't know. I don't remember!"

Yuzu gasped.

"She has amnesia, dad!"

"It's ok. You hit your head when you fell from your horse. It may take some time." Isshin smiled. "Do you remember something? How you got here? What has happened to you?" Rukia was still quiet. "Anything? No? Ok. We will get you some food and leave you to rest."

"Wait! Where am I? What is this place?"

"This is Karakura town. And our small house is the Kurosaki clinic." Yuzu smiled.

After they all left, Rukia sighed and fell back into the bed. She remembered everything. She was travelling with the carriage, when they suddenly stopped due to a fallen tree on the road. Then, some masked men attacked them. They started killing everyone. She was frozen in her spot inside, hearing the screams around her. Then one man opened the door and she saw his sword, bright from the blood. He was coming to kill her. She heard Sode no Shirayuki. The horse had managed to free herself and was waiting outside. In a matter of seconds, Rukia jumped outside from the other door landing on the back of her horse, just in time to escape certain death. Then she started riding through the woods, with three of the men following behind. Luckily, she was still a good rider, faster than everyone, so after a while they lost her. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, both she and Sode no Shirayuki were tired. She did not know where she was, but she reached a town. Her clothes were dirty, she was barely hanging on, thirsty, hungry and tired. She remembered seeing a man's figure asking her if she is ok, before collapsing and falling from her horse. The man had orange hair. That must have been Kurosaki Ichigo.

Karakura was a small town, bordering their Empire. She had gotten so far. She was not a princess anymore. At least not in this place and she liked it. So she decided to keep the truth to herself. Her brother and Renji, they would search the Empire to find her. She knew they would come, sooner or later. Or maybe they would never find her outside of the borders. It would be better for everyone this way. She was tired of their concerned faces and her inability to be there for her loved ones. "They better think I am dead. This way they will suffer, but then forget and go on their ways. Goodbye, Seireitei! Goodbye, Renji! Goodbye, brother!"

* * *

Hello, everyone! So, Ichigo finally joins the story. Seems like things are relatively calm before the storm. Next chapter will bring more revelations about Aizen and his motives. Enjoy reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

During the next month Rukia grew closer to the Kurosaki family. The father was a funny and warm guy, who managed to get on the nerves of his children. Yuzu was warm and affectionate like him and very very sensitive. Karin was her twin, but they couldn't be more different – she was cold and sarcastic much like her brother Ichigo. But there was something about Ichigo, some hidden sensitivity, some pain deep inside that she sensed, because she felt the same way.

Ichigo's friends were even funnier. There was an orange-haired girl with big breasts that reminded her of Matsumoto – Inoue Orihime. From the moment she saw her, she made her her friend in the most natural way possible. Just when Rukia thought that this girl had grown up in a big loving family to become so optimistic and affectionate she found out that Inoue was an orphan, who had to quit school and start working at the local bakery to survive. Chad was an awfully tall and big guy, who used to box on the streets for money and did not speak much. Ishida Uryu was the smart guy, whose father trained him to become a doctor. He was the complete opposite of Ichigo's rash character and they got into fights often. None of them admitted that out loud but they were still there for each other every time the need arose.

Rukia found herself even laughing, something she had last done long ago.

"Ichigo, thank you for bringing me to Inoue's place. Her cooking might be a bit off, but I certainly enjoyed the company." Rukia said on their way back to the Kurosaki clinic.

"It's ok. It was Inoue who insisted you come." He answered.

"Ah? So you wouldn't have invited me otherwise?" Rukia playfully protested.

"Of course!" He loudly said. "It is not polite to invite someone to another person's party. Don't you know that, midget?" He smirked.

Rukia opened her mouth in surprise.

"Midget? Midget? How dare you call me like that, you strawberry-head?"

This time Ichigo also got angry.

"Don't say it again!"

"And what if I do, ah? Strawberry-head!"

Their argument was getting more heated, when Isshin interrupted them. They turned to see him, coming with a strange looking blond man, with funny hat and a fan.

"Oh, hey there!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, Yuki, Ichigo! Meet our shopkeeper here, Yuki!" Isshin smiled.

So did the shopkeeper.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki! I am Urahara Kisuke. Just an old strange man with a small but interesting shop!"

Yuki was a name Yuzu came up with for Rukia, because of her white skin and black hair. She thought of Snow-white first, but then changed it with Yuki(meaning "snow"). Rukia smiled politely, but there was something familiar and strange about this man. Like she knew him from somewhere. Urahara Kisuke? Why had she heard that name? This continued bothering her, when she was sitting in the back garden of the house later on. Ichigo came.

"Hey!" He sat down next to her. "Next weekend we will be going away for a memorial. Father wants you to come with us." He said, his expression was dark.

"I will come, of course. It is about your mother, right?" She asked. Ichigo nodded.

There were a few minutes of silence. Ichigo was looking at Rukia, but she did not say anything more.

"Come on. Ask me. I know you've heard about it from Yuzu and dad." Ichigo finally spoke.

"I did hear about you blaming yourself for the accident, but I am not asking." She answered, looking into his sad brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a way of stepping inside your soul without getting it dirty. So I will wait for you to tell me when you are ready."

Her words shocked him. He had not expected such wise thinking from her and he felt so much comfort he had never felt from anyone.

"I have my secrets too." Rukia added, while getting up.

"I know." Ichigo said, this time she was the shocked one.

"You do?"

"I know that you remember everything. I heard you calling someone's name in your sleep. Renji."

She froze in her spot, feeling weak. Ichigo knew how she felt. And he was not asking. There was a strange connection between them. Ichigo sat up, intent on going inside.

"Rukia." She said and he stopped in his tracks. "My real name is Rukia."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Seireitei, Aizen and Gin were walking in the garden.

"We finally know where our little bird is, captain Aizen. This creates some obstacles though."

"It is actually a good outcome, Gin. I have not predicted that, but we can kill a few birds with one stone." Aizen smiled.

"How come, captain?" Gin was surprised.

"We don't have to get our hands dirty. When we provide some information to our mighty ruler, he will personally kill his sister. And not only her."

Both mеn looked at each other laughing.

* * *

Hinamori was still in bed when Hitsugaya came in.

"Hinamori! I was waiting for you outside. Did you forget about our appointment?" He asked, moving closer to her bed as she moved into sitting position.

"I am sorry, Toushiro. I forgot. I don't think I can go riding today."

"Why? Are you not ok?" He worriedly asked. Then put his hand on her forehead just to check.

"I am fine. It is just I feel a little tired." She answered but he was not convinced.

"I will call Unohana." He moved to the door.

"No, please! It is just…you know women's things." She blushed a bit and she was sure the same was true for him.

But he just stood there with his back turned to her.

"Oh." There was a short pause. "Then rest, Momo. I will come visit you when you are better."

She sighed when he went out. What she said to him was partially true. She was not sick and they were women's things, but not the usual. She stood up and moved to the big mirror, moving her hand to her abdomen, trying to feel anything different. She had some doubts when her period was late, but it was not until this morning when she woke up early feeling nauseous, her head feeling heavy, her breasts tender and her period still missing. She did not need to see doctor Unohana to confirm her pregnancy. She was already sure in her science knowledge and the symptoms of her body. She was carrying a piece of Toushiro inside. She smiled while looking at her hand caressing her abdomen, where their little baby was growing. There was nothing to think over anymore. They were forever united as man and woman, not friends, not brother and sister. And she was happy. She laughed. She had never thought a day like this would come. They were both still children but they were about to become parents. This meant no more horse riding. "Sorry, Tobiume!" She moved to the window looking outside in the garden where Toushiro was. "How am I going to tell him? Will he be happy?"

* * *

The same evening Byakuya received a letter from the secret corps, informing him that the princess was finally found in Karakura town. The part of the letter that made his blood cold was more unexpected.

"Unfortunately, we have also found that she is spending time in the company of Urahara Kisuke and former princess Shihouin Yoruichi, the traitors. According to our soldiers, she is plotting against you."

Byakuya smashed the paper between his fingers.

"Renji, prepare yourself, we are going to Karakura town."

"They found Rukia?" Renji jumped from the chair, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Indeed. But it seems we have to arrest her."

Renji looked at his Emperor in disbelief.

* * *

Rukia was standing in front of Urahara's shop, contemplating what to do. She was surprised when he was the one to open the door and invite her in.

"Welcome, your highness!" He bowed slightly and she noticed that his goofy smile was gone.

"You know who I am, of course." She said calmly. "And I know who you are. A traitor!"

"That is what you are made to think." He answered calmly. "Tea?"

Rukia was looking at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"What they want you to think is that I am the one who killed Hisana, by the orders of Yoruichi. That we plotted against your brother, because we wanted to rule the Empire."

"Who are they?"Rukia shouted. "Stop lying!"

"He is telling the truth." Another voice came from behind her and Rukia turned to see none other than Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi?" Rukia's eyes widened.

"Rukia. Long time no see." The older woman smiled. "I would have asked about your brother but it would sound wrong from the lips of the woman he desperately wanted to kill."

"What is going on here?" Rukia was getting more confused. "If you were alive this whole time, why are you showing up now? Were you the ones who kidnapped me?"

"There, there. Of course not, darling. You came here by yourself, messing up with Aizen's plans." Urahara spoke.

"Aizen?"

"Aizen and Gin. The ones who killed Hisana and put the blame on me, because Urahara knew the truth. "

"No way am I going to believe that!" Rukia turned around quickly moving to the door.

"And if I tell you that they also wanted you to marry Gin for their interest and are probably responsible for the death of your child?" Yoruichi said harshly.

Rukia froze in her spot.

"They are the ones who tried to kill you, but you ran here and met us." Yoruichi continued.

"However, I am afraid that Aizen will only use this in his favor if we don't stop him."

Rukia faced them again, visibly shivering.

"I don't understand. Why would Aizen do that? He has no rights on the throne, who does he plan to use? Toushiro?"

"Smart girl. It took me years to find the answer to this question." Urahara answered. "Aizen has rights on the throne, if every other male heir is dead. He also plans on killing you and Soifon, of course."

"What?"

"He is Byakuya's uncle." Urahara said.

Rukia moved to the closest chair.

* * *

 **Well, I feel like all the chapters until now were like a prologue to the real thing that is coming! So, I hope you are not bored already. I don't know about you, but Aizen and Gin are surely getting on my nerves. And let's hope that the coming royal baby is safe and sound! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A week later, Rukia was sitting on a green hill overlooking the cemetery. The Kurosaki family was down there, paying their respects to Masaki – Ichigo's mother, who had died when he was barely 9. Deep in thoughts by the sudden revelations she had decided to go back home and warn her brother of Aizen's plan before it was too late. She just wondered if they will kill her on the way. If Urahara was right Aizen already knew that she had found out the truth.

"Hey!" Ichigo sat down next to her and startled her. "Sorry!"

"It's ok." Rukia smiled.

"Is everything ok with you, Rukia?"

She nodded. She had not revealed anything other than her name and the fact that she came from the Seireitei Empire.

"I was the reason for my mother's death." Ichigo suddenly said.

She turned to him.

"I saw a little girl that was about to drown in the river. And I ran after her, despite my mother's warning. She ran after me. And then she was lying on top of me, with an arrow in her back. She died protecting me. And the little girl was gone. I had dragged her into a trap, without knowing it." He was holding back the tears.

Rukia spoke.

"It is not your fault at all. You were barely a 9 year old boy. Who would have known they wanted to drag you there to kill you? And why?"

"That we do not know. There were no witnesses. No suspects. She was just gone, because I did not listen to her." He tried to be strong but he was just a teenager.

Rukia was moved to tears. She just embraced him quietly, trying to suppress his pain and hers also.

* * *

Later that night, when they were back at the Kurosaki's, Rukia dressed up and took a long black coat, Urahara had given her. She had decided to leave without saying anything and go back to her brother to warn him of the impending danger. Ichigo was sleeping downstairs on the couch. Rukia passed by him feeling guilty.

"Forgive me for lying. I just want to protect you and your family." That whispered, she moved closer and caressed his cheek.

She was outside on the back of Sode no Shirayuki, feeling sad to be leaving this place that allowed her to heal some of her wounds and find new friends, when someone shouted behind her back.

"Yess! There she is!"

She felt shivers running through her body.

"Renji?" She turned her head back.

That was indeed her husband, on his horse Zabimaru.

"You still remember me, your highness. I can't believe it! We were going mad searching for you, thinking you were dead, but there you were fine and happy without bothering to write a single letter! When the Special Forces told us you were living here normally, blending with the locals, I refused to believe it."

"Renji, I can explain. But there are much more important things to discuss…"

"Do not bother explaining to me! Your Majesty is the one who needs it."

Rukia felt the cold night wind on the face, when her brother moved to stand in front of her.

"Brother?"

"Rukia." His voice was cold and unreadable. He had bothered to come personally. It was serious.

She jumped down from her horse and Renji did the same, while Byakuya remained seated on Senbonzakura, the most beautiful and fastest horse in the whole Empire. Renji ran and grabbed her hand with force.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, trying to free herself.

"You are riding back with me! Be grateful that we came personally. According to the reports, you were about to be killed the moment the assassins found you." Renji said with surprising rage.

Rukia was dumbfounded.

"Brother, explain to me, please! What have I done?"

"And you are asking?" Renji pulled her forcefully. Byakuya was just standing there. "You met and lived with traitors, sentenced to death, Rukia! You became a traitor yourself! And the punishment for that is death!"

"That is not true. They are not traitors. You just have to listen to me because…"

"Shut up!" Renji pushed her harshly and she fell to the ground, injuring her cheek.

Too shocked to accept everything happening, Rukia remained on the ground. Suddenly another voice broke the heavy atmosphere.

"What is going on here? Who are you bastards to attack an unarmed woman?" Rukia turned her head and gasped from the shock.

Ichigo was standing behind her, carrying a sword.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

Renji moved aggressively towards him.

"I can ask you the same question, arrogant kid!"

The smirk on Ichigo's face was an indication that he was really angry now. Before Rukia could say something the two men clashed their swords and to her surprise Ichigo was holding Renji on.

"I get it now! You are that orange-haired idiot who took Rukia in his home and brainwashed her to the point of her arranging with traitors!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo jumped backwards.

"I don't know what is going on in your sick brain, but Rukia is not a traitor, neither am I. How do you know her anyway?"

Renji smiled.

"She hasn't told you? She is the princess of the Seireitei Empire and I am her husband – royal lieutenant Abarai Renji!" Ichigo was stunned by the revelation. "Remember the name of the man who is going to kill you!"

Renji used the opportunity to cut Ichigo's arm. Ichigo fell to the ground, while Rukia jumped.

"Ichigo!" She ran towards him, but Renji was about to make the final blow. She jumped on his back and caught his hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Rukia? Do you want to make matters worse for yourself?" Renji freed himself from her grasp.

When he looked back at the boy, Ichigo was standing in front of him, blood dripping from his wound, but his face more determined than ever. This time Renji was the surprised one.

"Princess? I don't care who she is! But I won't let you kill her!" Ichigo slashed and Renji's sword fell to the ground.

Ichigo moved closer, his grin widening. Rukia was too shocked to do anything. She did not know Ichigo knew how to fight and for him to defeat Renji, one of the best swordsmen was astonishing. Ichigo moved his sword above his head, preparing to cut Renji, when he groaned in pain, coughed out blood and fell to the ground. All three of them were shivering.

"Too slow, even when you are falling!" Behind Ichigo stood Byakuya, who had apparently slashed him and even sheathed his sword again.

"Forgive me, Captain! I should have…" Renji spoke.

"It's ok, Renji. Even my abilities will wither if I don't practice sometimes."

Meanwhile, Rukia had moved to Ichigo's body with teary eyes, shouting his name. Renji grabbed her arm.

"You fool! Your crime is already great enough!"

"Is it that wrong to go to him when I am the reason he is dead?!" Rukia was screaming.

"I am not…dead…" Ichigo said faintly, trying to get up, catching Byakuya's leg in the process.

"I see. You don't want to keep that hand!" Byakuya looked down.

Rukia quickly moved and kicked Ichigo's hand.

"You stupid boy! How dare you grab my brother, he is the Emperor!" Rukia shouted much to Ichigo and Renji's dismay. "Let us go, your Majesty. Rukia's eyes have opened now!"

Ichigo was looking at her like an abandoned dog.

"Rukia…what are you doing?"

Rukia tried to hide her tears as she took Renji's hand and jumped behind him on Zabimaru. They followed Byakuya, while she threw one last glance at Ichigo, praying that someone will find him and heal him before it became too late. Ichigo's vision was getting blurry, partly from him succumbing to his wounds and because of the tears that were falling. "I got protected instead…Rukia."

* * *

Rukia was sitting inside her cell, when Renji came by.

"Why are you refusing to eat?" He asked.

"I am simply not hungry, royal lieutenant." She replied sarcastically.

Renji smiled.

"Make fun of me as much as you want, but you are really in trouble!" He attempted to joke.

However, Rukia's face was dark and serious.

"Renji, do you think I am going to be executed?"

"Of course!" He replied loudly. Rukia nodded her head. "Hey, I was joking! Rukia, how can you really think that! Now that we are back here, away from these traitors, everything is gonna be fine. I am sure your brother will disagree with the order of the Central 46. He is the Emperor after all. Their justice is not absolute."

"I know my brother better than you do, Renji. He won't do that. He will kill me! He has never disagreed with Central 46. Justice is really important for him. And he hates Yoruichi so much that he will never believe me!"

Renji was scared. Before him sat the hurt Rukia – the depressed one, the broken Rukia.

"Do not say that!"

"You don't believe in me, either." She moved to the small window, her only source of light.

"I do believe in your innocence. But I think that these bastards Yoruichi and Urahara have manipulated you into believing them. This bullshit with Aizen is too much! If he was indeed of royal blood, someone would have recorded that."

"Tell me one reason they would do it!" Rukia turned to face him, shouting.

"Because they want revenge. Urahara ordered the attack against you and when he did not succeed he made up this twisted plan. He knew our soldiers would come sooner or later. They wanted to save themselves. If they were telling you the truth would they leave you to be captured and executed, while fleeing the shop? Captain is looking everywhere for them, but the Goddess of Flash Yoruichi has disappeared again."

"If he wanted to kill me, he could have easily done it in Karakura!" Rukia shouted.

"Maybe he decided that making Byakuya kill you will hurt more!" Renji answered.

Rukia sighed, not knowing what to believe in anymore.

* * *

Toushiro threw the papers on the floor.

"These reports are complete bullshit! Why would my aunt side with the traitors to overthrow her own brother from the throne?"

Matsumoto was pale.

"Your highness, you don't think that Gin and Aizen are the real traitors, do you?"

Toushiro sat back into his chair.

"I don't know. To be honest, I have always found something suspicious in Ichimaru. But Aizen… You make sure that these rumors don't reach Hinamori, Matsumoto! She is already a bit tired and strange these days."

"Yes, I will." She went to pick up the papers. "Rukia and I grew up together. I know that she is not guilty. But the fact that she hid herself from the Emperor and communicated with these people, she knew were sentenced to death is a great crime. I am afraid she has become a victim into their manipulative game."

Toushiro did not say anything. _"A game of manipulation? I have to look back into the past and the circumstances around the death of my mother."_

* * *

"I am listening to you, Soifon." Byakuya said calmly.

Soifon was standing in front of him, fire burning in her eyes.

"Do you really believe that my aunt is participating in treason against you? Have you lost your mind?"

"Watch your words!" Byakuya looked up.

"If I don't then what? Are you going to execute me too?"

"Soifon!" Byakuya stood up, his voice loud. "Need I remind you that you are the daughter of a traitor?"

Soifon shivered in anger.

"No, your majesty! You have reminded me that my whole life. You hate my mother so much that you are willing to kill everyone that shows some understanding to her. But do you have any evidence that she has indeed ordered the poisoning of Hisana? As far as I know, only the judgement of your grandfather, who hated Hisana more than anyone else!" She shouted too.

Byakuya pushed away the documents on his desk, scaring her.

"Get out!" He shouted.

Soifon bowed sarcastically and left the room, leaving him out of his skin for a while. "Brother, Aizen is your uncle! An illegitimate son of our Grandfather!" These were Rukia's words to him and he was sure that she believed in that. She asked him to investigate and he did that, of course.

"There is no truth in that, Your Majesty!" Ginpei said without even a notice of doubt. "Your Grandfather had only one son – your father. He was an example of nobility his whole life. Unfortunately, we can't say the same about her highness, Rukia."

"Enough, Ginpei! You may leave."

Central 46 were absolute in their decision. Involving with criminals, hiding yourself for over a month was treason, punishable by death. Byakuya could not do anything except finding Yoruichi and killing her for ruining his life!

* * *

 **I know that it might be a bit boring for you without HitsuHina, but we are close to the culmination of part 1, so there is no time for romance now. A few more chapters before my Christmas pause! As always, I am looking forward to your comments! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

10 days earlier:

Ichigo woke up, adjusting his eyes to the bright light. Then tried to move, but hissed from the pain. He was heavily bandaged.

"Oh, my, Mr. Kurosaki!" Urahara playfully exclaimed. "You are finally awake!"

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked, looking around. He had finally managed to sit in the bed. "Wait! What happened to Rukia?"

"She is back in the palace." Urahara's look became darker now.

"Why didn't you save her? Why me?" Ichigo shouted. "They are going to kill her there!"

"It is because I am not a fool like you. If I had showed up, we would all be dead by now. Rukia is probably going to be executed in a month."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I won't allow that! I will go there and take her out by myself!" He tried to stand up, but the pain was too much.

Urahara pushed him back into the bed.

"That's what I am talking about. You are not able to if you go now. You saw how strong the Emperor is. And he's got an entire army of skilled warriors. We need a plan. And you need training!"

Ichigo was still angry at the man, but he was willing to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji was again visiting Rukia in her cell.

"Rukia, you don't seem well. You are becoming too thin. Please, eat more!" Renji was kneeling down to look at her.

"Why does it even matter? I am going to die soon, anyway." She smiled.

"Don't say that!" He shook his head.

Then Hanataro entered the dungeon, shouting loudly.

"Your Highness!"

Both Rukia and Renji moved up. Hanataro was close to tears.

"Central 46 made their decision." He made a pause, as both Rukia and Renji's heartbeats increased. "They are going to execute you at the guillotine." Hanataro cried out.

Rukia turned her head to the side. Even though she expected that, she could not stop the tears. Renji was too shocked to speak.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and Rukia's execution was getting closer. Renji tried to speak to Byakuya about it, but the Emperor was rigorous. Rukia was to be executed in two weeks' time, just like Central 46 ordered. Rukia was becoming calmer and colder in her resolve to die. Toushiro was busy looking for evidence against Gin, but all he found was what he already knew. His mother Hisana was poisoned shortly after his birth. The culprit was Urahara Kisuke, who had made that substance in his own lab and the mastermind behind it was Byakuya's first Empress – Yoruichi Shihouin who was jealous of Hisana and wanted to remove the obstacles on her way to power. They even said she planned on killing Toushiro next. Urahara was arrested immediately with Aizen's help, but he refused to admit his crimes even under torture. Later that night Yoruichi took him out of prison and fled with him, leaving her daughter behind. The whole Shihouin clan was slaughtered, except princess Soifon. What was even worse was that Urahara tested his substance on several of the captains and damaged them forever. Aizen brought the evidence for that too. These men were expelled from the Royal army.

A few days before the execution Renji was given the task to escort Rukia to the tower of Redemption. She was to stay there without food and water. Renji made a sign to the guards to leave them alone for a while. Rukia was standing with her back turned to him, but she spoke first.

"Thank you, Renji! For everything until now. Forgive me…" She was trying to hold back the tears.

Behind her Renji was shaking in a mixed feeling of anger, sadness and powerlessness. The only thing that came to his mind to cheer Rukia up was that seemingly absurd report of intruders in the Seireitei, one of whom had orange hair. He moved closer and put his hand on Rukia' shoulder.

"I am not supposed to say this, but yesterday a group of five intruders entered the Seireitei. One of them is said to have orange hair and a big sword."

Rukia's eyes shot open and she turned her face to Renji. He had not seen it so full of life and hope for a very long time.

What Renji said was the truth. Seireitei was invaded by five unknown intruders. And by the looks of it one of them was that Kurosaki boy. Renji felt bad that he lifted her hopes only to crush them, but he was determined to find Ichigo and kill him. That way at least he would take his revenge for Rukia.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinamori had decided to tell Toushiro the news about her pregnancy – she hoped to lift his spirits up in this hard moment and maybe the Emperor would be happy too – so happy that he will remove the death sentence. She decided to pay a visit to her adopted father before it. She wanted to tell him first. To feel his support. She knocked on the door once, then twice, but there was still no answer. Hinamori carefully opened the door.

"Captain?" She asked, looking around through the crack, spotting something bright red on the floor.

Suddenly, blood rushed into her head, she could not hear anything anymore. When the door opened fully, she saw Aizen's body lying in a pool of his own blood, stabbed with a knife in the abdomen. Her eyes widened in shock, she let a loud scream.

"Captain AIZEEEN!"

The panicked voice could be heard throughout the palace and soon Rangiku and Kira ran to her aid.

"Oh my!" Matsumoto gasped in shock. Kira moved closer to Hinamori, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What is this noise so early in the morning?" Gin appeared behind them with a smile.

Hinamori turned her head to face him, her sadness transforming into anger seeing his devilish smile. Toushiro had told her that Ichimaru was not to be trusted, but she had never warned Aizen.

"You! YOU MURDERED HIM!" Without thinking Hinamori grabbed the knife from Aizen's corpse and ran straight towards Ichimaru.

Kira jumped in front of his captain and caught her hand.

"Hinamori! What are you doing? Get a hold of yourself!" He shouted.

"Move away, Kira! I don't want to hurt you too!" She shouted back, tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly someone grabbed her waist and moved her back, taking the knife out of her hands.

"Toushiro…" She whispered.

"Hinamori, what are you doing? Is that the time to be seeking revenge, instead of mourning your father?" He looked at her accusingly and she felt ashamed. "Take her back to her room, Matsumoto! And you get away from here immediately!" He said to Kira angrily.

"Poor girl, she must have lost her mind!" Gin smiled as calm as ever, while turning to leave.

"Ichimaru! You don't seem very saddened by the fact that your mentor is dead!"

Gin faced the prince.

"I am deeply hurt by it, of course. But we must think about your safety and that of our Emperor first!"

"I am warning you. If you make Hinamori spill even a drop of blood, I am going to kill you!" Toushiro said through his teeth.

* * *

Renji was hiding around the tower of redemption. He had waited for hours until the man he expected finally appeared. To his surprise he was not alone.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Renji appeared from the shadows. Hanataro jumped in fear.

"Lieutenant…Abbarai…" He whispered.

"I know who he is!" The orange-haired man said loudly. "The bastard husband who took his wife to her death!" He took out his sword, running to face Renji.

He was prepared for the clash.

"Stupid boy! Rukia did everything to save you, yet you came here to die! I cannot say I am unhappy to kill you! This way you will pay for your crimes!"

"You fool! Whose crimes are you talking about? I am going to kill you and then save Rukia from this hell!" Their swords clashed, leaving the scared Hanataro to blink with every loud sound.

"Please, stop that!" He tried to intervene. "Lieutenant Abarai, help us save the princess! Don't you want that too?"

"I am doing just that! Saving her from the traitors around her!" Renji got angrier and managed to cut Ichigo's clothes.

"You are really an idiot! Urahara and Yoruichi are not traitors! It is that Aizen who is behind all of this!"

"Shut up! Aizen is dead! You killed him!" Renji attacked again.

Ichigo pushed him away.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You filthy liar!"

"Then is it a lie that Aizen wanted his close supporter Gin to marry Rukia instead of you? Is it a lie that someone killed your unborn child?" Ichigo shouted.

Renji burned with hatred.

"Do not mention…my child!" He cut his arm.

Ichigo hissed in pain, but counter-attacked, cutting some of Renji's hair.

* * *

Hinamori was locked in her room, crying on her bed. Her father was gone, killed. Everyone said it was the invaders of the Seireitei. But why would they do this? What did Aizen have to do with Rukia's execution? Matsumoto went in.

"Hinamori…" She moved closer. "You must eat something."

Hinamori shook her head.

"Our prince found this in captain Aizen's room. It is for you." Matsumoto handed her a letter.

"For me?" Hinamori quickly got up, desperate to have the letter and read it. Her captain's last words.

"It shouldn't have reached you, because it may be an important clue, but Toushiro wanted it this way." Matsumoto got up and moved to the door.

The young girl was holding the letter with her trembling hands as her tears fell. She carefully opened it, tracing every word of Aizen's handwriting she knew so well.

" _Dear Momo,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means that I am longer with you. I swear I did everything to prevent this from happening, but I couldn't. The war had already started and I chose to remain loyal to our Majesty as always. Rukia is not guilty. Another person is manipulated by Yoruichi and Urahara and getting rid of all the possible heirs to the throne is part of his plan. He wants to use her execution to make the people distrust our Majesty and then remove him from the throne. This man is unfortunately his highness prince Toushiro. The man I send you to. I regret this day so much! I am sorry for pushing you to be with him. I will try to repent for my mistakes. Tonight I will meet Toushiro. If I do not succeed in making him abandon his treason, he will kill me. I know what I am asking of you is shameful, Hinamori, but I can only trust you. If I do not succeed, you must stop him! You must kill Toushiro! This is my final wish!_

Hinamori moved her hand in front of her mouth, dropping the letter on the floor. It couldn't be real! Toushiro was not a traitor! She picked up the letter, reading it again and again. It was definitely written by Aizen. He would never lie to her.

 _Momo, there is a little bottle of poison I have given you in case something critical happened. Tonight you must take it and sip it in Toushiro's food. Then, I want you to run away, while everyone is sleeping. This is the only way to save the innocent. If Toushiro successfully removes his father, Urahara and Yoruichi will use him to take control and the whole Empire will suffer! I know I can only rely on you! Forgive me, that I wasn't strong enough to protect you!"_

Hinamori shook her head in disbelief. Toushiro would never do such a thing. He would never kill his father and her father. And why would he side with Yoruichi, when everyone knew she killed his mother.

But this letter was definitely written by Aizen – she could never mistake his handwriting. And there was something strange going on these weeks, what Toushiro refused to explain. He spent a lot less time with her and he was often missing during the evenings.

"He was not here last night too…" She read the letter again. "He met with captain Aizen?"

She spent the whole afternoon with these conflicting thoughts and when the night came she was already exhausted. Then, one servant came to invite her in Toushiro's chambers for dinner. She hid the little bottle of poison in her sleeve, determined.

* * *

 **Was the end surprising for you? Wait to see what happens in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hinamori slowly came inside Toushiro's room as he got up to welcome her. She looked really pale and anxious and he got worried.

"How are you, Momo?" He caught her hand, but she pulled it back and he noticed that she was shaking. "You really don't seem well. You have to eat something." He put his hand on her back and seated her around the table.

She sat on the chair, looking down. There was deliciously looking food on the table, but she felt like throwing up. Toushiro put some vegetables in her plate, but she put her hand in front of her mouth. He stood up, worried.

"I will go ask for a doctor."

"No!" Hinamori spoke. "I…just give me something to throw up into."

He moved his back to her and she used the opportunity to sip some of the poison in his plate. Aizen had told her to use the full bottle, but she did not want to make him suffer too much. Her hands were shaking, making it difficult. Then, she hid the bottle back into her sleeve as Toushiro came back with a small bowl, looking worried. She took it, but after a few minutes left it.

"It's passed." She said.

"Don't worry, Momo! Don't suffer too much. Tomorrow is a new day. The criminals will be punished. I have not made my final move yet." He said, determined and she took his words as a confirmation of Aizen's.

Then, he took his fork and prepared to eat.

"Wait!" She interrupted and he looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I can't tell you yet, but everything will be for the best." He smiled reassuringly.

She was burning with anger. Her father was dead and he was smiling. His killer was smiling in front of her. She made no more interruptions as he took a bite after bite of the food. It became blurry in front of her eyes, but she was too shaken to care.

"Momo, why are you crying?" Toushiro moved up from his chair and came by her side.

She had not realized she had started crying.

"Is it because of Aizen?" He asked, full of sympathy.

"Why? Why did you kill him?" She asked and his eyes widened. "HOW COULD YOU DO IT?" She shouted in front of his face.

"Momo, what are you talking about?" He got worried for her mental health.

"I refused to believe it at first, but it is true, isn't it? You killed the captain and you plan on killing your father."

Toushiro pulled her out of her chair, shaking her body.

"Hinamori, get a hold of yourself! You told you all of this?"

"Captain Aizen in his final letter." She was looking at him but she saw nothing.

"What?" Toushiro was getting more and more confused.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in his stomach made him halt his movements. He hissed. Hinamori stood still.

"I did not want to…I swear…" She whispered with a shaking voice.

He could not understand her words. There was cold sweat running down his face. Then he felt trouble breathing too.

"Forgive me…" She was sobbing now.

"Hinamori…what did you do…" Toushiro said with his last powers as he fell on the floor.

This woke Hinamori up from her trance.

"Toushiro…"

She kneeled down next to him, taking his hand. It was cold.

"Toushiro, don't die!" She cried out.

Then she opened the door quickly, shouting for a doctor. The guards saw Toushiro's lifeless body on the floor and ran at full speed. Momo returned by his side, her tears falling on his face.

"I did not want to…I swear…Please, don't die!" She was shaking his body, but despite from the convulsions he did not react. Then, she moved her hands on his cheeks. "Shiro-chan…I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Hinamori! What is going on? What happened?" Matsumoto asked as she jumped next to Toushiro.

"I…poisoned him!" Hinamori cried out as Matsumoto looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"I did not want to, but captain told me in his letter. I had to stop Toushiro. He killed captain Aizen." She started talking fast.

Matsumoto put her hand in front of her mouth in complete shock.

"Where is the poison? What is it? Give it to me!" She shouted.

Hinamori took the bottle out of her sleeve but dropped it on the floor. Matsumoto quickly took it and opened the bottle to smell it. It was not familiar. Then, she got up and took water, pouring it on Toushiro's face. It had some effect as he opened his eyes.

"Matsu…" He clearly had trouble breathing. "Don't…tell…any…" He started coughing.

Matsumoto looked around quickly, then moved to take the ink pot from his desk, moving it under his nose as she took his head in her other hand.

"Come on, Toushiro! You have to throw up!" She seemed to get a reaction out of him as he moved his head to the side, throwing up.

"There is…blood…" Hinamori was shaking on the other side, taking the consequences of her actions. "He said it does not hurt…"

"Shut up!" Matsumoto shouted angrily.

Then Unohana came in together with the guards.

"Matsumoto, what is happening?" Unohana kneeled by Toushiro's side, pushing Hinamori away.

"He's been poisoned. With this." Rangiku took the bottle and handed it to the doctor. Unohana opened it and put a few drops on her skin, feeling the burning sensation immediately.

"It can't be! I have seen this poison only once. It was used on his late mother." She whispered.

Matsumoto looked up with horror.

"Please, Unohana! You have to save him!" The she turned her face to the guards. "Lock this woman in the dungeon!"

"No! Please, let me stay!" Hinamori tried to fight the guards. "Toushiro! Save him! I put only a few drops…" She looked completely crazy with her wet pale face and unruly hair.

* * *

A few hours later, Toushiro was sleeping in his bed, still weak and sweaty, but his breathing had stabilized and he did not have high fever anymore.

"Thank you, doctor Unohana!" Matsumoto sighed in relief. "If it weren't for you…"

"It was actually your fast reaction that saved his life. Fortunately, the girl had sipped too little of the poison. If it was the whole bottle or even a few more drops, no one would be able to help him. And I am still not sure, there won't be any damage left." Unohana said as she washed her hands.

"What damage?" Matsumoto asked, worried.

"I fear most about his stomach and lungs. He has to be careful the first weeks. You have heard of the captains that were damaged by this poison. They disappeared, but if they are alive they are still sickly to these days. Also, they were left unable to have any children."

Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"Is there such opportunity? The prince is so young. He does not have any heirs yet."

"I don't think so. The others were exposed to the poison for a long time and it accumulated in their bodies. However, I am now sure that Aizen was the one behind it all." Unohana said, her eyes piercing.

"Before this happened, Toushiro was investigating. Central 46 did not allow him audition. He planned on entering illegally this night. I will go in his place." She was determined to bring the end to the people who did that to her son, even if it meant to kill Gin.

"No, I will go!" The older woman stood up. "You have to keep our prince safe. I did everything I could."

"Unohana, it is not…"

"It is dangerous, I know. But believe me, I am not only skilled in healing." She smiled softly, but Rangiku felt a little scared by this woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinamori was sitting on the cold floor, hugging her knees and moving front and back. She had begged for information, but she was now too tired to try. Just when she thought no one would come, Rangiku entered the dungeon and the guards let her in. Hinamori jumped up.

"Rangiku, is he alive?"

Rangiku slapped her and the young girl moved a few steps back from the sudden hit.

"You traitorous fool! He loved you! He did everything for you and you tried to kill him!"

"I did not want to!" Hinamori cried out. "But he turned against his father. He killed Aizen. He must be manipulated by Yoruichi." Hinamori handed out the letter. "Is Toushiro alive?"

Matsumoto took the letter, reading it quickly.

"I knew it was a mistake that Toushiro tried to shield you from the rumors. Your beloved father Aizen is the one who wants to kill Rukia and Toushiro and the Emperor himself. Because he is an illegitimate heir to the throne and uncle of Byakuya. Rukia told us, but no one believed her."

"It is impossible! Captain would never do it! Besides, he is already dead." Hinamori was getting more and more confused.

"I am sure that the body we saw was not Aizen's." Rangiku said, as she put the letter in her sleeve. "I will take this with me." She left the cell.

"Please, Matsumoto! Is Toushiro alive?" Hinamori caught the bars, looking at the back of the woman.

"He will get better." She answered, without even looking at Hinamori's face.

"Oh…" Hinamori sighed in relief, sitting down on the bench. "Thank you, God! I did not kill your father." She moved her hands to her abdomen.

* * *

The next morning Rukia was taken out of her prison and she closed her eyes in pain. The bright light was burning her eyes, that were used to the dark by now. As she was walking to the execution spot, she hoped to remain calm and brave.

"Leave her!" Someone said to the guards and Rukia moved her face in that direction. It was Gin.

"Captain Ichimaru!" The guards were confused.

"Leave her alone!" He said loudly and the guards moved a few steps back. Rukia's hands were tied with a single rope.

"Gin…" She whispered, shocked by his actions.

"Have you lost your manners while in prison, your Highness?" He smiled. "You tried to frame me for treason and yet I come to your rescue!"

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. Was it possible that this man was ready to betray Aizen to save her? Could he really have any feelings towards her? Gin moved closer to her and she thought that he was about to remove the tie from her wrists, but instead he spoke.

"I am just joking!" He smiled right in front of her face. "Enjoy your last minutes alive!"

Rukia was completely frozen for a moment. He came by just to torment her. To break her resolve. To see her weak and fooled. She cried out in pain and anger.

* * *

When she reached the spot of her execution, the sight of the guillotine made it hard for her to walk as her knees felt weak. He hands were shaking too. Luckily, Renji was not around. She would not have to meet his pained eyes too. She just hoped that both he and Ichigo were safe. Surprisingly, her brother gave her strength. When she saw him, calmly taking his place on the balcony upstairs, she summoned all her powers to take the final steps up to the execution platform.

Yamamoto moved a few steps forward.

"Today, we are all summoned here to carry the execution of the traitor – princess Rukia!"

Rukia took a last look at everyone in front of her.

" _Thank you everyone that brought happiness into my life. Brother, Renji, Ichigo…I can now die in peace."_

* * *

 **The new chapter is here. Hinamori's actions were heartbreaking, but Toushiro survived. What will be the consequences for their relationship and the baby? Two more chapters before the final of part one. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A few hours earlier:

Renji and Ichigo stood side by side, both bloody and tired by the fight, but somehow relaxed.

"You are right, Kurosaki. I am the guilty one. I couldn't protect my wife from anything and in my powerlessness I pointed my anger at you." Renji said, completely calm.

"No!" Ichigo answered, looking at him. "The real criminal is Aizen and Byakuya, who chose to execute his own sister."

"I can somehow understand Byakuya. I was also unable to believe that Aizen is the traitor."

"What changed then?" Ichigo asked, still not sure how they both got here – about to become comrades.

"I am still not sure that Aizen is the criminal. But I am not willing to let whoever that is sacrifice Rukia for their dirty games! That makes us equal. I saw the same resolve in you."

Renji managed something close to a smile. Ichigo answered with the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, Unohana had entered Central 46 and to her horror she found everyone dead. She already knew the truth about Aizen but she did not expect him to be so cruel and radical.

"Captain Aizen!" She called. "Show up!"

She did not need to wait long as the said man appeared behind the shadows in the big hall.

"Doctor Unohana! I don't know how you came here, but you won my respect with your bravery!" He smiled.

"I don't need your respect." She said coldly. "How could you kill all these people and betray our Majesty? You had everything!"

Aizen laughed.

"Everything? Oh, no, dear. I had nothing. Not even 1 % of what I deserved. Of what was meant to be mine." He took off his glasses and she saw for the first time the real Aizen under the mask. "When his sickly son died, the stupid old Ginrei decided to leave the throne to his bratty teenage grandson instead of leaving it to his other capable son. He always looked down on me and my mother, because of her poor background. But the time has come when the power will come in the hands of its rightful owner." He smiled, while moving closer to her.

"Don't you think that he never wanted to leave the throne to you, because he saw your real face? Even though he was your father, he never trusted you." She said, still as calm as ever.

"Aren't you getting too bold, Unohana? Is the captain commander on his way to save you again?"

"No. But you know very well that I don't need him to."

Aizen moved barely a step away from her.

"You are free to go and tell whoever you want to about me. By the time the other fools realize what is going on, Rukia will already be dead. And not only her." He said confidently.

"Underestimating your enemy is always a fatal flaw. I learned that long ago. But it seems that you have not." She answered and then moved her back to him, leaving him alone in the hall, his laughter echoing behind her back.

* * *

Rukia took a last look at the sky and kneeled, putting her head down, waiting for the strike that would take her life. Instead she heard the noise of swords-clashing and the gasps of the crowd. She moved her head up and looked behind her.

"Ichigo!" She exclaimed, as the orange-haired man removed the cloth that had masked his face.

"Yo, Rukia!" He smiled, slicing another one of the guards around him.

Rukia was still in shock and so were the others present at her execution. With the corner of her eye she saw her brother's piercing glance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Ichigo as he helped her move up. "Now not only me, but you will also die!"

"I don't care about your objections! Besides, I am not alone." He said and she saw the man who was waiting to catch her behind the platform.

"Renji?" She widened her eyes both scared and happy.

"No time for sweet talking!" Ichigo pushed her into Renji's arms quite unexpectedly and Rukia let out a scream.

"You should have warned, man!" Renji shouted, then sighed in relief.

Then their eyes met and the red-haired man grabbed Rukia bridal style and ran away.

* * *

Yoruichi was hiding behind one of the pillars, when she saw Byakuya approach Ichigo. She was about to intervene, but she felt something cold next to her neck. A knife.

"Don't move or I will slit your throat!" A cold voice said.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi tried to move her head to the side to take a look at her daughter's face.

"I said don't move!" Soifon said once more and brought the knife closer to the flesh, leaving a slight cut.

"I didn't know you hated me so much!" Yoruichi said, remaining relatively calm.

"Really?" Soifon said with sarcasm.

"I know that I did something unforgivable, but there are some things you don't know."

"If you mean the fact that Aizen killed Hisana and put the blame on you, I know it. But it does not change anything for me! You left your own daughter in order to run away with your lover, Yoruichi!" She shouted angrily and Yoruichi noticed her hand was shaking.

"I was forced to. Otherwise, we would have been killed."

"So you left us all to our fate!"

"I knew that you were safe with your father." Yoruichi said trying to suppress the emotion in her voice.

"Safe? Is this what you call being left all alone and unloved?"

Soifon tried to suppress the tears, but her voice betrayed her. Yoruichi was close to tears too. She had always told herself that her daughter grew up protected and provided for. She never imagined the deep sadness she felt.

"I am sorry, Soifon. If this will ease your pain, you can kill me."

"Shut up, Yoruichi!" The princess cried with voice now as she moved the knife closer and then pulled it away, before finally dropping it. "Why didn't you take me with you?" She cried out in complete despair.

Yoruichi finally faced her. There were tears in her eyes too.

"I couldn't. We were sentenced to the life of fugitives. I didn't want that for you. You were barely 3 years old."

The older woman brought her daughter in her embrace.

* * *

Ichigo engaged in a fight against Byakuya, as Unohana came with the news that Aizen is alive and he had made an attempt at Toushiro's live. This was all just in time as Kurosaki's group were all arrested and about to be killed.

Byakuya and Ichigo concluded the fight without a winner. Ichigo clearly won Byakuya's respect with his incredible abilities, obtained in such a short time. Ichigo also felt a little sympathetic towards the Emperor, after seeing the look on his face when he realized that he had almost executed his innocent sister. Ichigo was left lying on the ground as Byakuya left the scene in an unknown direction.

Predictably, Gin had disappeared and they could not arrest him. As for Aizen he was no longer in central 46. Rukia was also missing with Renji.

"Hanataro will be waiting for us behind that hill, Rukia. Then, we will take the horses and leave the Empire." Renji said when they stopped for a short pause.

"We left Ichigo and his friends to their death! I can't escape just like that!" She had tried to stop him during their whole run. She was too weak to walk on her own, so she couldn't do more than talk him out of it.

"Ichigo is not weak at all. Besides, I am sure that Urahara and Yoruichi will find a way to save them."

"What?" Rukia looked at him, surprised. "Do you believe in their innocence?"

"I don't really know. All I care about right now is you. I am on the side of those who wanted to save you."

They shared a short emotional moment, before feeling someone's presence.

"Captain Tousen?" Renji moved in front of Rukia protectively.

"Your escape route ends here." Tousen said and they found themselves surrounded by a group of his soldiers.

"Are these my brother's orders?" Rukia asked, looking at the soldiers in front of her.

"I don't think you will ever see him again." Tousen answered nonchalantly.

"So you also betrayed my brother?" Rukia asked and stood up, facing her fate bravely.

"I was never on his side. I have only one thing I serve and that is justice."

Renji laughed.

"Justice? Where is your justice? What have we done to you?" He shouted.

"Please, remain calm, lieutenant Abarai."

Aizen's cold voice was heard and then the said man appeared behind the couple followed by Gin. Tousen's soldiers moved aside.

"Aizen? You are alive?" Renji couldn't believe his eyes.

"Indeed. I thought Unohana would warn you earlier, but this serves me better." He smiled.

Rukia was too confused to speak.

"However, I have nothing against you, Renji. You are not of royal blood, so you are not my enemy. If you leave Rukia and step aside, I will let you go."

Renji's eyes were burning with anger as he took Rukia back into his arms.

"Never!" He said.

Aizen smiled.

"I knew it, but still I had to try." He sighed, then made a signal to the soldiers.

Renji managed to beat every single one of them, while holding Rukia, not without suffering some injuries, of course. When Gin stepped up, Rukia tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Aizen! Take me and leave Renji!"

"Shut up, Rukia!" Renji protested.

"I always knew you were the most sensible, Rukia. But it is too late for this."

"Even if you kill me, you are exposed! My brother will find you and kill you and the Empire will never be yours." She told him coldly.

Aizen smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Suddenly, Ichigo appeared, stabbing Tousen in the process. He joined sides with Renji and things looked hopeful, before Aizen took out his sword and cut both of them, leaving Rukia all on her own, desperate at the sight of the bloody bodies of the men before her.

She made no attempt to protect herself as Gin stood before her, taking out his sword. She closed her eyes, preparing for the end, but she felt only drops of blood on her face as someone stood before her. Byakuya fell on the ground and Gin took his sword, leaving a big wound on his abdomen.

"Brother?" Rukia shouted in despair. "Why? Why did you come to save me?"

Aizen was smiling with satisfaction. Rukia realized that his intention was not to kill her, but to use her as a bait to lure her brother and finally end his life, taking the throne. She cried out in pain, hopeless. Her heart was beating so loud inside her head that she was unable to hear anything. Everyone she loved was dying and she was powerless. Anger overwhelmed her and she took out her brother's sword, charging at Gin. He was surprised and so was Aizen. There was also horror on their faces. She never thought they would take her that seriously. Then, an arm touched her shoulder and she saw Ukitake next to her, followed by Kyoraku, Yamamoto and a lot of their soldiers. Yoruichi had also come, together with Soifon.

"That is the end, Aizen." Yoruichi stepped up.

Aizen sighed.

"Every end is also a new beginning, Yoruichi." He made a sign with his hand and a group of unfamiliar armed men ran behind him.

"It can't be!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"While I prepare for my new role as an Emperor, Hueco Mundo will be this kind to host me." He waved his hand, teasing them.

Yoruichi looked at Yamamoto but he shook his head.

* * *

Later, Byakuya was back in the palace and Unohana tended to his wound. Renji and Ichigo were also taken care of, all saved. Byakuya was the one who suffered the most serious wound. When he regained consciousness he asked for Rukia and she entered the room slowly, still weak and teary.

"Brother!" She caught his stretched hand. "How are you?"

"Rukia." Byakuya said quietly. "You have to forgive me."

"Brother, I…"

"No. You have to listen to me. I have a secret to reveal." She looked at him with confusion.

* * *

 **One more chapter until the end. You will get the backstory of the Royal family and also the resolutions of HitsuHina and RenRuki. The best news for everyone is probably that Aizen will be missing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Byakuya wanted everyone to leave the room and leave him and Rukia alone, except from Ginpei who stood next to his bed, visibly shaken by what's happened to his master.

"Rukia, you were too young to remember our father, as he died when you were barely 2 years old. As you know our mother died shortly after. We were all told that she died out of broken heart after father's death, but I found out the truth was a little different. After my mother's death I received a letter by her closest servant. In this letter she poured out her heart to me. She told me that she was never well accepted in our family, because she was just that unfit to all the etiquette and rules. She was a noble, but also a high spirited lady. The reason she got married to father, was because he was madly in love with her and grandfather just couldn't oppose him. Mother also loved father very much. When she gave birth to me they all felt like a happy family. Unfortunately, father was of very fragile health. He was the only child of his parents, born prematurely and his lungs were weak. He had to pay special attention to everything. However, he wanted to keep up with mother and live life to the fullest. One winter, after they went horse riding, he got really sick and barely survived. Grandfather blamed mother and this completely strained their relationship. The one who helped father survive was an ordinary man skilled in healing. His name was Hirotaru. He became a personal doctor of my father and kept his health in check for the next few years. He was young, healthy and handsome. Mother admitted with shame that she unconsciously fell in love with him. This man was a widow and he was also very lonely. They tried to fight off these feelings but in the end they couldn't and became lovers. Mother got pregnant with you. She tried to hide it, but grandfather found out and wanted her stripped of her title and expelled. Father, however, did not allow it as he claimed you were his daughter and refused to believe the rumors. Mother was sure he knew everything but he never blamed her. Hirotaru couldn't escape his punishment. His death hurt her deeply, but she found solace in you. After father died, mother was left all alone. Grandfather never made anything against her because he had promised father on his deathbed, but mother couldn't live with this guilt. She got sick and wanted to confess the truth before dying. In her last letter to me, she revealed everything and asked me to always love you and protect you as my sister, even though you were not of royal blood."

Rukia was looking at her brother in complete shock. Everything hit her like a thunder one by one, but it also made a lot of things clearer. Why their grandfather never loved her like her brother. Why Ginpei always saw her as unfit to be a princess. She was left speechless, but Byakuya had more to say.

"At first, I was really angry at our mother. I even hated her. But I always loved you as a sister. I swear."

He said that with complete honesty and she was moved by his words to tears.

"When I became 15 and grandfather was already old I got engaged to Yoruichi. We both did not love each other, but obeyed our families and entered into this political marriage. At first we tried to follow the rules, but after Soifon's birth did not bring us closer it was obvious to both of us that we could never fall in love. A year after Soifon's birth I accidentally saw Hisana passed out on the street. I fell madly in love with her and I was ready to defy the whole world to marry her. Grandfather was again powerless and he reluctantly agreed to accept her as my second wife. Yoruichi did not seem to care much. Everyone, however, was shocked at Hisana's resemblance to you. Ginpei can confirm it." Byakuya threw a look at the old man, who nodded his head.

"His Majesty Ginrei ordered me to investigate her roots and soon I found out that she was Hirotaru's daughter from his marriage." Ginpei said coldly.

Rukia pulled her hand out of her brother's and stood up, too shaken to stand still and listen.

"I was also mad at this fate that had played a joke on me, but I knew that Hisana was innocent. I couldn't stop loving her. I told her the whole truth. She was very happy that you were her sister. She had heard from her father of your existence, but she never knew who your mother was. Then she was orphaned and grew up on the streets, working for a living. I felt that I owed it to her to offer her a good life, after everything she had suffered. Grandfather made me swear that this will be the last time I defy the laws of this Empire. That's why I felt trapped when central 46 issued your death order. I also deeply believed Yoruichi was the one responsible for Hisana's death. I am sorry, Rukia. I should have believed you."

Rukia was already crying at Byakuya's confession. She caught his hand once more to assure him that she never felt resentment towards him and was about to excuse herself to be left alone, but Ginpei made her stay.

"I also have something to admit, your Majesty." He said, without his usual confidence. "I knew the whole truth about Aizen."

Rukia turned to her brother. Byakuya's eyes widened and he made an attempt to sit up, but Ruki stopped him, fearing that his wound would open.

"I also swore to protect the secrets of my master until my death. And I would have done it, had Aizen not made an attempt on your life." He threw an apologetic look at Rukia. "There is only one master for me and that was his Majesty Ginrei. I owe him everything and I have always stayed loyal to him. He had a difficult personality, but he was still a good person. When he took me under his wing, he had just gotten married. It was a political marriage, but his wife was such a virtuous woman that he truly grew to love her. She was unable to produce an heir, no matter how many years passed. Emperor Ginrei found the best doctors there were, but no one was able to help. He was getting desperate, but he refused to listen to her pleas and have a son from one of his concubines. Despite that, her Majesty's most trusted maid succeeded into seducing him. Her name was Kiyoko and I swear that she was the devil in a woman's body. When she got pregnant, she demanded to be raised to the status of a concubine. Emperor Ginrei began to see her true colors and he was deeply regretful, but it was too late. He managed to protect his wife from the truth and sent Kiyoko away. He found a good husband for her, but she ruined his life too. She gave birth to Sosuke Aizen. Luckily, our Majesty was blessed with a son from his wedded wife two years later, but your father was of fragile health. While Aizen was still a child, he managed to keep that woman under control, but when the boy grew up and his mother poisoned his mind, Aizen demanded a position for himself in the palace. Your grandfather always felt sorry to his unloved son and thought that if he pleased him he would be able to turn him into a better person. It was all in vain as Aizen never stopped dreaming of the throne. When your father passed away, he expected to gain what he wanted, but your grandfather announced you as his heir. The man grew desperate and cruel. He made some dangerous experiments and created a poison, framing Urahara for it."

Byakuya was having trouble breathing from all the burning anger he felt inside.

"Enough, Ginpei! Get out of here!" He shouted, then started coughing. Rukia also asked the old man to leave.

"I can't. Not before telling you the whole truth. Aizen was ruthless, but he was not the one who killed Hisana."

 _Hisana was walking, still feeling weak even though more than a week after the birth of Toushiro had passed. She wanted a glass of water, but her maids were nowhere to be found. Passing by the library, she heard the angry voice of the Emperor and stopped to listen._

 _"How can you do this? I gave you power, but it is never enough for you, you bastard!" Ginrei shouted._

 _In front of him stood Aizen and she noticed that he was holding something in his hand._

 _"Yes, I am your bastard son, your Majesty. Everything I am is thanks to you." The man smiled and she gasped from the shock. He was so different from the polite lieutenant she knew._

 _Ginrei grabbed the bottle from his hand._

 _"You are using that teen boy Ichimaru to slowly poison Hisana and her baby son! What kind of a monster are you?"_

 _Hisana moved one step back, unable to believe her ears. She quickly decided to find and warn Byakuya but in her haste she hit the door and the men turned their heads in her direction, spotting her. She tried to run, but she was feeling dizzy, making it hard. Eventually, Ginrei caught her and dragged her back into her room._

 _"You have to keep quiet! Do you hear?" He shouted._

 _She shook her head._

 _"I won't! Byakuya has to know!"_

 _"Byakuya should not know! I will take care of everything. You and Toushiro will be safe." He tried to calm her down._

 _"No! You might try to cover up for your misdeeds, but I will never follow you. Sooner or later, this man will kill Byakuya and my son!" She tried to move past him, then started shouting for help, but the old man was still stronger than her._

 _He felt cornered and the first thing that came to his mind was to force the poison in his hand into her throat._

* * *

Two days later, Rukia was drinking tea with Renji in their palace.

"I don't know how my brother will recover from this shock. He has always admired his grandfather." She said, sincerely concerned.

"He will recover. That's Byakuya after all. It is better that he finally knows the whole truth." Renji said calmly.

"I wonder about this. If the truth is so painful…"

"Your Highness!" Hanataro entered the room, bowing. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime have come to meet you."

"Oh!" Rukia smiled. "Tell them to come."

"They insist on waiting outside."

"Ok. Then tell them I'm coming." She stood up, enthusiastically.

Renji, however, seemed worried. He said nothing, but he moved next to the window, watching.

"Ichigo! Inoue! Why don't you come inside?" Rukia greeted her friends.

"It won't take long, Rukia." Ichigo said. "I just came to get you."

"To get me?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Father will be glad to welcome you home. I doubt it that someone will stop you from leaving."

Inoue smiled too, but Rukia felt that the girl did not really want her going back with them.

"Ichigo, I am truthfully very thankful to all of you for your efforts. I owe my life to you! But my home is here. My family is here and my place is here. I can't go back with you." She smiled, trying to soften her words.

To her surprise Ichigo smiled too.

"I just wanted to hear that from you. Your own choice and happiness are what matters."

Seeing their smiling faces from upstairs, Renji got a different impression of their conversation, but he knew he had no right to stop Rukia whatever she decided after everything that had happened. A few minutes later, she came back.

"They are leaving in a few hours. Do you want to say goodbye?" She asked.

"What about you?" He asked, unable to hold in that suspicion any longer.

"What about me?" She asked, surprised.

"Are you going with them? Do you want to?"

"Renji!" Rukia sighed and moved closer to him. "I am not going anywhere. This is my home. You are my husband." She took his hand affectionately.

He moved his other hand on her cheek, caressing her gently.

"After everything I did…"

"After everything I did…" She cut him off. "I want to start anew." She smiled. "I am sure that we can make it."

Overwhelmed with emotion he kissed her and for the first time in months they both felt like a real family.

"I want us to have a baby." She whispered, when he embraced her. Those words made his heart skip a beat in both happiness and horror.

* * *

When Toushiro recovered enough, he read Aizen's letter a few times, before angrily throwing it in the fireplace. One sentence got engraved in his mind "I am sorry for pushing you to be with him." After the failed execution, Soifon came to see him, worried about his condition and he tried to convince her of his version without getting Hinamori involved. She did not seem very convinced, but she left shortly after telling him what had happened, going to see her father.

When he got enough strength for the meeting with Hinamori, he came to see her in her cell.

"Toushiro!" She got up immediately, when she saw him. "How are you?"

He did not know how to start and what to say. She tried to move closer to him, but his cold expression halted her movements.

"I am so sorry! I did not want to! But it was captain Aizen's handwriting and you were acting strange these few weeks around the execution." She started crying again.

He was in front of her, alive and obviously better, but he looked pale and pained and she was the one guilty for it.

"I did not know what to do…"

"Hinamori…" He said without even an ounce of affection. "You poisoned me. Without asking if I was really guilty, you just trusted Aizen blindly."

"No! I read the letter at least 50 times."

"You did not even ask me! You trusted him over me!" He tried to be delicate, but he couldn't help it.

She was quiet.

"You should have told me in the beginning. He forced you to be with me. To become my…woman." He said and she noticed that he was really hurt.

"It was not like that." She tried to explain. "I did not really see you as a lover, but I loved you. I love you. And he never forced me. I just wanted to protect you from Minari and all of the other plotting concubines."

He smiled sadly. She said it with such honesty that he did not doubt her words. Everything became clear to him. That night when she came to him, asking him to make her his, it was not out of love or desire.

"It does not matter. You don't love me the way you are supposed to. The way I love you." He said quietly and she did not object. "As of today, I free you, Hinamori. You are a free woman, not a concubine anymore. You can go and live wherever you want to. Matsumoto will help you settle."

She widened her eyes in shock. He turned his back to her.

"Wait, Toushiro! Please, forgive me! Give me another chance!" She ran after him out of the cell, pushing away the guards that tried to stop her.

He stopped in his tracks, but did not face her.

"I have forgiven you. But I just can't play the game of the childhood friends anymore. We've gone too far to turn back now."

In front of her blurry wet eyes he was slowly moving away. He was done with her and it hurt more that Aizen's betrayal. When they were supposed to raise their child together, it turned out like that. The baby!

"Toushiro!" She shouted and ran after him, catching his arm. "I can't leave!"

He finally faced her and removed her hand from his arm.

"I am pregnant!" She finally said and he froze.

* * *

Toushiro was resting on the sofa, when Matsumoto came inside.

"Isane personally confirmed it, your highness. Momo is pregnant. She is already in the 4th month."

He looked at her for a second, then quickly turned his head to the side, moving his hand on his forehead.

"You are going to become a father. This is a good thing. Congratulations!" She moved closer to him.

He sighed.

"Matsumoto!" He looked at her and couldn't hide his emotions from her. His eyes were sparkling with emotion. "After everything that's happened…Aizen turned out to be a traitor. He almost killed my father and my aunt. He almost took control over the Empire. He was the one who forced Hinamori to be with me! She never loved me! She tried to poison me, following his instructions. And just when I was about to accept that I had to let her go, it turned out that she is carrying my child!"

He sighed.

"Toushiro, I know that it is all too much, but I am sure that Hinamori loves you. She is just incredibly confused. She is not in her right mind right now. Both of you need time. Pregnant women are really unpredictable sometimes. They can't control their emotions. This explains some of her actions." She sat down on the sofa next to him.

His heart was beating so fast that it was almost painful.

"I was supposed to be happy for this child!" He moved his head to the side and closed his eyes. Then, he moved his hand oved his stomach, asking for some water.

Matsumoto felt that he tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soifon had come to visit her brother again. She planned on investigating the matter behind his poisoning and decided to ask Hinamori about it. When she asked about her the previous time, all of the servants claimed they did not know where she was. This time, she found her in her bedroom. Surprisingly she was crying.

"Hinamori!" Soifon moved closer, fearing that something had happened to Toushiro. "What is going on? How is my brother?"

Hinamori looked up.

"Your highness! I am such a fool! I am awful! I trusted captain Aizen and tried to kill the father of the child I am carrying!" She cried out, desperate to share her pain.

Soifon looked at her in complete shock, before clenching her fists.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! The end of part 1 is here. It is extra long and I still couldn't fit in some other things, as there were so many revelations. I feel that this story isn't going the way I wanted it to and that is has gotten boring, instead of captivating, so i will appreciate you feedback. If you are tired of it, i will try to wrap it up in a few more chapters after my one month pause. Welcome this New Year with a blast! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Soifon was watching Hinamori with burning hatred in her eyes. The girl was still crying and talking but she heard nothing more. Following her sudden need to do something, she jumped against her and grabbed her throat. Hinamori managed to scream before her voice got silenced by Soifon's hands around her neck.

"Your…high..ness…Stop…stop…Let go!" She tried to speak but she felt trouble even breathing.

Soifon had no intention to let her go.

"Soifon!" Matsumoto ran inside, shocked by the sight in front of her. She cried out for help and immediately grabbed Soifon's hands, trying to pull her away.

The orange-haired woman was surprised by Soifon's unexpected strength. It took hers and Toushiro's combined efforts to pull her away from Hinamori.

"What the hell are you doing, Soifon?" Toushiro shook her shoulders.

Matsumoto took Hinamori to the bed, getting a glass of water. Luckily, Hinamori was just in shock, but she was breathing. Toushiro dragged his sister out of the room, as Matsumoto asked for Isane.

"This woman is a filthy traitor who tried to kill you!" Soifon shouted. "Why is she still alive?"

Toushiro tried to get a hold of himself.

"She was manipulated by Aizen. Right now she is pregnant with my child!" He said, confident that his sister did not know this fact.

"So what? She is not fit to be the mother of your child." She said with complete determination.

He could not stand it and slapped her hard. She was shocked.

"How dare you hit me? How can you treat me like this because of one bitch?" She looked around.

There were servants around them. They were all looking down, trying to survive the next storm.

"You don't get to meddle in my personal life. All of my concubines and servants are my own responsibility. I take all decisions!" He shouted at her.

"I will never forget how you humiliated me in front of the servants!" She shouted too, before leaving.

Meanwhile, Isane came in running and asked Toushiro to stay outside while she examined Hinamori. He was walking nervously in front of the door, before Matsumoto came outside.

"She is fine. The baby is ok too. Except from the bruises on her neck, there is no serious damage."

He sighed in relief.

Isane came outside too.

"Your highness, I don't know what exactly is going on, but Hinamori is extremely stressed. She needs rest and peaceful atmosphere. And it is a must. If she does not get it, this child won't survive."

Hitsugaya nodded, worry visible in his eyes.

* * *

Toushiro and Matsumoto walked back into his room.

"There is nothing to think about anymore, Matsumoto. Hinamori is staying as my concubine." He walked over to his desk, searching through the pile of papers.

"What is wrong?" Matsumoto asked, moving closer.

"The document I had written, where I give Hinamori her freedom. Where is it?"

She looked at him with confusion.

"I don't know. Where should it be?"

"I think I left it on my desk." He ran through the papers once more. "We have to find it and destroy it." He said, anxious.

"If we don't, then what?"

"Then she will never be able to become my concubine again. I won't have the right to keep her in my palace."

"I will look everywhere." She said, determined and left the room.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was with Byakuya.

"I don't need your apologies, Byakuya. It is too late for that." She said. He remained silent. "Besides, I know it was not your fault. Ginrei played with us both. He liked me very much in the beginning, but not so much when I did not oppose your second marriage."

Byakuya was forced to agree.

"I will give you back your title. You are not a fugitive anymore. The same goes for Urahara. You can come back into the Palace."

"Oh, no." She laughed. "I have no intention on coming back or becoming your Empress. These times are over. However, I have another favor to ask."

He nodded.

"Give more love and attention to Soifon. We are both guilty in front of her." She looked away, visibly tormented.

He was also saddened.

Just then, Soifon came inside without notice.

"Soifon?" Yoruichi looked up, startled.

"Yoruichi?" Her daughter was also surprised to see her.

"Why are you storming in like that, Soifon?" Byakuya asked coldly.

Yoruichi threw him a look.

"What is the matter?" He asked, trying to soften his voice.

"Your Majesty. You have to kill Hinamori!"

"What?" They both asked.

"She is the one who poisoned my brother. She is working with Aizen. What is worse is that she is pregnant by Toushiro!"

"What?" Byakuya stood up, frustrated. "Do you have any proof?"

"She told me that personally. You can ask her and she will confirm it. I also have this document in which my brother grants her freedom. Why would he do it otherwise when he is foolishly in love with her?" She handed the paper to Byakuya who read it, then smashed in into his fist. "When I confronted him about it, he even hit me! In front of the servants, no less!" She turned her face to her father and he saw her red cheek.

Byakuya's frustration was growing, much to Soifon's satisfaction.

"Wait, wait!" Yoruichi cut in. "This girl is pregnant. How do you expect him to kill her?"

Soifon threw an angry look at Yoruichi.

"So we should just accept her like nothing happened?"

"I am not saying that. However, she is not the only one manipulated by Aizen to kill his loved ones."

Byakuya and Soifon both looked at her angrily.

"I am going to get the explanation Toushiro owes me!" Byakuya said and Soifon followed him.

* * *

Byakuya was sitting behind Toushiro's desk, trying to remain calm, even though it was extremely hard, considering both Toushiro and Soifon stood in front of him, each defending their own position.

"So you are telling me that this girl poisoned you, almost killed you and you planned on hiding the fact from me so that she will be safe?" Byakuya asked. Toushiro did not answer. "Did I raise a fool?" Byakuya stood up, shouting.

"I have the right to take decisions alone, when it comes to my concubines." Toushiro spoke.

"Not when it concerns the future of the dynasty! You are the only heir of this Empire and she tried to kill you! And now she is carrying a possible heir too!" Byakuya moved his back to him.

"She is also Aizen's daughter! We can't have a child with such relatives be a part of the royal family." Soifon spitefully remarked.

"It is us who are related to Aizen by blood. Not Hinamori. Thanks to our so noble great grandfather." Toushiro answered.

Soifon felt foolish when she realized he was right.

"Don't you dare speak!" Byakuya faced him again.

"Need I remind you father that you almost killed your sister, because of Aizen too. If Hinamori is a criminal, then what are you?"

Byakuya trembled in anger, completely out of his skin.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Even Soifon got scared by this sudden outburst.

After a few minutes of silence, Byakuya spoke again, picking up the document.

"Hinamori will stay here, until she gives birth. This child is not at fault. However, she is no longer your concubine, so she will leave the palace immediately afterwards. This is my final decision. If you try to disobey me, she will die!"

Byakuya left the room quickly. Soifon threw a triumphant look at her brother and followed him. Toushiro hit the desk with his fists, feeling cornered once again.

* * *

Later that evening Matsumoto came to Toushiro with even more concerning news. Hinamori had fallen into a state of shock and she refused to talk or eat. Toushiro worriedly came into her room where one of the maids was trying to get her to eat something. Hinamori was completely unresponsive as she stood in bed, without moving or speaking. She was watching something in the distance and only blinked from time to time.

"It's no surprise after everything that's happened to her." Matsumoto sighed.

"Leave us alone." Toushiro said and both the maid and Matsumoto left the room.

Then, he sat on the bed next to Hinamori.

"Hinamori!" He tried to talk to her. "Hinamori! Momo! It's me! Say something if you hear me!"

She continued to stare at some point behind him.

"Momo!" He shook her body. "Momo, answer me! You have to talk, you have to eat, you have to, because of our child!"

She started shaking her head but apart from that she remained as confused as before. Feeling on the verge of insanity himself, he slapped her hard. At first, she just looked at him with disbelief. Then, he saw tears in her eyes, feeling both guilty and relieved. She started sobbing with voice.

"Hinamori, you have to get a hold of yourself! No matter what happens, our child needs you! You are the only one that can protect him now, so you have no right to give up!"

She was looking at him with her blurry vision.

"Shiro-chan…" She spoke. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

After saying that she burst into a stronger wave of tears and he felt even worse than before. He hated Aizen for making her suffer like that. He even hated this Empire that was the reason behind everything. He swore that he would make Aizen pay for it. Then, he pulled her into his embrace.

Both of them did not know how much time passed before she calmed down and he fed her with the soup. He helped her up to get dressed in her nightgown, because she was feeling extremely weak and her head was spinning.

"There you go." He said, after she was back in bed and he moved the blanket over her body. "Good night." He stood up, but she caught his hand.

"Toushiro…" He looked at her. "Are you happy for the baby?"

He took some time before he gave her his answer.

"I am. Of course, I am. This child is the reason I will keep on fighting." He sounded determined.

"I will do everything for our baby. I swear!" Some of her fiery spirit showed up in her eyes. Toushiro nodded, before leaving her room.

* * *

Yoruichi was sitting by the fireplace in her room, when Urahara came in. He waved at her with his bamboo fan, keeping his foolish expression. She smiled.

"You always amaze me with your ability to keep your foolish side at all times!" She said.

"Everyone has their strong points!" He smiled too.

Then, she turned her head back to the window, regaining her serious expression. Urahara got worried.

"What is wrong?" He asked, as he sat next to her, his voice completely different from before.

"I fear that Soifon has grown up out of control and it is too late to do anything for her. She is so resentful and selfish that is scares me."

Urahara kept quiet for a few minutes. He had always felt guilty for ruining Yoruichi's life. His secret experiments of developing antidotes and his inability to expose Aizen, when he suspected him for a long time resulted in Yoruichi's fall from grace and the executions of her whole clan.

"Maybe, we can take her with us for some time."

Yoruichi laughed. She then realized he wasn't joking and looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"What what? She gets to spend some time with her mother, away from the Palace. Who knows? It can be refreshing."

"Kisuke! You know she despises you, right?"

He raised a finger.

"And I dare say she is not the only one."

Yoruichi couldn't help it, but smile.

* * *

Renji was sitting in bed, unable to fall asleep, watching Rukia's figure next to him. Ever since her statement about the children, he felt like he had a knot in his stomach. He felt so happy to have her back, wanting to be with him and keep their family strong, but at the same time Unohana's warning came from the back of his mind. He had promised Byakuya to keep it a secret from Rukia, but it was inevitable for her to understand once they started trying for a baby. He prayed to all Gods that Rukia conceived. She deserved no more heartbreaks.

"Renji!" Rukia had sat up next to him, looking at him worriedly.

"Ah, Rukia." He looked at her, smiling.

"What is wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I am just so happy that you are back with me, that I am unable to believe it."

"Really?" She asked, unable to believe it.

"Really. Come here." He said and dragged her into his embrace.

* * *

 **Happy New 2019! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Toushiro kept his promise and made sure that Hinamori had the peace she needed. During the next few months she was always taken care of and both she and the baby were in good health. As for Toushiro, he was always well informed about her and made sure that she had everything needed, but he remained distant. The deep grief he felt when he found out that she never shared the same feelings as him, was always there in his heart. Combined with the pressure he felt when he thought about Byakuya's intention to drive Hinamori away after the birth of the baby, he was never calm and happy. Momo lived with a smile, while watching her growing belly and feeling her baby move inside her. The first time she felt it, she was so excited that she ran inside Toushiro's room just like before, took his hand and put it on her abdomen. She did not get the same reaction out of him, because he was shocked and unbelieving, but it was enough for her. Later, however, when she took long walks alone in the garden, she felt sad that she was not able to experience all the joys of this pregnancy with him. She knew that she could not ask for anything more after everything she had done.

Soifon really went to Karakura together with Yoruichi with Byakuya's insistence. Being away from court was good for her, but turned out to be bad for everyone around her. Urahara tried to get along with her, but she continued to hate him. Yoruichi was getting even more worried about the person her daughter had become.

Rukia and Renji tried for a baby, but even after four months there was no result. Renji spoke with Unohana about it, but she assured him that it was too early to draw conclusions. Rukia was also starting to get worried. She sensed that her husband was anxious. She repeatedly tried to get him to open up to her, but he never shared his worries. She decided to talk to Unohana personally.

* * *

One warm day in early December, Hinamori decided to take a walk in the garden. The midwife advised her to be active, so that the birth of the baby will be easier. While she was watching the birds that flew around from branch to branch, someone moved closer to her.

"Well, well. Someone is about to give birth soon."

Hinamori turned her head to face the person and froze.

"Your highness!" She looked down, trembling in fear. It was Soifon.

"Don't worry! I won't attack you again. I don't really need to. I am content knowing that you will leave this palace soon." She smiled.

Hinamori looked up, confused.

"Toushiro hasn't told you? How typical! He is always shielding you. But you deserve to know the truth. Once the baby is born, you will be forced to leave this place, never to return again. Of course, the baby will stay with his father. After all, he or she will be a part of the royal family."

Hinamori was so shocked that she was unable to speak. Everyone would have felt bad after seeing her desperation, but not Soifon. She just moved past her, content that she had caused her pain. Hinamori was frozen in her spot, her hands on her belly, trying to keep her baby from everyone else.

* * *

"Lady Momo!" One of the maids exclaimed, relieved when Momo walked inside her room. It was time for lunch and she was getting worried for her lady, who was nowhere to be found.

Hinamori walked in slowly, pale.

"What is wrong?" The blonde girl asked, concerned.

"I am not hungry." Momo said and moved to her bed, asking for a glass of water.

When the girl handed her the glass, however, she dropped it on the floor, clutching her waist in pain.

"My lady! What is going on?" The maid kneeled in front of her.

Hinamori was holding her belly, wincing in pain.

"It hurts!" She managed to whisper, before crying out.

"I am going to get the midwife!"

When the old midwife arrived, Hinamori's water had already broken.

"The baby is coming!" The midwife declared calmly.

"Isn't it too early?" Momo worriedly asked.

"Early or not, the birth has started!" I want warm water and towels and scissors. She instructed, before helping Hinamori lay down with her legs wide open. "Ok, my girl, this is going to be a long night, so I need you to be calm and strong."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toushiro was in the Hunting lodge, training in peace for a few days and was scheduled to return the next day. Matsumoto send messenger, but she knew that he was probably going to miss the birth, before he managed to come back. Surprisingly, five hours later, he came back.

"Toushiro! You are back!" Matsumoto ran to greet him.

"Yes. I decided to come back tonight, instead of tomorrow morning." He said calmly.

"Did you receive the message?"

"What message?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Momo is giving birth!"

His eyes widened and he threw his gloves on the floor.

"So early?" He hurried after Matsumoto.

Her pained cries were heard clearly in front of the door. He was not allowed to enter and so was Matsumoto, since the midwife wanted less people around.

"Where is Unohana?" Toushiro asked.

"Nana told us it is too early to call her." Matsumoto explained.

"Nonsense!" Toushiro shouted. "Tell Unohana to come immediately and take this woman out of the room!"

A few minutes later, Nana went out, still as calm and collected as before.

"I am listening, your Highness."

"You have not called for a doctor and it's been hours! Can you really handle the situation? Hinamori is crying in pain!"

Nana looked up, unfazed.

"I've brought more than 200 babies into this world! How many have you?" She asked sarcastically. Toushiro was outraged. "This is a long and painful process, especially when it is for the first time. Don't expect your heir before tomorrow morning!" With that said, she walked back inside.

Toushiro caught a glimpse of Hinamori, who was pale and sweaty, clutching the sheets. Before the door closed she opened her eyes and saw him too.

An hour later, Unohana arrived and confirmed the words of Nana.

"It is still early. She has not reached the real part of the birth. I suggest you go and try to get some sleep, your Highness. It will be a long night."

Toushiro went back to his room, but sleep never came. He spent a few hours walking around or trying to read a book, but then he decided that he can't stay on the sidelines any longer. When he returned back in front of Hinamori's door, there was frantic movement there. One of the maids rushed inside with more water and he saw Hinamori again.

"Push! Push harder!" Nana was instructing, while Unohana observed the process carefully. Hinamori had a cloth between her teeth, which managed to mute her cries. After what seemed like eternity to him, but it was only 30 minutes, he heard a final pained cry from Hinamori, followed by a baby's one. His heartbeat increased so much, he heard his heartbeat in his ears. Nana came outside with a small bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations, you Highness! You have a healthy son!" She handed him the baby carefully and he tried to control his trembling hands. "Support his head. There you go!"

When he looked carefully into the bundle in his arms, he saw a small creature, so small he wondered how it was possible to create such loud sounds. The baby had opened his eyes to greet him and he saw the same color as his own. He had a few brown hairs on his small head. He moved his finger to caress his small hand, warm and still red. In a moment of pure bliss he turned to Matsumoto and she saw one of his widest smiles, reserved for such rare moments.

"Toushiro, he is gorgeous!" She moved closer to him, while brushing away a tear. "Hello, there! I am your Granny, but please, don't call me that! I am still too young!" She joked and the baby threw one of his hands in the air.

"How is Hinamori?" Toushiro asked, the immediate excitement gone.

"Doctor Unohana is tending to her. She will recover quickly, but the birth was difficult and she passed out." Nana said calmly, but Toushiro quickly gave the baby to Rangiku and asked to see Momo.

Unable to have him wait any longer, she opened the door and he stormed in. Unohana was washing her bloody hands. He looked around and felt his knees weak, when he saw the red water and sheets and towels. Hinamori was pale and unconscious.

"Don't worry!" Unohana said. "This amount of blood is perfectly normal. She did well, but the birth was difficult. It is always like that for first time mothers. She needs sleep to recover."

He was not convinced by her words and continued staring at Hinamori's exhausted face. Unohana made a sound to all the others in the room to leave them alone. Toushiro moved closer and sat on the bed by Hinamori's side. He had never realized how much she was going through. She gave him the most precious thing in this world with so much suffering. It did not matter if she loved him or not. She had given him more than he ever could return to her.

"Momo…" He took her hand into his and moved her to his lips. "I love you!"

* * *

The news about the birth of the heir quickly spread to the palace and Byakuya came in the morning to see his grandson. Even his stoic demeanor was weak in front of the baby. He had forgotten who his mother was. The family's line was continued. Another prince was born and he felt the strength fill him up.

"Congratulations, my son! You will now understand what being a father means." He said.

Toushiro nodded.

"Father, I can't throw Hinamori away. She will stay."

Byakuya's expression darkened immediately.

"No! This woman will leave this place after a few days. I won't allow you to keep her and love her, after everything she's done."

"I don't want her as my concubine! I just want my son to have a mother!"

"We will find a suitable concubine to adopt him." Byakuya calmly said.

"You know it's not the same. Sooner or later he will know. Rangiku is like a mother to me. She truly loves me like a son, but I still grew up with emptiness in my heart, because my real mother was not by my side." He said with complete honesty.

Byakuya was shaken, when he thought about Hisana and what his own grandfather had done to her. After a long pause, he spoke again.

"I can allow her to stay and look after this child as his nanny. In the official records her name as his mother won't exist."

"But…"

Byakuya raised his hand.

"And you will swear that you will give up on her as a woman. She will be your servant. The mother of your son and nothing more. Otherwise, I will kill her. You know that I have the power to do it. There won't be more compromises than this."

Toushiro bit his lip, trying to suppress his anger. He was powerless in front of the Emperor. He had no choice but to oblige. Giving up on his love for Hinamori was something he had planned to do anyway. When her life and his son's happiness were at stake it wasn't such a big sacrifice. Or so he thought.

"I swear!" He said with determination.

Byakuya managed a small smile.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here! And the baby too! What do you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hinamori opened her eyes slowly, feeling weak. She took in the sight of her surroundings, before moving her hands to feel her baby in her abdomen, then quickly moved up, when she realized he was no longer inside her belly.

"My baby!" She tried to get out of bed, but her head was spinning and she felt pain all over.

"Lady Momo!" The maid ran to help her lay back down.

Momo did not want to.

"Where is my baby? Who took it?"

"Your baby is with the milkmaid." The maid Jun answered.

"No! They have taken it away from me!" Hinamori shook her head.

Then the door opened and Toushiro came inside holding the baby. Momo looked up and her face brightened up.

"My baby!" She exclaimed, putting her hands out to take him.

"Hinamori, you should lay down first!" Toushiro said seriously and Hinamori obliged. Then, he handed the baby to her and she took him eagerly.

"Here is our son!" He said.

Momo was smiling and crying at the same time, overwhelmed with emotions. He was the most beautiful and perfect thing she had seen in her life.

"You are so beautiful!" She whispered, then moved her finger to caress his cheek.

Toushiro was taking the scene with happiness and pride. Momo was in love with their son. She was in love with a part of him and their union.

"Toushiro!" Momo suddenly looked up, frightened. She left Hideki on the bed and got up, but fell on her knees soon after. "Please, don't take him away from me! I am begging you! Let me stay!"

It was the most heartbreaking thing he had seen. A few hours after giving birth, exhausted and weak, Momo was on her knees, begging and holding his leg.

"Hinamori!" He exclaimed and moved down to pick her up. "Get up! I am not taking him away! Who told you all of this?"

She had trouble standing up, so he took her into his hands bridal style. Her heartbeat increased. She looked into his eyes, but they were so close and so deep that she moved her head into another direction soon after. He put her back into the bed and sat down next to them.

"Who told you that?"

"Soifon." She answered. He sighed.

"So that's why you gave birth earlier!" He felt angry and clenched his fist. She put her hand on top of his.

"Don't do anything, please! I want peace. I just want us to look after our son."

He was not convinced.

"How will we name him?" She asked, managing a small smile.

"My father already chose a name." He said coldly, obviously not pleased. "Hideki – it means superior."

Sensing his anger, Hinamori tried to cool him down.

"I like it." She took their son back into her arms. "Hideki! It suits you well, right?" She spoke to the baby. "Hideki – the most precious!"

Her interpretation of the name was definitely more fitting. Toushiro smiled.

"Thank you, Momo!" He said and she looked up, surprised. "Thank you for bringing him into this world!"

"Thank you for letting me be his mother after everything…I did." She answered, embarrassed.

He just couldn't break the news that in front of the world she is not his mother.

"Look at how beautiful your eyes are! Just like your father's." She continued speaking to Hideki. "Toushiro, please, I want to feed him myself. I don't need a milkmaid." She looked at him again and he nodded his head. Hinamori smiled, before returning her attention to the baby, kissing his forehead.

* * *

When Renji came back home he found Rukia in front of the window. He moved closer and wrapped her in his arms from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Did you hear the news? Hinamori gave birth. You brother has become a grandpa. Can you believe it? It's a boy at that. " He said enthusiastically.

"I did." Rukia answered with surprisingly emotionless voice.

"What is wrong?" Renji asked and pulled her so they stayed face to face.

"Nothing." She answered. "What could possibly be wrong when my brother and my husband both keep secrets from me and all we speak about these days is trust?"

Her sarcasm was something he usually loved, but right now it caused him pain. He knew very well what that meant.

"Rukia…I"

"No, Renji! Spare me your stupid excuses like 'I didn't want to hurt you', 'Nothing is certain' and whatever!" He saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Doctor Unohana told me everything! I won't be able to have a child anymore!" She cried out.

He felt her pain inside his heart too, unable to do anything to ease it.

"Don't say it like this! It is not impossible. Such an opportunity exists but…"

"Unohana told me that it will be really difficult! In other words, I need a miracle and I don't believe in them!" She moved past him, wanting to hide her weakness.

"But I do!" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. "Look at me, Rukia!" He moved his hand under her chin so she faced him with her sad eyes. "Getting married to you was a miracle! Damn it, even getting to meet you and having you love me back was a miracle! Don't tell me you don't believe in them!"

His pained and passionate words left her unable to suppress her emotions any longer. She burst into tears and buried her head into Renji's chest. He moved his hands on her back hoping to comfort her.

* * *

During this whole time Byakuya was carefully guarding the borders of his Empire, while trying to inform himself of Aizen's plans. What he understood was that Aizen had allied himself with King Baragan of Hueco Mundo and planned to attack them soon. One day in late April, Byakuya angrily hit his desk.

"Damn it! Not only did I lose three captains but two of them are on the side of the enemy who will attack with a full well trained army!"

Renji had never seen Byakuya so expressive about his problems.

"Captain, we also have a strong Army. We don't need Aizen or Gin to win. I think that Hisagi and Kira are perfectly capable of replacing them!"

"Unfortunately none of them has the needed experience. Besides the spirit of their squads is shaken. "

"That is exactly what I mean! Hisagi was the lieutenant of Tousen, and Kira - Gin's. They are the only ones who can lift the spirits of the squads!"

Byakuya was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, a noise was heard in front of the door and the guards cried out. Renji took out his sword and moved by the door. Byakuya did the same. Renji quickly opened the door, pointing his sword to whoever awaited, which turned out to be Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!"

"Renji! Byakuya! I need your help!" He looked out of his mind.

When he sat down to explain everything, it turned out that the situation was more complicated.

"So they kidnapped Inoue?" Renji asked again, shocked.

"They did." Ichigo admitted and Renji observed that he was clenching his fists.

Byakuya was quiet.

"You have to help me, Byakuya. I can't go there alone. I need some of your soldiers to save her. After all, this bastard Aizen attacked us because of you!"

"I cannot help you, Kurosaki!" Byakuya answered calmly. "I need the army in full battle power when the time comes. I can't risk the future of the whole Empire for the sake of one girl."

Ichigo jumped out of his chair, enraged.

"She is not just one girl, but an innocent person, who got harmed because of your family affairs and power battles!"

"How are you even sure that she is kidnapped? I don't see a reason for Aizen to do this."

"I already told you that one of his allies called Ulquiorra decided to take her as his woman!"

"These are your interpretations. She had disappeared and people saw her with this man. Maybe she willingly engaged with him!"

Ichigo jumped forwards to hit Byakuya, but Renji caught his arms.

"Don't! Don't, dude! We will investigate! We will help you, right Captain?" Renji asked hopefully.

Byakuya was quiet.

Ichigo pulled out of Renji's arms.

"Very well, then! I will go and save her even without your help! But these men showed up in Karakura searching for someone, because of you, Byakuya! Sit here and bathe in your power while you can, because you will soon lose it!" He shouted before running out of the door.

Renji saw him from the window, when he got on his horse and hurried out of the Palace.

"You can go, Renji." Byakuya suddenly said.

"What do you mean, captain?" Renji looked at him.

"You can go with Kurosaki to Hueco Mundo. Urahara Kisuke will help you. Do you want to? Do you think you can cope up with this dangerous mission?"

"Did you not just tell him that we are not going to help?" Renji asked confused.

"I did. And you did not agree." Byakuya smiled. "This is a secret mission, Renji. You will go there with Kurosaki making Aizen believe that we have fallen in the trap he created by taking Inoue Orihime there. Of course, Kurosaki is too hot headed to be allowed to know it. I think you have matured enough, Renji. Am I right?"

"Is this a trap, captain?" Renji asked, more serious than ever.

"Of course it is. When the time comes, you will receive help. I am positive Aizen won't kill you. He needs you as a bait to lure our soldiers to Hueco Mundo and attack the capital when it is at its weakest."

"I don't get it why you will follow his plan."

"Aizen is meticulous and dangerous. We must outwit him to win."

* * *

"No, Renji! You won't go there all alone! I am coming too!" Rukia exclaimed when he told her everything later that night.

"You can't come, Rukia. Your brother strictly forbade it." Renji said and took her hands in his.

"Why?"

"Women don't fight in wars."

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed and he found it funny when he compared it to her image as the classy Princess. "Besides, what woman am I? I can't even fulfill the duties of a wife." She added.

He knew fully well what she meant.

"You know that we will keep on trying and it will work out. It hasn't even been a year. Some people try for decades."

As usual, she was not convinced.

"Who knows? Maybe when I come back, you will greet me with our baby in your belly." He kissed her lips.

"You are making me feel worse."

"You can't come, love. And that's final!" He kissed her cheek. She moved away, visibly pissed off.

"Inoue came here to save me. And now you are telling me that I can't to go help her?"

"If we look at it objectively she didn't do much to save you."

"Renji!" Rukia threw the closest pillow at him and went upstairs. He spent the night in the guestroom alone.

* * *

Rangiku knocked on Hinamori's door. Hinamori moved Hideki from her breast and buttoned her shirt before answering.

"Hey, there! Aunty's most precious!" Rangiku exclaimed when was greeted by Hideki's smiling face. "I swear that you grow up every hour! Can I?"

"Of course." Momo said and handed Hideki to Rangiku. "But better be careful! He just ate."

"Did you?" Rangiku asked the baby, who was beginning to answer with some syllables. "How are you, Momo?"

"I am fine. Please, let's seat." She took Rangiku to the nearby table. Her new room was much smaller, but she did not complain. However, her plain room and dresses signified her status and the favor she received from Toushiro and it pained her to feel unwanted.

"You barely leave your room, Momo. You should come and communicate with the others."

"I can't stand their looks. They are all happy that Toushiro has given up on me."

Rangiku kept quiet for a while.

"And I know that I deserve it, Rangiku."

"I wasn't going to say that." Matsumoto answered. "And I know Toushiro hasn't given up on you."

"Oh really? Is that why he spends as little time as possible with me? If it wasn't for our son, I would not see his face for days." She was visibly upset. "I got this room and this dresses. I am just a maid. I know it. But it hurts! I did not realize how much I had."

"You lost your concubine status, Momo. That is true. And it is all thanks to Toushiro that the Emperor spared your life and allowed you to stay."

"I know! And I am grateful. But I miss his love. His eyes, his words, his…" 'Touch' was the word she planned on saying next, but then she stopped when she realized how it would sound.

Rangiku smiled.

"Why do you care so much? I mean, you don't love him as a man. It shouldn't matter to you, even if he starts sleeping with his concubines."

Hinamori had not even considered that opportunity, but she felt angry and hurt when she imagined another woman in Toushiro's bed.

"Oh, look. Hideki has fallen asleep." Rangiku cheerfully said. "I must leave already." She left the baby in his crib, then took a look at Hinamori who was deep in thoughts in her chair. The orange haired woman barely hid her smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 is here! I am expecting your reviews as always! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rukia was standing in front of Byakuya's desk. He looked at her with his usual emotionless face.

"Why can't I go, your Majesty?" She asked, visibly angry.

"Rukia, you have always been sensible. This is not a place for a woman." He said calmly.

She was quiet for a few minutes before answering.

"Very well, then! I will do whatever I want to and you are free to punish me however you want to!" She bowed ironically and moved her back to him.

"Rukia!" His loud voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You have a more important role here! With all my respect, if you go you will only endanger your husband more."

She turned around, her eyes sparkling with rage.

"And what is that more important role here? To pray for him in the chapel?"

"To become the Regent, who will rule this Empire in my absence." He was serious.

Rukia widened her eyes.

"What?"

"The war will start soon and both I and Toushiro will go on the battlefield. I need someone trusted to take my place and govern the state. Can you take on this responsibility?"

Rukia was quiet.

"Prove yourself, Rukia!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Toushiro had gone to play with his son. He had the baby in his arms and threw him in the air, enjoying Hideki's laughs. Momo was watching the scene with a smile. When her baby was happy, she was even happier.

"Hideki! You are so grown up!" Toushiro exclaimed as he put him back in his crib. "When I come back, you will have probably learned how to walk and talk." He said the last sentence in a quiet voice, but Momo heard it, nonetheless.

"Toushiro? Where are you going?" Her first thought was that he just wanted to get away from her.

"Hinamori, a war is going to start soon. Your responsibility is to take good care of Hideki and keep him safe at all times." He said calmly.

She was shocked. Without any more words he turned his back to her, but she stopped him.

"Are you going to fight with captain Aizen?" Her question made him freeze in his spot.

"He is no captain. And yes, I will do just that." He faced her again, regaining his composure.

She jumped and caught his hand.

"Please, don't kill him!"

Of all the reactions he expected this was the one that hurt the most. At first, he was so shocked that he just stared into her worried eyes. Then, he pulled his hand out of hers, angry.

"I want to talk to him. I want to know why he did what he did. He might have been manipulated. He…"

"Hinamori, you will never see him again. That is if I come back alive. Otherwise, he might come to meet you and kill our son. I don't know if that will make you happier."

His cynical words stabbed her like a knife. He left the room without waiting for her response. She went to take Hideki out of his crib and embraced him tightly.

"While mommy is here, no one will ever harm you!" She said and kissed the head of the unknowing baby.

* * *

Renji left after a few days and Rukia barely held back her tears when she went to kiss him before he rode on Zabimaru. She knew how ruthless Aizen was and the thought that her husband and Ichigo went in the enemy's land all alone terrified her. She wanted to trust her brother's judgement, but her emotional side couldn't be calmed down with words.

Toushiro took out all his anger in training for the coming war. More than anything, he wanted to kill Aizen and take his revenge on him. But sometimes he found solace in the thoughts that if he was the one killed, at least he wouldn't have to face Hinamori's sad and blaming face. Then, he realized with terror that his death meant the death of Hideki too and vowed to never let that happen.

When Soifon found out that there was war coming, she wanted to join the battles too. Of course, Byakuya did not allow it, but when she learned that Rukia will be left in charge of the Empire and not her, he had to face the storm.

"Why do you value me so little, your Majesty? Am I not your child too?" She shouted.

"Soifon, I already told you that women don't fight in wars. And your aunt Rukia is clearly more level headed and has more experience than you to take on the Regency."

"I won't allow it! Even if you don't want to, I will join you on the battlefield. After you leave, there will be no one to stop me!"

"I can throw you in the dungeons if I want to stop you." Byakuya answered calmly.

"And I can kill myself there! You know I can." She answered just as confidently.

Byakuya sighed. He knew it would come to this sooner or later.

"Very well, then, Soifon. I have another proposition for you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You can join me, but not as an active soldier. You will become the leader of the Special Forces. Something like a spy." He moved closer to her, making it look like something very special. "Are you capable of doing this job?"

She smiled arrogantly.

"Do not even doubt it!" She was proud of her successful manipulation.

So was Byakuya, who smiled behind her back.

* * *

After a month, everything was ready and the soldiers prepared to leave the capital. Byakuya asked Rukia to come to his room.

"I am leaving the State in your hands, Rukia. Don't disappoint me!" He put a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

"You can count on me, brother."

She watched as he put on his armor and took his sword.

"Brother, do you have news about Renji? Please, don't keep secrets from me."

"Rukia, the road to Hueco Mundo is long. It's been barely a month. They might have not arrived yet."

"Or they might have and…" She looked to the side.

"Don't let this negative thoughts occupy your mind. We are going on a war. We must believe in our victory!"

She nodded her head, even though she was not calm and confident. She embraced Byakuya.

"Be safe, brother! May you come back victorious!"

Byakuya was not one to show emotions, but he realized that this might be the last time he saw his sister, so he returned the hug. Then, he went out through the door, followed by the guards that were waiting for him. From the window in his room Rukia saw the long procession awaiting outside. Yamamoto was on his horse too, together with the other captains. Only Byakuya and Toushiro were missing.

* * *

In his own room Toushiro was getting ready too. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, even though his heart was beating faster and faster. Matsumoto was next to him and she tried to remain positive, but it was hard for her to. She had Hideki in her arms.

He turned around to face them and took Hideki in his arms for a few minutes, kissing him on the head.

"Matsumoto, you have to take good care of him! I rely on you…to keep everyone safe."

"I know." She answered. She then gave Hideki to the maid next to her and embraced Toushiro tightly.

"May God be with you, my son!" She rarely allowed herself to call him that, but she could not suppress her emotions anymore.

He returned the hug.

"May God protect you too!" He said.

They exchanged reassuring looks. Then, Matsumoto spoke again.

"Hinamori is waiting outside. She wants to see you."

His face darkened.

"I don't want to see her."

"You should. After all, it is a war. A person should not leave with regrets."

With these words, she took the baby back in her arms and left the room. After a few minutes he allowed Hinamori in.

"Toushiro…" She moved closer, trying to smile, but meeting his indifferent face made it hard for her.

"Take care of yourself and our son, Hinamori!" He said that after a moment of silence and turned around to put on his armor.

She used the opportunity to run and embrace him from behind. He froze in his spot. He missed her, but he knew he couldn't be with her and her words about Aizen had left a new scar inside his heart. She did not say anything, but he felt something wet on his shoulder and assumed she was crying.

"I have to go." He said after a few minutes with much gentler voice.

"I know." She said and pulled back, wiping away her tears.

She helped him put on his armor, even though he did not ask for help. When he was ready, she took something out of her sleeve and handed it to him.

"It is a good luck charm I made. This can remind you of Hideki. And it smells like him too."

He took a look at her gift, but was reluctant to take it.

"Even if you doubt my love for you, how can you doubt my love for my son? I would never want my son to grow up without a father."

He felt guilty for his cold behavior. He took the amulet. For a short moment their hands touched and she said.

"Stay safe…"

He nodded and she turned her back to him, unable to keep the tears from flowing again. He noticed that as she left the room. Taking a closer look at the object in his hands, he realized that is was a piece of wood, shaped like the hilt of his sword – something close to a star. It was covered with something soft and blue – part of Hideki's first blanket. When he moved it closer, he could really smell his baby son. The whole amulet was made into a necklace with a leather cord. He wondered what to do and put it into the pocket of his trousers.

* * *

Toushiro came on Hyorinmaru in front of the Palace, when all the other awaited him.

"My brother comes after the Emperor!" Soifon spitefully said. Their relationship never recovered.

"We don't need these remarks, Soifon." Byakuya said and asked for his horse – Senbonzakura. The fastest and the most beautiful in the whole Empire. "I have to introduce you, your partner in your difficult job, Soifon." He said and she was eager to know who it will be. "Come closer, Omaeda!"

The young boy moved closer and Soifon's eyes were about to fall out of their pockets.

"Omaeda?"

"It is a pleasure to work with you, Princess." He said with a smile.

"I can't say the same." She answered.

Byakuya watched the whole scene with fun.

"Show more respect, Soifon. You have to trust him. He is a part of the Royal army for a long time now."

Byakuya knew very well that Omaeda was not skilled with the sword and easy to frighten. Combined with his chubbiness, it was really comical.

"Your Majesty, I am starting to doubt your intentions." Soifon wanted to say more, but Byakuya made a sign.

"Quiet, Soifon. Your mission is secret. Only few people know about it." He said it with his usual seriousness and she was more dumbfounded than ever. Of all the people around her, she saw no one less suited for a job in the Secret Forces than this guy.

Taking one last insolent look at Omaeda she got on her horse and followed her father. Byakuya moved closer to Toushiro.

"Did you warn Matsumoto to move into the big Palace?"

"I did."

"Very well. Gather everyone! We are leaving! May your swords be sharp and your battles victorious!" Byakuya loudly exclaimed, followed by the cheers of the soldiers. Taking one last look at the Palace, Toushiro followed closely behind.

* * *

 **The** **new chapter is here! Do you think this separation will be good for Toushiro and Momo or not so much?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After the army left, Matsumoto took everyone to the big Palace. Rukia ruled with a different approach from her brother and she immediately let Hinamori move into a big room with Hideki. All were eagerly awaiting letters from the men. A month later, Rukia received a letter from Byakuya, stating that they were safe in their camp, discussing battle tactics. As for Renji, they still had no news, but this was sometimes better, according to Byakuya.

Hinamori spent her whole time on her son. She was amazed at how fast the baby grew up. With every single day, he reminded her more and more of Toushiro and she missed him a lot. Every night before going to sleep she kneeled beside her bed and prayed for his safety. She also prayed that Aizen changed his heart and came back to her.

One day, Matsumoto took her to Rukia's room. She had asked Rukia to tell Hinamori the whole truth without holding back. After the conversation, Matsumoto came inside Hinamori's room, finding her by the window. Hideki was sleeping.

"Did you realize how pointless it is to want to talk to him?" She asked.

Hinamori turned around and met her with her sad eyes.

"No. I am determined more than ever to talk to him."

Matsumoto got angry.

"I don't know what to do about you." She turned to leave, but Hinamori spoke again.

"Aizen's mother and me…we have a lot in common."

"What?" Matsumoto asked, confused.

"She was a lowly maid, just like me. That is why her son was never taken seriously. He grew up lonely and sad and that grew into hatred. I fear that Hideki might have the same fate, because of me. And I want to prevent it."

"How can you even compare it?" Matsumoto spoke up. "Toushiro loves Hideki more than everything! He will never be unloved and abandoned. He is acknowledged as his son and heir. Aizen was not. And Kiyoko was a devilish woman, who seduced old Ginrei in order to gain power and riches. Is that the case with you?"

"I am not so naïve anymore, Rangiku. I know that not all things depend on Toushiro. If Byakuya decides to arrange a marriage for him and his official wife bores a son, Hideki will become a threat. No matter how much Toushiro loves him, this place is all about politics. I am too weak to protect my son. God, even if a concubine gives birth to a son, he will be in a better position than my baby."

Looking at the younger woman with surprise, Rangiku realized how much she had changed in the past months.

"I did not know you thought about the throne."

"I don't care about the throne!" Hinamori said angrily. "But my man is the immediate heir! Sooner or later, Toushiro will get on the throne. And his son will forever be tied to the power. Even if I want to run away and take him, I can't. I am so afraid!" She moved closer to the crib, taking a loving look at the sleeping baby. "No matter who Aizen's mother was, once he was just an innocent unloved child of a powerful man. I don't want my son to suffer the consequences of my mistakes too. I tried to poison Toushiro. I will forever be an enemy to the State. But he has no fault." She caressed the baby's cheek.

"We all know that, Momo. I am sure that as long as Toushiro is alive, Hideki will be safe too. Unlike Kiyoko, you were loved. You are still loved. And if you don't manage to get back his trust and devotion, the fault will be entirely yours."

With that said, the older woman left the room. Hinamori did not know why, but she was left thinking about the night, when she got pregnant, according to her knowledge.

 _She was having dinner in Toushiro's room. He was in high spirits and talked about his training progress. She smiled at him._

 _"You have always been considered a prodigy by everyone, Toushiro. I am not surprised in the slightest." She said._

 _He was pleased._

 _"Do you consider me a prodigy, Hinamori?" He moved closer to her._

 _"Of course." She said, a little embarrassed by his look. By now she knew very well what this meant._

 _He smiled that special smile and she felt the shivers run through her whole body. Feeling nervous she got up and moved to the terrace door._

 _"It is so nice outside, right? I think I need some fresh air."_

 _Toushiro smiled. He knew these tricks, but he did not mind waiting a little. In fact, it excited him more. He moved behind her, his hands caressing hers._

 _"Why are you trembling, Momo? Is the weather so cold for you?" He spoke next to her ear, teasing her._

 _"I…" She did not finish, because he kissed her on the neck. "Toushiro…"_

 _He loved how it sounded from her lips in moments like this. Her whole body was eagerly expecting his touches. She knew what was about to happen and she wanted it._

 _"Why?" She asked. It was more a question to herself, but it came out loud. "Why do I want it?"This one she did not say._

 _"Why what?" Toushiro moved his head up, confused._

 _He turned her, so they stood face to face._

 _Hinamori's mind was already clouded. She did not respond._

 _"I want you, Momo."_

 _He said seductively and she felt her legs were weak too. He kissed her passionately on the lips and she responded naturally. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving herself in his arms, like always. The good thing about her body being on fire was that her mind was on fire too and she could just enjoy the moment without thinking about it._

* * *

Two months later: Base camp of Seiretei's army near Karakura

Byakuya left the letter on the table in front of him, as the other awaited his response.

"The news is bad, but expected. Renji, Kurosaki and his friends are all captured. They are not killed, because they want to use them as baits."

"We should not fall for this trap, your Majesty." Yamamoto said. "After all the lives of a few people cannot compare to the future of the whole Empire."

"That is very cruel, old Yama!" Kyoraku answered. "We sent Renji there. That girl Inoue became an innocent victim, because of our inability to capture Aizen in time."

"And we can't let our princess Rukia become a widow." Ukitake also spoke.

Byakuya was quiet for a few seconds.

"I will go with my squad, your Majesty." Toushiro spoke up.

"No." Byakuya interrupted. "You will stay here. Yamamoto will lead the command and you will fight alongside your General. I will be going to Hueco Mundo."

"What?" Kyoraku exclaimed, surprised.

"This is completely crazy, your Majesty." Yamamoto opened his eyes in surprise.

"I am not going alone, of course. I will take Mayuri, Zaraki and doctor Unohana with me. What better bait than the Emperor himself?" He said calmly. "This is final." He made a signal to the men to leave his tent.

"The Emperor himself to leave the main command." Yamamoto shook his head as he left.

Only Toushiro stood behind.

"Yamamoto is right, father. You are the Emperor. You can't leave your army here. Let me go there. Don't doubt my abilities!"

"I do not doubt your abilities, Toushiro. But your heart and your mind have not grown enough. Remember this – when a man lets his anger control him and consume him, he cannot come out as a winner. Never."

* * *

Meanwhile, Soifon was together with Omaeda, hiding in the woods and searching for information against Aizen. Omaeda had fallen asleep behind one big tree.

"So pathetic!" She whispered.

Nothing was happening around them really. She felt bored too, but she still had the hope that something might come up. Her father had information that Gin was roaming around this region not long ago.

Suddenly, she heard movement and looked around. A group of men with swords was coming. She moved in their direction and quickly without making any sound climbed on one tree.

"Are they here?" One of the men asked.

"I don't think so. And I don't really care. I am tired of playing this game. We are soldiers, not some toys!" He was obviously very agitated.

"We are soldiers of his Majesty. We should follow his rules." The third one spoke too.

"Instead of fighting for the Gotei 13, we are playing with his spoiled bratty daughter! How important!"

Soifon felt her blood run hot. She had some doubts about her father's plans, but this was honestly too much. He had taken her for a fool and betrayed her once again. She waited for the men to move away and then angrily jumped from the tree.

She took off the black scarf around her face and threw it on the floor. She was not going to let him keep on doing it. She was going to prove herself one way or another. The first step was going to Karakura town – the only place she knew for sure Aizen was interested in.

"Your Highness, what are you doing?" Omaeda was behind her.

"Oh, lieutenant of the Special Forces, Omaeda! I am glad you woke up! You can now go back to my father and tell him that I am not going to put up with his humiliation any longer. I am going to create the Special Forces on my own!"

"What?" Omaeda did not understand anything.

"Do not try to lie to me! I know he forced you to play my accomplice!"

"Well, he told me to follow you and protect you. That is all I know. He said it won't be hard." He was completely honest.

Soifon was speechless. His stupidity was too much.

"To protect me!?" She laughed. "I am not even sure if you can hold a sword!"

This time he was the one offended.

"Anyway, I don't need you anymore. Go back and tell the Emperor that I have found out the truth."

She moved her back to him and walked down between the trees. Omaeda ran after her.

"Please, wait for me, your Highness! I am coming too!"

"I don't need you to bother me! You are only going to be a nuisance!" She shouted at him.

He did not give up.

"I will do my best! I am also tired of being taken for a fool. I want to do something for my country."

She looked at him, surprised by his sudden seriousness.

"I don't want to be known as my parent's incompetent son."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Very well. You look so ridiculous for a special agent, that this is actually a good cover." She smirked.

He followed behind, content.

* * *

Back in the Palace, Rukia had received the news about her brother going to Hueco Mundo.

"I knew it! Renji and Ichigo might be dead and my brother followed Aizen's plan! I might lose them all!"

She was desperate.

"I am sure they are alive. Aizen is not a fool. He won't kill them before he is sure that his main target is on the spot and that is the Emperor and Toushiro." Rangiku answered.

"At least Toushiro is safe at the camp."

"Knowing them, I would be more worried about the camp."

"Why?"

"I am sure that Aizen uses Hueco Mundo as a temporarily aid. He wants Seiretei. And as long as our main forces are gone, he will strike. I don't think that taking the army and going to Hueco Mundo is a good idea."

"Well, brother has written that Ukitake and Shunsui are staying behind with Toushiro."

"Captain Ukitake's health is not good. They might be experienced warriors, but the strongest one is still the Captain Commander. His tactical skills are unrivaled." Matsumoto spoke again.

"I just hope that both Aizen and Gin die!" Rukia's voice was full of hatred and this surprised Rangiku. "I am sorry. I know that you and Gin…used to be close."

Rangiku smiled.

"I wonder about that." She was quiet for a couple of minutes. "It does not really matter. He is our enemy now. He also tried to murder Toushiro and that is something I will never forgive!"

Rangiku's determination was visible and Rukia found one more reason to admire her.

* * *

Hinamori had written two letters to Toushiro, but he did not answer her. When she found out Rangiku had received a letter from him, she felt both sad and relieved.

"I am glad that you keep in touch." Hinamori said later that night when Rangiku was in her room.

The red-haired woman did not answer. She had focused her attention on Hideki.

"My big boy! You are almost one year old now!" The baby was smiling at her. "You are not like your father at all. You smile so much!"

"That is because he likes you, Rangiku. He can be quite grumpy too, when he is not pleased. And his facial features and eyes, they are all Toushiro's." Momo said.

Rangiku nodded her head.

"Indeed. My little smiling Toushiro!" She picked Hideki's nose and he moved his head to the side, irritated. "Oh my, you decided to show me your grumpy side too, right?"

Hinamori laughed at Rangiku's comical expression.

"Wait, wait! What is this smell?" Matsumoto said. "Someone needs to change their clothes!"

Hinamori stood up.

"Give him to me. I will take care of it."

"No, no. I am here now. You can have some rest." She winked and went out to get some water and towels.

When she left the room, Hinamori noticed that Toushiro's letter was left open on the sofa. She was curious to take a look. It was short and completely in Toushiro's style, but some of his words touched her deeply.

 _"Now that the real war is growing near and this might be the last time you hear from me, I want you to kiss Hideki from his father and keep both him and Momo safe. Promise me, that if something happens with me, you will make sure that she will be unharmed by our son's side. Show this letter to my father as my last wish. Take care of yourself too, mother!"_

When she finished reading it, she had tears in her eyes and her hands were trembling.

"He still loves me…"

* * *

 **The new chapter is here! A little slow-paced, but it was inevitable. I won't spent much time on battles, as I am not good at writing this stuff. I wonder what your opinion on Soifon is?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As Toushiro wrote in his letter the real war started soon. Byakuya, followed by Zaraki, Mayuri and Unohana invaded Hueco Mundo, unsurprisingly easily. However, even he got shocked when he learned that Aizen had left the Palace before them with half of the Arrancar's army. They had troubles winning over the remaining Arrancars, but in the end managed to triumph. Luckily, Unohana tended to Ichigo, who was badly wounded in the process and saved his life. This took a lot of time and they could not reach the camp back in time.

"Captain, is Rukia safe?" Renji asked, worried.

"I hope she is. What I fear more is that I left half of my army, together with Toushiro back at the Camp. I fell into Aizen's trap again. I never expected him to leave before facing me." Byakuya looked more troubled than ever.

"Your Majesty, I am sure that old Yamamoto has something up his sleeve. He won't go down without one hell of a fight." Mayuri intervened.

"I am ready to go on without sleep, but go back in time just to slice this bastard Aizen to pieces!" Zaraki said with a smile.

Even though Byakuya never liked the two, he felt reassured by their words. They had lost half of their soldiers, but at the end of this war, if they held on, Hueco Mundo would be part of the Sereitei Empire too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toushiro was engaged in a fight with a woman soldier from the Arrancar army, called Haribel. He hated to admit it, but she was as skilled as he was and no one could come superior. After a clash, they both retreated for a little break.

"I don't understand you." He said. "Why are you fighting for Aizen? What did he promise you? Wealth? Power?"

She kept quiet.

"I hate people like you. You already had enough. You have your own country and status, but you chose to become a pawn of Aizen's."

"I am not his pawn!" She hissed in anger. "And I never had anything. The throne that was rightfully mine was occupied by Barragan. He is the one who made this pact with Aizen."

Toushiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Then why the hell are you fighting for them?"

"Because I chose to live. I chose the lives of my sisters."

"And if you win this war, will your life be worth it after? I personally choose death, than being forced to live in Aizen's submission!" He said confidently and took his sword, charging at her again. "If you want something different, you can follow me. If we win this war, I will give you back your throne. Barragan and Aizen will both be killed."

She smiled.

"I don't trust you. Your Emperor will occupy Hueco Mundo and he won't spare us."

"The Emperor is my father. And while he is not around I am in command. My word is the law! I am giving you a chance now. Will you grab it?" He moved closer to her, his sword pointed at her.

* * *

Rukia received the news from the battlefield.

"God!" She cupped her face in her hands. "Captain Ukitake has written that the condition of our soldiers near Karakura is grave. We have lost half of the soldiers. Brother is still far away from the battlefield. At this rate, we will lose!"

She stood up and threw the letter on the desk. Matsumoto was also deeply worried.

"Is Toushiro alive?"

"He is. Captain Komamura is dead. Lieutenant Sasakibe has also lost his life."

They were both quiet for a moment. Then the door suddenly opened and Soifon stormed in.

"Soifon?" Rukia exclaimed surprised. "How did you come back here?"

"I don't have time for explanations, Aunt. I bring important information. The reason why Aizen attacked Karakura before is because he wanted to capture the previous captains of the Gotei 13."

"What?"

"They are dead." Matsumoto cut in.

"They are not! Urahara has saved them."

"I don't understand. Why would he search for them?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Because they are strong military power. Because they have every reason to want to exact revenge on him."

Rukia moved closer, her face full of hope.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I do. They are hiding in Karakura. They have called themselves the Vizoreds. And they want to have nothing in common with Sereitei." She said, then moved to sit.

"How come?"

"Our dear Emperor Ginrei had banished them from the army when they fell victims to Aizen's dirty experiments. He did not care for them. Just threw them away like some useless crap."

"The times are different now. And we desperately need them! There must be a way to solve this."

"I tried to do it. I got inside by force. I've gotten nowhere."

Rukia took a few steps towards the door and then in the opposite direction.

"I will go! I am the Regent of this Empire. I will find a way to solve this matter."

"You can't go!" Rangiku cut in. "Your brother forbade you from leaving the capital."

"I don't care! If I don't do anything, we will all be killed! These are desperate measures!"

Soifon smiled.

"I think this is the right decision. I am coming too."

* * *

An hour later, Rukia was ready to go as she had her riding suit on and Sode no Shirayuki was waiting outside for her. Ginpei came in without notice.

"Your highness, I won't allow you to go!" He stood in front of her.

"This is not your decision, Ginpei!" She said, trying to keep calm and well-behaved. They never had a good relationship.

"As a close advisor of his Маjesty, I…"

"As the Regent of this Empire, personally chosen by his Majesty, I take all decisions!" She said confidently and moved forward.

"I won't let you go! Two women to leave the Empire on their own, to meddle in Politics! This is unheard of!" He was shouting.

"Your behavior is unheard of!" She shouted too. "After everything you did, brother forgave you and let you stay, but this is too much, Ginpei. From now on, I banish you from this Palace! When I come back, I better not see you again!" She moved past him.

He was shocked.

"You don't have the right to do it. Only his Majesty…"

"While he is not around, I am his Majesty!" With these last words, she left the room and the Palace.

Ginpei was furious.

* * *

At night when the battle was paused temporarily Toushiro was standing near the fire. He had received news that his father was alive and this made him happy. However, he was not at peace, because he did not know where Aizen was. Knowing him, he could have well taken the road to the Palace, while they were here, engaged in battles for months. Haribel interrupted his thoughts. At first, he did not recognize her, because she had a black cloak above.

"I will join you." She said as she moved closer to him. "If you swear that I will take control of Hueco Mundo once this war is over. I have some of the soldiers on my side. I can be a good ally."

Toushiro smiled. This was the first good news for a long time.

"You have my word. This will be the start of a loyal partnership." He offered her a handshake.

She was reluctant at first but was about to grab his hand when an arrow flew by them. Toushiro jumped up and turned to the direction of the arrow, when one hit him in the arm.

"Toushiro!" Haribel cried out and threw her sword at the man she spotted holding the bow in the distance. She hit him successfully but he had already shot another arrow. Toushiro was shocked by the pain and he could not react immediately. The arrow hit him straight in the chest and he fell backwards. The last thing he saw was Haribel's worried face above him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinamori was playing with Hideki. He had just learned to walk and she was busy keeping an eye on him at all times.

"Hideki, you are a grown up boy now. Daddy will be so proud of you!"

She was really happy at the confident small steps he took. Hideki climbed up on the bed, smiling. He loved this exercise. Going up and down, walking to the door. Trying to get a hold of his mother's books.

"Da…da.." He mumbled.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Momo moved closer.

"Dada!" He repeated louder.

She was almost moved to tears.

"You said your first word!" She kissed him on the forehead, proud. "Daddy! Will you be a daddy's boy?"

"Dada!" He spoke again, feeling encouraged by his mother's positive reaction.

Her happy smiled faded away when she thought about Toushiro and his hardships on the battlefield.

"Please, just come back alive…" She whispered. The silence was broken by Hideki's cry. Momo looked back immediately.

While looking down from the edge of the bed, Hideki had fallen on his head. She picked him up quickly, kissing his head.

"No! No, mommy is here. It will pass." She cuddled him softly as he calmed down and his cries ceased.

Together with Hideki in her arms, she moved closer to the window again, looking in the distance, thinking about Toushiro.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here! I don't know about you, but I cheered on Rukia when she finally snapped at Ginpei. And poor Toushiro is on the verge of death again...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A lot of people gathered around Toushiro, awoken by the commotion. Ukitake made his way closer to him and kneeled down by his body. Haribel faced him. He was shocked to see her, but it was not the right time to ask.

"He is alive." She said, having checked his pulse.

Ukitake took a look at his body. There was blood on his shirt and on Haribel's hands too, but it seemed to be flowing from the wound on his arm. He ripped his shirt and widened his eyes. The arrow had hit some wooden piece first. He pulled it out in one quick movement. Toushiro felt sharp pain, opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your Highness!" Ukitake exclaimed.

The wound on his chest was shallow. The tip of the arrow had no chance to pierce deeper than the skin between his ribs on the left side of his chest, because it had met with this strange wooden piece.

"God! You are so lucky! I don't know what this is, but it has saved your life!" Ukitake smiled and threw away the star-shaped element.

Haribel picked it up, spotting the leather chain and realized it was an amulet. She kept it with her. The other soldiers hurried up to pick up the prince and carry him inside the tent. Ukiatke did his best to tend to the wound on his arm, which was the serious one. The arrow had hit a big blood vessel and Toushiro had lost no small amount of blood. Haribel followed inside.

"Take her away!" Ukitake commanded. "You have no place here! And because I am not as low as your comrades to attack while we have ceased the battle, I will let you leave."

"Don't speak without knowing." She answered coldly.

"Captain…" One of the soldiers spoke after. "The prince met with her by his own wish. And she actually tried to save him. She killed the archer!"

"Nice move." Ukitake moved closer to her. "Killing this guy so he won't tell us anything about who sent him."

"Don't be so stupid!" Haribel answered enraged. "He would have run away without any problem, because your men had let their guard down. And at this point, I don't think there is any wonder about who wants him dead."

Ukitake stood silent for a moment before returning his attention to Toushiro.

"Do not take your eyes off of her!" He commanded and some of the soldiers moved closer to Haribel, looking determined.

She smiled confidently, sensing their fear.

* * *

Rukia arrived in Karakura in less than two weeks' time, as she and Soifon made almost no stops on the way. She met with Urahara and he took her to the Vizoreds' hiding place, which turned out to be underground. Unsurprisingly, they were not happy he had let her in.

"Of course I know this little spoiled princess." One woman spoke. She was short, blonde and nasty in most people's opinion.

Rukia glared at her, offended.

"I am not offending you, so I demand the same attitude." She calmly answered.

"Demand the same attitude? Look at the way she is speaking! I may not be so well mannered, but I also have a lot to say!"

"Hiyori!" One blond, tall man moved forwards and engaged in a fight with Hiyori. Rukia assumed he was her husband.

"Excuse her, miss! She is indeed a little nasty, but nevertheless a good person!" He smiled.

"Nasty?" Hiyori tried to kick him, but the other men took her in the other room.

"I am ready to hear what business you have here with us." The blonde man spoke, this time seriously.

"I am here to ask you to join the war against Aizen." Rukia said.

"Wow, that was fast and honest!" He nodded his head. "I don't like to say no to beautiful ladies, but this time, I will make an exception." His behavior reminded her a lot of Urahara's and this irritated her.

She moved closer to him.

"You could at least listen to me. I can offer you…"

"I don't really need to, because this isn't our war! And we don't want your offers." He replied calmly and moved his back to her.

"Is it not?" She did not give up. "Isn't Aizen the man who ruined your lives?"

Hirako stopped in his tracks for a moment, but decided not to answer.

"Don't you want revenge? Or maybe you are scared to face him?" She teased, knowing fully well that this will provoke a better reaction.

He turned around, obviously angry.

"This is a low provocation, your highness. Everyone who knows us a little, knows that we are not scared of anything. But I will never aid the Seireitei!"

"I know that Ginrei did treat you wrongly, but my brother has nothing to do with this. The times are different now!"

"Has your brother, the almighty Emperor, even once cared about us? Whether we are alive or dead?"

She did not know what to answer.

"I don't have anything against you, Rukia. I know you were also a victim of Aizen's. But I can't help you."

He was about to leave, but she moved even closer and grabbed his hand.

"Please! I am begging you! We need your help! The condition of our soldiers is bad! After all, no one will benefit from Aizen gaining the throne. It will become Hell for everyone."

"Karakura is outside of the Empire. And it is obvious that Aizen won't control the whole world. We are used to moving."

She pulled her hand back.

"I see. I can't expect people of this mindset to fight for anything. How sad that Aizen had managed to turn you into this selfish, passive people!"

This time she was the one turned her back to him. He got offended by her words.

"You are too inexperienced for politics, your highness."

"At least I am making an effort." She moved to the door angrily.

Urahara was watching the scene from the background.

"That was rude, Hirako."

"We are all in the same boat, Kisuke. You were also humiliated by them. Seireitei does not deserve our sympathy."

"What you are saying makes sense, but Rukia has right too. The only one who will benefit from this is Aizen. And he has always been our biggest enemy."

With that said Urahara also left the room.

* * *

Without doctor's aid on the battlefield, Toushiro's wound got infected and he developed high fever. The others did not have a choice but to let Haribel treat him. She knew some herbs that could help and made some ointment for the wound on his arm. In his feverish state he was not conscious most of the time. She stood by his side during the night.

"Do you think she has fallen in love with the prince?" One of the guards asked, while watching her wipe Toushiro's forehead with snow.

"This woman does not seem capable of such passion. I think she might have some ulterior motive." The other one answered.

"No. Just look at the way she is looking at him."

"Mo…" Toushiro spoke and Haribel moved closer.

"Your highness! What are you trying to say?"

"Momo…" He opened his eyes and saw Hinamori's face in front of him.

She was looking worriedly at him and had a towel in her arm.

Haribel wiped away the sweat from his face.

"Momo…do you love me?" He asked, taking her hand with his own.

Haribel realized that this was the name of the mother of his son. She had heard about her, but she never cared enough to listen. With a sad smile, she answered.

"I do. I love you."

The sincerity in her voice reassured him. He nodded his head, before closing his eyes again. She moved his hand back under the sheets. His fever was still high, but the wound definitely looked better. She could also afford some sleep that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rangiku was about to go to bed when she heard screams. She ran out in her nightgown and hurried to the hall, where the concubines spent most of their time only to find blood and a couple of corpses on the way. Her eyes widened in shock by the sight.

"What is going on?" She said to herself, but a cold voice answered her.

"Sorry for the disturbance so late at night."

She looked up to find the familiar face in front of her. He was without his glasses and his hair had changed, but apart from that, he was still the same.

"Aizen!" She exclaimed.

"Matsumoto, we meet again." He smiled and his eyes sparkled devilishly.

"How?"

"I am sorry to announce the news to you, but Toushiro is dead. Byakuya will soon be dead too."

Her first reaction was complete shock. Like the world fell into black. Then, she realized the meaning of his words and took one of the swords of the killed guards, charging at him. A little surprised by her quick reflexes, Aizen still had no trouble to fight back.

"I am surprised by your abilities, Rangiku." Aizen smiled. "Too bad that I am your opponent."

With one quick attack he disarmed her and then pierced her in the abdomen. Rangiku moved her hands to the wound, shaking from the pain.

"This is not a mortal wound." Aizen shook his head.

He was about to make his next slash, but someone attacked him from behind. His quick reaction saved him.

"Gin!" His lips curved in something close to a smile, only that he was obviously unpleasantly surprised.

"Sorry, captain Aizen. Our ways part here!" Gin was quick to answer and charged at him again.

If there was a person able to keep up for so long with Aizen's fighting style – that was Gin. His best pupil.

"So what, Gin? You want the throne for yourself? Or you are ready to give up on everything just for one whore?"

"If you ever cared about others' emotions, you would have understood that I was never on your side from the beginning. Your lack of care about anyone other than yourself will be your downfall."

"Still you killed so many people, Gin. Your end will be bad in all possible scenarios."

"It is you who will meet you end tonight, Aizen!"

Gin was determined and full of himself. He was sure that he knew Aizen better that anyone and was capable of defeating him. Far too easily Aizen let Gin wound his arm and he dropped his sword. Gin moved closer, preparing to stab him right in the heart, when Aizen threw himself on the ground, catching his legs and both of them fell back. Gin was not able to react properly and Aizen used the opportunity to get his sword and stab him just below the rib cage. Gin coughed out blood.

"How bad that you believed I always trusted you, Gin. This was your downfall." He calmly stated and stood up, preparing to go and find Hinamori.

* * *

When she heard the commotion outside, her immediate reaction was to hide Hideki in the wardrobe and put a knife in her long sleeve. She did not know who it was, but her heart was beating fast. Could it be?

Aizen opened the door and stood in front of her.

"Momo! I missed you so much!" He smiled.

His bloody hands and sword were in such stark contrast with his smiling face, that she feared him for the very first time.

"Captain…" Momo did not know what to say.

"Forgive me for leaving you alone here, Momo. But now I am back to take control and everything will be alright!" He stepped closer, but she made а step back. "Now, what is this greeting?"

"Why? Why did you start all of this?"

"I am fighting for justice, Momo. You know that Byakuya is not a good person."

"Byakuya is not a good person. But what about Toushiro? You sent me to be his concubine and then fooled me to poison him?" She did not know the man who stood in front of her.

"Toushiro is the son of his father. He is also our enemy. I know that I made a mistake, but I thought that you staying by our enemy will protect you."

"When you tricked everyone into believing you were dead, did you think about me? When you escaped and left me to be branded as a traitor and endangered the lives of me and my baby, did you think about protecting me?" She shouted and tears ran down her cheeks. "When did you become such a person, father?"

He sighed.

"Momo. How little you know me! I was the same person from the very start."

Hideki's sudden cry made his presence known. He got scared by his mother's loud voice. Aizen moved his head to the wardrobe.

"I had almost forgotten. Why are you hiding my grandson from me?" Aizen smiled and moved to the door. Momo jumped in front of him. "Are you afraid of me, Momo? There is no need to be. Hideki is my heir. As long as I rule, you will both be safe."

She did not move away.

"What happened with Toushiro?"

"Unfortunately, he lost his life." Aizen said calmly.

Momo felt her blood run cold.

"You are lying…"

"No, I am not, dear. How did you think I was able to come here?"

She was completely crushed and frozen in her spot. Aizen pushed her away and opened the door of the wardrobe. He took the crying baby in his arms.

"Say hello to your grandfather, Hideki." He smiled at the baby and Hideki only grew more impatient.

The cries of the baby made Momo remember where she was. "Hinamori, you will never see him again. That is if I come back alive. Otherwise, he might come to meet you and kill our son. I don't know if that will make you happier." Toushiro's warning words ringed in her head. Triggered by her mother's instinct she took out the knife and stabbed Aizen in the back.

He never expected this reaction out of her. He growled in pain and tried to hold on for a moment, before falling to the ground. Momo quickly took her son from his arms, embracing him tightly. Then, she looked with horror at Aizen's bloody body on the floor.

* * *

 **I dedicate "Not gonna die" by Skillet to this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Rangiku!" Hinamori ran by her side, followed by two concubines.

Matsumoto had one hand over the wound, but she paid no attention to herself, her eyes were focused on Gin. Hinamori looked at his body on the floor. With this wound it was obvious that he would not make it, but she checked his pulse nonetheless.

"He is dead." Rangiku said with a calm voice, but her face was still wet from the tears.

Even though she blamed Gin for everything, Momo felt truly sorry for him. He looked like a little boy in his ethereal sleep and the traces of Rangiku's tears on his face made it all the more heartbreaking.

"Rangiku, you have to get up. We will support you! Isane is coming. Hang on!" Hinamori moved Rangiku's hand on her shoulders.

"Where is Aizen?" The orange-haired woman asked.

"He is dead." Hinamori whispered and tried to erase the memory from her head as soon as possible.

* * *

"She will be alright." Isane said and Hinamori sighed in relief. "I don't know if Aizen spared her life intentionally, but she is lucky."

"Gin intervened. He saved her." Hinamori answered. "We have to take care of his body. Let's hold a proper funeral."

Isane nodded. Then, she replaced her professional facial expression with a sad one.

"Is it true? Is prince Toushiro…"

"I don't know." Momo answered quickly, unable to think about it.

Isane felt that she was just trying to reject reality, but she made a pause.

"What about Aizen?"

"His body is in my bedroom." Hinamori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will go and…"

"I am coming too."

Followed by two eunuchs, they entered her room slowly, shocked by the sight in front of them.

"He is gone!" Isane exclaimed.

There was just a pool of blood on the floor and a trace of it, leading to the window, which was wide open.

Both women ran to the window and looked down. There was a tall tree nearby.

"It is impossible. I know that I stabbed him in the back. He can't have jumped on that tree and gone all the way down with that blood loss, right?" Hinamori asked, panicked and confused.

Isane looked at her, horrified.

* * *

Later that evening Hinamori was standing by Rangiku, while Hideki was soundly sleeping in his crib. The remaining guards and eunuchs had searched the whole palace for Aizen, but they did not see anything in the dark and gave up the search. She had not killed Aizen. This made her both relieved and terrified. When she thought about his words said with such certainty to both her and Rangiku she could not escape the truth anymore.

"Toushiro…" She burst into tears, falling to the ground, scratching the carpet, trying to suppress her cries. Unable to do so effectively, she took a nearby pillow and bit it, writhing on the floor.

* * *

It was deep in the night, when Ukitake decided to escort Toushiro back to the Palace. Toushiro did not agree, of course, but he too felt that he was unable to fight in his current condition. He also felt a lot calmer knowing that Haribel and her people were on their side now. Before getting inside the carriage, he had one last talk with her.

"Thank you for saving my life. I won't forget my promise." He said.

She smiled.

"I know." Then she got something out of her armor and handed it to him. "However, I am not the one who saved you." She handed him the amulet.

He took a look at it, recognizing Hinamori's present, he had put on before the battle. At first he did not want to, but his emotional side won over the rational one.

"The arrow pierced this thing first. If it was not for it, you would have been dead now." She said honestly, even though it hurt. "Let's meet again when this is all over."

With these last words she moved away. He looked after her retreating figure for a long time.

* * *

"Captain, do you think we are capable of winning with Haribel's aid?" Sentaro asked when they went back to the tent.

"Honestly, no." Ukitake's words crushed the hopes of this young man. "Haribel's trusted men are not enough to turn this war in our favor. If his Majesty does not reach us in two days, I think it will be all over for us. At least Toushiro will be safe, hopefully."

The spirit of the whole army was hanging onto this tiny thread of hope. Sentaro swore to himself to never reveal this information to his subordinates. While they were both trying to fight despair, the horses outside whinnied in panic. Both men jumped to their feet assuming the worst and ran outside.

"Good evening! Please, leave the bows down." Hirako smiled to the soldiers who were looking at him with doubt.

"Who are you?" Ukitake moved forward.

"I believe I have not changed so much during these 15 years, Ukitake."

The white haired captain widened his eyes at the familiar voice and face in front of him.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia moved forward on Sode no Shirayuki.

"For God's sake, Rukia! What are you doing here?"

Ukitake moved his gaze on her as she jumped from her horse, followed by Soifon.

"Dear God!"

"We are bringing aid!"

Ukitake put his hand over his face.

"The Vizoreds…"

"I know who they are!" He raised his voice. "But you both being here is…"

"Scandalous! Ridiculous! Unheard of! Whatever you say, I have already heard it!" Soifon interrupted.

"Very dangerous and frivolous!" He was truly angry.

"I can assure you that these determined ladies are the reason we are here." Hirako cut in as he also moved down to greet Ukitake. "And this is a help you desperately need." He said, while looking around at the wounded, who were lying outside.

* * *

A few weeks later in the beginning of April, Rangiku had almost recovered. She started taking walks in the garden, when the weather was warmer and her wound pained her less and less. The thoughts of losing both Gin, who confessed that he did everything for her sake, and Toushiro was too painful to be easily overcome.

 _"Gin! Why, Gin? Why did you do it?" She moved next to him, trying to cover his wound with part of her dress._

 _He used his last powers to push them away onto her own wound._

 _"Rangiku…forgive me…I made so many mistakes…but I truly wanted to make him pay for what he did to you!" He whispered, before coughing out blood._

 _"To me?" She asked, confused._

 _"The day I met you…these soldiers…they hurt you with Aizen's approval. Of course he did not make an effort to remember our faces."_

 _Rangiku shivered at the memory. She was barely 15, still untouched; she did not know what romantic love was. These soldiers were drunk, when they met her in the wood. She had no chance to protect herself as three of them forced themselves on her._

 _"I wanted to take everything precious from him, when he finally thought he had it. To make him crawl in agony…" He coughed again. "It seems I failed. I only made you suffer more."_

 _"Gin…don't speak! It will be alright!" She said, tears started rolling from her eyes and they fell onto his cheeks._

 _"I don't deserve your tears, Rangiku! But I truly…loved you! However, this love was not worthy of you."_

 _He closed his eyes._

 _"Gin! Gin, don't leave me!" She shook his body to no avail. He was dead._

She sat down on the bench, looking in the distance. Aizen took away everything she ever had. Her innocence, her lover, her son. She tried to fight back the tears.

"Lady Rangiku! There is a carriage coming!" One of the maids exclaimed, worried.

"Don't worry! It is probably her highness Rukia." She stood up and moved closer to the main road.

The carriage stopped and Toushiro went out.

"Matsumoto!" He was both surprised to find her there and also worried, seeing her pale face.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Rangiku was unable to believe her eyes.

"What is wrong?" He moved closer. She noticed the white cloth around his arm.

"Toushiro…you are alive!" She finally spoke, then burst into tears and embraced him tightly.

He returned the hug.

"Of course I am. Who told you the opposite?" He asked, confused. There were no letters sent.

She met his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She quickly moved her hands to his arms, then cheeks.

"I can ask you the same question. You seem so pale."

"It is because she is still recovering from her wound." The maid cut in.

Rangiku threw her a death glare.

"What wound? And who told you I was dead?" He asked, more insistent this time.

"Aizen came here." Rangiku finally said.

Toushiro's eyes widened in shock. Then he thought about Hideki and Hinamori, panicked. He moved to the door. Rangiku caught his arm.

"They are safe. Hinamori wounded Aizen and he disappeared since."

"What?" Toushiro asked, even more shocked than before. He looked at her, then at the Palace. He ran inside.

* * *

After the incident Hinamori moved to another room, as she always imagined Aizen's bloody body on the floor. They cleaned up the room, so there was almost no trace left, but she still did not want to go there. She was sitting in one chair, looking at the window, sad and pessimistic. After the news about Toushiro, she was not able to overcome her sadness and guilt. Hideki was walking around, carrying a small wooden horse in his hands.

When Toushiro came inside, she did not even hear him. He froze in his spot by the door, taking in the sight of her and his grown up son, relieved to see them again. Hideki was the one who saw his father first, but as he did not recognize this man, he threw the horse and ran to his mother, scared.

"Mama"

"What is wrong?" Momo woke up from her trance, when Hideki came to her and caught her dress.

She moved her head to the door and saw him standing there. In a minute that seemed like forever to both of them, she tried to register what she was seeing. Was that really Toushiro? He was taller, a little bit different, but it was him.

"Toushiro…" She stood up slowly, moving her hand to her neck, but only a whisper came out.

She made a few steps forward. Then she passed out.

"Momo!" Toushiro ran to her and shook her body. At first, he was worried about her, but then he remembered Matsumoto's reaction and realized that for Hinamori he had also been dead until now. Toushiro gently moved her to the bed.

Hideki was standing around, hidden in the corner. Toushiro turned his attention to him and smiled.

"Hideki, my boy!" He moved closer and picked up the baby, but Hideki started crying and kicking.

Momo regained her consciousness and looked around herself trying to get a hold of reality. Toushiro was there for real, just a few steps away from her, holding their son. When the boy did not calm down, he left him on the floor.

"Momo…" He faced her again.

"You are alive…You are alive!" She jumped up into a tight hug, as she held him tightly, moving her hands around his back and hands. Then, she moved back and put her hands on his cheeks, tears running down her face. "Thank God he lied!" Then she realized his arm was bandaged. "Are you ok?"

"I am. It's all healed. What about you?"

"I…we… after seeing you, everything … is fine!" Unable to say more due to the lump in her throat she put her head on his chest, while embracing him again.

He caressed her hair slowly. Hideki also moved on the bed to his mother. Feeling the small hands of her son, touching her, she wiped away the tears and picked him up.

"It is ok, my boy. Daddy is back! See?" She smiled and moved the boy's head in Toushiro's direction. Hideki's cheeks were still wet from the tears. "This is daddy."

"Dada?" Hideki looked at Momo for confirmation. She smiled widely. "This was his first word!"

Toushiro smiled, overwhelmed with happiness and pride.

"Geez, you are both such cry-babies!" He joked, then caught Hideki's hand and kissed it. "Momo, tell me about Aizen. Where is he now? Is he dead?"

Their smiles disappeared immediately.

"He…ran away. We don't know where he is."

"What?" He exclaimed angrily. "I thought you had wounded him."

"I did." She answered. "I stabbed him in the back with a knife. Then I went to Rangiku who was wounded and I left him for dead. There was so much blood…but he somehow managed to escape from the window using the tree outside."

Toushiro sighed.

"Damn it!" He put his hand over his face. "As long as you are all safe, it is ok." He moved closer and kissed Hideki's forehead.

"I was so stupid. So stupid!" She shook her head. "He did not show any remorse. He just calmly told me you were dead. Then he picked up Hideki and I…" She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears from flowing again.

"It is ok, Momo." He put his hand on her cheek. "You saved our son. I am so proud of you."

* * *

Toushiro spent the next day searching for Aizen. Someone had seen him for sure. The soldiers searched the houses closest to the Palace and questioned the people to no avail. They did not find a single trace. He was sitting behind Byakuya's desk, thinking and clutching a pencil until it broke in his hand. He threw it on the floor angrily, then spotted Hinamori's amulet that had fallen too.

Meanwhile, Momo kissed Hideki's head before going to her bed. She took off her robe and was about to move under the sheets, when Toushiro came inside without knocking. Reflexively she took the robe to cover herself, as she felt exposed with barely her nightgown.

"I am sorry for scaring you."

"No…I just…" She smiled, then tied the robe around her waist and moved closer to him. "Are there any news?"

"No."

"Toushiro, please, stop searching for him!" She said and his expression changed. "I am not saying that because I care about him. I care about you and us. I want you to stay safe until the others come back."

"Don't worry about me." He smiled, then took out the amulet. "Aizen did not lie to you."

She was confused.

"He tried to kill me. An arrow was shot straight to my heart."

She moved her hands over her mouth. He never said that before.

"How did you survive then?"

"I owe my life to you, Momo. This thing around my neck protected me." He handed her the amulet and she took it, spotting the hole in the center.

She looked up with her worried eyes. He moved his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"Thank you!"

Then, he took a deep breath, feeling unable to control his feeling any longer.

"Good night!" He moved towards the door, but she caught his hand.

"Don't go! Don't, please. Stay with me."

He faced her again as she stepped closer to him.

"I love you. You know I do. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but despite that…you love me. Don't you?" She moved her hands to his cheeks.

Her eyes were sparkling with hope while she waited for a reaction. Toushiro sighed, then bent his head down, but he did not kiss her. Instead, he put his forehead onto hers.

"Love is not enough for us to be together anymore."

"Why? What else matters?"

"Being my woman will endanger your life."

"I am already your woman." She insisted.

"You realize what I mean."

"And I don't care. Living without your love is worse than death!"

He moved his head back and looked into her eyes again. The same feelings as his own met him there. Love, pain, despair, need.

"Please…" She whispered as she moved onto her tiptoes and slowly opened her mouth, their lips barely an inch apart.

In agonizing seconds for both of them, he decided to throw away the inhibitions and feel whole again. He captured her lips with his own and moved his hands to her back, pulling her closer.

"Momo…" He said in between their kisses.

"I am all yours…forever." She tried to unbutton his shirt with her trembling hands.

His shirt fell on the ground, then her robe and nightgown, followed by his trousers. The sheets felt surprisingly cold on her back. His lips, his skin, the feeling of being united with him. Oh how she had missed it!

* * *

 **The new chapter is here after a long wait. But I think it was worth it! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Later that night Momo had her head on Toushiro's chest, while he was stroking her hair.

"I missed you so much!" She said.

"I missed you a lot too." He answered and moved his fingers on the soft skin of her back.

"Promise me that you will never ever leave me again!" She moved up a little so she could look into his eyes.

"Promise me that you will never ever doubt me again!"

"I promise!" She answered honestly.

"I promise too. But I can't say that we will never be apart, because this Empire will always require my attention. Wars will come and go. It is inevitable."

Momo's face darkened. If it depended on her all people would live a life of love and peace.

"You know it is true, Momo. And you know that I don't want to lie to you."

She was hesitant for a moment, but then smiled again and kissed his lips. Nothing could really spoil her mood in that moment.

* * *

The next morning Isane went on to check Toushiro's arm.

"Move it up. Then down. Ok. Now try to rotate it." He obliged and showed her all the movements. "It looks completely fine. Only a little scar will remain."

"This does not bother me the slightest." He answered as he put on his shirt again.

"By the way…how are the other soldiers? Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi…" She asked carefully.

"When I left, Hisagi was in a good shape, but I can't say anything for the other two. They were with their Captain in Hueco Mundo."

"I see." Isane looked down, visibly worried.

"Why did you not ask me directly?" Toushiro said and her worry grew.

"What do you mean, your Highness? It is not like I am beating around the bush. I just ask about them, because we practically grew up together. I have known Ikkaku since…"

"I meant doctor Unohana. She went with them to Hueco Mundo. I thought you were mostly worried about her." Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…yes…You got me here." She looked down again.

* * *

During the next two months the war finished with success for the Seireitei Empire. With the help of the Vizoreds, the army managed to hold on the soldiers of Hueco Mundo, until Byakuya came back to crush them. Barragan was killed by Zaraki who asked to keep his head as a trophy. This barbarian decision was not to Byakuya's taste and he forbid it, much to the other man's rage. Luckily, Yamamoto always intervened on time to stop these pointless conflicts.

In his tent, Byakuya was resting after the long fight and he had the wound on his chest stitched by Unohana.

"Renji, I want you to take Rukia and Soifon here immediately."

"Captain, maybe you can wait a little. We are all tired and…" Meeting his look he just bowed his head and went out.

"Your Majesty, I know that I am not the one to decide, but they really did a wonderful job. I know from captain Ukitake that the Vizoreds were of great help."

"I know all of this. And still everyone should know their places."

The two women entered the tent and Unohana left them alone. Soifon was the first one to speak.

"I know what you are going to say, your Majesty. But you can ask anyone and they will tell you, how many enemies my arrows and knives pierced."

"Shut up, Soifon! How dare you speak before I allow you to!"

Soifon's eyes sparkled with rage, but she did not say anything more.

"The fact that you have learned how to throw knives does not mean you can come into battle. Not when you had a different job assigned."

She smiled.

"Oh yes. I forgot. How did you say it? A commander of the Special Forces? Do not make me laugh. I realized long ago that you had played a wicked trick on me!"

He sighed.

"But despite you, I really managed to uncover one important piece of information, which happened to save your life and lands!" She proudly spoke up.

"You have not changed at all. Get out immediately!" He ordered.

"You owe me this recognition, father!"

"I said immediately!" He stood up. She wondered for a moment, before angrily storming out.

Byakuya moved a few steps closer to Rukia.

"I expected everything of her. But you, Rukia…" He said with complete disappointment and she felt hurt.

"Brother, I did what I had to do! Our condition was bad and this was the only way."

"It is "Your Majesty". And your responsibility was never to leave the capital. Aizen almost took over the throne!"

"Forgive me, you Majesty, but I probably would not have been able to stop him. I took only two of the guards with me."

"You presence alone should be a protection! One of us must always remain in the castle!"

"The throne means nothing to me if I lose the people I love. And we both know that I did the right thing. What was I going to protect if you were all killed?"

"This is not the way an Emperor thinks."

"Luckily, I am no Emperor. The Vizoreds deserve your reward. I hope you will take care of this matter with patience."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I am glad you are safe, your Majesty." She smiled.

While Rukia was going outside, Byakuya looked up and put his hands in the air.

"God, women are more difficult than wars!"

* * *

A week later, Byakuya and everyone else reached the capital. Toushiro had organized great festive in the streets in his honor, much to his father's liking.

He greeted him in the big hall in the Palace. After a long separation, even Byakuya and Toushiro did not hesitate to show their emotions. Toushiro pulled his father into his embrace and Byakuya patted him on the back.

"Are you ok, my son?"

"I am, your Majesty. I congratulate you on the big victory you have achieved."

"This victory belongs to all of us!" Byakuya said.

Even Toushiro and Soifon embraced each other. Renji and Rukia were glowing from happiness. Byakuya allowed them to take Ichigo and Orihime as guests in their Palace. The other one who showed up was Haribel. She bowed politely to Toushiro.

"Your Highness!"

"Haribel! I am happy to see you again." He said.

"There are some things you have promised to this woman and we will discuss them together." Byakuya cut it and made a sign for his son and Haribel to follow. "In order to celebrate this victory, I invite all of you to the big feast tonight."

* * *

A few hours later, Toushiro and Haribel were walking in the garden.

"Your father wants us to remain in your command. My position as a Queen will be just formal. This was not what you promised."

"I know. Yet his initial plan was to put one of our royals as the ruler. For him this is a big compromise."

"I had your word!" She insisted and he saw the fire in her eyes.

"You still have my word. You were there and you know I did my best. But my father is the Emperor and he is not easy to persuade. Only a few years and everything will be forgotten. The soldiers would not want to take control of Hueco Mundo and you will take your full power back."

"A few years?" She asked with rage. "You are no different than Aizen and Barragan. I should have never trusted you!" She turned her back to him, but he caught her hand.

"I am the one who is in control. You will be the Queen in the eyes of your people and in mine. My father will listen to my reports regarding your rule. When some time passes, I will persuade him to return your autonomy formally. You will not be just a vassal state."

There was still doubt in her look, but she did not remove her hand from his.

* * *

Meanwhile, Byakuya was watching the scene from above. There was a knock on his door and he gave his permission. Hinamori went in with Hideki in her arms and bowed.

"Your Majesty!"

"Rise!" He said and moved forward, taking the baby from her arms.

"Hideki!" He said and kissed the baby's forehead. "I missed you!"

Hideki was not comfortable in his grandfather's arms.

"Mommy!" He was looking at Hinamori, indicating that he wanted his mother and not this unknown man. Byakuya was not pleased.

"It's ok, my boy. Mommy is here. And this man is your grandfather. He was gone for a long time, but now he is back and wants to play with you too." She smiled.

The baby looked back at Byakuya's face. He still had a scowl on, but he was willing to stay in his arms.

"I owe you my gratitude for what you did." Byakuya said and Hinamori was confused. "You saved my grandson."

"You don't own me anything. I saved my son." She said calmly.

"Hideki is the boy you gave birth to. That is right."

She could not understand the meaning of his words.

"Aizen is still a traitor. And he will forever be one. You are the daughter of a traitor. Only for this, according to our laws, you should have been executed. Not to mention your other crimes."

She felt shivers run through her body.

"But I spared you, because of Toushiro and my grandson. I allowed you to stay as Hideki's nanny and that is what you will be."

"Nanny?" She asked, shocked.

"Indeed. I hope you understand that you can never become one of my son's concubines again." He was completely calm and this scared her more.

He kissed Hideki on the forehead again, before asking for one of the maids to enter and take the baby. Hinamori was not allowed to leave yet.

"The words I am about to tell you were not suitable for my grandson to hear." He sat down behind his desk and invited her to do the same. She obliged, reluctantly.

"Even if you get inside his bed, this makes you nothing more than a whore."

She felt tears form in her eyes, but she fought them back. She did not want her humiliation to be full in front of him.

"How can I allow you to call yourself my grandson's mother? I don't want him to be the son of one whore. He does not deserve this."

She stood up.

"I love your son. And I deeply regret my mistakes. But I won't allow you to take my son away from me." She looked determined.

Byakuya stood up too and moved closer to her. She tried not to show her fear, but her heartbeat increased.

"I love my son too. That is why I am kindly warning you not to make anything stupid. I don't want to hurt you."

She was disgusted with him. With his calm face and way of speaking.

"My son loves you. I know that. But he is still a boy. He grew up with you and became attached. When he gets to know other women, he will forget you. You will wither between the walls of his palace."

These words stabbed her like a knife.

"You don't trust me. I know. But come and take a look, please." He pointed to the window with his hand.

Hinamori made a few steps forward. She saw Toushiro in the garden. He was accompanied by one beautiful woman and he seemed to enjoy her presence. So much that he smiled. Something that he rarely did.

"I don't want to be cruel." Byakuya spoke again. "But you are so naïve that you need everything presented very clearly."

Standing with her back to him, she couldn't help it, but let the tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Later that evening Toushiro came inside her room. Hinamori was silent by the window. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

"Is everything okay, love?"

She turned around to face him and forced a smile.

"Yes. I just wish that we will go back to our small palace and be away from all the eyes."

"Soon. A few more days and this will happen. And I will spend the nights with you again." He smiled and cupped her face, while his lips captured hers. "Is Hideki ready for the dinner?"

"Yes. He is in the other room with Jun."

"Ok." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I am sorry that you can't be present, Momo. But this is just one of my father's formal events. I will take our son for an hour, because he insists."

She smiled understandingly. But when he walked out of the room she instructed Jun to go away too and moved in front of the mirror. "Nothing more than a whore…" These words ringed in her head and she couldn't take them out. She started crying with voice. She felt so weak, like she did not have enough air. Momo moved closer to the bed in an attempt to lie down, but her head was spinning badly and she just passed out on the floor.

* * *

 **I am late again, but unfortunately I had problems with my hand ans was not able to write for some time. I hope you like this chapter, even though things don't look good for Momo again. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I am really sorry for the inconvenience, Isane. Jun shouldn't have called you. I am fine." Momo said, while she was sitting in her bed, having regained consciousness.

"Still, it is not normal to pass out just like that." Isane stepped closer. "Let me examine you quickly."

"This is the night of the fest! Please, don't bother yourself with me!"

"I insist." Isane smiled. "Jun, please, wait outside."

Jun bowed and left the room.

"So, do you have any complaints?"

"No. My head was spinning, that is all. And I was upset. This is the reason." Momo admitted, feeling that Isane was to be trusted.

"I can see that you have been crying. But still…do you feel weakness, headache, stomachache, anything?"

Momo was quiet for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I feel a little weaker these days, but I think this is also due to nervousness and worry."

Isane moved closer and took a look at her eyes and face. Then checked her pulse.

"You are very pale. Is your period heavy?"

"No. Not at all." Momo was confused.

"When was your last period?"

There was a long uncomfortable pause, during which Momo was trying hard to remember the date, but she couldn't. She grew even paler.

"I can't remember." She smiled worriedly.

"Is there a chance for you to be pregnant?" Isane asked, a little more excited.

Momo froze for a minute.

"No." She answered afterwards, trying to be as calm as possible. "I am just not paying attention to the dates."

"Are you sure?" The older woman asked again. She was not persuaded. "Even one sexual intercourse can lead to pregnancy."

"I know that. But I am not a concubine anymore. I don't receive the favor of His Highness."

"I see. I am sorry for asking." Isane felt a little uncomfortable.

When she went out and was about to return to her room, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in one corridor.

"Ikkaku!" She exclaimed, when she faced him.

He put his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" He smiled, then pulled her even closer and captured her lips. "I've missed you."

"Ikkaku. You should be at the party." She said in between his kisses.

"Everyone is already drunk. They don't care if I am there or not." He moved one of his hands to her bottom, squeezing it.

"Don't! We can't. Not here." She pushed his hand away.

"You are right." He sighed.

She thought he had given up, but then he moved them to the closest room and went inside. It was Renji's previous room.

"What are you doing? Someone will come!" She was growing more and more worried.

He couldn't seem to care less as he pushed her to the desk, while unbuttoning the top of her dress, to revel her nude breasts. She tried to cover herself.

"No one will come soon. This is Abarai's room and he is still sitting by Byakuya's side. We won't take long."

"I…"

She wanted to reject him, but she also felt aroused by his actions. She had missed him. She made no more tries to stop him, as he turned her around, so he faced her back and pushed her onto the desk. Then he pulled up the hem of her dress.

* * *

An hour later, Renji and Rukia escorted Ichigo and Orihime to their respective rooms.

"Have a good rest! It was a long day. And the day after tomorrow we are leaving for Karakura." Rukia smiled.

"Thank you very much, your Highness!" Inoue smiled back.

"Please, Inoue! Call me Rukia!"

"Ok." Orihime answered quietly.

"Well, Rukia, Renji, good night!" Ichigo waved his hand and opened the door to Inoue's room, before going to his own that was just across.

"Such a gentleman!" Renji smirked. "But he does not have any problem with the honorifics."

"Renji!" Rukia pushed his hand softly and laughed.

When they went to their own room, Rukia was quick to disrobe her elegant and heavy dress.

"Finally!" She sighed in relief.

Renji was already in bed, still fully clothed.

"Your Highness…" He said seductively. "Have I mentioned how proud I am of my wife, who summoned an army and came to our rescue?"

"An army of 100 men." She pointed out, then moved to lie beside him.

"These men saved us. It does not matter if they were 10 or 100 or 10 000." Renji kissed her neck.

"You don't need to flatter me, in order to get what you want." She whispered, before moving on top of him.

"Indeed. But I am merely acknowledging your efforts. Your brother won't ever do it, but he was proud and surprised too." He grabbed her hips.

"Don't talk about him during this moment." She captured his lips in an all-consuming kiss.

During the night Ichigo woke up by Inoue's screams and ran into her room, worried. He found her in bed, sweaty and scared.

"I am sorry. A nightmare…" She whispered.

He nodded his head. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he moved closer to her bed.

"Did he…did that man touch you?" He asked for the first time since they were reunited. At first he was just glad to find her unharmed. Then he did not know how to ask and he feared her answer.

"No." She answered.

His eyes widened. He was sure that Ulquiorra had forced himself on her. He had abducted her and held her captive for almost a year.

"No?"

"No. He wanted me to return his feelings. He did not even kiss me."

Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"Well…I am glad. I mean…I really am…for you." He felt uncomfortable.

Inoue smiled.

"Thank you. For risking your life to save me…"

He nodded and a slight blush covered his cheeks. It was dark, so he could not be found out.

"Well then, I will be going back." He said and moved back to the door.

"Ichigo!" He stopped in his tracks. It was the first time she called him by his first name. "Will you stay with me for a little while? When I am all alone, I can't sleep."

He moved back and lied next to the bed on the floor.

"I prefer company too."

She smiled at him, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Two days later Byakuya left for Karakura together with Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo and Haribel, who was to continue to Hueco Mundo, to set the matter with the Vizoreds. Before leaving, Haribel had a not so coincident meeting with Hinamori.

Momo was sitting alone in the garden, when Haribel came by.

"Lady Momo?" She asked.

Hinamori was surprised to hear that and even more shocked when she saw this particular person.

"Your Highness." She stood up and bowed.

"I wanted to meet you. I am actually surprised that you were not present during the official ceremonies."

Momo smiled.

"I am surprised that no one has told you. I am no lady. I am just a servant."

"A servant, who is the mother of the heir apparent." She added.

"I am sorry, but I can't understand your intentions. Why do you tell me all of this?" Hinamori was a little sharper, but she felt jealousy too.

"I just wanted to meet the woman, who had stolen the heart of the Prince." Haribel answered honestly.

Hinamori blushed slightly. She knew of Toushiro's feeling for her, but hearing in from someone else was different. And this someone was a woman, who seemed close to Toushiro.

"Your son is adorable."

"Thank you." Momo nodded her head.

The two women exchanged last looks, before Haribel turned back. Hinamori was left confused.

* * *

After everything returned to normal and especially in Byakuya's absence, Toushiro moved back to his own Palace with his concubines. He had noticed that Hinamori was acting strange during the last week, but he could not pay attention to her. Now when they were back together away from the other members of the royal family, he hoped everything would return to normal, but it didn't.

"Momo?" He asked her again and she finally faced him. "What is wrong with you these days? You are pale, visibly upset and you barely eat."

"I am fine." She tried to look away, but he caught her chin.

"You promised me not to doubt me." He reminded her.

"True." She said. "I don't doubt you, Toushiro. I just realized that there can't be a happy ending for us."

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened in shock.

"We can't hide forever."

"And we won't. After everything you did against Aizen, I am sure that my father will forgive you."

"I am sure he won't." She answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because he told me."

"Did you tell him about us?" He asked, worried and angry.

"Of course not. But he knew."

"Where from? And when did you talk to him?" Toushiro was shocked.

"I don't know. And it is not important! There is no way for us to be together. I am not even allowed to be a mother to my own son!"

Toushiro closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"When did you plan on telling me?"

He did not answer. Momo stood up. He took her hand.

"Momo. I just need some time and I will take care of everything. I promise."

"We don't have time!" She cried out and he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I am carrying your child!" She finally told him and her heartbeat increased.

"What?" He was shocked at first, then his lip corners turned into a smile. "Momo…are you sure?"

She nodded her head. He stood up and put his hand on her cheeks.

"Momo…" She started crying. "Why are you crying? I am happy. I am so happy!"

He kissed her forehead and moved one of his hands to her abdomen, where their little baby was growing.

"We are going to have another baby."

She could not smile.

"Momo, everything will be okay, I promise." He pulled her into his embrace. Then his face also darkened. "Does anyone know?"

"No." She answered. "Isane had some suspicions, but I persuaded her that I can't be pregnant."

"What about Jun?"

"She does not know too."

"Ok." He looked at her face. "You just take care of yourself. I will take care of everything else."

"Toushiro, you can't talk to your father. I already did and he showed no mercy. He was the one who called me in to threaten me!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He raised his voice, angry at his father.

"Because the time was not right. Besides, your father is the Emperor. His word is the law. And he was right. I am no concubine anymore and our relationship…makes me a whore."

Toushiro's eyes sparkled with fury.

"He called you a whore?"

Momo tried to look away. He caught her chin.

"Did he really call you that?" She did not answer, but her silence spoke more that any words.

Toushiro turned his back to her and moved by the window. She could see his clenched fists. She regretted telling him that.

"Toushiro, please, I am begging you. For my wellbeing and for yours and Hideki's, just let me leave this Palace."

He turned his face to her, visibly shocked.

"Find one small house for me. I will live there with our baby in peace. You will come visit from time to time."

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, unbelieving.

She moved closer to him and caught his hand.

"I do. Getting away from Hideki and you will be a nightmare for me, but for this small creature growing inside of me, I will do it. There is just no other way. We can be happy like that even if we don't live together. You can bring Hideki sometimes and…"

"Do not even think about it! I am not losing you! You won't ever leave me! And I will never leave you! There is another way and I will find it!"

With that said, he stormed out of the room, leaving her more worried than before their conversation.

Outside of the room, Jun greeted him politely. He moved closer to her and suddenly grabbed her neck with his hands. She was shocked and scared and tried to remove his hands, but was too weak to stop him.

"Pl..ease…your…"

"Listen to me, carefully! My father may give you a lot of money, but they won't be able to buy your life. If I have even the slightest doubt about you again…I will kill you!"

Then, he released her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

* * *

In the evening, Hinamori put Hideki to sleep and went out on the balcony to get some fresh air. She moved closer to the edge and looked at the beautiful garden below. She felt so desperate, that she was wondering if it was not better just to jump down to her death. She could not kill her baby. She could not lose it and she couldn't lose Hideki and Toushiro too. But without her, they would be safer.

"Momo?"

She immediately turned back to see Toushiro. Momo was so deep in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him coming.

"Momo, come inside. We don't have a lot of time." He took her hand.

"Time for what? Are we leaving?" Her heart was beating fast inside her chest.

"Yes, but just for a little while."

When they went inside, she spotted a beautiful white dress on her bed. She looked at Toushiro.

"Put it on. I will be waiting outside."

"Toushiro! What is the meaning of this?" She did not like this mysterious atmosphere.

"Please, just do as I say." He smiled and went outside.

A few minutes later, she was already outside with Toushiro, covered with a black coat with a hood. They got inside a carriage and left. Around 30 minutes later the carriage stopped in front of a small temple. Toushiro got out first and helped Momo down.

It all made sense to her now. He was going to leave her here. The white dress was a requirement. They went inside. Only one priest was praying by the altar. Toushiro asked her to stay behind. She could not hear their words.

"I can't." The priest said calmly.

"Why not? I am the Prince and I insist…"

"I don't take commands from you or the Emperor. Only God can guide me."

"God has united us long ago. This woman is the mother of my son and she is carrying another child inside of her. "

The priest widened his eyes.

"This is even worse. Without marriage, you have done all of this."

"Do not judge me! Where were you, when the harems were created? I have 100 women I can sleep with without marriage."

The priest whispered something like a prayer in shock.

"You have no shame! Go away! I won't do it!"

"What do you mean?" Toushiro moved closer, ready to use violence.

Momo ran by his side and caught his hand.

"Toushiro! Please, don't! This is a sacred place. If they don't want to take me here, it is fine."

"Take you here?" Toushiro asked in disbelief. "I am not leaving you here, Momo. I am marrying you."

"What?" She widened her eyes in shock and became even paler. "No! You can't! Your father won't ever forgive you. He will disown you! You will lose everything because of me!" She cried out, desperately wanting him to hear her.

The priest was surprised by this turn of events.

"I don't care! This Empire means nothing to me without you! My father can have another heir. But I will have you and our family." He smiled, reassuringly and tried to pull her close.

She moved away.

The old man took a better look at her. A beautiful, innocently-looking young woman, who was definitely not power hungry. And this demanding and cynical young man was ready to abandon his power too.

"Please, your grace, tell him. Tell him you will take me here to serve God with you and I will be better."

There were tears in her eyes, when she looked into the face of the priest. His face softened.

"I could. But he won't listen. And God won't take a person, who already belongs to another. What God has united with love, cannot be torn apart by anyone. Come closer! Both of you." He made a sign with his hand and smiled.

Toushiro was looking at him with doubt. Momo had a few teardrops on her cheeks.

"I will unite you formally today, so that the whole world can know, you belong together."

Momo and Toushiro looked at each other. Toushiro was delighted, while Momo was still scared.

"My girl, do you not want this man for your husband?" The old man asked softly.

"I do want him, but I can't…"

"You have already given your body and soul to him. Inside my temple, there is no place for politics. Only the true wishes of the heart matter."

Toushiro took Momo's hand and smiled.

"Marry me, Momo, please. Do not leave me."

She cried out, this time of happiness. There was nothing she wanted more than this.

"Yes. I won't ever leave you!" She confirmed and he bent his head.

"Just a second, your Highness. Not until God has blessed you!"

Toushire smiled and kissed Momo's hand instead. Then they proceeded with the ceremony.

* * *

When they went back to the Palace, they did it without trying to hide. Passing by some of the concubines, hand in hand, much to their dismay was something Momo felt uncomfortable with. She did not go back to her small room either. She went inside Toushiro's quarters. In the candle light, there was a while glow around her and she looked even more princess-like.

"My wife! My princess!" Toushiro spoke and put his hands on her cheeks. "From now on, no one will dare call you degrading names. They may not love you, but they will be obliged to respect you. Because I love you and I chose you."

Momo smiled brightly. Not because she wanted this title and other people's respect, but because it was the greatest confirmation of Toushiro's love to her and her only.

She embraced him tightly.

"I love you too, Toushiro! I swear I will do everything for you. Everything you want, I will give you."

He pulled her away to see her face.

"You already did, Momo." He kneeled in front of her and kissed her belly. Then stood up again and captured her lips, while his hand circled around her waist.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here and guess what? That was totally positive, yay! It is really really great to write more of this fluff scenes, but i want to be realistic too, so I can't promise this for the next few chapters. How do you thinkwill Byakuya react to the news?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

One month later, Byakuya came back from Karakura, happy to announce that the Vizoreds will again join the royal army. While in a good mood, he organized a big dinner for the family, inviting Matsumoto too.

"Captain, I have to say that it all looks too delicious!" Renji smiled and moved his hand to take one piece of fish. Rukia slapped him.

"Not before everyone is seated, Renji!" She whispered.

Byakuya suppressed a laugh.

"Father, you could have also invited my mother." Soifon, who was next to Byakuya remarked.

"I tried too, but she does not love the Palace."

"I wonder why…" Soifon replied sarcastically.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other.

Then, the door opened and Toushiro came inside hand in hand with Hinamori. Everyone was shocked. Byakuya's face immediately darkened.

"Toushiro, this is a family dinner. I think I was clear enough." The tone of his voice was colder.

"You did, father. That is why Momo is here. There are more exciting things to celebrate. Momo is now my wedded wife."

Matsumoto sighed and looked into Byakuya's direction. Rukia and Renji's eyes were about to fall from their sockets. Soifon asked the question everyone wanted to, as Byakuya stood up.

"What?"

"Momo is now my wife. We got married. And also, we are going to have another child." Toushiro smiled. "Isn't it wonderful, father?"

There was an ice cold silence and tension in the room. Soifon was moving her eyes from her brother to her father. When Byakuya's look met Hinamori, she just looked down. Matsumoto was angry at her son, because she had warned him against humiliating his father. Rukia was also quiet. Only Renji spoke.

"Well, congratulations!" The looks moved into his direction.

Suddenly Soifon burst into laughter. The whole situation was so absurd, that she found it funny. Byakuya moved to the door and past Toushiro.

"You follow me! You too, Matsumoto!"

"She did not know." Toushiro said, but Byakuya did not care.

After everyone was out, Soifon took a cup of soju and drank it in one sip. Renji followed her example and started eating.

"Renji!" Rukia was outraged.

"What? This food should not go to waste, Rukia. It will be a pity. Besides, this is no bad news."

He really meant it, which was even more shocking for her. Soifon burst into laughter again.

"Gosh, my in-laws are spectacular!" She could not get a hold of herself. "Cheers, uncle!"

She picked up her glass in Renji's direction. He took his own. Rukia stood up and left.

"Rukia! Come on!" He stood up to follow her, leaving Soifon alone in her laughing fit.

* * *

"You got married, knowing fully well, that I would never allow it!" Byakuya spoke as calmly as possible.

"Yes." Toushiro answered, looking straight into his eyes without an ounce of remorse.

"And you, Matsumoto, who were like a mother to him, allowed him to take this woman." He looked at Hinamori with disdain. "The woman, who tried to kill him."

"She did not know!" Toushiro said harshly.

Matsumoto made a signal for him to stop.

"Your Majesty, he was wrong not to talk to you, I admit it. But you refused to give her a second chance! She is the reason why this Empire is still yours today! I saw it! I was here when Aizen sliced us all."

"How dare you!" Byakuya closed his eyes. "Toushiro, for these actions, I can disown you!"

Momo's eyes widened.

"Please, don't!" She spoke up.

"Momo!" Toushiro made a sign for her to remain silent. "I know, your Majesty. Good luck finding another heir!"

This was the last drop, which drove Byakuya to the end.

"Guards!" He shouted.

Momo thought they were going to take Toushiro to prison and instinctively took his hand.

"Matsumoto is to leave the Palace and never to return. She is stripped from all her belongings."

"What?" Toushiro moved closer to Byakuya, but one of the guards put his sword in front of him.

Matsumoto was shocked too.

"Take Toushiro and his wife out! They are also not allowed in the Palace anymore. My grandson, prince Hideki is staying."

"No!" Momo shook her head. "Please, don't! NO!"

Toushiro's eyes were glowing with rage. He did not have his sword, but he still managed to disarm the man standing in front of him. Moving closer to his father, he grabbed his collar.

"You won't take my son from me! And Matsumoto won't go anywhere!" He hissed.

"Toushiro, stop!" Matsumoto shouted.

Toushiro did not listen to her.

"You better follow her advice, if you don't want to lose your precious wife too."

Toushiro looked back. Another one of the guards had a knife to Momo's throat. He moved his eyes to his father again, unbelieving that he would kill his unborn grandchild too. The ice cold glare of Byakuya spoke more than words. Toushiro released him and moved one step back, feeling cornered. Ten men took them out of the Palace. Two of them took Matsumoto out the gates of the Palace and locked them again.

"Matsumoto! I will help you! I promise." Toushiro moved closer to see her.

"Don't do anything, please!" She moved her hand between the bars to catch his. "I know how reckless you can be. And I warned you about this. I also know what you are about to do. And I am telling you "NO"."

Toushiro smirked.

"He will pay for this!"

"No. Toushiro, he is your father! He may be stupidly stubborn and cold and unforgiving, but he is your father. The same man your mother loved more than herself. Think about this before you do anything!"

"He took my son from me!" He moved his head, pointing to Hinamori, who was crying hopelessly on the ground. "And he could have killed Momo and my other child! I won't ever forgive that!"

"After everything you did, I am not surprised."

"Look how he treated you, after years of faithful service!"

Her grip on his hand hardened.

"He is your Emperor and then your father. Never forget that!"

"Please, my lady!" One of the soldiers, who visibly respected Matsumoto, asked her to leave already.

She released Toushiro's hand.

"Matsumoto! I will take you back soon. I promise." He shouted behind her back.

After her figure disappeared in the distance, he moved back to embrace Momo.

"Toushiro, he can't sleep without a kiss from me! He will look for us, he will cry and suffer! He does not even have his favorite toy with him." She was crying in his arms.

"Everything will be fine, Momo! This is just for a little while." He was not convinced himself, but he clenched his teeth as his grip on her hardened.

* * *

Byakuya ordered for Toushiro and Momo to be locked in their Palace. When Momo stopped crying, she just stared blankly into the space. Toushiro, however was not about to admit defeat.

"He will pay for what he's done. He did not leave me any other choice."

"He is the Emperor. He can decide the fate of everyone. What can you do other than beg for forgiveness?"

"Momo, do not despair!"

Toushiro kneeled in front of her and caught her arms.

"I won't. Captain Ukitake promised to help us. We just have to wait." She tried to be positive.

"Ukitake would not stand up against my father." He shook his head.

"He will. He is brave and honorable." Momo said with confidence.

"Honorable is exactly what he is! That is why he won't ever engage in a coup."

"A coup?" Momo's eyes widened.

Toushiro stood up.

"I will seize the power. I will remove my father from the throne." His voice did not even tremble as he said it.

Momo was shocked.

"You can't!" She also stood up. "He is your father!"

"He is our enemy now! The only way for us to be happy and safe is when I take the power. He left me no other option."

"You can't! You can't kill him! You said you were ready to give up on the throne!"

"He took our son from us! The matter is not about giving up anymore. And I won't kill him. I will just put him in detention. Of course I need help. But I know exactly who will give me it."

She was getting more and more worried hearing his cold voice and eyes full of need for revenge.

"What about the people who refuse to betray their Emperor? Will you kill them too?"

"If I have to. I will do everything to get my son back."

"Did we do all of this for you to become the one Aizen wanted you to be?"

He turned to her, unbelieving of what he had heard.

"What?"

"Aizen told me in his letter, that you were planning on killing your father to seize the power. That is why I tried to poison you. Remember?"

"This is not the same. And don't you dare mention this guy! He is the reason all of this happened."

"Exactly! You fought with him for more than a year, only to reach this point and do what he wanted you to!" She was shouting.

"Do not try to manipulate me, Momo. The situation is much different. I have no other choice."

"There is always another choice!" She put her hands on his cheeks. "Please, Toushiro! Do not give this example to your son. If you lose, you will die. If you kill your father, you will lose again. There is no victory!"

He put his hands over hers.

"You always see life through rose-colored glasses, Momo. But life is cruel. People are cruel. Sometimes you can't live without harming others."

Momo felt shivers run through her body. She removed her hands from his face.

"Do you know what my biggest fears are?" He was watching her face. "One is that I will lose your love. That you will be done with me!" He reached out to her, but her next words stabbed him like a knife. "The other is that you will become like Aizen. And it is about to come true."

Hurt by her words, he was not able to answer.

"The worst thing is that I am the reason for it. In order to keep your love, I alienated you from your family. This time, I managed to poison you."

"Momo, I know what you are trying to do. But can't you understand me? Can't you support me? You promised not to doubt me!" He raised his voice at her.

"I promised that to another man. The man I love. This one here is not him."

He sighed and moved his back to her.

"You won't stop me."

"Very well then. Just know that if you leave, you won't ever see me alive again. Not because your father will kill me. I will do it myself."

He turned back to look into her eyes. She was strangely calm and cold. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, then stormed out of the room. When he left, Momo moved back to the couch and sat down, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

After some time the door opened again and Toushiro went in, relatively calmer. He sat down next to her.

"What do you want me to do? Leave you and apologize to my father or just put up with this situation?"

"None of it! I am not going anywhere without you. And I am not going to give up on Hideki. Just wait, please. Show a little patience. Captain Ukitake promised help. Captain Kyoraku will help us too. Renji and Rukia too. We have friends." She smiled reassuringly and took his hands.

She knew how hard it was for someone as passionate and short-tempered like him to put in the effort to stop and wait. But he did it for her. Toushiro was not convinced that it would work out, but he nodded his head. She moved closer to him and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you." Then put one of his hands on her abdomen, where a small baby bump was already visible. "The baby and I will be much calmer."

He knew that she was using her woman's tricks on him and it worked, which was a bit frustrating. Like taming a tiger. But he loved her and he couldn't help it but want to see her happy and hate it when she was sad and disappointed.

* * *

A whole week passed without any sign of improvement. The only good news they got was that Rukia had taken Matsumoto secretly in her palace. Toushiro was getting more and more impatient and Momo was forced to do something, before he wrote to Hueco Mundo and start a war. One morning while they were having breakfast, Toushiro suddenly felt sleepy. At first he did not suspect Momo, but then remembered her pouring that strangely smelling tea to him.

"Momo…what did you do?"

"I am sorry, love. It is just for a little while. It is for the best, I promise." She gently caressed his hair, before leaving him on the sofa with a blanket on top.

Then she treated the guards to the same beverage and went out. She was incredibly sweet and definitely so weak in men's eyes, that they fell for this trap too easily. Once she reached the garden, she quickly crossed the space and moved to the spot where the men sometimes held meetings outside. It was just under Byakuya's terrace.

"Your Majesty! Please, listen to me!" She shouted.

Unsurprisingly, there was no answer.

"Your Majesty! Please, listen to me!" She kneeled down on the marble.

The soldiers tried to get her to leave, but Ukitake intervened.

"Your highness, please, leave. He won't let you in."

Hinamori turned to face him and he saw the determination in her eyes. Like he was not even there, she continued with her plea. He made a sign to the soldiers not to do anything. Hours passed and the weather was getting hot, her voice crispy. But she did not give up. Ukitake went outside again to give her some water.

"Please, give up. If you keep this up any longer, you may have a miscarriage."

"No!" Was her short reply. "Your Majesty! Please, let me talk to you!"

Up on his balcony Byakuya finally showed up, only to look on without any sympathy. Suddenly feeling weak, Momo moved to the side and sat down, using her hand as support.

"Are you ok, my lady?" Ukitake moved closer.

Then, Hinamori completely collapsed.

"She passed out! Someone help!"

This commotion arose Byakuya's attention as he moved back to look down. Two soldiers took her and according to Ukitake's orders carried her inside. After they poured some water onto her face, she regained consciousness and immediately tried to get up to go outside and proceed with her pleas. Even Byakuya's heart could not take this any longer, so he decided to let her in his chambers.

Hinamori went in and bowed.

"Thank you for letting me speak with you, your Majesty!"

"You have only 5 minutes."

"I came here, because…"

"You want your son back." He cut her in.

"No. I came to give you your son back." She calmly replied.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You are getting very bold and brave."

"I have no other choice." They were both quiet. "I admit that I made a lot of mistakes. I regret all of them, but I can't turn back the time to fix them. I can, however, prevent new ones from happening."

"By marrying my son?"

"In the letter Aizen sent me, where he told me…to poison Toushiro, he had written that your son wishes to kill you and take the power, encouraged by Yoruichi and Urahara. He also told me that you were a cruel ruler, who would execute even his own family members for order and security. And I cursed myself for believing him. But it seems he succeeding in turning you into enemies."

"You succeeded. Not him." Byakuya stood up.

"I only wanted to be happy with the man I love. For my children to be happy. I don't want that bloody throne. In order to make me suffer, you are losing your own son. I won't allow Toushiro to turn into a killer or be killed himself. Because if this goes on any longer, it will be inevitable." She took out a small bottle from her sleeve.

Byakuya was getting confused.

"You can give me back my son. Give me a chance to prove to you, that I can me a good wife to your son and a good mother to your grandchildren. Or I will just die and stop standing between you. Isn't this what you wanted?"

He realized that the bottle in her hand was poison. His lips curved into a smile.

"Is this another one of your tricks?"

She then took out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"This is my farewell letter to Toushiro, written in my own handwriting and believe me, he does not doubt my ability to end my life. Right now, he is sleeping, because I put some opium inside his tea. He will probably sleep for a few more hours. Enough for you to take the letter back tо him."

Byakuya quickly read the letter. He was shocked.

"My minutes are probably over. My fate is in your hands, your Majesty."

She opened the bottle and moved her up. Then took a look at him. He was watching her with his usual cold expression, but she could hear his rapid breathing. His eyes drifted off to her belly, where his grandchild was growing. She thought he would stop her, because of it, but maybe she was wrong. Regardless, there was no turning back now. She moved the bottle to her lips and opened her mouth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Toushiro slowly opened his eyes, trying to accommodate to the bright light coming from the windows. He still felt weak and his head was spinning, but he put all of his efforts into standing up fast. Then he saw her in front of him on the sofa. Momo was sitting and Hideki had his head on her belly. She smiled at him.

"Momo?"

Hearing his voice, Hideki moved his head up enthusiastically.

"Daddy!" He smiled, when he saw his father was awake and jumped into his arms.

"My boy!" Toushiro opened his arms to embrace him. Then he gently ruffled his hair.

"I missed you a lot! Why didn't you come sooner?" He asked.

"Hideki, I told you already. We had to travel for a little while. That is why you stayed with your grandfather." Momo stood up. "Daddy is tired from the road. You will play later. Come."

She made a sign for Hideki.

"I want to stay with daddy!" He protested. Toushiro kissed his forehead.

"I will come shortly. I promise."

Hideki pouted, but still stood up and followed his mother. Outside the door Jun took the hand of the young prince. Momo went back inside.

"How are you, Toushiro?" She sat by him. He was as serious as he could get.

"What did you do?"

"I am sorry. I had to. You would have stopped me from going to your father. But this was the only way."

He looked at her, not convinced.

"And what did you promise him? What did you do to make him give up on his plan?"

"It turned out, that he just needed someone to explain and apologize. He is human just like us and he loves you, more than you can imagine. I shouldn't have stopped you in the beginning, when you wanted to talk to him."

She smiled and took his hand.

"Everything bad is over. We can now be one happy family."

To her surprise, he did not smile. She figured he might still be under the effect of the opium.

"I will go get some tea for you."

She stood up but he caught her arm and stood up too.

"Never do this again. Never." He did not raise his voice at her, but he said it so coldly, that she felt shivers run through her body. Her arm was beginning to hurt too.

"Toushiro…"

"I don't need tea. I am going to my son." He let go and moved past her.

For the first time in her life Momo felt scared of him.

* * *

Meanwhile Byakuya went to Rukia's palace much to her surprise.

"Your Majesty! What an honor!" She bowed to him. "Bring some tea and rice cakes!" The servants were quick to follow her instructions. She smiled, but he sensed she was worried.

"There is no need to, Rukia. I came to meet Matsumoto." He said calmly.

Rukia's anxiousness grew.

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia, I am the Emperor. I know everything that happens. And it happens with my permission. Whether direct or not."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Byakuya stepped out on the terrace. Matsumoto sensed someone, but she did not even turn her back.

"Are you coming to execute me?"

Byakuya moved next to her and rested his hands on the ledge.

"No. Not yet. I have come to talk to you."

She turned her face to him.

"To talk to me?"

"Yes. I want you to forget that I am the Emperor and tell me everything you want to."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. I am sure you felt I was unfair to you. Now you get the chance to say it, without any consequences. During these 10 minutes, I am only Byakuya, no Emperor."

She was still confused, but then smiled.

"Byakuya is no less scary."

She could swear something like a smile traced his face too. She was still having some doubts. But he was right. She was furious with him. And she was going to speak.

"You are an asshole! You never spare a thought about other people's feelings, because you have buried your own deep inside. So deep, that I wonder, if they still exist. You think that a good ruler must never act, based on his emotions. But you are also a father! Soifon has become cruel, because you never showed her your love. And the only reason your son is any different is because of the woman you desperately want to drive away. She is no angel, I know. She made stupid mistakes. But I also used to trust Gin. And you used to trust Aizen and Gin. Just like how Rukia forgave you for trying to kill her, Toushiro forgave Momo. She is the mother of his children and he loves her to death! If he ever becomes an Emperor one day, he will be a better Emperor than you. Because he knows to forgive!" After letting this all out, she stopped to take a deep breath.

Next to her Byakuya was stone faced. He was obviously not pleased by her words. Maybe she shouldn't have listened to his 10 minutes promise. But she had already started.

"The thing I can't understand is how a man, who loved the mother of his son just as much, cannot understand this. If you kill Hinamori, it will be like Aizen killing Hisana." His mask cracked for a little while, when she mentioned her name. "I loved Hisana very much. I promised to raise her son as my own on her death bed and I did it. Toushiro is my son! And I won't ever let anyone harm him! If you just put some effort, you will see that Momo is very much like Hisana. She is gentle, merciful, loving. You just have to give her a chance."

A heavy silence followed, during which they were looking into each other's eyes. Rangiku was starting to get scared. Byakuya was visibly more emotional. She tried to evaluate if that was good or bad.

"Was that it?" He asked.

She nodded.

He turned back to look out at the horizon.

"Do you think that Hisana hates me? If she sees…"

Matsumoto was surprised by this question. She actually felt sorry for him.

"No. No! The lady was not able to hate. And she would never hate you. She loved you. She saw the real person under the mask. She was one of the few."

He was quiet for a moment. She wondered if there were tears in his eyes.

"I gave her a chance." He spoke again and Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "She offered to end her life and when I had the chance, I just couldn't kill her. Because I couldn't deal with the hatred of my son, couldn't kill my unborn grandchild, I couldn't be like my grandfather."

 _"Grandfather?"_

He turned to face her for a brief moment before going back inside. She actually felt more upset than before his visit, feeling that this man was greatly misunderstood and incredibly lonely. The latter she understood fully.

* * *

Soifon stormed out in the garden, walking as fast as she could until she was in the forest. Then she sat behind one tree and started crying.

"Princess?" Omaeda moved in front of her. He had seen her and followed her.

"What do you want?" She shouted and quickly wiped away her tears.

"I saw you were upset and…"

"Upset? I am not upset!" She stood up, like she was ready to attack. He stepped back. "I am furious!"

She stepped closer and he saw the fire in her eyes. They might have been swollen and still wet from crying, but he felt scared. The destructive power of this woman was not to be underestimated.

"He never forgives me anything! He never acknowledges me! Yet he went and accepted this bitch into our family! After everything she did, she became a princess!" She shouted and moved forward, kicking the leaves. "But I won't accept it! I will kill her!"

She turned back to him and her eyes were sparkling with hatred.

"Wait, you…you can't!" He tried to intervene.

"I can't?" She smiled and moved just and inch from him.

"I mean you can't just kill her. Someone else has to do it or you will get into trouble."

"Who else? You?" She laughed. "I don't care about the trouble. My father can execute me if he wants to. He has always wanted it anyway."

"No! You should not die!" He caught her hand. Normally, she would have pushed him away, but she was so shocked, she didn't. He gulped. "I have a plan."

She sighed and pulled back.

"No, really. Listen to me! Let the people do it! He can't execute the folk!"

"And why would the folk kill her?"

"If they find out she tried to poison their prince, who knows?"

Her eyes widened. Then her lips curved into a smile.

"You are smarter than you look, Omaeda!"

Proud of this recognition, he smiled too.

* * *

Meanwhile Rukia decided to call Isane, because she had some suspicions she might be pregnant. She was very anxious during the last two weeks, because her period was missing and she was hoping with all her being that this time she will receive happy news.

"I am sorry, your Highness, but there are no objective signs of a pregnancy."

Rukia's face darkened immediately.

"Of course it might be still too early. Sometimes it is very hard to tell. We need to wait." Isane tried to give her some hope, but Rukia knew what these words meant.

"Thank you, Isane."

She spent the next hour in her bed, depressed. Then, she received the news that Hinamori had come to visit her. At first she thought of rejecting her, because she couldn't bear the sight of the beautiful pregnant Momo. Then, she realized she should not act this way and got up ready to greet her. Before going down, however, she heard something in the library. She went inside to check and found some fallen books behind one shelf, explaining the noise. She moved closer to pick them up, when she heard something else. Someone was panting, while a woman tried to suppress her moans. Her eyes widened, she moved a few steps away and saw them. Isane with her legs around Ikkaku's waist, her nude breasts jumping up and down. Ikkaku's hand was over her mouth. She was shocked. Her first thought was that he was forcing himself on her, but after staying a few minutes longer, she realized it was not the case. Ashamed from witnessing it she quickly went out.

"Your Highness! Thank you for inviting me!" Momo stood up to greet her.

"You are also a 'highness' now, Momo. No need to call me that."

Momo blushed at the remark.

Rukia sat down next to her and smiled, but she was still shaken by everything and Momo saw right through that.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. I was just a little unwell this morning. But it's passed."

"I am so sorry. I should not bother you." Momo got up to leave, but Rukia stopped her.

"No, please, Momo. Stay and tell me the reason for your visit." Then, Rukia made a sign to Hanataro to order for some food and tea.

"Actually, I need some advice."

Rukia nodded her head.

"You are the most loved member of the family. The folk, they all admire you. You engage in a lot of charity work." Momo smiled.

Rukia felt uncomfortable.

"This is a little bit exaggerated. But thank you."

"It is not. All the people around me say the same. "Her highness, princess Rukia is an angel. The best one of all the nobles."

Rukia smiled genuinely. She needed this ray of light so desperately right now.

"I want to help the people too. I want to be a good noble. Not a one who lives in luxury and does nothing." Momo was talking with such passion, that it touched Rukia even more. "Can you help me? Can I help you with your charity?"

"I would love it, if you do!" Rukia moved closer and caught Momo's hands. Both smiled.

* * *

A few days later Rukia and Momo went to the market. Rukia planned to present Momo to the ordinary people, to let her feel what their life was like. Toushiro was not happy about his pregnant wife going on the streets, but he agreed when she took 10 soldiers with her. Due to Rukia's advice that this was too much and she would not win people's affections this way, Momo took only 3 with her and left the others at Rukia's palace.

"See, it's charming?" Rukia smiled, when they reached their destination.

Momo was captivated by the sight. So many beautiful fabrics, colors, jewels, fruits. It was truly romantic. Then, they heard some whispers and the people started bowing one by one.

"The princess! Princess Rukia!"

Momo was amazed by the effect Rukia had on the people when she saw it with her own eyes.

"Please, take this as a present!" One woman stepped forward with a beautiful silk scarf; a man took one gold necklace for her.

"No, please. I am moved by your presents, but this time I am the one who will give you something." Rukia made a sign to the guards and they stepped forward with two big chests. They were full of food and children toys.

The people gathered around and started bowing once more.

"This is from me and my companion, her highness Momo, the wife of your prince Toushiro." Rukia smiled and Momo did the same.

The reaction they got was much different from the one they expected. People started looking at each other and whispering, then their faces darkened. Momo was confused.

"We don't want anything from her!" One woman shouted and the men pushed the chests away.

Momo's eyes widened.

"Why?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"She is a witch! She tried to poison our prince!" Another woman shouted, the other nodded their heads in agreement.

Momo was too shocked to speak. Rukia tried to intervene.

"Who told you this? Why do you believe it?"

"We know everything! She is Aizen's daughter and accomplice! We don't want a princess like that!"

One man stepped forward and threw a tomato at Momo. To this the soldiers moved in front of her and unsheathed their swords.

"No!" Rukia said, knowing fully well what was about to happen.

But then it all started anyway. The man picked up another objects to throw at the soldier. He moved forward and cut him with his sword. The people were furious. They started throwing stones at the soldiers. Rukia and Momo tried to move backwards, but people were everywhere.

"Do not harm the princess!" Someone shouted and they made way for Rukia to retreat. She took Momo's hand.

The people jumped forward and snatched Rukia away. One soldier moved Momo back in the circle. Rukia's cries were heard as she was moved to safety outside the commotion.

Momo was shivering and frightened. So many people who wanted her death and only 3 men to protect her. Two were already down with blood flowing from their heads. Instinctively she moved her hands to her abdomen, trying to protect her baby.

"Kill her!" The screams of the people ringed in her ears as one. She looked around but she did not hear anything else. The soldiers tried to drag her closer, but then one stone hit her shoulder and she fell to the ground. The coat opened to reveal her pregnant belly.

"She is pregnant!" One woman shouted.

The men were busy throwing various objects. Some tomatoes hit her and painted her dress red. A man with a wooden stick moved forward and she curled up in a desperate attempt to save her baby. It was hopeless. He raised his arm to hit her and she closed her eyes.

"No!" A woman had taken his hand. "She is pregnant!"

The man tried to free himself from her grasp, but then looked at Momo and she looked at him. She was beautiful, innocent looking with her teary eyes and still had her hands on her belly.

"Stop it! Stop it! She is pregnant!" The woman turned around to shout at the crowd. Some people joined her and moved away.

The man dropped the stick and reached out a hand to Momo. She was still shaking, but she picked it up. The most immediate danger was gone, or so she thought. Then another stone was thrown at her, but the woman stepped in front of her and it hit her head instead. She fell to the ground in blood.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here! I think Matsumoto spoke for all of us, when she ranted at Byakuya! While Byakuya has softened, it seems that Soifon will never do the same. Do you think that Momo did the right thing when she drugged Toushiro or do you feel he should have rebelled against his father? I will be glad to receive some feedback!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After the woman fell victim too, the man who was holding her hand attacked the one, who had thrown the stone. The people were now fighting against each other. Momo was completely lost. She tried to reach out for the woman, but it was impossible. One man fell in front of her and blocked her way.

"Stop this! STOP IT!" Rukia was heard. She was making a way for herself with a horse she had found. Behind her were Hirako and another man, who had become Kira's new captain, named Rose.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Hirako shouted. "OR I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

"He is a captain…" Some whispers were heard. "Two captains…"

The clothes were known to every citizen and they always provoked respect and fear. A captain was not someone to cross. Most of the people moved away. Only the ones, whose adrenaline was so high that they were unable to stop, remained and they were the first victims of the captains. Momo witnessed the whole scene. She even tried to stop Hirako from killing the man who had tried to rescue her earlier, but it was too late. He did not want to leave the one he was strangling. His blood sprayed her face.

"Your highness, my apologies for arriving so late! Are you hurt?" Hirako asked.

Momo shook her head, but she was unable to say anything.

"Please, let me help you." He gave his sword to Rose, picked her up bridal style and put her on his horse, then got behind her and took both princesses to their carriage.

"Thank God you were close by. I don't know what would have happened otherwise." Rukia told Hirako, when Momo was safe inside the carriage.

"Always at your service, my lady!" Hirako smiled and even bowed.

Rose reached out his hand to help Rukia in.

* * *

Meanwhile Toushiro was with his father in the Palace.

"Why did you decide to accept Momo? Or have you actually accepted her?" He raised his eyebrows.

Byakuya looked straight into his eyes.

"I want to give her a second chance. Maybe this way you and your children won't have to suffer our fate."

Both men were quiet for some time. There was not a single day, when Toushiro did not miss his mother and Byakuya his beloved wife. Then Toushiro's face softened and he spoke.

"Father…I"

"Your Majesty!" One servant came inside without notice. "Forgive me, but it is urgent! The people attacked our princesses at the market!"

Toushiro stood up immediately.

"Momo!" He grabbed the collar on the men. "Where are they?"

"Captains Hirako and Rose are at the gates. They are bringing them in."

Byakuya stood up too. Toushiro hurried to the door, but then turned back to face his father.

"I swear, if you have something to do with this…" Then the young price ran out.

When he reached the big hall, Hirako was already inside with Momo in his arms. Toushiro ran to him and took his wife from his arms.

"Momo, how are you?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with worry and anger. Her whole dress was bloody and dirty, her face too.

"I am fine." She replied, but it was so weak, that his worry only grew.

"Call the doctor immediately!" He shouted and hurried to his previous room.

Byakuya showed up too and moved closer to Hirako.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea how it happened. We were just strolling by, when we heard princess Rukia's cries. She told us the folk had attacked them, during one charity event. Or more precisely, attacked the wife of the Prince."

Then Byakuya saw Rukia behind him. She was obviously shaken. When she saw her brother coming to her, she ran into his arms.

"Brother! It all happened so fast. When I introduced Momo, they called her 'killer' and started throwing stones at her. I tried to help, but they pushed me away."

"It's ok, Rukia. I will take care of the situation." He said, then stroked her hair.

* * *

Unohana was still examining Momo as Toushiro paced nervously outside. Matsumoto was by his side. The door opened.

"Unohana!" Toushiro moved in front of her.

"Please, calm down! Her highness is fine. She is extremely distressed and she has slight bleeding, so she needs to rest and calm down."

"Bleeding?" He moved one step back. "Will she loose the baby?"

"Not if she stays in bed for a few days with calm mind and the tea I am going to prepare for her. Please, remain calm and try to calm her down too."

He took a deep breath and nodded. Then got inside. Momo was crying in her bed.

"Momo, it will be fine. I am here now. You are safe." He sat next to her and caressed her cheek.

"Why, Toushiro?" She said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "What have I done to them? Why did they hate me so much? They shouted "Kill her!"." She made a pause, because she couldn't fight the sobs anymore.

Toushiro clenched his fist, trying to suppress his own pain and vowing to avenge this.

"They knew that I tried to poison you."

Toushiro's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You don't know how much hatred I saw in their eyes, when they learned who I was. Some of them did not even care, that I am carrying a child. I would have been dead if it was not for a young couple and then they died too." She burst out into stronger cries and he embraced her, stroking her hair. The anger inside of him was rising.

* * *

"Rukia!" Renji ran inside the room and pulled his wife into his embrace. "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, Renji. They did not touch me."

He sighed out of relief, but was still on fire.

"Captain, we can't let them get away with it!" He turned to Byakuya.

"Of course, I won't let them. But we have to learn who is behind all of this first." Byakuya put on his uniform and instructed Renji to follow them.

"Brother, please, don't be too cruel! The people don't forgive. They will turn against you too."

"Rukia, a ruler cannot keep his throne without fear. They loved you, but it did not stop them from endangering you. And they tried to kill my grandchild! This won't go unpunished."

* * *

Byakuya and Renji went to the market and gathered around the people. They all bowed and trembled in fear in front of their Emperor, at first refusing to reveal the identity of the people who started all of this. When Byakuya randomly took out three men and cut their heads off, they immediately started pointing out to the others.

"It was him!" One man pointed out.

"Yes, he threw the first stone!" A woman confirmed. More voices were heard.

"He threw stones too." The people dragged out another man.

Renji moved closer and angrily grabbed the first one by the collar, dragging him closer.

"You cowardly dog, you will pay for this with your life!"

"No, please, your Majesty, please! I threw the stone, but he told me to! He told me she was your enemy, who tried to poison your son. He – Yamato!"

The heads turned into the direction of the man, who tried to reject the claims. When he saw that the people were turning against him, however, he tried to run away, only to be dragged back to Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes were cold and piercing.

"Who ordered this?" He asked.

The man was trembling.

"I will say, but please, spare my life! Please!"

Byakuya nodded his head and made a sign to his men. They moved away.

"It was Marechiyo Omaeda!"

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock, before he was able to keep up his calm expression.

"He told me all of this. He paid me to spread the information!" The man was crying and begging.

Byakuya took out his sword and cut his head off, to the horror of the people around and to Renji's surprise. Renji moved closer.

"Captain, what did he say?"

"Not now, Renji."

Renji was confused.

"We are finished here."

"But captain! These men threw stones at them!" He pointed to the two, he had caught earlier.

"They were just puppets. We are leaving things as they are."

Renji threw and angry glance at the men, tempted to take out his sword and cut them, despite the orders of the Emperor.

"If you ever dare raise your hands to a member of this family again, we won't spare a single one of you!" He hissed, then walked behind Byakuya.

* * *

When they went back to the Palace, Renji followed Byakuya to his office immediately.

"Captain, please tell me, what did he say? Who is behind all of this?" Renji asked impatiently.

Byakuya threw an ice cold glare at him.

"I don't owe you explanations, Abarai."

Renji was about to reply spitefully, but then he got a hold of himself.

"Excuse me, but these men could have killed my wife too!" He looked as determined as Renji could get and Byakuya sighed.

"Aizen is behind this."

Renji's eyes widened.

"Aizen? Aizen again? Against Hinamori? Come on, she was his daughter, his weapon, why would he try to kill her?"

"I don't think he ever loved her as a daughter. She was just his pawn, who tried to kill him recently."

Renji's mouth opened slightly at these words. Then he nodded his head. It truly made sense, but he was still shocked. Then another thought hit him.

"But why did you kill him? He had met with Aizen, he could have taken us to him!"

Even Byakuya was taken by surprise. However, he quickly regained his composure.

"He does not know Aizen, He did not even say his name. He was just a regular fool, who sold himself for money."

"Which name did he say then? How do you know Aizen is behind this?"

"Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

During the next three days Toushiro was by Hinamori's side at all times. He suspected that she did not let him leave her, because she feared that he would go and kill all the people at the market. And he wanted to do it. He probably would have done it. But her scared face, big pained eyes, her whispered words, that she feared she could lose the baby, made him stay. And he calmed down a bit. Especially when Unohana came and told them the danger had passed. He sighed and thanked whatever power had saved Momo again.

The person who grew more and more worried was Soifon. She knew that her plan had failed and she feared the consequences. Omaeda was sure the situation was under control, but then he found out that his accomplice was killed and fear overwhelmed him.

"Fool! I told you to kill him!" Soifon shouted.

"I gave him enough money to run away and start anew! How could I have known!" He tried to defend himself.

"Damn it!" She threw one vase on the floor and it broke into hundred pieces. Omaeda went out and he did not return the next day too. At first, she was sure that she would kill him, if he came back, but then she suspected that her father had learned everything and killed him and her blood ran cold. The suspicions were confirmed, when Byakuya came inside her room later that evening.

"Father…" She stood up quickly, trying to remain calm, but she was failing.

"Father? Interesting. You call me like that so rarely."

She knew he had learned everything. But she was not about to admit her fault.

"I have not seen you for days. You barely leave your room. Has the incident truly shaken you so much?"

She gulped.

"It is no secret that I hate this woman. I would not suffer if she died. But the fact that my aunt was there too, truly shook me…"

Byakuya interrupted her with a loud slap. She fell back into her bed.

"Of all the despicable things you have done, this is the worst! In your blinding hate, you endangered Rukia too! You involved the common people! You betrayed the family by letting out this secret! Did you realize that your brother would have killed all these people, had she died? A civil war could have started!"

"Father, I swear…" She was about to let her tears spill.

"Don't call me like that! And using this man Omaeda to do your dirty job! However, I am surprised. Even in front of me, he did not betray you. He spoke absurd lies to justify his actions without involving you. To make this coward act like that, he must be truly in love with you."

Byakuya turned his back to her. She was shaking in her bed. This time she was truly scared of her father.

"What happened to him?"

"I am surprised that you care. He is safe and sound. If I kill him, I would have to kill you too."

The tears ran down her cheeks. She fell on her knees and caught the legs of her father.

"Please! Please! I did it, because of the family! I wanted to protect my brother from her. Protect the Empire from Aizen!"

Byakuya faced her again and kneeled in front of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"If I tell your brother the truth, I can't guarantee you wellbeing." She was sobbing now. "Never ever do anything behind my back again!" He said the last words through his teeth, then stood up.

Long after he left, she stood on the floor, crying.

* * *

During the night Toushiro met with Renji and made him reveal all the information he knew. It was not really that hard, because Renji was also not satisfied with the way Byakuya punished the people. He even insisted on going with the prince, but Toushiro declined. "I do my dirty work myself." These were the precise words he said. Abarai's respect for him grew.

The next morning the people around the market grew up to face horror. The bodies of the two men, Byakuya had spared, hung in the center of the market. They had been hanged. No one ever understood who exactly had done it, but they were sure their Emperor was behind this and he was sending his message to them. "There is no forgiveness for laying your hands on my family." Of course many others had also thrown various objects at Momo and they were scared to death, thinking that they could also face their death the next night, or the night to come after that.

When the news reached Byakuya, he knew who exactly had done this. He called for both Soifon and Toushiro. When Soifon entered she was pale and scared of meeting her father, but when her brother followed, she was about to pass out. Maybe he had changed his mind and he was going to execute her for this.

"Why is she here?" Toushiro asked, facing his sister. "I want us to speak in private, man to man."

"You are both my children and I am going to teach you both a lesson." Byakuya said as he stood up. "No one can act against my will. No one! You have the respect you receive, because you are my children. Not because you have earned it. I forbid you both to endanger the family name and act without my permission. You are fools, who think that power is a blessing, which serves to please you and the people you love. But power is responsibility and a curse. When you don't use it wisely, it will backfire on you and burn you."

"Are you using these words to justify your own actions?" Toushiro spoke first. "I disobeyed you and married Momo and you tried to kill her. Or used your subjects to kill her?"

Byakuya threw an ice cold glare at him.

"I am not such a fool. I don't use others to do my dirty business." These words hit Toushiro right on the spot. "And I am not your enemy."

Soifon was trying to keep her composure, but her hands were shaking.

"You can't just go and kill all those people! They were barely someone's pawns. And they are millions! If you treat them with cruelty, they will revolt against you."

"Whose pawns were they?" Toushiro asked angrily, his eyes sparkling with hatred. "Why did you kill the most important witness, before bringing him to me? You planned on hiding the truth from me!"

Byakuya took a deep breath.

"You want the truth? Ok, you will have it."

Soifon gulped. She tried not to break down in tears and remain strong, but she was terrified.

"It was Aizen."

Toushiro had heard that from Renji and he was not convinced.

"And do you know how he handed me this information? He made the man believe he was working for Urahara Kisuke! This is the name he told me, trembling on his knees. Aizen humiliated me again. That is why I killed him on the spot. There is no other truth. As long as this man lives, he will always try to destroy us. We should remain united, there is no other way to win!"

Toushiro's eyes widened. Of course he knew that Aizen was not beyond killing Momo or his children, but for him to still have that influence over the people. He had hoped the man had not survived his wound. Soifon was relieved. Her father loved her. There was no other reason for him to cover her actions up.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Toushiro turned his head to his sister.

She was surprised by this question.

"You know that I don't care about your wife. But I could have also been there. Once the folk start attacking members of the family, who knows what can happen."

Toushiro sighed and looked at her with disgust, before leaving. He was done with this case. But he swore to find Aizen and finally send him to Hell.

"Your Majesty, thank you. I promise not to disobey you again." Soifon moved closer to her father.

Byakuya nodded his head.

"I am glad to hear it. Because I am not done with this case. You have to take responsibility for your actions, Soifon." He said.

She raised her eyebrows, confused.

"You are marrying Omaeda, as soon as spring is here."

Her eyes widened, her mouth was wide open, as she was looking at her father with disbelief. His face, however, erased every opportunity for this to be a joke.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 is here! And I promise more fluff for the next chapters! At least for our main couples. Thank you gamma2015 for reviewing! You are the reason I keep on updating.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Soifon begged her father to reconsider his decision, but Byakuya had truly decided. He wrote a letter to Yoruichi, inviting her for the engagement and the wedding ceremony. As for the Omaeda family they were delighted by the news. Omaeda's mother – Mareka was a powerful and wealthy woman, who had always dreamt of an alliance with the crown. She saw her son as her most incompetent child and this surprised her deeply. In a few weeks' time, they organized the engagement and bought beautiful jewels for the bride to be. Soifon was desperate when even her mother supported the union. On the night of the engagement she was dressed in a beautiful red dress, according to the tradition, but her face was even darker than usual. She hated the necklace Omaeda put on her neck and even more, the diamond ring, shining on her finger. The bright smiles on the faces of the Omaeda family, her father's calm behavior, her mother's acceptance and support. She hated them all. As soon as the official ceremony was over, she used the opportunity to slip away from the party. Omaeda followed her. They had not met in private even since the incident at the market.

"Soifon!"

"I am still 'your highness' to you!" She met him with her fierce eyes.

"You are now my wife to be, I thought…"

"Don't think! It does not stand well with you!" She cut him off.

"I know you don't love me, but it will all become better with time." He tried to catch her hand.

"It won't! You will always disgust me and you will never get to touch me! It is just a political marriage."

He was deeply hurt by her words.

"Why are you so cruel to me? I have done everything for you!"

"You did everything to reach your goal of marrying me! Did you come up with the plan against Hinamori with that thought in mind?"

"What?" He was genuinely shocked by her assumption.

He was not the only one shocked though. Momo stepped out of the shadows and looked straight into Soifon's eyes. Soifon took one step back, when she saw the woman. She was accidentally passing by, but when she heard Soifon's rude words to Omaeda, she decided to remain hidden, until they split up out of consideration. Omaeda looked back to see Momo too. His lips parted, but no words came out. In fact none of them said a thing, before Hinamori just walked away and Soifon turned her back to Omaeda, going to her own room.

Momo took another turn, then rested her back on the cold wall, trying to take in the information. Deep in her heart, she knew it was not Aizen, but Toushiro was desperate to find him and she always feared for his well-being. Now she was a little bit calmer, because to her it meant that Aizen was gone. She did not know how to convince Toushiro, without revealing the truth. One thing was clear to her. She could trust no one in this Palace, except from Toushiro. Taking one deep breath, she came back inside the hall. A few noble ladies immediately turned their heads in her direction. She smiled. They did not answer with the same.

"Excuse me, I can't remember your name. Was it Nana or Kiko?" One of them tried to mock her.

"Your Highness is enough." She smiled and turned her back to them, continuing forward with her head high. She had had enough of these stuck up fools. They blinked a few times, before cursing her behind her back.

"Toushiro…" Momo caugh his hand, when she found him in the crowd.

He was in the company of Ukitake's younger sister and her son. Momo liked both of them a lot. The man was almost Byakuya's age, but he was unmarried, because he was a naval army officer. She could not help it, but think how much better of husband he would be than Omaeda.

"Your Highness!" The officer bowed politely.

She nodded her head too.

"How is Hideki?" Toushiro asked.

"He fell asleep."

"Good." Toushiro caressed her hand.

Meanwhile the dances were about to start and Omaeda's mother Mareka was looking everywhere for her future daughter in law.

"Your Majesty, where is the princess? We can't start without her."

"She is too excited. Just give her some time." Byakuya smiled, before stepping aside.

Mareka pulled her son closer and started nagging at him to bring back his fiancé. Yoruichi smiled.

"Honestly, Byakuya, I support your decision to marry those two, but I can't stand this woman. Are you sure that this cowardly boy loves our daughter?"

"I am. And I am also sure that she would have never married a peasant."

"Interesting. Her father and her mother both fell in love with peasants and broke their powerful union, but the daughter is the one who hates the common people."

"Someone to take after my grandfather." He took one sip of soju, before suddenly asking Matsumoto to be his dance partner.

She was too shocked to refuse. Hirako was the next one to follow his example by asking Rukia. She was gorgeous in her violet velvet dress. Renji never liked dancing, because he could not dance at all. His wife, however, was superb and elegant at everything she did. Or so he thought. He watched the scene with jealousy. It was the most sincere smile he had seen on Rukia's face for months, which made him feel this way. Hirako kissed the princess's hand, before returning to his spot close to Renji. Rukia moved outside on the terrace for fresh air.

"You know, there are so many beautiful women tonight. Yet, your wife outshines them all. She has that special aura of superiority. You can't find that easily." Hirako smiled at Renji.

The red haired man was looking at him with annoyance.

"You know all of this? Good for you." The blonde-haired captain raised a glass. "I envy you. But I would never try to get between you." He smiled again.

"You better keep your word." Renji said as seriously, as he could, before patting him on the shoulder friendly, but still with strength.

Hirako smirked behind his back.

Renji moved behind Rukia, putting her long black scarf on her shoulders.

"It's getting cold."

"You know I love the cold." She turned her face to him.

"Still, you should watch out for your health." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled, then her smile froze on her face, before fading away. He looked into her direction to see the reason why. Rangiku had her hand on Momo's baby bump and they were both laughing. He moved his hands to Rukia's cheeks.

"Stop it, Rukia! We don't need a child to be happy!"

"I need it!" She replied harshly than usual.

"Am I not enough for you?" He asked.

She sighed.

"It is different, Renji. You know it. I know you want it too."

"I want my wife back. I want our happiness back." He said softly. "I want to make love to you like before, to please you, but you are never relaxed and happy anymore, Rukia."

She felt uncomfortable to hear it, but it was true. In bed, she always thought about getting pregnant and prayed for it. She arranged the days, which were suitable and turned him down at other times, completely killing the passion they had before.

"It is not your fault, Renji." She caressed his cheek. "But this is what I can give you now. And I know you deserve much better."

He did not like the direction of this conversation.

"I have been thinking a lot lately and I want to talk to my brother. You are still young and healthy…"

"Rukia!" He shook her arms. "Don't say it! Don't say that you will leave me, because I won't ever accept it!"

She looked down. He put his hand under her chin.

"Look at me! Damn it, look at me!" He shouted and she obeyed him. "I am ready to kill myself or anyone else, but lose you! You are my wife and until the day you stop loving me, you will remain that!"

She was not able to persuade him, so she just freed herself from his grasp and ran away. Mareka was just taking another cake, when Rukia passed by her.

"I swear, the princesses lack manners!" She licked her fingers. "But the food is awesome!"

Omaeda dropped the rice cake he was holding, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Then he looked down at his own belly, ashamed. "No wonder she does not want me to touch her."

"Eat, eat, you silly boy! You need to have strength! Once you get married, you should make at least 5 children to your gloomy wife. The power of our family will rise with each one of them!"

Omaeda was not even listening anymore. He just walked away too.

"Marechiyo! Come back here!" She sighed. "And here I thought he had finally become something different than a failure."

* * *

Rukia ran up the last step and stopped to catch her breath. The south tower was her favorite place, when she was a child, because it was so high she could see as far as the White lake. She hoped to find peace here, but it turned out she was wrong. She heard someone crying and looked around. A woman was sitting on the edge with her legs out, ready to throw herself off the tower. She stepped closer and…

"Isane?" She spoke.

The said woman turned her head to meet Rukia, catching the wall for support.

"You highness...Please, leave me alone!" The girl cried out and turned her head back to the other direction.

"What are you doing here? Come and talk to me." Rukia stepped even closer.

"Don't come!" The girl shouted. "I want to end it here. You won't stop me! Just go away and leave me, please!"

"There must be another solution." Rukia tried to reason with her.

"You don't know anything…" Isane said quietly with voice full of desperation.

"I know a lot. It is about Ikkaku, isn't it?"

Isane trembled and for a moment Rukia feared that she will let go, but luckily she clutched the walls even tighter.

"I have seen you. And I can help."

Isane shook her head.

"This is only part of my shame. But now, there is no turning back."

"There is always a way!" Rukia raised her voice.

"There is no way for me anymore! He is done with me! He does not want me! He does not want his child! He left me to my own fate!" She cried out and dropped one of her hands.

"You are pregnant…" Rukia whispered, shocked.

"I am. I let him do whatever he wanted with me and now I involved this innocent creature too. But I will save it from this shame!"

"No!" Rukia moved forward and grabbed her arm. Isane struggled to free herself. "I will talk to him, Isane! He will get married to you! I promise!"

"No!" The doctor shouted and turned her teary face to Rukia. "Don't talk to him. I did. I begged him, but he did not care. I don't want to see him anymore! I just want to die!"

She pulled her hand and Rukia too jumped forward, reaching the ledge.

"You are not just killing yourself, but your innocent child too." She said.

"I have nothing better to offer him." Isane whispered.

"You do." Rukia spoke with determination. "I will take care of your child. I will become his mother and no one will understand." She was surprised by her sudden decision.

Isane looked at her in shock too.

* * *

Toushiro and Momo returned to their room earlier too. Momo was feeling good, but Unohana still advised her to take it easy. She got in bed, but Toushiro stayed on the sofa, reading some documents. She knew what they were, without asking.

"Toushiro, stop straining yourself! Come and join us!" She smiled at him and moved the blanket slightly to reveal her baby bump.

He smiled too, but did not move.

"You go to sleep, Momo. I have something little to finish."

She pouted.

"Tonight is the engagement of your sister."

He left the papers next to him and looked at hey with slight annoyance.

"And I dedicated a lot of my time to it. Father has finally arranged a real noble marriage. Very fast at that. And the accident at the market is in the bottom of this."

Her eyes widened when she heard those words. Could he have known that his sister was behind this all? Then why keep on searching for Aizen?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, rumors have started to spread. The common people are not that calm and accepting anymore. He needs strong political allies. And a marriage ceremony to keep their minds off it. My father is good at these political schemes."

It all made sense to her. A good explanation, not so far from the truth.

"He is forced to be."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"You are starting to defend my father?"

"I am just trying to put myself in his shoes. While I am living this life full of naiveté and obliviousness, he is ruling this Empire. It must be tiring and lonely on top." Her expression was full of sympathy and sadness.

Toushiro stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Go to bed already and don't bother our child with the problems of others."

* * *

After the engagement was finally over Byakuya was walking to his room with Rangiku.

"I have to say, that I have not been so happy since awhile, your Majesty." She was walking, like she had wings. "Unfortunately, we can't say the same about the bride to be."

"I wonder if there is a good thing in this world that can make her happy." He said honestly.

"Oh, wait, until she has her first child in her arms. This is every woman's dream."

He looked at her face. There was both delight and sadness there.

"Is it your dream too?"

She looked at him, surprised.

"No." She said and he was confused. "Because I already have a son." She smiled. "And a grandson."

There was something strange in the way the emperor was looking at her, that made her blush.

"Well, I will be going to my room. Good night, your Majesty." She bowed and turned to leave, but he caught her arm.

"Rangiku…"

Something was definitely wrong. He had never called her by her given name. Still, she met his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I only have half a heart to offer or probably even less, but if you are willing to take it, it is yours."

She blinked a few times. Was it really Byakuya who was saying that? It sounded even romantic. He left her hand and went inside his room, leaving the door open, obviously waiting for her answer. Did she really have the right to refuse the Emperor, she wondered? She was still his concubine. Did she want to refuse him? She was as alone as he was. As broken as he was. As tired of it as he was. There was nothing to lose. She walked inside his room and closed the door.

* * *

 **So the new chapter is here! Expect a time jump in the chapters to come!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When Rukia returned home with Renji later that night, she was quiet all the way back in the carriage. Renji was sure it was because of their earlier fight. He did not try to get her to open up, because he was feeling guilty for his aggressive behavior. Surprisingly for him, she was the one to speak when they went to their bedroom.

"Renji, there is something important I want you to know."

He felt his blood run cold.

"What is it?"

"Isane is pregnant." She started and he raised an eyebrow. What was the importance in that? "She can't look after the child, so I promised to take it and raise it as my own. Are you with me?"

He widened his eyes, completely shocked.

"What?"

"If you are willing to be the father of this child, I will take care of everything. Everyone will think that I am pregnant, Isane will go into hiding and once the child is born, we will be his official parents." She was nervous, but also a little bit happy.

He looked at her with disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Rukia? Is Isane even ok with it? And the father of this child, he will never agree. Who is he in the first place?" Renji raised his voice, too affected again.

This time Rukia also got angry.

"The father of this child is your dear friend Ikkaku. He wanted her to abort it, because he is a jerk and a coward! He does not deserve to know."

"What? Are you sure?" Renji sat down on the bed.

"I am. I saw them in one intimate moment."

"Why haven't you told me?" He asked, completely astonished by the news he was receiving.

"Why should have I done it?" She sat down next to him. "Isane is crushed. She tried to commit suicide."

He looked at her, feeling sympathetic.

"I barely saved her life." She caught his hand. "And I desperately need it to survive too. This child will give me what I am craving for."

Her big teary eyes were looking at him and he felt weak in front of her pleas. All of this coming all of a sudden. He could not take it. Anger, desperation, sadness was what he was feeling at the moment. Unable to take in all of it, he stood up and left her alone.

* * *

After he spent a sleepless night, Renji left early in the morning, determined to find Ikkaku and speak to him. And he did so in the 11th division's barracks.

"All of you – out! I need to speak with Madarame!" He said quite harshly and the other soldiers turned their heads to him in surprise.

Meeting his scary look, they quickly obeyed the orders. Ikkaku moved his head up to look at his friend before taking his fork back into his hand, ready to finish the breakfast.

"Come and join me! Pour your soul out!" He said calmly, but then Renji moved closer, grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

"What the hell is this?" Ikkaku shouted and tried to pull away, but Renji was holding on strongly.

"This is for the coward I used to call a friend who has left a woman pregnant with his child, refusing to protect her!" With these words, Renji pushed him and the other man fell to the ground.

"You know nothing…" Ikkaku spoke, visibly ashamed.

"I know everything that is important."

There was a long silence, during which both men, broken for different reasons stood still.

"I told her to take precautions. She is a doctor. She knows how to do it."

Renji looked at him with disbelief.

"Was she just another occasional fuck to you?"

"No."Ikkaku said quietly. "Much more. But I am no man for a family. You know that. You know the principles of our captain. You were part of this division once."

"Don't start with it again…It is too cheap."

Ikkaku stood up angrily.

"It is not cheap to me! I swore to follow captain Zaraki until the last day of my life and if this means giving up on everything else, then so be it!"

"Come on! He is not serious when he says that he does not allow women and children!"

"But he is! He's told me a few times that he will keep no weak men and he views family as the greatest weakness ever. I will never be his right hand again, if I get married and raise kids."

Renji was quiet.

"You can't understand it, because you gave up on your principles to please our Emperor and his sister. You became another stuck up noble."

Trying to spite Renji, but surprisingly he remained calm.

"If you seriously put Isane and your child so low on your priority list, then you don't know anything about love." Renji smiled. "If you don't come on your knees begging her for forgiveness, then I know no man named Ikkaku anymore."

Ikkaku was quiet for a moment. Renji kept his gaze on his face. There was a brief battle, before the bald man shook his head.

"I already told you that I can sacrifice everything else."

Renji just nodded his head, before turning his back to him to walk out. To his surprise another figure came in, smaller than his own, but much calmer and scarier. It was Unohana. He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Lieutenant Abarai, will you be this kind to leave us alone?" She asked with a smile, but Renji felt shivers run through his body.

"I will be glad." He said, before walking out. The last thing he saw was Ikkaku's frozen face.

* * *

Nobody understood how Unohana managed to convince Ikkaku, but barely a month later he became a married man and Isane's honor was saved. She did not look happy on her wedding day, but she could hope for nothing better. No one found out about Ikkaku's shameful behavior. Zaraki did not kick him out of his division, even though he did not support these relationships. Some soldiers swore they had seen Unohana speaking to Zaraki in private too.

Rukia did not take the news ok. She tried to convince herself that she was happy for Isane, but in her heart she had desperately held onto this last hope of getting a child. And she also blamed Renji for destroying it. The gap between them grew so much that she did not let him in her bed at all.

Soifon's wedding day came with the spring and soon she was sitting in her room, dressed in her beautiful wedding dress, having suppressed the tears in favor of her overwhelming rage. Yoruichi and Byakuya came inside to give some support to their daughter. Byakuya had prepared a beautiful bracelet for her.

"Soifon, may you find happiness in this marriage. It won't be easy, but I believe that your life will be better than ours." Yoruichi said and moved to embrace her daughter, but Soifon just moved away, throwing Byakuya's present on the floor.

"Why do you value me so little? To sell me like some horse to this disgusting man?" She looked at them both with her widened eyes.

"Soifon, mind your words. May I remind you that you used this disgusting man for your own benefit many times?" Byakuya spoke, trying to keep his composure.

"Oh, yes, please, remind me! You have always done that! Always searching for my mistakes and failures!"

"Soifon, please, try to see the good in this. We are doing this for your own good."

"Like how you left me for my well-being? Or like how you never told me you loved me, father?" She looked at both of them, this time tears filled her eyes and her voice came out weaker than before. "I became what I am today because of your failures as parents! As of this day I have no mother and no father!" With that said, she turned her back to them and stormed out of the room in tears.

Yoruichi sat down on the sofa, feeling crushed by these words. Byakuya moved next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I fear that she is right, Byakuya. We were never good parents." She looked up at him.

"We were not. But there were many different circumstances in our way. Parenthood is not something simple, especially when you have so many other obligations. She will find out when she becomes a mother."

"I hope she never faces the same hardships we did."

* * *

Despite Soifon's objections the wedding ceremony took place as planned. And it was lavish. Too lavish for Byakuya's taste, but Mareka had spared no money to create something special. To the surprise of everyone Omaeda looked much slimmer and he barely ate during the lunch, even though there were so many delicious things. Soifon also noticed his efforts, but she was too focused on her own misfortune to care. When Mareka came to kiss her after the official ceremony and whispered not so discreetly in her ear that she hoped her son managed to please her tonight and they would get the good news of her pregnancy soon it was the end for her. She spent the other part of the day drinking too much wine.

The wedding was not pleasant for Momo too as she felt pain during the whole ceremony but she tried to hold on for hours before she finally submitted to it and they took her to her room, saying that the birth had begun. Byakuya took it as a good sign that it happened on this special day and Toushiro asked to leave and be by his wife's side but the protocol strictly forbade it. He was stuck by his father's side, waiting nervously.

"Well, let's have a drink for the new member of the royal family!" Yoruichi raised her glass.

Byakuya and Renji did the same, but Rukia, Matsumoto and Toushiro did not follow her example.

"Come on! What's up with everyone? The nervous father is out of the question, but you girls? Rangiku?"

Rangiku looked at Byakuya a bit anxious herself.

"I can't drink. My stomach is upset."

"Really? I hope it is nothing serious." The beautiful brunette said.

"Actually it is. Matsumoto is pregnant with my child."

There was a long pause, during which everyone looked at Byakuya and Rangiku with complete shock. Matsumoto looked down, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. During the previous four months she had been spending some nights with him, not a few actually, so it was only natural for her to get pregnant. She had not expected it, because she was already 35, but it happened anyway and she was very happy. She had always wanted to be a mother. Even though Byakuya had taken the news without any overwhelming emotion, he was happy too.

"Is it true?" Toushiro turned to Matsumoto for confirmation.

"It is."

She was nervously expecting his reaction. It would not be surprising if he was upset.

"So my brother or sister will be the age of my own child. Interesting." He smiled and took his own glass. "Congratulations!"

Seeing his reaction, Matsumoto smiled too.

"Oh my God!" Yoruichi exclaimed, then laughed. "Byakuya, you naughty boy!"

Renji burst out into laughter and choked on his drink, while Rukia was trying not to.

"Congratulations, brother! You too, Rangiku!" She smiled to both of them.

"Soo, let's drink for the new member of the royal family!" Yoruichi repeated. "What about you, Rukia? Are you also pregnant? Just say it now, so we don't get drunk!" She joked, but it hit Rukia hard.

She tried to brush it off, but felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Excuse me, please." She said and stood up. Renji followed his wife worried.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yoruichi asked worriedly. She had not known that this was a painful subject for Rukia.

Byakuya answered, visibly upset.

"After her miscarriage, Rukia can't have children anymore."

Yoruichi's face darkened immediately and she left her glass of wine.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know."

* * *

Renji reached Rukia outside in the garden. He waited at a safe distance, not wanting to disturb her. When she moved back, she was already calm and her face was dry.

"Renji. I need some space. Some change of the atmosphere." She said.

"I agree. We can go somewhere just the two of us. Visit new beautiful places." He tried to move closer.

"I want to go alone." She replied coldly.

"Are you leaving me again? Just like when we lost the baby. We have to go through this together!" He tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"I tried everything. You were not ready to support me." She looked away.

"Rukia! I just had to talk to him. He is my friend. We can't just take someone else's child to fill the loss in our own life."

"Was I trying to get her child by force? No! I tried to help her." She felt so selfish right now.

"Yes. But they found a better decision."

"I will follow their example." She moved past him.

He wanted to catch her hand, to stop her, to hold her, but he was too heartbroken to do so.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked faintly.

There was a pause, heavy for both of them.

"I am just giving us both some air. I have to heal on my own. "

This time he turned around and pulled her to him, catching her chin and kissing her passionately on the lips. She did not respond, but did not pull away either, giving him some hope. When he pulled for some air, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I will be waiting."

She reached her hand to caress his cheek gently, before finally walking away, her graceful figure disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Aaah…I can't!" Momo shouted, drops of sweat running down her face. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can. The baby is almost here. Just one more push!" Unohana encouraged.

The midwife and Jun both grabbed Momo's arms, pulling her up, helping her. With her last strength she took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. A few second later, the baby's cry was heard and she fell back into the sheets, exhausted but happy.

"Is it a girl?" She asked.

Unohana smiled.

"No. It's a boy. But he is lovely."

After cleaning the baby and wrapping him into a towel, she handed him to his mother. Momo took the bundle in her arms, forgetting all the pain and exhaustion. His small face brought tears to her eyes.

"He is perfect!" She looked up, completely mesmerized.

"I am going to get his father." Unohana smiled.

A few minutes later, Toushiro came in and he was as excited as she was.

"Momo, how are you?" He sat by her side.

"I am perfect! I am happy! We have another healthy boy." She smiled.

Toushiro moved his head to the bundle in her arms, taking a closer look. The small creature was still red, but to him it was the most beautiful baby in the whole world.

"I wanted a little girl a bit more, but we got another boy." Momo smiled. Sensing his desire, she handed him the baby.

Toushiro took his son in his trembling hands. He had also believed it to be a girl, but now he felt his pride grow, holding his second heir into his arms. His strength was growing too.

"Makoto…" He spoke.

Momo looked at him.

"I want to name him Makoto. Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" Momo smiled. Toushiro leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the new bride and groom have walked into their bedroom. Omaeda was trying to support his wife, who was drunk, but she was stubbornly refusing his help. When they came inside, he tried to help her into bed, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!"

He stepped back, feeling worse than ever. To his surprise she started laughing.

"My father will have another child! If it's a boy, he can finally disinherit my brother! I will ask him then if he still loves his bitch!" She removed her tiara and threw it on the floor. Then started taking off her dress. Omaeda turned his back to her.

"Don't look away! Be a real man!" She shouted.

He looked at her again. She tripped while trying to walk out of the dress. He walked closer, but she stood up alone. Then she took off the undergarments too, now completely naked. He was shocked.

Soifon fell into the mattress.

"Come on! Make me a child! This might be your one and only chance!" She laughed, rolling to the side.

Omaeda just stood there. He was prepared for everything, but this. She was beautiful, even more than he had imagined, but he felt no desire to do anything. Feeling completely humiliated, he went to pick up a blanket and threw it on top of her. She looked up to see his figure retreating to the attached room.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 is here! So will Renji and Rukia manage to find some happiness again? And there are more royal babies on the way! Next chapter will begin with a time jump!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The late summer breeze was gently caressing her skin, while she looked at the ocean. It was all so beautiful and peaceful that she felt truly happy and relaxed.

"Mommy!" Makoto ran into her arms with teary eyes. "He won't let me play with him!"

"Makoto! Don't cry!" She smiled and wiped away his tears. "What do you want to play?" She stood up from her seat and walked back into the garden, hand in hand with him.

"I want to play swords with him, but Hideki does not let me!" The young boy protested again.

"Swords are for bigger boys, my little lion! And I told you to call Hideki "brother"." Momo looked at him sweetly.

"But I am big! I am already 3 years old!" The serious expression of her young son brought another smile on her face.

"Three years old cry-baby!" Hideki repeated his brother's words with irony.

"Hideki! Why don't you let your brother play with you?" Hinamori scolded him after hearing his words.

"Because he can't fight! He is too weak to spar with me!" Hideki was proud of himself. Makoto got angry again.

"I am not!" He shouted and ran to attack his brother.

"Hey, hey!" Someone took the small boy by the shirt and picked him up. "You have to respect your big brother!"

Touhiro smiled at his son, but his expression left the boy no option other than agreement. His father was the law. His word was always final. He patted Makoto on the head and left him on the ground.

"And you…if you are truly so strong, you have to teach your brother."

Hideki frowned.

"He is just a baby."

"He is your little brother. If you can't teach him, then you are not ready to fight too."

Hideki was still disappointed, but he stayed silent.

Toushiro walked over to Momo and put his arm around her waist.

"Should we just leave them alone? They will get into a fight."

"They won't." He said calmly and she followed him to her previous spot on the lovely terrace by the ocean.

"How is it going with you? You spent a lot of time working these days." She asked, a little worried.

"Everything is fine. Order and peace always take a lot of time, but I will reach my goal."

"There are some rumors about harsh punishments…"

"Momo…don't listen to rumors. Please. I need peace and support."

She was not convinced, but as usual she smiled and supported him. Toushiro knew better than her and he was not able to be cruel. That was what she always told herself. When she looked back, she saw Hideki helping Makoto hold his sword better.

"You always know better." She looked at him smiling.

"I just know how boys think." He smiled too.

Resting her had on his shoulder she looked at the ocean.

"Thank you for showing me the ocean, Toushiro. I think these past two months are the happiest of my life!" She looked up at him lovingly.

"As promised. And this is just the beginning." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Toushiro…the kids will see." She pulled away a little worried and looked back at her children.

"They won't." He also threw a look to see them absorbed in their game. Then he pulled her closer and captured her lips with more passion than before.

"If you don't work late again today, I will give you all the kisses you want." She smiled when he pulled away for air.

"I will definitely take your offer. I really want one little girl, just like her mother." He smiled seductively and his lips moved to her neck.

"Toushiro…" She felt weak in the knees.

"Don't you?"

"I do. Of course I do." This time she was the one to kiss him eagerly. "I miss you every night I spent alone. I yearn for you…"

He closed his eyes and wrapped her into his arms. He liked hearing these confessions. His one sanctuary in this world trusted him completely and loved him just as much as he did.

* * *

"Ohh…" Soifon sighed again before sitting. "This is getting tiring. I want the baby to come out faster, because I feel like an elephant already."

"You have barely gained weight. Only your belly got bigger." Omaeda said, while holding his little girl and making funny faces at her.

"Unfortunately, we can't say the same for you." She said quietly. After their wedding Omaeda had quickly gained back his weight. Especially after she gave birth to their first daughter. "And stop making those stupid faces! I don't want our daughter to grow stupid!"

He stopped his actions, but pouted slightly like a child.

"She won't grow stupid. She is your daughter after all."

This comment reached his goal as Soifon curved her lips into a small proud smile.

"Wait to see how clever our son will be!" She put her hand on her belly lovingly.

"It might be a girl again." He said calmly, but she jumped like someone had bit her.

"It will be a boy!"

"What does it matter? I won't love him more, if he is a boy." He threw the little girl into the air and she laughed sweetly. "Right, Tsunade?"

"We will speak again, when our son is born." She said.

"I truly mean it. Our little Tsunade is so beautiful and she looks just like you. Why don't you cherish her more?" He stepped closer to her and handed her the little girl, who was still smiling.

Soifon was hesitant for a moment, but then turned her head into a different direction.

"Enough with the spoiling! Girls need to grow up strong. Stronger than men."

Omaeda tried to talk her out of this belief many times, but he just couldn't. He left the little girl to her nanny and sat down by his wife. He always saw her positive qualities. Ever since the beginning he never stopped believing that his love and affection will change her for better. When they were still newlyweds and she did not let him into her bed, rumors started to float around the palace. His mother Mareka directly asked them why there was no baby coming and wanted to get her doctor examine Soifon. Feeling the discomfort of his still virgin wife, he took the blame and admitted that he had some problems and was not able to fulfill his husband's responsibilities. His mother was the embarrassed one this time and Soifon was deeply moved by his actions. A few nights later she called him into their bed, without her usual assertiveness. When he took off his clothes, he noticed the fear in her eyes and he figured out that she was just like every other young girl. Still their first night together went on better than they both expected and 9 months later Tsunade was born. And Soifon discovered much to her liking that one of Omaeda's good qualities was his ability as a lover.

"Soifon…there is something I have to tell you, or maybe I shouldn't but…"

"Just say it." She looked at him, worried.

"You know about your brother's actions against the nobles. He keeps punishing members of noble families, who are involved in corruption."

"Well, it's not like they don't deserve it." She was never on the side of the peasants, but cowardice and extortion always disgusted her.

"Still the nobles don't like it and they have taken measures against it." He said and by the look on his face, she knew it was serious.

"What measures?"

* * *

Hinamori took a deep breath before moving next to Toushiro. Both of them were breathing heavily and took a few minutes to calm down before speaking. Just by his behavior when they were making love, she knew that he was troubled.

"Toushiro…"

"Yes, love."

"Is there something wrong? I want to help you if I can. I am your wife after all. If you don't confide in me, then who else will ease your burden?"

Toushiro smiled.

"You already help me a lot with your love and your presence. I do everything for our family and the good of the people. And I told you that I only punish those who harm others. "

She was not content.

"Yet I feel so useless. I am not only responsible for our family, but for our people too."

He gently caressed her cheek.

"And the people love you. I know it. I have seen it. Your acts of charity are not useless. Remember when we came here in District 2, the people on the streets, they all cheered for you and our sons."

It was a truly remarkable sight. Hideki was riding on the horse in front of his father and Makoto was in her lap in the carriage, waving to the people. They all smiled and threw flowers at them. A stark contrast to her first public appearance. She, however, thought that their children were responsible for this welcoming. Both her sons were adorable and well behaved. She stayed silent. Toushiro moved on top of her and kissed her. His smile, which she loved so much, was able to make her forget all her worries.

* * *

On his day off Renji took Rukia horse riding. He couldn't remember the last time they had done this together as a couple.

"So, what is this surprise?" Rukia asked again.

"Just a little more patience, Rukia. You will like it." He smiled.

Rukia looked at him, doubtful. Renji remembered how this idea first came into his mind.

 _Six monhts prior, Rukia and Renji were invited in Karakura to be special guests of Kurosaki and Inoue's wedding. Inoue was truly beautiful in her simple white dress and Ichigo was smiling widely, something he rarely did. Even Rukia was genuinely happy and that made Renji happy too. She spent a few months travelling and then returned back home as promised, but their relationship did not really improve much. Instead Rukia spent most of her time busy with her new passion – building schools for the orphans. She found new meaning in her life and she was happy among all the children who loved her, but Renji felt thrown out. He did not really fit in there. After the ceremony was over, Ichigo came to him with a glass of wine._

 _"Hey…" He handed him the glass. "Thank you for attending."_

 _"No problem. Congratulations! I am really happy for you, man." He patted him on the back._

 _Ichigo raised an eyebrow._

 _"Then why are you so gloomy?"_

 _Renji drank it all in one sip, before answering._

 _"Family problems. I hope you don't reach this point in your marriage."_

 _Even though it was his wedding, Ichigo spent the next 20 minutes talking to Renji, trying to get him pour his heart out, which was not so hard. He desperately needed it._

 _"Do you still love her?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Renji was surprised by the question._

 _"Why do you ask this?"_

 _"Because if you still love her, then nothing is lost."_

 _Renji tried to find the answer to this question and instinctively looked at Rukia. She was smiling, because one small girl had just handed her a beautiful flower. The children loved Rukia. When she passed by them, they were all whispering how beautiful the princess was. A smile appeared on Renji's face. Ichigo had noticed it all._

 _"There is no need to answer, man." He put his hand on his shoulder. "Then, fight for her. Show her how much you love her."_

 _"How?" Renji asked, dumbfounded. "I told her numerous times. I kissed her, I embraced her, I…"_

 _"Just do something special for her. Something only you two will find significant. Women always love these little things."_

 _At the same time, Rukia was talking to Inoue._

 _"I wish you lots of happiness. And children." She smiled._

 _"Thank you, your Highness." Orihime was even about to bow, but Rukia stopped her._

 _"Please, we have already discussed it. Just Rukia is enough."_

 _"Ok, Rukia." Orihime blushed a little. "I am probably not the most knowledgeable person, but I know some herbs that have helped a lot of women with fertility problems." She said quietly._

 _Rukia was moved by her good intentions._

 _"Thank you, but I have tried everything. Doctor Unohana is the best doctor in the whole Empire. And even she couldn't help me."_

 _"I know. But this is my special recipe. It has helped a lot of women. It can't cause you any harm, so maybe you can try it, if you want to."_

 _Rukia did not believe it would help, but she nodded her head._

"Ah, here we are!" Renji exclaimed happily and made Zabimaru run faster. Rukia followed. They reached a small house, which looked old and uninhabited. After Rukia jumped from Sode no Shirayuki, her expression changed.

"I know this place." She looked shaken. "Is this…"

"It is." Renji took her hand. "Come!"

She followed reluctantly. It had all started from here and she did not want to relive it all again. Still, she followed him and gasped in surprise. The house was completely different. Everything inside was renovated – beautiful wooden furniture, lovely white curtains with sakura flowers, the fireplace sending a nice heat wave.

"Renji!" She looked at him with teary eyes. "Did you do this alone?"

"Yes. Well, I might have abused my position with using some soldiers to achieve the final look earlier." He smirked. "You have not seen the best part."

He pulled her enthusiastically to the small staircase that went up. When they climbed the stairs(with Renji keeping his head low all the time) Rukia saw a giant bed covered in sakura blossoms. She let go of his hand and moved it to cover her face instead. She had started this afternoon walk with doubt, yet Renji had planned it all so carefully for her. He had put in all the effort despite his other business to create this romantic surprise for her. He smiled, when he saw that his surprise had the wanted effect.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Renji!" Rukia whispered and moved in to embrace him.

"Rukia, no matter what happens, I will always love you. I just need you to feel complete and happy. I just need to see your smile, your fiery spirit in your eyes."

Rukia looked up at him.

"I love you too! So much! And I am sorry for everything I made you go through. It was never your fault that I…" He moved his finger to her lips.

"Don't speak anymore…"

Instead he moved his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, which soon turned into a passionate one. Then they spent the whole afternoon making love, just as intensely as before.

* * *

A few days later after the news of an epidemic of smallpox reached Toushiro, he decided that Hinamori and the children were to leave the next day. Hinamori insisted he came with them, but he countered that he had some unfinished business left. Soon after he left, a woman came by the door of the mansion, asking to meet Hinamori. She came outside to see her.

"Your Highness!" The woman fell on her knees. "I am begging you! Save my husband! He is innocent. Please, I am begging you!"

"What is going on?" Momo asked, shocked by the sight of the crying woman, who by the look of her clothes was a noble.

"His Highness was misled into believing that my husband was involved in corruption. He tied him to a post with chains and does not allow food or water. It's been a week already. Not only this, but the people also throw stones at him." The woman cried out.

Hinamori widened her eyes in shock.

"It can't be true…"

"It is true. Please, come with me and I will show you. My husband is just one from 48 people."

"48?" Blood rushed into Hinamori's ears and she had trouble hearing the people around her. She just wanted to see with her own eyes that it was not true. She had to.

"Your Highness, you can't go! There is an epidemic!" Jun tried to stop her, but Hinamori grabbed a scarf and ordered the soldiers to prepare her horse.

"You will stay here with my children, Jun."

"But, my princess…"

30 minutes later Hinamori reached the main street in the District, which was turned into a road of atonement. There were at least 20 posts she could see, with groaning bloody men hanging on them. She jumped down from her horse and moved closer. One of the men had wounds on his head and legs and he looked on the edge of surviving. She could not believe her eyes. Moving one hand to her stomach she moved away, feeling the need to vomit. Using all of her inner strength she turned her head to the soldier in front of her and removed the scarf from her head. He bowed.

"Who ordered this?" She already knew the answer, but hearing it hammered in the last nail.

"His Highness prince Toushiro!" He answered, without even blinking.

She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to reject the reality, but it was there, in front of her eyes.

"Give him some water."

"I can't. The prince forbade it." The soldier answered.

"I am the wife of the prince and I command you to do it!" She raised her voice.

The soldier did not move.

"What? Do you not recognize me?"

"I only take orders from the prince."

"If you don't follow my orders, you will lose your heads! All of you!" She shouted. The soldiers looked at each other. "Take these men down and give them some food and water! The punishment is over!"

She watched as the reluctant soldiers obeyed her orders and moved to the posts, untying the chains. Then turned her back to them and walked slowly to her horse. The woman who had brought her here was on her knees in front of her. She grabbed the hem of her dress and kissed it.

"God bless you, my princess!"

Hinamori did not even answer. She just wanted to get away as soon as possible.

* * *

When Toushiro came back to the mansion, a real storm broke. He ordered the servants out and for the first time in his life started shouting at Momo.

"How dare you violate my orders?"

"How dare you do this to a human being?"

"Without even asking me why, you just decided to act on your own!" His eyes were sparkling with anger.

"I asked you numerous times what was wrong and you hid the truth from me!" She shouted back, being on the verge of tears.

"I knew you would never accept it."

"Your orders were inhumane!"

"The acts of these men were inhumane! They abused their power and position as nobles to torment the ordinary people! Do you know what they did? They forced them to pay money in order to sell their goods on the market, even though they had the official approval. If someone refused, they sent soldiers to destroy their goods. Then, the people and their children starved to death. If someone dared to speak, they were even killed. Some went as far as taking the widows as their own playthings. Do you still think they don't deserve this?"

Hinamori was shocked by the revelation.

"You should have told me." She said, without raising her voice.

"And you would have accepted my punishment?"

"No." She answered honestly. "This is too cruel. You can imprison them or even kill them, but not take it as far as this. I could not believe my eyes. You have chained them on the streets, where little children could see them!"

He closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"And you went there in the middle of a smallpox epidemic to fix my mistakes?"

"Toushiro…"

"Momo, these men deserved to live the terror they had created. To starve to death tormented by the folk they had tormented. But still I would have released them tomorrow. However, I will now have to kill them to teach them a lesson, because of your intervention."

"What?" She asked, scared, as her heartbeat increased.

"I will have to kill my soldiers too for breaking my orders."

"No! No, Toushiro, please!" She raised her voice again.

He did not even listen to her pleas as he went outside, leaving her in tears.

* * *

The next morning they all left the mansion and the beautiful memories Hinamori had of their two months stay here seemed so distant to her, like they had never happened at all. Luckily, the soldiers were safe, at least according to Jun, who had managed to gain the information from the second in command. Toushiro got on his horse, without speaking and she went into the carriage with her sons. Hideki was disappointed he was not riding with his father again.

She understood Toushiro's decision later when they passed on the main street. There were both cheers and cursed to be heard and the carriage even had to stop one time. She looked out of the carriage to see the same woman from the day before shouting.

"May God curse you, your Highness! May you also lose someone precious and grieve as much as me!"

Hinamori went her blood run cold and immediately released the curtains. Toushiro seemed unfazed, because he just made a sign to the soldiers to push her away and continue. Against her, Hideki was still trying to get Makoto to play with him.

"I don't want to!" Makoto cried out and moved to his mother, prompting Jun to switch places with him. Then, he cuddled up into his mother's lap. "Where are we going to reach the palace? I am tired."

"We just left, my boy. There is a long way to go." Momo said without paying much attention, trying hard to hide her worries and make up excuses for all the noise outside. She moved her hand to caress Makoto's hair.

Jun, however, was eating her nails nervously, looking at the small prince.

* * *

The evening at Soifon's palace was intriguing. When she went inside the big hall she found her table full of nobles. Omaeda followed behind her to help her into her seat. Some of the guests were visibly surprised that she showed up in her currently very pregnant state. They all got up to greet her.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" She smiled and sat down. They followed. "You may wonder why I invited you all of a sudden, but as you know I am not the most patient person."

They looked at her confused.

"I am also straightforward. So I will move directly to the topic. I heard you plan on overthrowing my brother from his position as a heir."

There was a heavy silence after her statement. Even Omaeda had not expected it.

"Your Highness…This is not true. I can assure you. Who would dare do this?" Old Akimoto said, while trying to sound as calm as possible.

She smiled.

"Please, lord Akimoto. Let's be brave and honest. My brother did despicable things against members of our social standing. Some were even your relatives. I am the only child of our Emperor born from a powerful union with fully noble blood. I understand you. I am on your side."

They were all listening carefully. Even Mareka was speechless.

"Who do you plan to support when you kill my brother? His sons or maybe Matsumoto's daughter?"

No one dared speak.

"Pity. And I thought you were going to support me and the son, I am going to give birth to, who is also fully noble." She stood up.

Mareka followed.

"Of course we are. This is our princess! She is the wife on my son. She is the only one who will protect our interests." She turned to the others around her. Most of them were still reluctant, but some men also stood up. Soifon smiled and sat down again.

"Then, let's drink for the bright future of this Empire!" At her orders, the maids poured wine into the glasses. "I am going to skip on the wine for obvious reasons, but my husband will join the toast in my place!" She looked at Omaeda.

He raised his glass with a shaking hand. The others followed one by one, bringing the glasses to their lips. Soifon watched the whole scene with devilish satisfaction.

* * *

 **So, finally! The new chapter is here and it is extra long! Forgive me if there are some stupid mistakes but I hurried to post it as soon as possible! Did it surprise you?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

All the guests drank from the wine. Only Omaeda stood still, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly Soifon kicked him under the table and he spilled his glass of wine.

"Oh, my! My husband is so clumsy!" Omaeda became red and excused himself, going to clean up his official attire.

Meanwhile the main dishes were served too. Soifon couldn't stop smiling.

"By the way, lord Akimoto, how is your daughter doing? I hear she likes visiting the market every Wednesday at noon. She walks dressed like a commoner and buys only the best quality products."

Akimoto looked up, confused.

"How do you know, your Highness?"

"Well, I know the right people. And you, lord Sakagami, your son likes visiting the taverns. He even spends many nights there upstairs." She smiled.

The said old man started coughing. The others stopped eating.

"Lady Takagi, since you became a widow, there's been various rumors about you. Some even connect you to an infamous pirate."

The woman stood up from her seat, trembling.

"Your Highness, I won't let you dirty my name with these…these mere rumors."

Some of the men started wiping the sweat from their faces. One moved his hands to his abdomen.

"Yes, by now you are probably starting to feel the symptoms."

They looked at her, scared.

"This is from the poison I sipped in your wine."

The guests widened their eyes. Mareka opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she started laughing nervously.

"What are these jokes, darling?"

"I am not joking, mother. I truly put poison in your wine and this antidote…" She pulled a small bottle from her sleeve. "…will only be enough for half of you."

The nobles were looking at one another, finding the signs of their impending fate.

"So, who should I save? Who is the mastermind behind your plan of killing my brother on the road back? Speak sooner; you don't have a lot of time."

Lord Akimoto was first to speak.

"It was all Mareka's doing. She wanted more power for her own son."

"How dare you put the blame on me, when you wanted to punish the prince for daring to take the power from you?"

Sakagami stoop up and kneeled in front of Soifon.

"Please, your Highness, I did not want to participate, but I was afraid to decline. Lord Akimoto is really powerful…"

"Don't put the blame on me!" Old Akimoto shouted.

"Liar! You cowardly liars! You were the first ones to want revenge on the prince and know you hide like rats! My daughter in law will never kill me!"

Soifon shook her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Soifon…" Mareka caught her hand. "Please, think about my son!" She was about to start crying.

Lady Takagi was vomiting on the floor.

"You are right. My husband does not have to suffer for your mistakes. I am leaving their fates to you, mother. You decide who to save." Soifon handed Mareka the bottle.

Without even thinking, she opened it and drank the whole liquid.

"What are you doing?" Akimoto was furious.

"You don't deserve to live."

Soifon started laughing. They all looked at her, completely desperate.

"Don't worry! You are not dying today. The thing in the wine will only make you seasick for a while." She passed by her mother in law. "And the liquid in the bottle was water."

Mareka felt shivers run through her spine. She was completely humiliated.

"None of you are brave enough to overthrow a prince. And remember that we hold the power! I am the daughter of our mighty Emperor! If I wanted you dead, you would be dead by now. And I know every single step of your closed ones. If you dare attack my brother, I won't hesitate!"

With these last words, she turned toward the exit. At the same time Omaeda was going back in, dressed in new clothes. Some of the nobles were still sitting, visibly shaken; others were standing looking at his wife with eyes full of rage and hatred.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"It seems that the food is not of the best quality today." Soifon said and caught his hand. "Let's go. I am tired."

He stood still.

"Mother?" Mareka looked at him with rage.

"I won't ever forgive you for betraying your family." She passed by him angrily.

Omaeda was dumbfounded. Two men helped lady Takagi up and they slowly started going out. Most of them looked rather unwell. He raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"I just taught them a lesson." She answered. Then looking fiercer she added. "No one can dare harm my family! I won't let it!"

* * *

When Toushiro and his family reached the palace they were all tired from the travelling. Little Makoto wanted his mother to carry him. When she touched his face she felt it strangely hot. He was burning with fever.

"Toushiro!" She worriedly approached her husband. He jumped from his horse and moved to her. "Makoto is burning with fever!"

Without wasting time, Toushiro took his little boy in his arms.

"Makoto, are you feeling sick?"

"I want to go to sleep…" He replied weakly.

"Don't worry, Momo. I am taking him to Unohana."

"I am coming with you!" She said, hurrying after him. Jun took Hideki's hand and followed inside the palace.

"Could it be the smallpox?" Momo worriedly asked, when Unohana finished examining the young prince.

"I don't think so. But at this point it is early to say for sure. Many diseases start with high fever only and then the real symptoms show. Still, his throat is red. I think it is the typical cold. Children tend to react turbulently. I will prepare the medication."

Momo nodded and moved closer to her son. He was drifting off to sleep.

"My poor boy! Mommy is here." She sat by him and stroked his head.

"Thank you, doctor Unohana." Toushiro said and the woman smiled.

* * *

Later that evening Toushiro was conversing with his father.

"You can't punish the nobles like that."

"They deserved it."

"I know." Byakuya said. "But these people have power. If they rebel against us, it can be dangerous. Remember that we were also and ordinary noble family, before we became the ruling dynasty."

"So, you are telling me to overlook their crimes?" Toushiro angrily responded.

"No! I am telling you to take care of it without involving the ordinary people. The thing that nobles hate the most is humiliation."

Toushiro smiled.

"Father, they must never forget that the so called ordinary people are much more than them. If they want to, they can rebel and kill them all."

"No one starts a rebellion without an army. And in order to have one, you must have money. And what you are suggesting is civil war. I don't want to hear about it again. These tribulations bring nothing good for the Empire. Once they start, they won't stop at the Palace's gates."

"I won't tremble in fear and shut my eyes in front of injustice." Toushiro said, determined.

"You must rule with wisdom, not with strength." Byakuya opposed.

Then the door opened and a little girl, a little younger than Makoto went in, running.

"Brother!" She exclaimed, before jumping into Toushiro's lap. He helped her up, smiling.

"Masami! You are grown up again." He said.

"Yes. Daddy says that I will soon become more beautiful than mommy." She smiled happily.

Toushiro looked at his father, surprised by this outburst of emotion. Byakuya just shrugged it off.

"I am sorry. I couldn't hold her out any longer." Matsumoto apologized and took her daughter from Toushiro's lap. The little girl protestsed. "Your brother is tired, Masami."

Toushiro patted his sister on her blonde hair. Then stood up to embrace Matsumoto.

"How are you, my boy?" She asked affectionately.

"Just like you said, a little bit tired."

"I heard that Makoto is sick."

"Yes, but hopefully it will pass soon." He said.

Suddenly the door opened and Momo rushed inside.

"Toushiro, when Unohana came to check on Makoto she saw something. Her expression darkened and she ordered me out. She would not tell me what is wrong! I am so worried!" She cried out, trying to hold back the tears.

Toushiro's face darkened too.

"Don't worry. I will talk to her." He put an arm around her shoulders.

Byakuya stood up.

"I am coming too."

"Me too." Rangiku said, but Byakuya cut her off.

"You better stay here with Masami, Rangiku."

Feeling worried and a little bit insulted by his command, yet she obeyed.

* * *

Unohana went outside and removed the cloth she had put on her face and her gloves.

"The young prince has smallpox. The first skin lesions just appeared. I am sorry." She said.

Momo was shocked.

"No way. This morning you said that it was just cold."

"I hoped so, but unfortunately there is no mistake now."

"How did it happen?" Toushiro asked, trying to remain calm. "The kids did not leave the palace. They ate and drank only safe products."

"I am not sure either. It can be from someone that had not yet showed signs of the disease. It is extremely contagious. From now on, no one is allowed in his room, except from me." Unohana said.

"No! No way. I am his mother. I have to be by his side!" Momo raised her voice.

"Momo…" Toushiro caught her hand. "We have to listen to the doctor." Toushiro turned back to Unohana. "There is an option, right? He can be cured?"

"I will do my best. It depends on the person's strength."

"This is extremely deadly. There is no cure…" Momo cried out. Toushiro caught her waist, as she was about to fall.

"Do not despair, your Highness! Children deteriorate rapidly, but they also recover rapidly too. I will really do everything I can to help him fight it off. There is another thing. You two and Hideki must stay under quarantine too. Your closest maid too. We have to keep this disease from spreading."

Momo was not even listening. Tears were running down her cheeks and her legs were barely holding on.

"Get a hold of yourself, Momo!" Toushiro said as he pulled her up and helped her to their room. "Keep me informed at all times!"

When only Byakuya and Unohana remained outside, Byakuya spoke.

"My grandson's chances of survival are not high, right? Tell me the truth as it is."

"The fatality rate is 90%." She answered.

Byakuya tried to remain calm, but his face showed his despair.

"We have to hope for the best outcome." Unohana put her hand on his shoulder and walked away. Byakuya closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

* * *

The next morning Rukia and Renji visited Soifon's palace.

"Aunt! I am surprised to see you here! I was just planning to go to the Palace. Heard my brother came back yesterday." Soifon said.

Rukia was surprisingly quiet and pale.

"We can't go there."

"Why not?" Soifon asked, shocked. Her first thought were about her own doings a few days prior. Maybe some of the nobles had gone to her father to complain about her treatment and she was punished again.

"Little Makoto has caught smallpox. Renji just told me."

Soifon's eyes widened.

"Is this for certain?"

"Unfortunately. Doctor Unohana has confirmed it. I came to deliver the news. Momo, Toushiro and the others are under quarantine."

Soifon sat down, visibly saddened by the news. She loved her nephews.

"What can we do?"

Rukia shook her head.

"Pray…"

Soifon sighed and looked to the side.

When Renji and Rukia were walking back, she said words which made him stop in his tracks.

"For the first time in my life, I feel happy that we don't have any children."

"What do you mean?"

"If it was my child that was sick, I don't know how I would handle it. I don't even want to imagine it." She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Come on, he will recover! This is just one stupid sickness. One battle you have to win!"

"One deadly battle for a 3 year old boy…"

He did not know how to answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to take some of his strength.

* * *

Toushiro woke up suddenly and jumped from the bed. Another nightmare! He ran his hands through his hair. Then spotted her figure in the darkness. She was sitting by the window, hugging her legs and moving back and front as if it was a ritual meant to calm her down. He stood up.

"Momo? How long have you been sitting here?" He sat in front of her.

She met his look with her own confused one.

"I don't know."

"We barely fell asleep a few hours ago. We have to keep strong." He caught her hands. "Our son is fighting and we can't admit defeat."

"Our son is there all alone. And he is scared from the dark. What kind of a mother am I? I could not protect my children. Now I can't even hold his hand and take care of him." She closed her eyes, but no tears came out. She was tired of crying. "I want to go to Makoto. Please, Toushiro! There is no need to protect myself. If he dies, I prefer to die with him."

"Momo!" He caught her arms and shook her body. "Look!" He turned his head towards the small bed in the other corner of the room. Hideki was sleeping with them, ever since the news. "We have another son too. And he needs us. You are not at fault. You only have to pray and believe! Makoto will recover. I know it."

She was looking at him with frightened eyes, desperately trying to believe in his words. He pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair gently. He was trying to be brave for all of them, but it was hard. By her own bed in her room, Matsumoto was kneeling too, praying for the life of her grandchild. Byakuya was pretending to be asleep, but he lay with his eyes wide open.

* * *

"Unohana?" Toushiro moved closer to the woman. "How is my son?"

"The fever is still high and the skin lesions are wide spread. But what worries me the most is that he has trouble breathing. If we manage to overcome that, I think we will win this fight."

Toushiro felt his heartbeat increase.

"I have to see him."

"We talked about it…"

"If you don't allow me to, I will enter anyway. It is better if you help me take the needed precautions." His look left no doubt.

A little later he went into the room with a coat, gloves and mask on. The air in the room was so heavy. Makoto was hidden behind some curtains and he could hear him breathing heavily. Trying to be strong he moved closer and went behind the curtains. His small boy was in bed, covered in lesions that had spread everywhere. He did not look like himself at all. His small handsome innocent face was hidden behind this gruesome spots.

"Makoto…" Toushiro spoke.

The small boy opened his eyes quickly, looking into the direction of his father.

"Daddy!" He said, weaker than usual, but still enthusiastically. "Where were you? I missed you! Where is mommy?"

"Mommy is a little bit sick too. But she sends lots of kisses to you. You will both recover soon." Toushiro smiled behind his mask.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" The boy asked, then started coughing.

"I wanted to make you laugh. Isn't it funny?"

Usually, Makoto would have started laughing, but now he just said.

"I am scared, daddy. Will I die?" He asked with his weak trembling voice.

Toushiro stood silent for a few seconds, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Of course not. This is just an enemy you have to defeat. We have trained a lot. I know you can do it."

"It itches a lot and my chest hurts."

Feeling so weak and useless, Toushiro took off his mask, standing face to face with his boy. Then took his hand into his own.

"Don't be scared! I am here. We will defeat it together! You will get better and then it will all be like before."

"I will play with Hideki again." Makoto said and smiled.

"Yes." Toushiro smiled too, but he felt like crying inside.

* * *

"How could you go inside and take off the mask? How?" Byakuya angrily asked.

"He is my son. I can't leave him all alone any longer. He needed someone by his side."

"You are also my son. My only son and heir. You shouldn't risk your life. The doctors are the only ones who can help."

"I can also help. I am not any heir. I am not important. I am just a mother, who is not allowed to be by her little son." Momo remarked from her spot on the sofa.

Matsumoto was holding her hand.

"Momo…I already told you. I can't let anyone else risk their lives."

"You can't forbid me to see my child any longer!" She stood up and shouted. "I am not your slave anymore!"

"Oh, stop it all!" Matsumoto raised her voice and all heads turned to her. "You are letting fear and grief consume you and you can't even realize what you are saying! We all love Makoto and we want him to recover, but doctor Unohana is the only one who is able to think and act rationally. We must listen to her. Your father loves his grandson too, Toushiro, but he is always thinking as a ruler. You acted recklessly, because if you also contact this disease the danger for Hideki will become even bigger!" Toushiro looked like he had just realized the consequences his actions could have. "And Momo, he is not treating you like a slave. He is just trying to protect you, like always." Momo was a little ashamed of her outburst. "Please, everyone, let's not fight right now. We have to support each other in order to pull through these hard times." With that said, the red-haired woman took a deep breath. Momo moved closer to her and took her hand as a sign of gratitude.

A few minutes later Unohana came inside with the news that Makoto's condition was improving. Momo started crying tears of happiness and jumped into Toushiro's embrace. Rangiku and Byakuya shared warm smiles. Momo even convinced Toushiro and Unohana to take her to Makoto's room. She did not enter behind the curtain, but she managed to talk to her son for a few minutes.

"Makoto, I love you! We will soon be together again and we will all be healthy!" She said.

"Do you promise, mommy?" The little boy asked with voice full of hope.

"I promise." Momo said before sending an air kiss at him.

* * *

That night both Toushiro and Momo managed to sleep in each other's embrace. When the morning came, they even smiled.

"I feel so relieved. From the tone of his voice, I could feel he was getting better." She told Toushiro as she put a robe on top of her nightgown.

"I feel so too. It's a matter of days before he is back here with us." He moved to Hideki's bed. "Come on, Hideki, wake up!"

The little brown-haired boy complained a little before standing up. Toushiro ruffled his hair.

"Is Makoto coming back today?"

"He will be coming soon, but not today. He is still sick."

The little boy pouted.

"I promise to be better to him, if he gets ok again."

"I am sure you will, my angel." Momo kneeled down to kiss his forehead. The boy wiped the spot, bringing smiles to their faces.

The three of them were having breakfast, when Unohana came inside.

"Doctor Unohana, I was just about to come and ask for Makoto! Is he better today?" Momo stood up with a bright smile.

However, Unohana seemed troubled.

"I am so sorry. This morning he had a coughing fit. We tried everything, but he was suffocating."

Momo's face darkened. Toushiro also stood up.

"Is he getting worse again?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"The small prince…passed away. I am truly very sorry." Even Unohana was close to tears as she said this.

"No…" Hinamori shook her head and moved closer to the woman, grabbing her hands. "No! It can't be true! He was getting better! I heard him. I saw him. He was better last night!"

"He was, but suddenly this morning…"

"No! NO! NO!" Momo cried out in pain, pushing Unohana and moving to the door. Toushiro jumped behind her and caught her waist. "NO! I want to see him! It can't be true! Let me GO!" She was desperately trying to free herself from his arms. "I promised him! I promised…"

"Momo, don't! Please, don't!" He was trying to be strong but his voice was also breaking down.

Little Hideki was standing behind his parents, scared and confused. Unohana took his hand and went out slowly. Meanwhile Momo had finally submitted to exhaustion and she fell to the ground, screaming. Toushiro kneeled next to her and put an arm on her back, as his tears fell on the ground too. He had never felt so weak and crushed in his whole life. His little boy, his ray of light, the one who had Momo's warm eyes and face, who had her gentle soul, he was no longer. He had just slipped through his fingers, without him being able to do anything to save him.

Matsumoto ran to the door, being alarmed by Momo's cries. Witnessing the whole scene, she just put her hand on front of her mouth, tears running down her cheeks. Byakuya took Hideki in his arms and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **I have to say that this was the hardest chapter I have ever written. By the end I had tears in my eyes too. I am sorry.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It was a warm day in the beginning of September, when the first leaves were starting to turn yellow and fall, when little Makoto was buried in the royal tomb. It was heartbreaking for the whole family. The ordinary people also gathered in front of the palace to leave flowers and pray for the young prince. But no one was more broken than his parents. Toushiro remained strong during the whole funeral, while Momo was barely standing on her feet. She had cried so much during the past few days that she felt her eyes dry and could not cry at all. When the ceremony was over she remained by the coffin, having her hands on it. Rangiku tried to get her back to her room, but Momo refused. Hideki was trying to stay by his mother, but she was unresponsive. Soifon moved closer to the boy.

"Hideki, come to your aunt. I need some help to go back to the Palace. The baby is getting heavy." She reached out a hand and the little boy took it. He was desperate for some attention. "Thank you very much. Tsunade will also be happy to play with you. She was quite lonely when you were not around."

"She won't be lonely anymore. When the baby comes, she will have someone to play with, but my brother won't come back." He said sadly.

Soifon caught his hand strongly.

"You brother will always be with you, but you won't be able to see him. Our loved ones live in our hearts and minds forever. My baby will be your cousin, just like Tsunade. They will both need your protection. Will you help me take care of them?"

Hideki was not convinced, but he looked up at his aunt and nodded his head.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. She then threw a look back to see her brother and his wife, finally alone with their son.

"Momo…" Toushiro moved his hand to her back. "Let's head back too."

"No…" She shook her head. "You did not let me be by my son in his final hours alive, but now I won't leave him alone."

The black scarf on her head moved to the side to reveal her pale face.

"He does not need you anymore. He is gone."

She finally faced him, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"Of course he does. He can't stay alone in the dark."

Toushiro was on the verge of despair himself.

"Hideki needs you more. I need you too. We have to go through this together. We have to heal together." He caught her hands.

"Heal? Do you think we can heal?"

"We can. Better times will come."

She started laughing much to his shock.

"Better times! Can you give me back my son? Can you?" She was looking straight into his eyes. There was some insanity in them.

"I can't."

She removed her hands from his own.

"Then leave me alone to mourn for my child."

"I lost my son too." He was a little offended by her words.

"It all happened because of you." She said slowly without facing him. "Because God had to punish you for your cruelty."

"What are you talking about, Momo?"

"That woman cursed you. I heard her. She said 'may you also lose someone precious and grieve as much as me'."

He felt like someone had stabbed him into the heart again.

"So many people have cursed me. They have also cursed my father. If every curse had this power, we would have all been dead by now."

She was not even listening to him, but murmuring something to herself.

"Momo…" He shook her arms.

"Leave me!" She shouted. "I don't want to see you! You brought this upon us! You…" She broke down in tears again and moved closer to the coffin, resting her head on top of it.

Toushiro moved away, completely crushed.

* * *

Later that night Matsumoto came into his room and found him alone.

"Where is Momo?"

"She moved into Hideki's room." He answered.

Matsumoto sat by his side and caught his hand.

"I know how hard it is on you. You always remain strong, but you need to let it out too. I am here for you. I am your mother. So…you can cry on my shoulder tonight. No one will know."

He looked at her sadly.

"It is not your shoulder I needed to cry on. You are my mother. I truly feel it, you know. But I need someone else's comfort."

"She is too heartbroken to help you. You know her. Momo won't recover easily. You will have to be the one to hold her."

"But it is getting so hard and tiring. Especially when she does not want my help and sees me as some monster."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." He squeezed her hand slightly, then let go. "Thank you, mother."

She leaned in to kiss his hair.

"Just remember that she does not mean the words she says in times or turmoil." She moved her hand to his cheek for a second. "You will pass through this nightmare. And you will be happy again. Never stop believing in that. And if you ever need me, I am right here for you."

With these last words, she stood up and left him alone in the darkness.

* * *

Two weeks later, Soifon gave birth to her second child, who turned out to be a girl too. When the midwife told them the news, Soifon refused to believe it and took the child to check herself. When she saw that the baby was indeed a little princess, she gave it away and said she did not want it. Omaeda was happy for his second little princess and his attempts to console his wife, made it even more unbearable for her. She had given birth easily and had recovered easily, but this brought her no happiness. Byakuya and Rangiku came to see her. Yoruichi and Urahara also came and they all seemed truly happy while looking at the baby's small face. Three days after the birth, Toushiro also came to see his sister. He looked at the baby in the crib and gently caressed her cheek. For a few seconds he also smiled at the baby.

"She is truly beautiful." He said.

"Oh, yes. They all say that to little girls. She is so beautiful. She will grow up to break many men's hearts and marry well." Soifon stood up.

"Why did you want a son so badly? So that he can have rights on the throne?" He asked.

She was quiet for moment. At first she had truly wished it. Then, when she learned of the intention of the lords to kill her brother, she had realized that she did not want it.

"No. So that his voice will be heard. So that he will have the power to live however he wants to."

Toushiro nodded his head.

"Wishful thinking…We, who have the power to control the lives of everyone, lack the power to live our own to our liking. No one can be free under this dome." He said. She was quiet. "How did you name her?"

"Sachiko. Omaeda chose it."

"It means happiness. So at least he is happy."

"Oh yes, he is. My husband breaks all stereotypes. While his family desperately awaits a son, he cherishes every princess more and more."

"You should feel lucky."

"I do. I know I am." She moved closer to him. "Brother, I know that I was never the good sister, but I really…if you need me, I am here for you. I am no good at talking, but I know how despair and anger at the whole world feel."

He smiled.

"I think what I need is a change of air."

"Then get it! It is almost time for your annual trip to Hueco Mundo. Just go now and stop thinking about us all for some time."

"It is not a bad idea."

She finally embraced him tightly, like she had wanted to for so many years. He returned the embrace.

"You have every right to hate me, but I…only wanted your good." She was about to break into tears.

"I can't hate you. You are my family."

When Toushiro went out, she moved to the crib and looked at her sleeping daughter. Her expression changed into a softer and protective one.

"Sachiko…this is men's world. It is always so hard for women. You should have been a boy. But mom will be here for you, right?" She moved her hands to put the blanket properly around her daughter.

* * *

A few days later Toushiro got on his horse and took off for Hueco Mundo. Momo did not bid him farewell, only Hideki came to hug his father and asked him to accompany him. The road was really refreshing for him. He was alone with Hyorinmaru, riding as fast as he wanted, enjoying the cold wind at first. Then, when he got closer the weather became much warmer. In Hueco Mundo it was always warm, even hot. He did not like it much. All of the people there were of darker complexion. Harribel was an exception with were blue eyes and blonde hair, even though her skin tone was also darker. The women wore revealing clothes and they always threw seductive looks at this exotic man. He paid no attention to them. At the entrance of the palace, he was stopped by two tall and muscular black skinned men.

"He is my guest!" Harribel spoke something in their language which he did not understand. "Welcome, your Highness!" She greeted him warmly as usual.

Harribel was dressed in a white short skintight top and a long loose skirt. Toushiro paid no attention to her sexy looks. He followed her inside.

"Bring us some water and fruits." She commanded to the maids. Two girls with big palm leaves moved closer to Toushiro, in order to cool him down. "I expected you later. Especially after everything that's happened to you."

He did not react, but she saw his dark eyes. In general he seemed like he had lost some weight.

"I am truly sorry."

He nodded his head.

"Anyway, I am glad to see you again. I will cooperate during your "inspection"."

"I don't doubt it. But I am not in a hurry this time."

She was surprised. He never stayed more than a few days.

"Good. Then I will finally be able to show you my hospitality."

She organized a lavish dinner with typical tropical food and cocktails. At first there were some exotic women dancing, but then she realized it was not appropriate and ordered everyone out of the room, leaving them alone.

"The situation is quite peaceful here. I think the people are used to your presence already. They don't oppose your rule as much as before."

"It is your rule, not ours."

"It is all thanks to you. You kept your promise."

"Cheers to that." He picked up his glass and moved to the terrace.

She followed him.

"I am sorry. You probably need rest and privacy after your travel. The girls outside will show you your room. It is the usual one."

She was about to head inside, when he stopped her.

"Do you think that people's curses really have power?"

"Curses?" She was confused. "I don't believe in these things. The worst things in my life have happened in my own family. My closest ones stabbed me in the back while smiling at me. Then so many people have cursed me that I should have been dead by now." She moved next to him.

His own words and thoughts came from her mouth. He looked at her.

"You have no fault for the loss of your son. Unfortunately many children fall victim to these diseases. It has nothing to do with your politics."

"Do they talk about it here?"

"Oh, yes. But most of the people approve of it. They have always hated the Sereitei's nobles." She smiled.

Toushiro smiled too.

"Good. At least somewhere they approve. Even though the reasons may have more to do with the people wanting the downfall of our Empire."

"What I want is what matters. And it is not that."

They moved back inside and sat down on the sofa.

"Why do you approve then?"

"Because you punish the people who deserve it. Because you don't let powerful nobles dictate your actions. For the short time we have spent together, I have come to know the real man His Highness Toushiro is – brave, headstrong and honest."

He looked at her with surprise. No one has ever told him this.

"Don't let others shake your faith in yourself. You were born to rule this Empire and you should."

"I don't know if I want to." He said quietly. She kept quiet as his expression darkened even more. His eyes began sparkling. "I don't want the people I love to suffer. I don't want to sacrifice so much."

She caught his hand.

"You don't have any choice. A man like you won't give up just like that. You won't leave the fates of your people out in the open, not when Aizen is still alive somewhere. You will keep on fighting until the end."

"I am tired of fighting…" He bent his head down, trying to hide his emotions.

"You don't have to be fighting all alone…"

They looked at each other – eyes into eyes.

"My little boy died in pain, covered in lesions, disfigured and I couldn't do anything to save him. What is my power worth when I couldn't help him?" He said with both anger and pain and bit his lips, trying to fight back the tears.

"You have another son, who needs you. And all of the people out there are your children. Your power is their salvation. Some may curse you, but as many bless you."

He was shaking in front of her. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

"There are some things that we just can't control, no matter how hard we try."

Being unable to watch him suffer like that any longer she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. She expected him to pull away, but he rested his head on her shoulder and let his tears fall.

"It will all pass. Better days will come. I promise."

She closed her eyes too and spoke no more, allowing him to pour out all his pain.

* * *

Rukia went to visit Momo, worried that she was not eating properly and she had passed out.

"Momo, how are you feeling?"

"How can I feel?" She answered, looking even paler than before, sitting in her bed, under the covers.

Rukia sat by her and took her hand.

"If there is anything I can help you with, I will be glad to do it."

Momo shook her head.

"No one can help me."

Rukia felt even more saddened seeing her despair.

"I know how it feels to lose a child. It is terrible. You can't believe that anything will ever feel good again, but it will."

"No, you don't." Momo said, suddenly becoming more aggressive. "My son was a grown up boy. Your baby was not even born. My son talked and smiled and laughed. So no! You don't know how it feels!"

Rukia was hurt by her words and pulled back her hand.

"Maybe you are right. I was not destined to become a mother. But you were. You have another son, who is right here and he is healthy. And you will have more children, because you can. Don't forget what you have, while suffering for the lost. This is my last advice."

Rukia stood up and waked to the door. Hinamori seemed to have realized just how badly she had reacted.

"Rukia, I am sorry! I did not want to…"

The black haired woman did not stop before going out, so she was not sure if she had heard her words. Hinamori moved her hands to her face. The door opened again and she looked up, hopeful. It was Jun.

"Oh, Jun, I am becoming awful. The words I said to Rukia…" She sighed. "I want to destroy myself, but I end up destroying everyone else."

Jun was quiet.

"The truth is that I am guilty for what happened to my son. I should have been more careful. Yet, I left the palace in the peak of the epidemic. Who knows what I have brought back with me!"

"It is not your fault…"

"It is! I know it is. You don't have to protect me."

"No, it's not!" She raised her voice suddenly. "Because it was me who did it!"

"What?" Momo was dumbfounded.

Jun was about to start crying, her voice was shaking while she spoke.

"My grandfather is Ginpei. You know that. That is why his highness wanted me out of your orbit, but you defended me and let me stay. Ginpei wanted revenge on the whole family for a long time. Ever since princess Rukia threw him out. He teamed up with Aizen."

Momo jumped from the bed.

"You know where Aizen is?"

"I don't. My grandfather met me secretly. The day you left the palace to go and help that woman…My grandfather had arranged it all. He taught the woman to speak to you and used your absence to attack the children."

"What?" Hinamori moved a hand in front of her mouth and caught the wall for support. "How did he do it? Why didn't anyone see or say something?"

"He gave me something to sip into their milk. He said it was not really dangerous. Just to teach you all a lesson. To get revenge for our family. Only prince Makoto drank his milk that afternoon."

It all became blurry in front of Momo's eyes. She could not hear the other words of her most trusted maid.

"I am so sorry! I swear! I never wanted to hurt the children!" Jun cried out, while tears poured down her cheeks. Momo was speechless.

* * *

 **Did you suspect Jun? Do you sympathize more with Toushiro or Momo? Can they heal their relationship?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Hinamori stood there in shock, unable to speak.

"Please, forgive me, your Highness!" Jun said once more.

Her heart beating fast in her chest, her hands shaking, Momo moved forward and grabbed Jun.

"To forgive you? TO FORGIVE YOU? You killed my child!" She caught her neck with her hands. "Why did you do it? For money? Was I not generous enough with you?"

"No! I did it for my family. But I never knew…Your Highness…" Jun started having trouble breathing.

The guards went inside, having heard Momo's cries.

"Your Highness, what is wrong?"

"I will take care of it." Momo let Jun go only to slap her hard and push her to the ground. The guards stepped forward and caught her. "Let go of me! I will finish her!" She protested but the men took both of them to Byakuya.

There was silent rage in Byakuya's look when he heard what had happened.

"Where is Ginpei now?"

"I don't know, your Majesty."

Byakuya made a sign to the guards to take her to the dungeons.

"You will speak. I will make sure you do."

"Your Majesty! I swear! We only communicate with letters. When I leave the palace, I take his message from a man at the market. We arrange the meeting, but every time it is in a different place."

Momo sighed.

"I am so stupid. I trusted you, I defended you…How long have you been meeting with him?"

"Ever since he got thrown out by her highness Rukia. But I only informed him of the situation in the palace. He is the father of my mother. He brought me up when she died. I had to help him." She cried out once more. "I never wanted to harm anyone."

"Don't even try. You gave that substance to the children to drink, knowing fully well it would harm them." Byakuya said. "You are a murderer."

Jun fell to her knees.

"Please, your Majesty! I will do everything to atone for my sins."

"You will never atone for your sins!" Momo shouted and moved closer to her. "But you will take me to your grandfather and then to Aizen."

"Hinamori…" Byakuya put a hand on her shoulder. "Enough."

She turned her head to him.

"No! It is not enough! I will make him pay for everything!" She cried out.

"This is my job. Not yours." Byakuya made a sign to the men who took Jun out of the room.

"I am Makoto's mother. Only I and Toushiro can do this."

"It is my entire fault that I let Aizen escape. Now I will do what has to be done. But you have to stay out of it."

For the first time in his life he was talking to her with such understanding and yet, she felt angrier than ever.

"Never! Let me help! Aizen wants me! He wants me since the day I stabbed him. I can be bait…"

"No. And this is final. Go to your room and rest. Doctor Unohana will come visit you."

"I don't want to."

"You don't get to choose."

Despite her objections, the guards took her back to her room and Unohana made her drink something that put her to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Harribel were coming back from his trip around the capital of Hueco Mundo. He jumped from his horse and she did the same.

"Hyorinmaru is acting really strange these days. I think that the heat does not stand well with him." He said, when the horse refused to follow him to the stables.

"The same can be said for you." Harribel smiled. Toushiro had put on some of the traditional white baggy clothes to fight off the heat, but he still looked really uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow.

When they went inside the maids poured cold wine in their glasses. Harribel raised her glass.

"Let's drink for your successful mission here. You not only checked how everything is going. You also captured the hearts of my people. Especially the women."

"Let's drink for your successful ruling! From now on you won't be supervised anymore." He smiled and picked up his glass too.

Surprisingly her smile disappeared from her face.

"What?"

"As promised, my father will remove all his soldiers from Hueco Mundo. You are a free kingdom once more."

"And you won't come to visit every six months."

"I won't."

He drank from his glass and she turned her face in another direction, so he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Rukia was having tea in the big hall, when Hanataro came in suddenly without knocking.

"Your Highness!" He said loudly and she jumped from her seat.

"What is it, Hanataro? Why do you storm in like this?"

"Good news. Great news! A letter from Kurosaki."

Rukia's face lit up. She stood up and took the envelope from his hand. She did not wait for privacy to open the letter and read it. With every line, her smile grew bigger.

"Orihime had given birth to a boy. They named him Kazui. Both are well." She looked at Hanataro.

He also smiled.

"And they are inviting me and Renji to be his godparents."

"Oh, Princess! This is wonderful! I have to go and prepare your luggage immediately. I have to choose the best dress for this occasion."

Rukia laughed.

"Hanataro, Kiyone will take care of that. Please, if Renji sees you in our bedroom going through my clothes, I don't know if I will be able to keep you around."

She remembered when in the beginning of their marriage, Hanataro once prepared the bathtub for her. When Renji had come back from work, he had met Hanataro on the staircase, bringing towels for the Princess after her bath. Renji had stormed inside with the towels instead and she spent a few hours explaining to him that Hanataro was like a girlfriend and a loyal dog to her. And no, he had not seen her naked. He just brought the towels to her maids inside. After some more frowning he had allowed him to stay.

Despite the boy's slight disappointment, he jumped up in celebration, when Rukia promised to take him to Karakura instead. Both Ichigo and Inoue were always thankful to Hanataro for helping them during Rukia's upcoming execution.

* * *

Soifon was drinking tea in the living room, feeling happy to be free from taking care of her children, when Hinamori came in.

"Your Highness" She bowed. Soifon looked at her with surprise.

"Momo. I am surprised to see you here."

"I know. And I wouldn't have come if it was not urgent."

"Ok. Tell me what is so urgent." Soifon said, trying to sound a little bit kinder than usual, because she felt sympathetic to her pain.

"I need your help to get to Aizen."

"Aizen?" Soifon stood up. "Is he alive?"

"He is. And he will pay for killing my child." Momo said through her teeth. Soifon could feel the pain in her voice, even though her expression was angry and not sad.

"Killing your child? What is going on?"

Soifon moved closer to Momo and listened carefully to her words.

"Son of a bitch!" The princess exclaimed when Momo's story was finished.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course. I have two conditions though."

"What are they?"

"First is that you won't become soft-hearted in front of Aizen's manipulations."

"I will personally witness his execution." Hinamori's determination left no doubt. Soifon smiled. "And the second?"

"The second is that you will leave that little wench Jun to me. I have the perfect medicine for her."

Momo gave out her hand. Soifon took it with a smile.

* * *

The next morning the guards discovered that Jun was no longer in her cell. No one knew how she had escaped. But when Byakuya learned that Momo had also left earlier that morning to visit Soifon, everything became clear to him. He ordered the soldiers to look everywhere for them. Surprisingly they found Momo in Soifon's palace while Jun was nowhere to be found. Soifon played oblivious to the truth, while Momo payed attention only to little Sachiko, playing the role of the mad really well.

"Father, I think it is better to leave her here with me for a few days. She lost her child recently and only the baby is able to calm her down. And what is this story with Jun?" Soifon asked. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"If there is something you are not telling me, it can have really grave consequences, Soifon." He said coldly.

"What can I tell you? What have I done again?"

He shook his head and went out, but ordered his men to secretly follow every step of his daughter and daughter-in-law. Still no one saw when Soifon left her Palace at noon and did not return before dinner time.

"What happened?" Momo asked worried, when she came back.

"What is supposed to have happened?" Omaeda asked, confused.

"Quiet, you two. Nothing happened. Ginpei did not show up."

"He didn't?" Momo's face darkened.

"Yes. But my trusted man is following every step of the merchant. If they meet up, he will definitely tell me."

"We can't trust another person to do this job." Momo raised her voice.

"What job?" Omaeda cut in.

"We have no other option." Soifon answered. "I am hungry. I need to have dinner."

"What job?" Omaeda raised his voice and moved in front of her.

"Omaeda…" She started, annoyed and tried to move past him, but he caught her arm.

"I asked you something."

"I am trying to find Aizen."

"Aizen?" Omaeda widened his eyes. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. He is. And this bastard is the one who infected Makoto with smallpox."

Momo closed her eyes. Omaeda was speechless.

"How?"

"I don't have time to explain the whole story, but Jun is a traitor and so is Ginpei, who is working for Aizen."

"You are completely crazy, Soifon. This is dangerous." He shouted.

"Oh, shut up! Aizen is the biggest danger ever. Once he is 2 meters deep in the ground, I will drink tea and knit all day long, but not now."

Omaeda raised an eyebrow at her remark.

'You don't have to follow this merchant."

"I told you already…"

"I know where he is."

Both Momo and Soifon jumped closer to him.

"What?"

"When Rukia drove Ginpei away he sold the mansion Byakuya had gifted him and moved into another small house."

"And how do you know it?" Soifon asked.

"A member of my family bought the mansion. Ginpei then changed several places, but he still keeps in touch with him."

The two girls looked at each other, feeling like complete fools.

"Does my father know? He must have asked you."

"He did ask me, but I…" Omaeda kept quiet, trying not to meet Momo's gaze.

"Take me to this house immediately!" Soifon commanded and took her black coat.

"You are crazy. It is almost night."

"Exactly. He will receive the message and visit Aizen in the middle of the night."

"I am coming too!" Momo spoke.

"No!" Soifon shook her head.

"You promised to take me to Aizen."

"Once he is captured." She took Momo's hands. "Momo, you are no member of the special forces. And you are too personally affected. You will endanger this mission. Please, stay here and wait for us."

Momo opened her mouth to protest, but then realized that Soifon had right and nodded her head. The princess squeezed her hands.

* * *

Before they took their horses, Soifon caught Omaeda's hand.

"Do you work with Aizen too?"

"No!" He shook his head.

"Then why did you lie to my father? Who are you protecting?" Her gaze was piercing.

"I did not know that he works for Aizen. I swear. But I did know that he is a spy." He looked down ashamed. "My mother…"

"God!" Soifon sighed. "You are my husband! You have to be loyal to me! Yet you still hide behind your mother. Listen to me! If you don't stop her from engaging in conspiracy, I will kill her. She tried to kill my brother and when she did not succeed she killed my nephew instead."

"No. She used him as a spy, but she never knew about Aizen. I swear. And she never tried to hurt the children."

"Maybe you did not know about Aizen. But she…"

He kept quiet for a moment.

"She couldn't have done this."

"Help me find and kill Aizen. Only if I teach them all a lesson once again, will I be able to save your mother."

She jumped on her horse and he followed her.

* * *

That night both Toushiro and Haribel went to bed early. But none of them fell asleep. Harribel was shaken by the news that Toushiro was not coming to visit her anymore and he was still in pain because of the loss of his son. A knock on his door startled him. It was Harribel.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, while closing the door.

He nodded his head and moved into a sitting position. She moved closer to him.

"You know, you are always welcome here. So even if I am the solitary ruler now, as my ally you still have to…you can still visit from time to time."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I thought you would be happy to get rid of us."

"Are you happy to be getting rid of me?"

He did not answer. She sat by his side.

"I value you. I…have some feelings that I shouldn't have, but I am not ashamed of them."

He was surprised by her frank speech.

"And I am going to miss you, when you leave. So please, come again. I just want to see you from time to time, nothing else."

With that said, she took a deep breath and stood up. He took her hand and pulled her back. She looked at him once again.

"I value you too, Harribel. But I won't come anymore. Not after everything I heard. It is better for both of us."

She put her hands on his cheeks.

"It is a farewell then." She closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips. Then moved backwards, about to walk out of his room and bury her feelings deep down, like always. But surprisingly he put an arm behind her neck and pulled in for another kiss.

"Goodbye."

She was looking into his eyes, trying to read his actions. Trying to go away. Knowing fully well that she was never going to become his woman. But still, she wanted him even for a single night. She wanted this man, his touch, his kisses, something to remember him by during the long days and nights to come. So she grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. He answered her kiss and moved his hands to disrobe her, feeling her nude breasts under his palms. Desperately trying to run away from everything that brought him pain, he needed her fire and devotion to feel alive again. Just for a single night.

* * *

 **So Aizen's story is finally coming to an end! But Toushiro and Momo's relationship will never be the same. Is Harribel a better half for a Prince?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The next morning, Toushiro left Hueco Mundo and he never looked back, even though he knew Harribel was watching him from the terrace of her Palace. The only question she asked him was still torturing his mind. "Are you going back out of love or out of duty?" He did not answer her, but in his mind he wanted to shout that he was going back out of love. Still, he could not. He was going back because he had to. Because he could not run away any longer. Because he loved his son and missed him. Because he loved Momo, but not like before. Something was broken inside of him and he felt it could never be fixed. He loved her more that he would ever love another woman, but he was not blinded by this love anymore. This hurt him. He felt sorry for his infidelity, but he did not feel guilty in front of her.

As for Momo, she was desperately waiting for news, because Soifon and Omaeda had not come back yet. She feared for their wellbeing. Suddenly Kyoraku came inside the big hall.

"Captain Kyoraku?" Momo looked at him, confused.

"Your Highness!" He bowed politely, but there was not an ounce of his usual playfulness. "You have to come back with me."

"Why? What has happened?"

"The Emperor is waiting for you. I have no time to explain."

"I have to take the children." Momo was ready to go upstairs.

"They are staying here. Please, my lady, I don't want to use force."

She took her coat and went out worried. Kyoraku helped her settle in the carriage, but he got on his horse and left her all alone with her thoughts. She was biting her nails, hoping that Soifon and Omaeda were safe. The only thing calming her a bit was the fact that the children were left here to the servants. So it could not be that serious.

* * *

When she reached the Palace, she went straight to Byakuya's chambers. To her relief Soifon and Omaeda were also there.

"Your Highness! Thank God!" Momo exclaimed and moved closer.

Soifon was sitting on the sofa and she was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Your Majesty…" Hinamori looked at Byakuya, having realized her mistake.

"Take a sit next to your sister-in-law, Momo. Or your accomplice."

Hinamori obliged without asking any questions. When she sat down next to Soifon, she noticed the red mark on her neck. Her eyes widened.

"You disregarded my orders…again." Byakuya spoke. "And the consequences could have been grave. This won't go unpunished." He made a pause.

"Aizen is in the dungeons. His fate will be decided when Toushiro comes back."

Momo's face brightened up.

"Ginpei and Jun are dead. This war is now over."

"Your Majesty, can I…"

"You can't." He cut off Hinamori.

"Omaeda, once the commotion is over you will move to District 67. You are going to become his Governor. And you will take your mother with you."

"Your Majesty, please! I swear…" Byakura raised his hand and Omaeda moved his head down.

"Soifon will stay here to look after her children. She won't even leave the Palace without my approval."

"Father!" She showed her usual fiery spirit for the first time that day.

"No objections!" Byakuya replied coldly, even though he always found it funny how she used to call him father, when things were going really wrong for her.

"Momo, from now on, you won't be engaged with Hideki's upbringing and education."

"What?" Momo was shocked. "This is too much."

"It is not. Hideki is 5 years old. He is to start his military training and proper education. He will be busy during the whole day. I will choose his teachers, after consulting with Toushiro. You will still see him during dinner and the free days."

"No! I already lost one son. I won't lose my other son too!" She stood up.

"And I almost lost my daughter today! Because none of you listened to my orders. When you don't accept my good side, you will be forced to listen to my bad one!"

Momo turned to look at Soifon again.

"What happened?"

What Hinamori learned was that Soifon and Omaeda had successfully reached Ginpei's hiding place. They hid themselves there until the old man left his house in the middle of the night. They followed him, seemingly unnoticed and he took them to a tavern in the center of the city. He paid the owner and disappeared upstairs. Omaeda and Soifon followed and Omaeda paid even more gold in order to follow Ginpei. It all went surprisingly well, until they were taken to a room, which was empty. As Soifon was looking around, someone hit Omaeda on the head. She ran to his side and knelt down, then felt the cold steel to her neck, followed by Aizen's devilish whisper. They had tricked her. It all seemed lost, she felt the knife dig into her skin, as blood started running down, when her father threw a knife straight into Aizen's hand. His soldiers went inside and captured the man. Ginpei was also captured outside of the tavern. He had personally killed Jun, when he had realized that she was no longer undercover. It was impossible to hide the role of Omaeda's family in this conspiracy so Mareka suffered some serious losses to her property and power. The worst of all, however, had to be her detention to one of the poorest districts. Momo was speechless after hearing the story. She had put the lives of other people in danger for her personal vendetta. Still, she prayed for Toushiro to come back sooner, because she believed that he will solve her problems as usual.

* * *

And he did come back a few days later. The state of affairs shocked him. When he learned of Aizen's participation in Makoto's death he felt furious and more broken than ever. He had failed to protect his son. He had failed against Aizen once again. Once Hinamori learned of his return she ran to meet him. Toushiro was just leaving his father's chambers, when he saw his wife outside. She looked much better that the last time he had seen her. Her face lightened up at the sight of him and her eyes filled with tears. She rushed to embrace him.

"Toushiro!" She rested her head on his chest, her arms holding him tightly. "Thank God you are back!" Then she looked up to his face and her face darkened. "I am sorry. I am so sorry for the things I said to you!"

He had always thought that these words were everything he needed to hear to feel better, to return their relationship back to normal, but he felt nothing. Right now all he wanted to feel some relief was to see Aizen die a painful death in front of his eyes.

"It is all my fault. If I had truly killed Aizen that day, none of this would have happened." She said, unable to see how different his gaze towards her was. His dark eyes to her showed only his pain and shock after everything that's happened. But they hid so much more.

"Aizen will pay for what he's done!" Toushiro said with a low voice and she felt shivers run through her spine.

She followed him, when he went down to the dungeons.

* * *

Down there it was cold and dark. A rat ran in front of Momo's legs, startling her. Toushiro took one torch and moved to the last cell. There was a single torch inside that was barely lighting it up. Still, they both recognized the figure. Aizen smiled at them, when he felt the light cover his face. Toushiro left his torch on the wall and stood still. Aizen had grown a long beard during these years. He seemed so poor and dirty, but his devilish look was the same as ever.

"I am so glad to see you again. What a lovely family! You have grown up well."

Momo was at a loss of words. She always thought that when she sees him, she won't be able to stop cursing him, but now it was hard to begin. He did not even seem troubled by his current condition.

"I wouldn't be so glad." Toushiro spoke calmly. "You are going to die soon, Aizen. Your plan failed."

Aizen smirked.

"I don't think so. I may die, but your little son won't come back. Nor will your happiness."

Momo moved closer and grabbed the iron bars.

"You are a monster! There is not even an ounce of good inside you! Why did you have to kill my child? Why? If you wanted me, you could have killed me long ago!" She shouted.

Toushiro took her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Momo…" He made a sign for her to keep quiet and she tried to hold back her tears.

"My little dear Momo, I will take this as a compliment. And no, I never wanted to kill you. I wanted to make you suffer. What better way to do it, than killing your children? I admit that I failed with Hideki, but still…" He smiled again, clearly provoking Toushiro.

To his surprise he remained stone-faced.

"Oh, you have really grown up, your Highness! Your temper has become much like your father's."

"You lost Aizen. And whatever you say won't change that fact. I am here. I am alive. I will rule this Empire one day, while you will rot deep into the ground. You won't leave your mark in history, but my name will be remembered for centuries."

Toushiro's cold and confident words really hit Aizen. He tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't answer fast enough.

"Let's go, Momo." Toushiro turned to his wife.

"Let me stay for a few more minutes, please." She asked and after some consideration, he nodded his head.

Aizen looked at their faces with interest. Toushiro's steps soon became hollow and Momo stepped closer to the cell.

"I should have cut you to pieces that day. I should have never trusted you. But still, Toushiro is right. All your evil doings were futile. You never got what you wanted."

To her surprise, Aizen stood up and moved closer to her, while limping.

"As you see my dear, from the moment you stuck that knife in my back, I was not fit to become Emperor anymore."

She looked at his figure. There truly was nothing left of his once majestic stature and movements. He seemed more like an old man.

"So from that day on, I stayed alive to torment you and destroy you, not to claim the throne. And I reached my goal."

She felt shivers run through her body as he moved just behind the bars and looked deep into her eyes. She stepped back.

"I am not broken. I am much stronger than I was." She said, but not as confidently as she planned to.

"In a way, that is true. You owe everything you are to me, Momo. You were so naive and shy that you would have never become Toushiro's wife, not even his concubine, even though he always pinned after you. His devotion towards you was so great and so blind, but you still managed to destroy it."

He was still manipulating her. This look, his eyes. No, she was not as strong as Toushiro was. She could not have the last word. She could not calmly keep her ground. So she just turned her head to the side and took the torch from the wall, ready to go back.

"I saw his face, Momo. I saw how he looks at you. His love was your greatest strength, your armor, but you lost it. He does not look at you, like he used to. And still as long as Hideki lives, you will remain in power, if you manage to use your brain."

She was trembling in anger, but she forced herself not to look at him, or answer him, just to walk away as soon as possible.

"If you survive in this Palace, it will be because of me!" Those were his last words, which reached her ears.

* * *

When she went upstairs, she had trouble breathing. The concubines passing by her looked at her with confusion. She was so shaken by his words that she regretted ever going there. She just wanted him to disappear. She wanted everything to be like before. Toushiro…Only Toushiro could calm her, only him. He loved her. Of course he loved her. They were both hurt and beaten, but they were not defeated. Their love was not defeated. She would not let herself be manipulated by Aizen any longer.

She found her husband in Hideki's room. He had the boy in his lap and while Hideki was holding his father tightly and mumbling something, Toushiro gently patted his head and his look was so soft, it warmed her heart. She moved closer to them. Hideki looked up and saw his mother. He felt both happy and scared. After his brother's death she was always so anxious and sad that she drove him away unconsciously. She smiled at him, but he continued staying in his father's lap. Toushiro's look became different. He did not really look into her eyes. Even though he thought he did not feel guilty, now when Momo stood in front of him, he felt like a criminal. He had held another woman in his arms, just a few nights earlier.

"Toushiro, can I talk to you?" She asked softly.

Toushiro kissed Hideki on the forehead.

"Hideki, mom and dad need to talk about something. I will come back soon. I promise."

The little boy was not happy that his father was snatched away so soon, but he still nodded his head.

They moved into Toushiro's previous apartment. He sat down on the sofa and Momo sat close to him.

"Toushiro, your father told me that Hideki will start his military training and special education. He told me to stay away from all of this. Please, tell me that it won't really happen. I have to be by our son's side."

"Hideki is the heir to the throne. He has to receive proper education like me before him and everyone else."

"But still, to see me only during dinner time. I won't be able to handle it. He is so little. He is attached to me. He needs me."

She took Toushiro's hands into her own.

"Please, make some changes."

He felt weaker in front of her pleading eyes, but he wouldn't let himself be persuaded.

"Momo, this Empire has survived for centuries based on this rules my father follows. It is high time we all started listening to him."

He let go of her hands and stood up. She looked hurt.

"So even though I am his mother, I have no say in this."

"You are the mother of a prince."

"It doesn't matter. He is as much child as all other children. And I am a mother, just like any other mother."

"You have to get used to it."

Their eyes met and she felt scared by the coldness in his. After his month long absence, he comes back and does not even embrace her.

* * *

She spent a sleepless night in her room, before Matsumoto came to visit her and take her to Byakuya's chambers where they were to discuss Aizen's impending execution. She calmed her as usual reminding her of Toushiro's shock to come back and learn of Aizen's role in Makoto's death. Then, she also revealed that Soifon had asked Byakuya to go to district 67 with her husband, but she was rejected. So she would be unable to see her husband for an undecided period of time. And this all happened because of her. She had also hurt Rukia and never apologized for it. She felt really guilty in front of everyone.

The whole royal family gathered in Byakuya's room with the absence of Rukia who was feeling unwell since the day before. Byakuya connected it to her feeling of guilt for driving Ginpei away and causing this whole mess, which ended with Byakuya personally killing his long time servant. Of course, Byakuya had reassured her that she was not to blame for it. Renji thought that it had more to do with her memories of Aizen and him killing their unborn child long ago.

Byakuya suggested they kill Aizen at the guillotine in a private ceremony at the Palace. He did not want the public to witness their family affairs and this bloody ceremony. Hinamori, however, surprised everyone with her remark.

"Let's hold a public execution, your Majesty! Let everyone know about his crimes, from the beginning to the end, so that he will see the hatred in their eyes and everyone will witness how you treat the traitors."

Toushiro turned his gaze to her, surprise by his wife's cold and calculating statement. It concerned a man she had defended many times, but this time she was merciless. A slight smile traced Byakuya's face.

When they left the room, Toushiro stayed behind with his sister, apologizing for Momo's role in hers and Omaeda's punishment. Soifon just smiled.

"I have disapproved of her actions many times, but not this time. She was so determined to find and kill Aizen that even I grew to like her. Your wife may become a good Empress one day, brother."

Toushiro froze in his place, while Soifon moved forward. His eyes instinctively found Momo's figure ahead. She asked Renji to come with him and apologize to Rukia.

* * *

When Renji entered the room he found Rukia with tears in her eyes, visibly emotional sitting on the edge of the bed, while Unohana was standing by her side, smiling. He looked at them with worry, confused by their opposite emotions.

"Rukia, what is wrong?"

He stepped closer carefully, his gaze moving to Unohana. She stepped aside and let him take her place by Rukia's side.

"Rukia?" Renji knelt in front of her.

"Renji…" She whispered. "I am pregnant." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said it. Renji immediately turned his face to Unohana, who nodded her head.

"I am sure. Her Highness is about three months pregnant. You have to take good care of her, lieutenant Abarai. Congratulations!" The doctor smiled.

Renji faced Rukia again, putting his palms on her cheeks.

"Rukia…" He sighed. "Rukia!"

He had never been good with words, but now he was completely at a loss what to say. So was Rukia, who ended up crying in his arms. By the doorframe, Hinamori saw Renji's wide smile and a tear rolled down his cheek too, while he held Rukia with more affection than she had ever seen. Unohana made a sign to her and they both left the couple to enjoy their moment in silence. Momo couldn't help but start crying too, out of happiness for Rukia and Renji.

"Momo?" Toushiro spoke and she looked up. He had followed her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. It is all…Rukia is pregnant." She smiled.

Then moved closer to him and embraced him, resting her head on his chest. Toushiro's features softened, when he felt her warmth engulf him. His arms moved around her too, tighter than he meant to. Trying to find again the place, where he belonged.

* * *

The news of Rukia's pregnancy came like medicine for the souls of the whole family. It was a dream come true for Renji and Rukia and they decided to be extra careful during the whole pregnancy. The baptism of Kazui was to be postponed a little bit, but Ichigo and Inoue did not mind at all. Byakuya ordered for the ceremony to be held in the Seiereitei. Urahara and Yoruichi also came with the Kurosaki family. They wanted to witness Aizen's execution. Only Rukia and Orihime did not attend.

Aizen took his own execution with his usual confidence and sarcasm. The angry cries of the people did not bother him at all. They excited him even more. He felt like the God above them, who the people always adored or hated, even though they never understood him. Hinamori really believed that he was mentally ill.

The royal family stood on a platform high above the execution site, but only the Emperor was seated. Byakuya came after Aizen and took his seat. He needed to have his last words with his uncle.

 _"Your daughter asked for your execution to be public. And I decided to respect her wish."_

 _"Oh, really?" Aizen smiled. "How kind of you! I won't leave this world distressed, when I know that I am leaving her in good hands."_

 _"Both she and Toushiro have become mature and strong thanks to you. Thank you for your lessons, uncle. Rest in peace."_

When he knelt in front of the guillotine, Aizen took a good look at Momo. She stood by her husband; dressed in a regal red dress, looking serious and dignified. He had not really expected her to be this calm and collected on a ceremony like this. But then again, he had done a truly remarkable job with her. When the time came, he stole a last glance at her and she was still as cold-blooded as before. He smiled. _"My best creation."_

Byakuya made a sign to his son and he took a step forward and raised his hand. The executioners took their place. With a single swift movement of his hand, Toushiro sealed Aizen's fate. The blade ran downwards. Momo did not even tremble.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! The last chapter of part 2 is here! It is a little dark, but our heroes don't have it easy. Expect a big time jump with the next chapter. And I hope to finish this story by the end of the year! Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Spring was already here. The sunny weather, the singing birds, the flowers, everything made the Palace look even more beautiful and enchanting. The sakura trees were especially captivating and they took much space in the big garden. Byakuya had personally planted half of them. Two laughing girls passed by them visibly in a hurry.

"Deiji, faster! They must have finished by now!" A beautiful girl with brown hair and warm chocolate eyes said. They continued running.

"Your Highness, it is really not appropriate to run. If they see us, Her Majesty will scold me again." The other girl, who had the same light brown her, but her eyes were a strange deep color between blue, green and gray, answered, as she followed behind.

The first one looked back again and smiled so brightly that Deiji naturally smiled back. Soon they reached their destination. The other side of the Palace was smaller, but even more magnificent. They held the meetings with the Emperor here and it was surrounded by large corridors with marble pillars. They made a short pause, underneath, then turned left. The first girl stopped suddenly and turned to face Deiji.

"How do I look?" She spun around in her beautiful pink dress. Her long hair danced around her and her sparkling butterfly shaped hairpins immediately captured the look.

"You are beautiful and shining as always, princess Airi." Deiji smiled, but she looked a little annoyed and worried.

"Good." She spun around and fastened the pace again.

"Airi, it is really better if your forgot about him. He is much older than you. Your father and your mother will never agree."

"Oh, he is only 43. And he is kind and handsome. And I swear that he looks at me like he is in love."

"And you are only 16." Deiji said loudly.

"Love does not know age. These things don't matter. But please, keep it a secret. Because dad will certainly freak out, if he finds out. Who knows what he will do?"

"Most likely, throw him away from the royal army."

"Oh, we are here." Airi stopped in her tracks, completely ignoring the other girl's last remark. "He will certainly pass by here. The road to the 3rd division."

Deiji sighed.

"Oh, come on. Stop complaining. I saved you from another terribly boring breakfast. Seriously, I can't stand stuck up Tsunade. I hope she gives birth to a girl."

Deiji smiled. She disliked Tsunade too, because she always treated her like she deserved no attention and respect.

"But your brother Hideki certainly wants a son."

"There are many other women that can give him one."

"Airi! Don't say that! Poor Tsunade!" Deiji was always scandalized by infidelity, even though every prince had a whole harem of concubines.

"What? I told you. He has already cheated on her. I heard when mother was scolding him the other day. But I don't blame him. She is unbearable."

Deiji felt a bit saddened by the fact. She had always admired Hideki. He was her first love and once she hoped to be part of his concubines too. But to bed another woman, when his wife is just about to give birth, was something she found disgusting, even though the said wife was Tsunade.

"Oh, here they come!" Airi began fretting. She moved right behind the corner, waiting for the right moment. "Now." She whispered and they both stepped forward. "Oh, captain Kira!" She pretended to be surprised.

"Your Highness!" Kira bowed politely. His lieutenant Koichi did the same. But when he looked up, Deiji saw his smiling face. Airi's plan was too obvious from the beginning.

"How are you?" Airi smiled.

Deiji moved to the side behind the pillar, leaving them alone. Koichi did the same. He bowed to her and kissed her hand, something she truly disliked, because this polite demeanor was not sincere.

"My lady, it is always a pleasure to see you."

Koichi was a tall, muscular man with dark skin and mustaches. And he was a big womanizer.

"I hope you are in good health." She answered politely.

"Do not doubt it." He smiled at her and moved closer. He stood by her and she started breathing heavily, because she could not see what he was planning to do and she did not want to look at his face. Then he moved her hair behind her ear. "When are you going to visit me?" He whispered in her ear. This was not the first time he had suggested this.

"I am not going to visit you." She stepped aside, but he caught her arm and pulled her close again.

"Why not? It will be good, I promise." He planted a kiss on her neck and she shivered, trying to move away. He was not letting her. "Aren't you too old to be still a virgin?"

"Let me go! I am not one of your whores!" She raised her voice.

He did not seem bothered at all, as he used his free hand to casually touch her breast through the dress, then licked her neck. His hand moved downwards. Deiji stepped harshly on his foot and used the opportunity to move away from him.

"If you come close to me again, I am going to scream."

He stepped forward, as if to challenge her. Then just whispered.

"You are going to scream in my bed." Smirking at her, he disappeared behind the column. She stood there, totally shocked and disgusted.

A few minutes later, Airi came and her mood was the total opposite of Deiji's. She seemed ecstatic.

"Deiji, I am so happy!"

"Princess, I am not going to accompany you again. I don't want to take part in this."

Airi looked annoyed.

"Did Koichi flirt with you again?" She playfully asked.

"I wouldn't call it that." Deiji did not say anything more, because Airi was just 16, still romantic and pure, but she realized that if the opportunity came, Koichi would force himself on her without any remorse. She swore to herself to keep away from the barracks at all costs.

"Anyway, you don't need to accompany me anymore. Captain Kira will teach me how to ride a horse." She announced, proud of her achievement.

A year ago, when Airi received her first horse as a present by her father, she was impatient to ride it. She went there alone, completely sure that she had the needed abilities. However, her beautiful caramel colored horse was scared by a snake and almost threw her off the saddle. By chance, Kira was nearby and hearing her cries for help, he came just in time to catch her. Since then, Airi had not tried to ride a horse anymore. At first, she did not feel anything special about Kira. Later, on a few occasions she noticed him watching her with some gentle, dreamy expression and thought that he loved her. This look in his eyes made the girl, who was curious and dreamed of men's attention, infatuated with him.

"This is getting out of control. I will be forced to tell your mother." Deiji said.

"No! No, Deiji, please. Stop being so strict and sensible. I love him. And I know he loves me. You know how he looks at me. If mother find out, she will certainly tell father. She does not keep any secrets from him."

As always, Deiji agreed to keep her secrets. She loved Airi and she did not want to be the reason for her to get into trouble. And even though she had also noticed Kira's special look, she was sure that he was decent enough to stop this relationship, before things became more complicated.

* * *

As Momo walked down the corridor, the girls bowed one by one.

"Your Majesty!" They all greeted.

She smiled kindly. Then, she reached Toushiro's chambers and came inside. He had still not returned from the meeting. Her eyes spotted an object in the center of the room. It was a painting, covered by a white cloth. Realizing what must be underneath, she smiled and moved closer. She pulled away the cover, to reveal the painting. Her eyes widened and she moved her hand to cover her mouth. It was magnificent. Toushiro sat on his throne and she was by his side, her hand on his shoulder. When the others insisted that Toushiro pose for a portrait of himself, he did not agree. He never liked the idea. But Momo, who has always loved painting, also insisted he make one. So he asked her to paint him. She was surprised, but agreed. The portrait came out nicely, but she was still ashamed to put it in the big hall.

 _"It is not necessary." Toushiro said. "I already called a famous painter. He will make a portrait of us two."_

 _"Of us?" She asked, surprised._

 _"Yes. I want it this way. And your portrait of me will stay private. I don't want other eyes to look at it."_

So she kept it in her room. This way she always had Toushiro's handsome face to look at.

"So you couldn't wait!" Toushiro said behind her.

"Toushiro!" She turned to look at him. "It is wonderful. He truly is a master."

"He is."

She moved to embrace him and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, love. I will order him to make another painting of you. And later, he will also paint our children."

"I don't need my own portrait." She said.

"But I do." He smiled.

She moved her hand to his cheek and captured his lips. These days, he kissed her on the forehead more often than he kissed her lips. Sometimes this worried her. It made her feel old and unwanted. So she started paying greater attention to her looks, determined to bring back the passion in their relationship.

"Please, come sleep in my chambers tonight. I miss you." She said sweetly, moving her hand casually to his chest.

"If I don't come, it is because I am tired Momo. I work until late at night."

"Come and work by my side. I will just watch you. Then you cal sleep next to me. I feel lonely if you don't."

He nodded. She rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Later that night, the whole family gathered together for dinner. Toushiro looked a little tired and anxious. Momo was worried about him. Airi was so excited about her romance, that she could hardly notice anything else. Hideki and Tsunade stood on opposite sides of the table, against each other and the coldness in their relationship was visible. Only the youngest one of the children – Masaru tried to keep some conversation going when he asked his father about his own concubines.

"Soon enough, my son. When your brother Hideki returns back to his district, you will move to the attached palace and be more independent."

"If mother let me be." He threw a mischievous look at Momo.

"Masaru, you know I have my reasons." She said softly.

After the death of Makoto she was overprotective of all of her children. Hideki grew out of her influence very early and out of them all he was most like Toushiro. He rarely showed affection and he was serious, determined and strong. As the only daughter Airi was always showered with attention, but she liked it, because she was Momo's spitting image – both outside and inside. The only traits of her character that reminded of Toushiro were her love for sarcasm and her straightforwardness. She was her father's weakness and favorite. Masaru was born out of a troublesome pregnancy, only in the 7th month, so his lungs remained weak and he got sick easily. Momo was always concerned for him and did not let him train as much as his brothers. He remained under her wing. Of all of her children only he inherited his father's hair color. On the outside he was just like Toushiro. On the inside however, he was more like his mother.

"When is Takashi coming?" Masaru changed the subject.

"Next week." Toushiro answered, visibly overjoyed too.

Takashi was their other son, who was born a year after Aizen's execution. He was two years older than Airi and three years older than Masaru. Of all of their children, he was the perfect blend of his parents. His looks reminded of his brother Hideki's, but his features were softer. His character was also more liberal and soft, but he was always rational and reserved. Hideki and Takashi had left early for the other districts to take their respective roles as governors. Toushiro considered this the best way to learn to rule an Empire. Hideki moved to district 2 almost 10 years ago and he strived at his role. Momo opposed the idea because she always connected district 2 with her bad memories of losing Makoto, but Toushiro wanted his son to be as close to the capital as possible. That way, we would reach the throne fast enough if anything happened to him. There was no doubt in his mind that Hideki was his heir. He loved all of his children, but his first born always held a special part of his heart and he considered him to be most suited for that role. The others knew it too. Takashi left for district 9 three years ago when he was 15. Since then he had come to visit only once. Now everyone eagerly expected the birth of Hideki's first child and they all gathered in the big Palace one by one.

"What about aunt Masami?" Airi suddenly asked, hopeful. Her cousins were all girls, close to her age, but she always felt Masami closer than all of them.

"I don't know, Airi. Her husband is still recovering. The mountain air is better for him, so she will stay as long as needed."

"Oh." Airi pouted.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked when he spotted her almost full plate.

"I am not really hungry." She said smiling. "Maybe I am just too excited about the birth of my nephew." She truly was excited but not for the birth of her nephew.

Hideki threw her a playful look as his lips whispered the words "Little fox". Airi started laughing. Tsunade looked really annoyed and asked to go to her room and rest.

"She is always no fun." Airi remarked.

Masaru burst out into laughter. Hideki continued eating like nothing had happened and even though he wanted to laugh too, he just couldn't, because he had to put up with this behavior all the time and he did not find it funny anymore.

"Airi!" Momo scolded her daughter. "She is pregnant. You have to be more considerate of her."

Toushiro stood up from the table and all of them followed. He kissed Airi's hair and moved to the door, saying he needed to work. Momo looked at him hopeful, but his face did not reveal if he still remembered his promise to come to her room later.

* * *

When Hideki came inside Tsunade's room he found her in bed, lying on top of at least 5 pillows, holding her abdomen. During the last month she always complained of backache, headache or heat waves. Her closest servant Cao was waving with a fan.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awful. Now I have cramps in my legs too. I hope that our son will come out soon."

"Your Highness, it is always like that for first time mothers, who carry male children. The pregnancy is heavier." Cao said with a smile.

"I will put up with everything as long as our son is born healthy. I really want to make you happy." She turned to Hideki and smiled at him, but her little games did not have any effect on him.

She always paid great attention to her position as his wife and her efforts. At first he felt sympathetic, because he realized that her mother had been really harsh on her as she grew up. Tsunade was always on a diet to keep her figure slim and her period came when she was 17. Everyone was so worried about her, but doctor Isane explained that her low weight prevented it. Later when she became his wife at age 19, she still kept those old habits and suffered one miscarriage because of it. Now, when she was 21, she still did not eat regularly. She did so only in order to carry her baby to term.

"I will leave you to rest. Good night!" Hideki said politely and turned his back to her.

"Hideki! Aren't you going to stay by my side? The baby might come at any time. I need you to feel calmer." She sat up and made a pained expression.

He sighed.

"No. Because it will become even warmer in our bed and you won't be able to sleep at all. Besides, there are so many servants around to take care of you. I will certainly learn first when the birth starts."

He left the room and she threw a pillow at the door, frustrated.

* * *

Hinamori was reading a book in her bed, close to the dim light of the candles. She tried to concentrate, but every little noise, made her look up with anticipation. It's been almost a month since they last made love and she was getting worried. As far as she knew, there had never been another woman in his chambers, but still. She needed him and wanted him to need her too. They were too young to get tired of each other. A few minutes later, Toushiro came inside in his night clothes. She left the book and stood up.

"Toushiro…" She whispered affectionately as she moved closer to him.

She made a sign to her two most trusted companions to go outside.

She had truly prepared for him. Her hair fell into big waves onto her back and it almost reached her waist. She had a red nightgown that was as revealing as she could allow with a thin mantle on top. And she smelled like jasmine and vanilla. He liked that. She now stood barely an inch from him.

"I am so happy you came!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, biting his lower lip softly.

Then released him to remove her mantle. Left only in her nightgown, he could see the contours of her breasts, which were rising and falling with her quickened breathing. It was driving him crazy. He moved his hands to caress the soft skin of her arms. She moved closer again and her hand reached for his own robes, but he caught her. Getting worried that he was rejecting her, she looked up, her lips slightly parted. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and buried his other hand into her long hair, kissing her with more passion than she expected. His kisses moved to her neck, her collarbones and she moaned into his arms. Without realizing it she was soon completely naked under him onto her bed.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here early! My favorite part of the story comes forward. Hope you enjoy it!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

That night they made love three times. Toushiro loved it especially when Momo was on top of him and her hair rained upon his body. Later, he fell asleep immediately and she watched his face, which still seemed tired and tense. She decided to make a little surprise for him in the morning and get his breakfast in bed. However, she fell asleep and felt so physically exhausted that she woke up after he had long left. Her maids were exchanging playful glances with each other and she knew they had heard everything. She also noticed some red marks on her neck and felt a little uncomfortable. Then, feeling foolish for acting like a young virgin, she started laughing. The girls who were helping her dress up, looked at her surprised, then started laughing too.

* * *

"Have you ever been kissed, Deiji?" Airi asked, while brushing her hair with a dreamy expression.

"Did captain Kira kiss you?" Deiji asked loudly and seeing her comical expression in the mirror, Airi laughed.

"Of course not. I just want to know how it feels like and how to do it?"

"I guess it feels good when you want it." Deiji though about Koichi's kiss and felt disgusted. "But no, I haven't been kissed."

"Ahh, I hope we both get to experience it soon." Airi said and stood up. Then she froze in her spot and bit her lip. "But of course!" She caught Deiji's hands enthusiastically. "There is this famous fortune teller everyone is talking about. We can call her to ask about everything." She smiled widely.

"Princess, when your mother heard about her, she said she did not want her here. Besides, I don't believe in these things. And I don't know if it is good to know your future."

Airi seemed troubled, but just for a minute. Then her face brightened up again.

"Mother might not agree, but Tsunade will definitely call her. She will surely pay a lot to know if her child will be a boy and rule this Empire one day."

"I doubt that she is so desperate. The baby will be here soon, then she will know for certain if it is a boy."

"Oh, you don't know her well enough. She will die of curiosity. And lady Cao is a sly old fox, she will surely find a way to get that fortune teller here."

"You are also dangerous, Princess!" Deiji smiled.

* * *

Just as Deiji predicted, when Tsunade heard of the famous fortune teller, it took her only half an hour to call Airi and ask her where to find her. Then in the afternoon the woman was brought to her quarters in the attached Palace, under the condition that Airi and Deiji also attend. There were five women in the room- Tsunade, lady Cao, Airi, Deiji and Tsunade's young made, called Rika.

The fortune teller was an old and ugly woman, who was also blind. She used only water and stones to predict the future. Deiji looked at her with great doubt, while Airi was impatient for her turn to come. Tsunade made a sign to lady Cao who went and put a little bag of gold into the pocket of the old woman. She was still quiet. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"So?" Lady Cao asked. "Will the heir to the throne be born soon?" She smiled at her mistress. Tsunade was so full of herself, that she even felt happy to have others witness her prophecy.

"The one, who will rule this Empire one day, will be born from one of the women in this room."

Tsunade seemed surprised by her mysterious answer and looked at the other women in the room. Airi, who was not a heir to the throne and two maids. Of course, it was her who the woman was talking about.

"Don't try to be mysterious. Tell me, will my child be a boy? Will he rule this Empire one day?"

The old woman took her time, without worry. Then spoke slowly.

"The child you are carrying is not a boy, Your Highness."

These words were like cold water thrown in Tsunade's face.

"Are you certain?" She asked. Then, spotted Airi, who was trying to hide her smile.

"I never lie."

"So how many sons will I have?" Tsunade asked, anxious.

"You will have three children, Princess." The old woman seemed completely untroubled, even though Tsunade was already standing, completely shocked by the heard. The other women had their eyes on her. Feeling humiliated in front of them, she tried to remain composed.

"You are one old gold-digger, who knows no future." She said loudly, then spun around and left the room.

Lady Cao ran after her and after some thought Rika followed too. Airi moved forward enthusiastic to finally ask her own questions, alone at that. It couldn't have turned out better.

"Old lady, will I get married soon?" She asked.

The fortune teller nodded her head.

"Yes. You will."

Airi smiled brightly and looked at Deiji.

"Will my father agree to the marriage?" In her head, she was ready to run away if she had to protect her love, but she really did not want to hurt her father.

"Your father will choose your husband, Your Highness."

Airi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Who will be my husband? Will I love him?" She asked quickly, impatient to solve this confusion.

"I can't say his name, but you will love him." Airi sighed out of relief. "He will be tall, handsome with black hair and blue eyes."

"Yes, yes. Wait, black hair? He is blonde."

"He has black hair. That I know."

Airi looked at Deiji. Her maid could feel the next storm coming, similar to Tsunade's.

"How old is he?" Airi asked.

"He is young, similar to your age."

Her smile disappeared from her face and she looked at the old woman with utter disappointment.

"It can't be true."

"I already told you, my Princess. I never lie."

Feeling the tears form in her eyes, Airi looked around, hit the floor with her leg a few times, before also going out. Once Deiji was left alone with the woman, the atmosphere became even heavier. The young woman looked at the fortune teller, tempted to ask something, but she just couldn't bring herself to.

"I am going to get lady Cao. She will send you back."

"Aren't you going to ask me too?" The woman suddenly looked at her. Deiji felt scared. She was blind. She certainly couldn't see her. But how did she feel her so precisely?

"I don't have any questions." Deiji almost whispered.

"But you do. And I know them." The fortune teller smiled. "You will also love and be loved, but your life won't be quiet and ordinary. It will be a battlefield for you. Nothing will come easily. You will have to fight for it."

This was certainly far from her hopes for the future. All she hoped for was an ordinary happy life with her husband and children. She felt scared by this woman and hurried to the door. The old lady said no more.

Deiji found Airi back in her room, sitting on her bed. Her disappointment never lasted long, because she was used to getting everything she wanted.

"You were right, Deiji. It was a mistake to call this woman here. She does not know anything."

Deiji looked troubled.

"Why are you looking like that?" Airi asked. "Did she tell you something nasty too?"

"You are right, Your Highness. She just says some things to surprise us and keep her mysterious aura. None of them will come true."

Airi nodded her head and stood up, having almost erased this meeting from her mind.

* * *

Later that night Hinamori was brushing her long hair before going to bed, when Toushiro came inside. The maids quickly left them alone, trying to hide their smiles. He moved closer to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. She looked at him using the mirror and left the brush on the table, moving her hand to caress his hair. When he moved up, she turned her face to him and looked up with adoring expression. Then seeing his tired face, she quickly became worried.

"How are you, darling? Is there anything wrong?" She stood up.

"No. Don't worry." Even now he always kept some things hidden from her. "I am just tired."

"Toushiro, you are always working too much. You have so many advisors and generals and Central 46, but you keep everything under control. You have to take more care of yourself. You are barely 40…"

"Momo…" He said as he moved a finger to her lips. "I am fine." Then he moved to her bed and lied down, making a sign to her to follow him.

She did and moved into his arms. She was still worried for him and looked up at his face again. He smiled.

"I am fine. Really."

From her expression he could tell that she was not convinced, but he still pulled her in for a kiss. She buried her face into his neck, enjoying his smell and warmth.

"Today, I received the first proposal for Airi's hand in marriage." He said softly.

Momo opened her eyes and moved up immediately.

"What? From whom?"

"Teru came personally, followed by his father of course. The boy is very passionate, that is for certain. And he seems genuine. To ask me so bravely and boldly. Shunsui was worried that I would cut his head for this insolence. He kept on excusing his son and laughing nervously."

Toushiro seemed to enjoy this memory. Momo, however was still shocked.

"Teru? You know that I love Nanao. I am certain that she put great deal in the raising and education of her son, but captain Kyoraku…He is a womanizer." She whispered the last part.

"Momo, I am not going to give my daughter so easily. I just wanted to know your opinion on this." He smiled.

She knew that more than anyone else, he was overprotective of their daughter and always kept her away from men's attention. And still at the official receptions and balls, Airi shined so brightly, that she always attracted attention.

"No. She is too young to get married."

"She is 16. You became my woman when you were 17."

"But I always felt protected and safe with you."

He smiled at her confession.

"I will pay great attention to this boy, but as far as I know he is much more like his mother and not like Shunsui. He has no affairs with women."

Momo looked down. Toushiro laughed.

"Love, I am not going to get her married without hers and your consent. Don't worry. But he is a young, handsome boy, a noble, well behaved and she will always be close by."

"Toushiro, I am not ready to think about it." She rested her head on the pillow.

"Ok." He said softly as he moved his hand to her cheek.

* * *

The next day Takashi reached the Palace just after they had retreated to their rooms for their afternoon rest. He was most enthusiastic to see his mother. Momo was reading a book in her room, when he entered quietly. One of the maids spotted him and opened her mouth, but he made a sign for her to be quiet. Momo had her back to him and she had not heard anything. When he was barely a few steps away, he spoke.

"If this is not the most beautiful of all the Empresses!"

She dropped her book startled, then turned around and saw her son. She last seen him 6 months ago when she went to visit him, yet he looked so much more mature and handsome to her.

"Takashi!" She stood up and quickly moved to embrace him. "You have grown up again!" She kissed his cheek and he moved back.

"Mother, I am not a child anymore."

She sighed.

"To me, you will always be my child. Your brother Hideki is cold enough. At least you can be softer." With that said, she pulled him into her arms again, smiling widely. "I missed you a lot!"

"I missed you too." He said quietly and hugged her tightly too, before releasing her.

"How was your trip to here?" She asked.

"It was fine. It is getting warmer. The road is green again and it is quite refreshing. What about my siblings? His Majesty?"

All of her sons referred to Toushiro as His Majesty as this was required by the etiquette. Only Airi made an exception.

"He is fine, working as much as usual. He will be very happy to see you. All of your siblings are fine. Now that the family is whole again, we will have a great time together. I will order for the dinner. It has to be something special."

She was so ecstatic, that he did not want to interrupt her plans.

"Great. I will go to see the little troublesome princess."

From all of his siblings, he was closest to Airi. They shared mutual deep affection for each other. Momo smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Airi was talking to Deiji enthusiastically again as she told her all about her horse riding with Kira.

"He was so carefully and calmly explaining everything to me, yet I was so nervous that I barely heard a thing!" She exhaled loudly. "But I will learn to ride a horse, I am sure. When he is my teacher."

"You won't if you focus only on him."

"Deiji! What can I do? When you fall in love, you lose your ability to think rationally."

Deiji rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe that is true for all people, Your Highness." Deiji quietly responded.

"You will when you experience it!" Airi was smiling brightly. "Oh, I am so thirsty! Can you bring me a cup of tea?"

Deiji smiled and enthusiastically moved towards the door. Just when she was about to open it, someone did from the outside and she almost bumped into him. Startled, she looked up, deep blue eyes meeting even deeper blue ones to see a handsome young man. She quickly looked down, barely reaching his shoulders. Takashi kept his eyes on her.

"Brother!" Airi happily exclaimed and jumped from her seat.

Deiji moved to the side. She knew two of Airi's brothers. This should be Takashi then? Before going to the Palace she never had the chance to meet any of the princes aside from Hideki. Then, Takashi had just left for District 9, when she came to Airi's service. And when he had visited later, she was visiting her parents and missed him. The prince opened his arms to embrace his sister. Airi threw herself into his arms and he spun her around. Deiji looked at the scene with genuine delight.

"Deiji, bring one more cup for the tea, please!" Airi mentioned, before Deiji left the room.

Then she noticed her brother's expression.

"Who is she?" Takashi asked, still looking at the door.

"This is my best lady in waiting and friend – Deiji!" Airi smiled. "She is such a beautiful and nice girl." She said, while following his face carefully.

He said no more as he sat next to her, asking her about her health.

The door opened again and Deiji came inside with the tray. She left it on the table and handed the first cup to the prince, without looking up. Her hands were shaking and Takashi carefully took the cup, slightly touching her in the process. Deiji was about to excuse herself, but Airi made her stay.

"Look up, Deiji! My brother does not eat people!" She joked and Deiji's cheeks reddened.

They drank their tea and spoke about their everyday lives. Airi forgot to mention her crush, because she was overwhelmed by her new romantic mission – to unite her brother and Deiji. Takashi was not so secretly stealing glances of the young girl. There was something captivating about her – her white skin, her deep blue-green eyes, her long brown hair were all things he liked, but not the reason she was special. It was the feeling of innocence that was so different from the scheming and seducing concubines he saw every day.

Feeling quite uncomfortable in his presence, Deiji used to opportunity to leave them alone, once they had finished their tea.

"I grew so attached to her. Too bad that she will leave me soon." Airi mentioned nonchalantly, looking at her brother's face with her peripheral vision.

"Why?"

"She's been by my side for 3 years already. I promised to let her leave after three more months. She wants to get married, you know? She is already 21." Airi was trying to suppress her laughter. It was far from the truth. Deiji had mentioned her desire to go back to her family when Airi gets married, but they had not decided anything. And she had not spoken about wanting to get married.

"She is 21?" He said in disbelief. "She looks your age."

"Oh yes, everyone is always shocked to hear it." Airi laughed. "If only I could find a good husband for her here."

"Well, she can probably find love in the palace too." He said calmly.

"Where? Around me there are only women and old men. And occasionally soldiers. But she is too intelligent and pure for a man like them."

Takashi was calm and collected on the outside like their father, but he was a romantic soul like her and their mother. She knew he had not found a woman to love in his concubines yet. And she knew his heartbeat increased during his accidental meeting with Deiji. Yet, when he did not say anything on that matter and changed the subject, Airi did the same.

* * *

Just before dinner, Takashi went to greet his father. As usual Toushiro was busy looking over the map and he gave his permission out of a habit.

"Your Majesty!" Takashi bowed in front of him.

Toushiro recognized the voice, looked up and saw his son standing in the middle of the room.

"Takashi!" He smiled. "Come here, my son!" He moved in front of his desk and opened his arms.

Takashi moved closer and embraced his father. He felt Toushiro wrap his arms around him tightly, then patted his back and let him go. The boy always looked forward to these short moments of affection.

"How are you, my son?"

"I am fine. Thank you, Your Majesty. How about you?"

Toushiro nodded his head.

"I am fine too. Just busy with the Empire as usual."

Takashi's attention was captured by the big map on his father's desk. There were some figures there. Toushiro noticed this and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go for dinner. Your mother must be waiting for us."

Takashi nodded his head and threw one last look at the desk, feeling a bit worried all of a sudden.

"Nobu keeps on praising you. He says you govern the district rationally and present yourself as a capable and righteous ruler."

"I am doing my best."

"Good. What about your household? Can we expect another grandchild soon?" Toushiro asked making Takashi a little uncomfortable.

"Not really. I have not found a suitable partner in my concubines."

Toushiro raised his eyebrow.

"Out of all of them? Maybe the arranged marriage is not a bad option after all."

"We should ask my brother Hideki."

Father and son exchanged some looks, which showed that they were also in the light about Tsunade and Hideki's relationship.

* * *

The dinner was really a success – the best time they all had since long ago. Toushiro was much more relaxed than usual. Hideki, who always tried to be as serious as his father also laughed a few times. Takashi and Airi were the heart of the family, able to turn every moment into a joyful one when they were together. Masaru felt comfortable in his role as the baby of the family, allowing himself more freedom in his actions, even going as far as to throw peanuts in the air, trying to capture them with his mouth. Even Tsunade was smiling most of the time. Out of all the siblings she liked Takashi the most, because he always treated her with respect. No one was happier than Momo – she was really shining that evening and Toushiro thought that he had not seen her that happy, since the day doctor Unohana had told them that Masaru would live.

Tsunade's face distorted into a painful expression. Hideki noticed this.

"Are you ok, Tsunade?"

"Yes." She answered softly.

Takashi went on to speak about their grandfather.

"He and grandma Rangiku send us all their best wishes, but he does not really want to travel. They feel so comfortable in their residence. The sakura trees he had planted there are just blossoming. It is really calm and refreshing – like the heaven on Earth."

"We haven't visited in a long time, father. Maybe we should go soon." Airi smiled.

Toushiro nodded his head.

"We will go."

He really wanted to visit his father, because he needed his advice and support on State's matters.

Suddenly the sound of broken glass captured everyone's attention. Tsunade had pushed her glass on the floor, and now she held her abdomen.

"Hideki, our son is coming!" She cried out and he stood up immediately.

He and Momo held her as the servants went inside to help her to her room and call for the doctor.

"Don't worry! Everything will be ok, Tsunade." Hideki caressed her back before letting her go and returning to the table. It was not appropriate for a Prince to stay in front of the birth chamber, waiting nervously.

"Now we will see if you really know the future." Airi whispered to herself.

* * *

 **The new chapter is here! Is this old fortune teller a cheater or did she predict everything correctly? Will Airi succeed in her plans to unite Takashi and Deiji?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Later that night Tsunade gave birth to a girl. She was so disappointed by the fact that she burst into tears in front of Hideki and started apologizing and promising that her next one will be a boy. This ruined some of his happiness holding his first child into his arms. The girl was healthy and beautiful and he did not even feel disappointed that his heir was not born. He was in no hurry for one. When the other members of the family came inside, she forced herself to stop crying, because her pride was something she cherished more than anything else. Yet, Airi's sweet words and smiles towards the baby got on her nerves. Then she suggested the name Eri for the baby and Hideki agreed, making her the baby's godmother. Tsunade was furious.

"Oh, she is so cute! My beautiful niece and goddaughter!" Airi spoke to the baby in her arms. "I wish I have a child that will be as cute as you!"

Toushiro raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want to have a child already, Airi?"

She turned to her father and spoke without thinking much.

"Oh, yes, father! I really want to get married soon!"

Toushiro threw a playful look at Momo, who was more worried than anything. Then, he congratulated the couple again and went outside.

"Tsunade, you don't have to be disappointed at all! This little girl is a better present than all the boys in the world!"

Airi was sincere in her words, but Tsunade could not hold back anymore.

"Of course, Airi! Because you secretly hoped that I will give birth to a girl! That is why you are so happy now!"

Airi looked up, offended.

"What are you saying? I am happy because she is my niece."

"As if I would believe that!"

"Tsunade, stop!" Hideki raised his voice.

Momo took the baby from her daughter.

"Tsunade, I am sure that Airi is sincere in her happiness. We all are. There is enough time for boys later on."

Tsunade always tried to treat the Empress more politely so she was about to stop, but Airi was not.

"She can't really understand what true happiness is! If it was my child, I would treasure this moment with all my heart!"

"Airi!" Momo looked at her daughter accusingly.

"Because it does not matter if your child is a girl or a boy. They won't inherit the throne anyway!" Tsunade thought this would hurt her sister-in-law.

"Yours also, if we trust the words of the old lady!"

This was the last drop for Tsunade. She was about to start shouting.

"You little!"

"Tsunade, shut up!" Hideki shouted too and his wife looked at him in shock.

"Are you defending her instead of me?"

Momo took Airi's hand and forcefully dragged her out of the room.

"What was that about?" She asked, handing the baby to the milkmaid.

"You heard her! She started first!"

"You know what I am talking about." Momo spoke calmly, but Airi knew to fear her especially in these moments. She had to explain everything about the fortune teller.

* * *

The young man was trying to hold back his tears, as a girl held his hand tightly. Her red hair and violet eyes captured attention. It was really quiet all around, only the birds were singing. Finally the time came when he stepped in front and took a shovel together with his father and Renji, throwing dry soil on top of the coffin. When he returned to his place, he was no longer able to fight the pain as tears started running down his cheeks. The red haired girl took his hand and they moved away.

"Just pour it all out, Kazui!" She said and embraced him.

He rested his head on her shoulder.

Rukia was watching from the distance. Renji and Ichigo took their places beside her.

"I am so sorry, Ichigo. Inoue will be greatly missed." She put her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded his head.

"It is all my fault. My father told me that another pregnancy would kill her, yet I…"

"It's not your fault. She wanted it that much. She always told me how much she wanted to have one little girl."

Ichigo put his hand in front of his eyes. Renji held his shoulder tightly.

"We will always be here for you, man."

Renji and Rukia exchanged looks with each other.

"Actually Ichigo, we were thinking that it will be better for you to change the atmosphere for some time." Rukia started. "Ichika and Kazui are also really close friends, so we will be glad if you came to stay with us in the Sereitei."

"No." He shook his head. "We are staying here."

"Ichigo, think about it. If not for yourself think about Kazui. If you stay here just the two of you, it will be bad for him." Renji added.

"Just for a little while." Rukia spoke too.

Ichigo looked up in the direction where his son and Ichika stood. The boy was still crying on her shoulder. His son was different than him. He was more sensitive and vulnerable. He had always been close to his mother and her loss really hit him hard. Ichigo knew how painful it was to grow up without a mother, but he had lost his, when he was still a little boy and he managed to learn to hide his feelings. For 19 year old Kazui that would be much harder. Knowing just how attached he was to Ichika, he nodded his head, wanting to give him some comfort and time.

* * *

Takashi made a few more visits to his sister during the week. It turned out that Deiji spoke three languages, wrote poetry and sang beautifully. The last he heard accidentally, because she did not want to sing in public. The other things he learned from Airi, who was determined to expose the best traits of her friend. In the end of the week, he asked his sister to let him take Deiji in his harem.

"Of course you can!" Airi smiled and took his hand. "I hope she makes you happy…and you make her happy." She winked at her brother.

Then unable to hide her own romance from him she spoke again.

"I know what love is, brother, and I hope you experience it too."

He laughed.

"How do you know?"

She felt a little offended and pulled her hand from his.

"Because I am in love!" Her expression was meant to show him how dumb his question was.

"In whom?" He asked, still finding it funny.

"Captain Kira…" She whispered and a slight blush appeared on her face.

Takashi widened his eyes.

"Is that a joke?"

"Of course not!" Airi exclaimed loudly.

"Then you better forget about him as soon as possible."

"Takashi, don't tell me that he is too old for me! I've heard it enough from Deiji. And don't tell mom and dad, because they will freak out!"

"I won't. Because I know that this is not love, but delusion. He saved you from that accident and you see him as some knight on a white horse."

She looked at him with anger.

"What do you know about love anyway? What do you all know about love? Hideki had an arranged marriage and you have so many concubines, yet you love none of them."

Takashi stood up, annoyed.

"Then why don't you ask mother? She certainly knows what love is."

Airi did not answer. He was about to walk away, but then looked back.

"Don't do anything stupid, Airi! I love you, but if I hear that this is going too far, I will stop it."

"You won't hear anything, because you don't want to listen to me! And I thought you knew me better than anyone." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I do. Don't start crying. It won't help you. I am just thinking about your happiness."

"That's what everyone says when they are about to hurt someone." She said seriously.

He sighed and walked out.

* * *

"What? I am leaving with the Prince?" Deiji sat down, feeling upset.

"Don't be so disappointed! Takashi is the right man for you! He is a gentle soul. Well, Masaru is the most romantic one, but he is too much for you." Airi cheerfully explained.

There was no trace of smile on Deiji's face.

"You promised to let me leave and go back to my family, but instead you are throwing me into a harem full of one-night girls, conspiring to rule the world." She got up.

"Deiji! You will be happy, you will see! Besides, there is no man waiting for you back home." Airi moved closer to her.

"Did you even tell him about my scar?" Deiji asked.

This was a really painful subject for her. When she was Airi's age and they were choosing girls for Hideki, they turned her down because of a scar on her left arm, just below her shoulder. She had gotten it, when she went inside a burning building to help a small child out. She burnt her arm badly and the spot never healed correctly – it remained red and disfigured.

"No." Airi had really forgotten about it. "But it is not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal?" Deiji raised her voice. "They don't accept women with scars as concubines!"

"Look, Deiji. This is not an official selection. My brother likes you. If he tells them to take you, they will."

Deiji looked to the side, still looking upset.

"Come on, Deiji! Who knows? You might become a princess one day! Every girl dreams of being one!"

"Life is not so romantic, Your Highness. I had to go through a lot to learn it, but you will surely understand that too one day." She bowed before leaving the room.

Airi took the closest pillow and threw it on the floor. No one understood her at all. Now because of her mother and the incident with the fortune teller, she had to be really careful for a while, which meant not meeting Kira at all.

* * *

Tsunade recovered quickly from the birth of her daughter, but she was still unwilling to take care of her. Lady Cao tried to make her change her mind, because she saw that this hurt her relationship with Hideki more than anything.

"Maybe this old witch was right. I will have only daughters just like my mother." She said.

"Of course not, Your Highness!" Lady Cao ran closer to her. "This woman only came here for the money. You will give birth to many children and some of them will surely be boys."

"You know that king of England who only had daughters. He killed all his wives, because they failed to give him a heir."

"We are not England. And you are no ordinary woman! Your mother and father are important people from big noble families! You are no worthless concubine!"

"I wish they come to me sooner. What is taking so long?"

"State affairs."

"The State was always more important than me. I grew up responsible and determined. While that little spoiled bitch Airi is showered with love all the time and she knows the price of nothing."

Her dislike of her sister-in-law had only grown bigger.

"She will surely get married soon and you will see her even rarely."

"I doubt it. Uncle is so attached to her. He won't get her married that soon. He will probably even allow her to choose her husband."

"Does it matter? You will rule this Empire one day and she is just one Princess."

Tsunade scratched the sofa with her nails.

"It matters to me. No one will humiliate me without paying for it. I want you to pay close attention to her every action from now on while we are here." Even the older woman got scared by the dark look in her eyes. "Did you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highess." She bowed.

* * *

When she reached the Green palace, Deiji was taken for examination. She was ordered to strip naked, which was extremely uncomfortable and humiliating for her. Two old ladies carefully looked at her body and face going as far as to check her teeth. When they spotted the scar on her arm, one of them shook her head quickly.

"She can't enter with that scar."

She knew it even before coming. Now she was going to be sent back like an unwanted item. She had to wait for 30 minutes wrapped only in a towel, before one elderly man came inside. By his looks she could tell that he was important.

"You will take her."

"But Nobu-san! You know the rules." The old woman exclaimed.

"The Prince sets the rules here. You will keep quiet about that scar. Both of you." He handed her a bag of money.

The woman took the bag and made a short pause.

"I really don't understand, sir. She has a pretty face – that is true. But her body is not worthy of a concubine. She is flat-chested and this ugly scar…"

"It is not for you to understand!" He scolded her. "Proceed with the exam as quickly as possible."

Then he turned his head to see Deiji sitting in the corner of the room. He knew she had heard them. She was looking at him with a scared and unconfident look, but there was also a strong spirit underneath. Like she was full of pride and self-respect. Spending no more time there, he left.

"You! Come here! The midwife will check your virginity!"

Deiji stood up and forced herself to oblige them.

* * *

Nobu came inside Takashi's room and bowed politely.

"Your Highness, it is all ready."

"Good." Takashi smiled.

The old man wondered for a moment before saying.

"I don't know why you took her. You have so many beautiful women and none of them are damaged."

Takashi raised an eyebrow. Nobu realized that he had gone too far.

"But the maids said that she has beautiful soft white skin and that she is…as untouched as a woman can be."

Takashi kept quiet and Nobu only bowed before stepping back. Before he reached the door, the Prince spoke again.

"I want her tonight."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

Deiji was surprised to learn that Fei and Saiko were also part of the Prince's concubines. Fei in particular was a favorite, who had a separate room. These girls used to bully her back in the palace school. She never knew the reason why. Was it because she excelled in the studies and they never did? Was it because the teachers liked her more? But they were both full of happiness when she got selected for a maid of the Princess while they were sent as concubines. Fei was boasting how she will be an Empress one day. And she was on her way to do it, it seemed.

Later that night, Deiji was called to spend the night with the prince, much to everyone's surprise. She was not enthusiastic to go, but went through the beauty procedures. Fei was quick to take precautions, as she sent Saiko to warn her "If you spend the night there, you are dead!" When Deiji went inside the room, she was shivering. In Takashi's head the only thought was how beautiful she looked, with her brown flowing locks, and widened innocent eyes. Accordingly, the maids had chosen a white dress for her, that was not revealing in the slightest. He smiled.

"Come closer!"

Deiji made a few steps, but she was not really as close as he wanted her to be. He smiled and moved instead. She had her head down and her heart was beating fast inside her chest. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up. The look in his eyes only made her more scared. She knew what it meant. She knew it before coming inside, but now it had gotten real. His hand moved to her cheek.

"Your highness, forgive me, but I want to go back to the common room." She said suddenly and stepped back.

He was shocked.

"What?"

"I want to go back to the common room."

"Do you think this is your decision?" His pride was hurt.

He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"No. I don't have the right to decide anything. Because I am just a servant. Whatever you or your sister says, I do."

He got angry at her.

"You can go! Guards! Open the door!" He shouted and turned his back to her.

She quickly walked away, trembling. She was feeling humiliated and scared and angry. She could not understand if she refused him, because of her hurt pride and lack of opinion, because of her fear of intimacy or because of Fei's warning. She had developed some sort of a fear during the times they bullied her. When she reached the next turn she moved behind the wall and exhaled, sitting down on the cold floor. Her rejection had ruined her life here. No man forgave that, especially a Prince.

* * *

A few weeks after Tsunade had given birth, Airi could not stay still any longer so she arranged another training session with Kira. As soon as she saw him in the stables, all her worries disappeared. Her mother's warning to be sensible, her brother's disapproval – they meant nothing to her.

"Captain Kira!" She exclaimed and a wide smile appeared on her face.

Kira couldn't help it but smile too. She was just like Momo, all that years ago, when she came to watch him train with Renji and Hisagi.

"Your Highness!" He bowed to her. "I hope you are well."

"Oh, yes. I just had to spend more time with my family during this special moment." She replied nonchalantly.

"Congratulations on the birth of your niece!"

"Thank you. I am going to be her godmother." She was really proud of herself.

"This is wonderful."

They were barely a few steps away. Airi was looking at his face and her heartbeat increased. Then he offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her closer and she knew it. The moment had come when he would kiss her.

"Your Highness!" He repeated for the second time and she finally heard him. "Are you going to get on the horse?"

"Oh…oh yes." He was just helping her as usual. Feeling a little disappointed and stupid, she used his support to jump on the back of her horse.

From the distance, lady Cao smiled triumphantly.

"Let's see how cheerfully you will explain that, Princess!"

* * *

 **It seems that both Deiji and Airi are in trouble! The younger generation all have troubles on the path of love. Who will get their happy ending?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

When Tsunade heard about Airi's adventures from lady Cao she was overwhelmed with satisfaction. Of course she did not plan on telling the Emperor himself, but the Empress. Momo was shocked to hear of her daughter's doings. Knowing her character well, she thought that it was a misunderstanding. Maybe Kira truly was her teacher and nothing more. She started paying close attention to her daughter and followed her to the stables one day. There she saw everything.

Kira's looks towards her daughter were not as innocent as she wished they were. Airi's smiles and laughter also revealed that she truly had a crush on this man. Momo couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter and Kira – her once best friend, who was so much older. She was frozen in her spot, when she saw Kira grab Airi by the waist to help her down. They were dangerously close for a moment and Kira had s strange look in his eyes.

"Airi!" Momo called out and her daughter quickly looked in her direction, shocked.

"Mother." She stepped back and looked at Kira worriedly.

Momo quickly came closer. Her expression was unusually cold and serious.

"Airi, wait for me in your room."

"Mother, please…"

"Airi!" Momo raised her voice and looked at her daughter with disapproval.

Airi obeyed and walked away. Kira moved closer to Momo, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?" She shook her head.

"Your Majesty, I had no bad intentions."

"No bad intentions? Do you realize that she is in love with you?"

Kira was quiet.

"You must have seen it. You are so much older."

"I just wanted to treat her nicely. She is a child. She does not know what love is."

"She is a child. That is true. But I saw how you looked at her! You are feeding her false hopes."

"Momo…"

"Don't call me that!" There was something fierce in her eyes. "You are captain Kira and I am the Empress."

He smiled.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I forgot that I stopped being your friend long time ago."

Momo sighed and looked away. Both of them were quiet for some time.

"I know that you are a good person, Izuru. But I also know that the one you see when you look at Airi is not her, but me. And this will break her heart one day."

"Is it that impossible for me to make your daughter happy?" He asked and Momo looked at him with disbelief. "You rejected me all these years ago because you had no other choice, but the situation now is different."

She thought that he had truly lost his mind.

"I rejected you, because I loved Toushiro."

"Oh, please…We all know what you did just a few months later."

His cold smile infuriated her.

"No matter what you say, you know just how much I love him and how much he loves me. That kind of love is destined for only a few people. I don't expect you to understand it."

This conversation had gone into a really wrong direction. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress his own anger.

"Stay away from my daughter from now on!" She said seriously and turned her back to him.

"Your Majesty!"

She stopped in her tracks.

"The great love you are talking about is only an illusion. The Prince might have loved you that much, but the Emperor accepts presents in his tent late at night when he is away from home."

These words stabbed her like a knife. The intonation of his voice, his carefully chosen words were meant to hurt her and she knew it. There was no way for her to believe that. Toushiro never took another woman in his bedroom. Never. She just walked away, refusing to give in to his provocation.

When Momo came inside Airi's room she was even angrier than she wanted to be and strictly forbade her daughter to meet Kira anymore. Even Airi's tears and claims to love him sincerely did not have any effect on her. She left her daughter crying in her room and spent the afternoon in her bedroom, thinking about how to solve the problem before it reaches Toushiro. Luckily for her he had gone to see his father for a few days.

Tsunade was more than happy about the outcome of events. Airi's sullen expression told her everything she needed to know. Her happiness even allowed her to look at her daughter with other eyes. Now she found her cute and realized that having a daughter was better than having no child at all. So she used the baby to rekindle her relationship with Hideki and it had a positive effect. He spent some nights in her room.

A week later Toushiro came back. The next day the Omaeda family also followed. Tsunade was more than happy to be united with her family again. All of them were happy to meet the baby. Only Soifon showed disappointment that it was a girl, but then encouraged her daughter to take good care of little Eri and make sure to get pregnant again soon.

* * *

The door of Toushiro's room opened without any notice and he looked up annoyed, to see his sister's smiling face.

"Your Majesty, congratulations on your first grandchild!"

Toushiro smiled and stood up. The siblings shared a tight embrace.

"May she bring peace and happiness to the family."

"May she be one of many grandchildren to follow." Soifon added. "How are you, brother?"

"You know how. I met with father. He won't come, but he also shares my opinion on the matter. I am waiting to hear what you found out."

Soifon's expression darkened.

"This Yhwach is real. He has gathered an army and plans on taking back his lands."

Toushiro cursed in his mind.

"But he is still far from reaching his goal and he plans on starting from the north lands in the Hella Empire. Mashir has to prepare first. Of course his main goals are our northern and western districts, which were once his own lands."

Toushiro was quiet for a moment.

"It will take more than a year before he summons an army big enough to attack."

"This makes me no less worried. He has the protection of the Natses. If they reach an agreement with Mashir it will be the end of us."

"Not if Hueco Mundo comes to fight with us." She said.

He had not met with Haribel since their affair almost 20 years ago. He knew he could not count on her friendship anymore.

"I will invite Mashir here. We have to win him on our side."

"How will that happen? You will give him the northern districts or what?"

"Never." Toushiro shook his head. "Father has other suggestions."

"Arranged marriage." She guessed correctly.

"He has a little unmarried daughter. She is 11. In a few years she can wed Masaru."

"Oh God, he won't be happy. And forgive me, brother, but why would he give his daughter to your youngest son, who won't inherit the throne?"

"He is still a Prince."

She raised her eyebrow.

"He will most likely ask for Airi."

Toushiro felt his blood rush to his head.

"I will never give my daughter to these men. His son already has two wives."

"Indeed. But they can have four official wives."

"I don't care." Toushiro's hands clenched into fists. "If someone will become a prisoner in a foreign land, it will be his daughter, not mine."

"Nice logic. I am sure he follows it too." Soifon moved closer to his desk and they both focused their attention on the map.

* * *

Airi's mood also brightened up when her cousins came inside her room laughing and rushed to embrace her. She had also liked Sachiko, who was much more positive than Tsunade and had none of her arrogance. As for her youngest cousin – Kiara, she was almost like herself – joyful, adventurous and even braver and bolder. When they were two years younger they used to go to the soldier's barracks and Kiara picked up fights with the young boys. She always won. Airi never participated, but she always cheered from the sidelines. Of course it all finished pretty fast, when Momo and Soifon came one day. Momo was scandalized by the sight. Soifon was quite proud of her daughter, but she also wanted to turn her into a proper lady. Of her three daughters, Kiara was the most like herself and she had high hopes for her future. "If she was born earlier, she should have been wed to the future Emperor." This is what she told herself.

"Airi, why are you so sulky?" Kiara asked.

"I am not." Airi raised her voice, feeling offended.

"Tell that to someone who does not know you so well!" She playfully pushed her shoulder.

Airi smiled, then started laughing.

"Where is Deiji?" Sachiko asked. She was used to hanging out with her.

A smirk appeared on Airi's face.

"Takashi took her as his concubine!"

The other girls widened their eyes.

"I have always told you that still waters run deep!" Kiara remarked. "Who would have thought she would seduce him?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that…" Airi started wondering how exactly Deiji had won her brother's attention.

"Wow, I am going to miss her." Sachiko said. "But she can officially become part of the family if she gives birth to his child."

"Can you imagine this?" Airi's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Oh, please, they are both so dense and reserved that a lot of time will pass before they even sleep together!"

"Kiara!" Sachiko scolded her sister, but Airi and Kiara had already started laughing again and were pretending to be Deiji and Takashi.

* * *

Meanwhile in District 9 Deiji was a subject of mocking from all of the concubines, when she returned to the common room and it became clear that the Prince had not touched her. Fei watched the scene with delight from the upper floor, where her room was. Deiji did not fall asleep until late at night and in the morning they woke her up early, throwing cold water on her face. She was wondering how she will survive all of this tormenting, when in the afternoon the governor of the harem came and announced that Deiji will be moved to a separate room. Everyone was surprised, including Deiji herself. She was sure that Takashi will never look at her again, but he gave her a separate room, which meant that she could eat alone and lock her room at night. She was extremely happy. The others looked at her with hatred and started believing that she had actually slept with the Prince. Another thing which was allowed for her was to visit the library so she started spending her whole day there, reading various books.

One afternoon a few days later she met Takashi again there. When he came inside she immediately stood up, feeling nervous in his presence. He was looking at her carefully without saying anything. Wondering what to do for a moment, she bowed politely.

"Excuse me, Your Highness!" She tried to leave, but he caught her hand.

"Wait!" He said and she stopped. "What were you reading?"

She showed him the book titled "Empresses in the Palace". He smiled.

"Interesting choice. I thought you did not want to be here."

"I didn't. But I am here now. And I wanted to know the stories of the women, who had lived in the Palace."

"Of the Empresses." He corrected her.

"Well, history is written by the victors. You can't easily find full information about the numerous nameless concubines." She tried to oppose him.

"You are ambitious." He smiled again.

"I am not. In fact, I want to be invisible. I want to live calmly, without being noticed, until I just get released from the Palace." She said sincerely and looked straight into his eyes for the first time since their meeting in Airi's room.

"No. A woman like you can't be invisible. You are the smartest and the most polite out of all the women who trained together with you according to your teachers." She was surprised he knew that. "But you are just scared. You want to shine, but you can't handle the consequences!"

These words hit her right on the spot.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked suddenly.

"Because you had one quality I had not seen in any of the girls around me."

She was expecting to be praised for her brains again, but his answer was different.

"Innocence."

These words felt strange coming from the mouth of the man, who had made Fei his favorite. When she thought about it carefully, she realized that the thing which made her doubt him the most was precisely that.

"Thank you for giving me my own room." She said next, feeling the need to express her gratitude.

He nodded his head. She turned her back to him, then looked back. He was smiling at her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Who knows? I might want to visit you one of these nights."

His smile made her anxious. Without answering she hurried to the door.

"Don't you want your book?" He asked after her, but she was already out. Finding it all amusing, he opened the book himself. He had never really paid attention to the private lives of his ancestors.

While she was walking back into the common room, Deiji hit someone's foot and fell to the floor. When she picked herself up, she found Saiko laughing above her.

"I am sorry! I did not see you."

"It is not your fault, Saiko. It is just that she is invisible!" Ryu said spitefully.

Deiji was burning with anger inside. Who was that Ryu even? She was not even pretty, she was just a servant under Fei's protection, busy cleaning the floor. But she was also against her for no reason. She got up without saying anything. A few steps away stood Fei with a devilish smirk.

Later, when she was alone in the infirmary, cleaning her wounded knee, one of the midwives came to talk to her.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?"

"It is because I am a coward. They are strong and I am just too weak to face them." Deiji looked down.

"That is not true. They are the cowards! They attack in a group, but never alone. They are mad jealous. They won't ever forgive you that our prince only has eyes for you!" The midwife smiled at her.

"I am just the new girl here. He will get over me and turn to Fei again after he gets what he wants." Deiji arranged her clothes back to normal and stood up.

"I don't think so. Our prince is smart. He was with Fei, but he never wanted to go deeper with her."

"What do you mean?" Deiji asked, confused.

"The reason she did not get pregnant, when she spent months with him is that he did now want her to. That is her biggest weakness. He does not like her personality and does not want her to be the mother of his child and the woman who will climb up the ladder of success."

Deiji was surprised to hear that, but it made sense. Fei had come here three years ago and she had no child.

"He does not call her in his room nor visit her for a long time. It is obvious that his feelings for her are over."

Still, Deiji was not convinced. Fei had always been quite seductive. She had seen her with a few soldiers in intimate moments when they were barely 14. The fact that she was still the only one known as a favorite, spoke a lot. Then she remembered that her separate room also made her a favorite.

"You are a pretty and a smart girl. You look kindhearted. Our Prince is also a good man. Use this opportunity that so few women get. Do not push him away because of fear."

With that said the nameless midwife patted Deiji on the shoulder gently and left.

* * *

Momo was reading a book, when Toushiro came inside her room and kissed her lips softly, then moved next to her on the bed. By his expression alone, she knew he had something to tell her. Actually she had something to tell him too.

"Who will start first?" He asked, making her laugh. He knew her just as well.

"You start first, Your Majesty." Sometimes she liked calling him that way. "My matter is more personal."

"No. You say it. I want to hear something personal."

"I have decided that marrying Airi to Teru is a good idea."

Toushiro moved into a sitting position and looked at her, surprised.

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"Well, you are right. She is not that little. And he is s good boy. Besides, you saw how happy she is with little Eri."

"Then why does she look so depressed after I came back from my father?"

He had surely noticed that.

"She is not depressed, but she probably misses Deiji. They were very close."

"Deiji is a good girl. Where did she go?" He asked.

Momo looked at him in disbelief.

"Takashi took her as his concubine. He told me he asked you to."

Toushiro could not remember that at all.

"Well, he asked for a girl that serves his sister and I told him to ask Airi. I never knew it was about Deiji."

Suddenly Toushiro started laughing. Momo giggled too.

"He looked really…infatuated." She said.

"For three years he did not find a woman to like in his many concubines and now for three days he takes this girl, who is older than him. If I could understand him…"

"Can't you? I am also older than you." She pretended to be offended.

"It is much different between us." He whispered and pulled her in for a kiss.

She caressed his neck.

"How are your father and Rangiku?" She asked.

"They are fine. Father enjoys every moment in his garden. She takes care of him." Toushiro made a pause and his face darkened. "His limping has become worse again. He does not want to come."

"He broke his leg so badly. The most important thing is that he is alive."

"It is difficult for a man like him. He had to give up his throne."

"No. He gave it to you. He could have stayed and ruled even in that condition, but his pride and his nobility allowed him to make the right choice." Momo smiled reassuringly.

"My sister writes letters every week. Her husband is getting worse."

"Poor Masami. He must have inherited captain Ukitake's illness."

"Ukitake lived like that for a long time, before his condition worsened so much. But this Juushiro won't have that luck."

"God forbid!" Momo exclaimed and put a hand in front of her mouth. "He is so young!"

"I have invited an important guest. I hope he will arrive in a few weeks. We have to prepare well." Toushiro changed the subject.

"Who is that?" Momo was surprised. "Harribel?" Sometimes she asked him about her and why they don't meet anymore.

"King Mashir."

"King Mashir? I thought you were old enemies?"

"Indeed. But now I need him as an ally."

"Why?" She was getting worried. For months already she knew that something was troubling him, but he kept it from her.

"We have a common enemy."

"An enemy? Who is that?" She moved up.

"Don't worry, love. He is someone who has great ambitions, but not the means to achieve them."

"If it was like that, you would not call that man here. Please, Toushiro! Tell me the truth!" She looked at him with determination.

"I am just taking precautions, Momo." He rested his forehead against hers. She pulled away.

"Who is it?"

"Yhwach."

"Yhwach…I have heard that name." She was deep in thought.

"The former King of the Sternritters."

"Impossible! He must be dead!" She stood up and started pacing around her room. "Toushiro…There must be a mistake. I am sure that Ginrei killed that guy 50 years ago."

"There is no mistake, Momo. He is alive and ready for revenge."

Toushiro stood up and pulled his wife into his embrace. She was trembling.

"But I will crush his plans and ambitions. I will stop him for certain." His hands tightened around her body. "Even if this is the last thing I will do."

* * *

 **The new chapter is here! It seems that Airi's romance with Kira is over. But the family has much more serious problems to face! Enjoy and review! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

One morning Deiji was called in the garden. She had to prepare quickly and leave without any questions. Watching the governor take her out of her room in a hurry, the girls started gossiping again, hoping that they were throwing her out. Instead, she met Takashi waiting for her in the back garden, next to his beautiful black horse. She bowed politely and wondered what this all meant.

"Come on. I am taking you out today." He said and gave her his hand.

"Where to?" She asked, feeling nervous.

"It's a surprise." He said mysteriously.

She gave him her hand, but when he moved her closer to his horse, he noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"You have never ridden a horse before?" She nodded her head.

"It's ok. It is not scary at all. Thunder is not wild."

She was not convinced, but did not want to look like a coward. Deiji tried to step on the edge of the saddle, but she was short and her dress made it hard for her. Suddenly, Takashi grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, helping her climb up the horse. Then he effortlessly jumped behind her. Her heart started beating faster when his hands circled her body to grab the reins.

They rode for an hour, during which she was mostly quiet, but was enjoying the beautiful nature around. Takashi did not speak too, enjoying the peaceful moment with her gentle presence by his side. She was always on alert, but he did not try to touch her or get too close to her. When they reached a steep road between the trees, he stopped the horse and tied him there. Deiji was worriedly watching the road ahead, wondering what was supposed to be hidden inside that forest. If he wanted her, he did not have to bring her here, but still she didn't know him. What if he turned out to be some maniac?

"It is 10 minutes away from here. Don't worry! I would never harm you." He said, having sensed her anxiety once again.

She felt uncomfortable in front of him. Of course he wasn't. He wasn't an animal like Koichi. She followed him on the road and climbed up behind him, until she saw bright light again, meaning that they were going out of the forest. When she stepped outside, she was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. A big lake with crystal blue water awaited them.

"It is so beautiful!" She exclaimed loudly.

Her spontaneous reaction and smile warmed up his heart.

"This is Lake Tohuru. The most popular and the biggest one in the whole Empire." He said proudly.

"I have heard about it, of course, but I have never imagined it so magnificent!"

She couldn't see where it ended but the mountain peaks in the distance made it all the more picturesque. She knelt close to the water and caressed her surface. The cold liquid was refreshing. Closing her eyes, she put both of her hands inside and smiled brightly. Then looked at the Prince again, like she was with Airi, wanting to share her excitement. He answered the smile. A slight blush covered her cheeks and she stood up, realizing that the hem of her dress was wet too. Takashi moved closer and in what seemed like just a moment to her, leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, short kiss, while putting one of his hands on her cheek. The sensation of her soft skin on his calloused hands was sensual. Frankly speaking she could have avoided it, but something stopped her. When he pulled away and looked into her eyes, she turned her head into another direction.

"Why do you fear me?" He asked, disappointed and moved his hand back.

"I am not scared of you." She answered.

"Then do you dislike me?"

"No."

He sighed and she could sense that he was confused and even annoyed.

"I just…I don't want to be your concubine. I want to live an ordinary life close to my parents. To go back home, get married, raise my children. Away from all this intrigues and glory."

"Then why did you go to the Palace in the first place?"

"Because of the education. This is the only place in the whole Empire that allows women to study."

She looked at him, expecting his reaction.

"It makes sense."

He nodded his head. Then after a short pause, instead of getting angry, he started laughing. She was confused.

"Out of all the women in my harem, only you don't want to become my favorite! They all strive for glory and riches and power and you run away from it."

"I am sorry. I know I don't have the right to say all these things, but I cannot lie to you."

He picked up a pebble and threw it in the water in an attempt to calm down.

"I will follow your orders. If you want me to become your favorite, I won't run away again."

He looked at her with a serious expression, taking offense to her words.

"If I wanted your body, I would have already taken it."

He turned his back to her and walked away. Feeling stupid and upset, she forced herself not to cry and followed him to the horse. On the way back she felt the distance between them even bigger than before. The only time he spoke was to ask her if she loved someone back home, if he was waiting for her.

"No." She said quietly.

His breathing became calmer afterwards, or so it seemed to her. When they reached the Palace, he helped her down again and she was dangerously close to him, feeling a strange sensation in her abdomen. When he put her down and did not try to kiss her again, she even felt disappointed. The other girls awaited her in the big hall with interest. Some were really displeased that she returned, having hoped never to see her again. Others noticed her gloomy expression and felt satisfaction. The prince had finally grown tired of her playing hard to get. Deiji was quick to return to her bedroom, feeling lonely. There were no friends here, only enemies. And she had quickly lost the favor of Takashi, which she thought she did not want.

* * *

Mashir accepted Toushiro's invitation and the whole Palace was busy preparing for his arrival. Toushiro insisted that Hideki and Tsunade stay for a few more weeks to take part of it. They were both happy to accept. Tsunade especially liked every opportunity to show off her power and position.

A few days before his arrival, Momo felt really weak and nauseous. She was truly worried about their new enemy and busy preparing for these important guests, but it was not the only problem. She realized that her period was two weeks late.

"Your Majesty, we can call doctor Isane, but I am sure you are pregnant already." Her older servant Bora said.

"I am too old to be pregnant. Besides I took precautions." She said, looking her pale face in the mirror.

"I have seen a lot of pregnant women, Your Majesty. You definitely expect a child again. Did you really drink your tea these past few months?"

Momo thought about it. After her problematic last pregnancy, Unohana had advised them to make a long pause before conceiving again and they had both agreed they did not want more children. Then she started taking some herbs to avoid it and it worked. However, when their relations became rare and she felt that at 43 it was hardly possible to get pregnant, she hadn't really paid close attention. Their last passionate endeavors had gone unprotected.

"My period might have just stopped due to my age." She tried to find another explanation, even though her bleeding had always been regular and she knew that there were no signs of it stopping soon.

"I do think you are pregnant too, Your Majesty. You look even prettier these days. And your breasts have become bigger." Young Chiyo added.

"Oh, God!" Momo exclaimed. "What will I do?"

"The Emperor will be ecstatic. He will feel younger and more powerful." Bora encouraged her. "Men are always more excited when they have children at older age."

"And you are not old at all."

Momo thought about it. She had always loved children. She cherished each one of her pregnancies. But this time it was different. Her youngest son was 15. She could not imagine raising another baby. And she had just become a Grandma. Not to mention all the other problems around her.

"I can't. No one has to know. Not even the Emperor. As soon as I can, I will take care of it."

"You will terminate the pregnancy?" Bora widened her eyes.

"I have to." Momo said, worried. "I already have 4 grown up children. The time is not right at all."

The maids tried to talk her out of this decision, but she had already decided. No more babies of her own, only her grandchildren.

* * *

When Mashir came with his family it caused gossip around the whole main district and Palace. He had 4 wives. The youngest one was just 18 and she was visibly pregnant. Mashir himself was almost 50 years old and his oldest son and presumed heir was 34. The stark contrast between the families was a funny sight. When the King first came Toushiro personally went out to greet him. Mashir acted like they were old friends and embraced Toushiro tightly. Toushiro barely patted his back. Then Mashir kissed Momo's cheek, much to Toushiro's annoyance and Momo's embarrassment. His 4 wives bowed politely to both the Emperor and the Empress as it was highly inappropriate to touch someone other than their husband.

During dinner time it became even more awkward. Mashir's son was carefully stealing glances of all of the girls in the room and his look most often fell on Airi and Kiara. The girls found it all funny. They used every opportunity to talk about Mashir's wives, who were all pretty voluptuous and overweight, except from the youngest. Mashir was also throwing dirty looks in Momo's direction when Toushiro was not around, while touching his mustache. The two wives of Mashir's son – Havri were already considered old. They were both over 25 and not particularly beautiful, so he was looking for a new young and fresh wife.

"Aren't they all cold and stuck up? And they eat so little. Do they want to demonstrate good manners or what?" Mashir's first wife and mother of Havri spoke. She was 44, just two years older than Momo, but her physique made the difference look much bigger. She had also given birth to 8 children, but only 3 made it to adulthood.

"And their music is also so boring. You can't even dance properly. Why are they holding a ball tomorrow night?" The third wife added. Her twin sons were 12 years old and she hoped one of them inherit the throne one day.

The youngest one was mostly quiet and did not fit in that company at all. She wanted to approach Airi and Kiara, but was scared to do so. She only managed a small conversation with Tsunade, who was really cold and impolite. The next day she even needed the visit of Isane in her room when she experienced abdominal pain. After a careful examination Isane was not afraid to warn Mashir not to visit his wife at night for a while, if he wanted her to give birth to a healthy baby. The poor girl was thankful, but also feared his reaction when they got back home. He rarely paid attention to her feelings and desires.

Toushiro and Mashir had a long conversation, after which Toushiro did not seem satisfied, but he told Momo the news about Masaru's marriage to Mashir's young daughter. The girl was definitely not pretty, but she looked well-behaved. Momo was disappointed. She did not want to force her son into marriage. Masaru was her little baby. She was also mad at Toushiro for hiding the truth from her. She had learned long ago that her opinion on these matters had little value, but she still suffered. The only thing, which made her feel better, was Toushiro's promise that Airi would never become Havri's wife. At least all of her children would remain by her side.

The ball they organized in Mashir's honor was definitely magnificent. Most high ranking officials were present. Airi was looking forward to meeting Kira again, but he tried to avoid her. She could not believe her eyes, when she smiled at him and he just bowed quickly and moved to the other corner of the room. She thought of herself as irresistible in her beautiful blue dress decorated with gem stones. Upset, she asked her mother to retreat to her room, but was rejected. When the dances started Havri wanted to ask Airi, but Teru was faster.

"I don't want to dance." Airi said.

"Why, Your Highness? Do you not feel alright?" Teru asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Can I help you? Maybe bring you some water?"

"No, thank you."

She turned to the side coldly and the boy delicately moved away, feeling disappointed. Then Airi saw Havri moving closer to her. It was impossible to reject him directly, so she quickly changed her decision.

"Wait, Teru!"

The boy turned back hopeful. Airi smiled.

"I changed my mind. Dancing might refresh me."

He smiled and took her hand. He was young, tall and handsome and his eyes easily revealed his feelings for her, if only she was willing to see them. Seeing Kira in the distance, Airi was determined to make him jealous, so she smiled and laughed, feeding Teru false hopes. He was holding her body gently, careful not to pull her too close and offend her. Airi found him too cautious and timid, inwardly making fun of him.

Momo was watching the scene from the side. Her daughter and Teru were a good couple. Airi would mature, find love and form a strong family. King Mashir moved closer to her and asked her to dance with him. She looked around worried. Toushiro was not close to her and he was conversing with Soifon. They rarely danced together, because Toushiro did not like dancing, but she was sure he would not be glad to see her with someone else. Especially in such a slow and intimate dance, as a waltz.

"What is wrong, Your Majesty? The Emperor does not let you dance or…you think that I won't be able to waltz?" He teased her.

"Not at all, Your Majesty." She smiled and took his hand.

Mashir pulled her closer and moved them to the center of the hall. His hand was positioned appropriately on her waist, but she did not like the way he was touching her.

"Your husband is very lucky. You are so beautiful." He said. Momo looked truly mesmerizing in her dark red dress.

"And you have four beautiful wives. One of them is also really young."

"No need to be that polite. We both know that only Yasha is beautiful. But she is too young to know what she wants. I prefer mature women." His eyes were becoming darker. His grip on her waist hardened.

Momo stiffed and evaded the look. This dance started seeming too long to her.

"I really hope to reach an agreement with your husband. With your help."

She looked into his eyes again.

"I thought you had reached an agreement. Our children…"

"Oh yes. That is one part of it." He smiled. "The other thing I really want is one night with you."

His bold and rude words shocked her. She stopped moving and tried to pull away, but he held her tightly.

"Please, everyone is watching." He said. Momo looked around worried. No one had even noticed. "You are a grown up woman, Momo. You know this is not that much. Just one night with me and your husband will get the alliance he needs so much. Think of it as your duty as his Empress."

"Never." She looked at him with disgust and pulled away with force, smiling for the guests before excusing herself.

"I hope to see you again before we leave tomorrow, Your Majesty." He bowed.

Meanwhile Sachiko had taken a seat next to Yasha, much to the delight of the young girl who desperately needed a companion.

"Do you like it here?" Sachiko asked, smiling.

"Oh yes. We don't hold such balls in our kingdom. Usually some women gather to dance for His Majesty, but they wear revealing clothing and dance to drums and folk rhythms."

"Wow!" Sachiko found it hard to imagine such a sight. She thought these women were more conservative. "So it might be really strange for you that our Emperor only has one wife?"

Yasha shook her head.

"No. I like it. It is really romantic to love only one woman, even though you have many concubines." The young girl's eyes were sparkling with emotion. Then she suddenly froze and her smile disappeared. "I mean…I like it because it is so different and new to me. But our customs are different. I am not complaining at all." She felt scared she had said something wrong.

Sachiko looked at her with eyes full of sympathy. She just realized just how hard this girl had it and how little happiness she felt. Then she turned her gaze to the dance floor, where she spotted her sister with Havri. Her eyes widened. The tall prince had her sister in a tight hold and even though Kiara did not look content at all as she was knitting her eyebrows, she danced with him. What kind of a species were these men truly?

* * *

Momo was pacing around her room, biting her nails. She could not calm down after this awful and rude proposal. To spend the night with him? What exactly did he take her for? A cheap whore? Another plaything? She looked forward to him leaving the next day. After her dance with Mashir, Toushiro had secretly pulled her away to warn her not to dance with him ever again. Her arm still hurt from his tight hold. When she moved her hand to caress the spot her husband went inside.

"I am so tired, Momo." He rarely said that. But now he walked over to her and she saw his dark eyes and uptight face. She felt sorry for him.

"I know, Toushiro. I am glad it is all over. I don't like this man at all." She said and embraced her husband, trying to comfort him. "It would be better if you give up on this alliance. I don't really want us to unite our families. He is not a guy we can trust."

To her surprise Toushiro pulled away quickly and looked at her with disappointment.

"I thought we had discussed that, Momo. This alliance is important to me. I can't give up on it. It concerns the future of this Empire." He was terribly serious. His tone of voice became colder.

She was looking at him with her big innocent eyes, feeling a little bit scared. Feeling guilty in front of these innocently oblivious eyes, he snapped at her again.

"You have to support me in every way that you can as my Empress, instead of trying to jolt me."

"I am sorry." She said and looked down, feeling sorry for him, but angry too. "You have already reached an agreement, so my words don't matter at all." She said with sarcasm.

He might have caught onto it, but he did not answer in the same tone.

"I wonder about that. This guy is acting on my nerves, playing hard to get."

Momo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought it was all settled with Masaru's marriage."

"Mashir said he would think about it. This marriage and my promise to improve the trading conditions between our countries is not enough for him. He still hasn't signed the document. This arrogant bastard wanted our lands, but I am not giving them."

Momo stood in her spot without moving. Toushiro walked to the bed and laid down, too tired to think about it any longer.

"Come on, Momo. Let's go to bed. You can't do anything about it."

She walked over to him and moved under the blanket, deep in thought. Toushiro turned his back to her and dozed off.

* * *

That same night Takashi called Deiji in his room. She had started thinking that he had given up on her, so this invitation startled her. She felt both happy to be still in his mind and also a little bit scared, because she knew she could not run away this time. She had to spend the night with him. She could not even imagine herself naked in front of a man. As she walked towards his room, she was trying to calm herself by breathing deeply and slowly. The fact that she had not gone through the beauty procedures did not help at all. What she found when she came inside, however, surprised her.

Takashi stood in front of his desk with a document in his hand. He looked serious. She bowed politely and stood half a meter in front of him.

"I thought about your wish. And I decided to fulfill it. In my hand…is the document that grants your freedom from the Palace." He showed her the document. It was signed.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"If you take it, you will be free once and for all." He made a short pause. "There is just one thing I want from you before that." He stepped closer to her. "Tell me that you truly don't feel anything towards me. Tell me that you keep rejecting me, because you truly don't want me, not because you are afraid of wanting me."

He looked straight into her eyes and she instinctively looked away. He caught her hand.

"Look into my eyes and tell me."

She was quiet for a moment, then decided that lying was pointless. Her eyes always gave it away.

"I like you, Your Highness. I like you…as a man. But I can't be with you. Because I can't compete with all the other women for your attention every day. Because I can't stand the thought that when I fall in love with you, I will have to share you with them."

"You think that I will get tired of you?"

"Can you promise me that you will never cheat on me with another?"

"No." His honest answer hurt.

She looked down.

"If you go back home and get married will you make your husband promise that? Probably not, because he will be married to you. But that does not mean that he will always be faithful."

"At least he won't be tempted by so many beautiful women every day."

"Why do you think that the other women here are more beautiful than you?" He asked, unbelieving.

Finally tired of it all and wanting to let it all out, she pulled one of her sleeves down to reveal her scar. He looked at her arm, visibly surprised, then calmly looked back at her face.

"Because of that scar?"

She widened her eyes. Was that his reaction? Then, he pulled up his shirt to reveal a scar on the left side of his otherwise flawless abdomen, just below the rib cage.

"I have more."

"You are a man. This is like a badge of honor to you."

"It only matters how you wear it."

She looked deep in thought for some time, then looked at him with sadness and reached out to take the document. He wondered for a moment, but gave her the piece of paper.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He said nothing more and she turned her back to him, walking towards the door. She was free. She looked at the document, at the words written there. There was no lie. She was free, but she was not happy. Maybe he would cheat on her with others, maybe it would hurt her more than her peaceful life back home, but she felt that leaving him would haunt her forever. Not trying will upset her more than anything. He valued her enough to be willing to let her go, to listen to her words and accept her opinion. She stopped in her tracks and sighed. Then smashed the paper in her hand and threw it in the fireplace, destroying it.

When she faced him again, he was smiling, his eyes sparkling. There were tears in her eyes. He moved towards her.

"Deiji…" He whispered, before taking her into his arms and kissing her lips. Her feet left the ground for a few seconds. "Deiji…" He moved his hands to her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

His tender look brought more into her eyes. She was so scared, but she wanted to live this love so much. Her breathing became calmer when she finally stopped crying but his own quickened its pace, as his eyes were perusing her body. The small breasts hiding under the thin material of her dress, her slender waist, the soft skin under his fingertips. He had waited so long and she was finally here, willingly in his arms. His hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer. She was determined not to look away in embarrassment.

"Deiji…I want you." Her whole body was on fire, hearing his bold words. "Will you let me take you?" He asked, hoping not to be rejected again, because he did not think he could hold back this time.

Unable to speak, she just nodded her head. He picked her up bridal style and moved her to his king-sized bed, while looking at her adoringly, like she truly was the most beautiful woman out there.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's day! I dedicate the last scene to this occasion. Deiji has finally given in to our handsome Prince's charm, but maybe she is in for more trouble than she can imagine. Poor HitsuHina don't have it as romantic on top.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Takashi was propped on an elbow looking at Deiji's peaceful sleeping face, which had the first sun rays playing on it. A smile appeared on his own face, when he remembered last night. He was ready to let her go, but that would have been a huge mistake. He thanked whatever power had made her stay here. She moved a little to the side, one of her hands coming from under the blanket to rest on the pillow, next to her head. These same delicate hands had held onto his back so tightly when they first became united. And this face was unable to hide whatever emotions she was feeling, showing everything just the way she experienced it – fear, anxiety, pain, pleasure. He loved that.

"You are mine now." He whispered. "And I will never let you go."

Just then, the door opened and one of his servants came inside. They were used to waking him up at this hour. He moved up, his torso still naked. Then put his finger in front of his mouth, a signal for the servant to be quiet.

"I am sorry, Your Highness." The girl whispered, when she noticed the figure in his bed. "I came to wake you up as usual."

"It's ok. Bring me breakfast for two in thirty minutes."

She bowed and went out, heading first to the governor, then to the kitchen. For a girl to wake up in the prince's bed was a rare sight. To have breakfast with him even more so.

Takashi moved up and started dressing up. Deiji finally opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. A few minutes passed before he noticed that.

"Good morning!" He said and moved closer to her.

She sat up quickly.

"I am sorry. Did I oversleep?" Her unruly hair made the sight even more amusing.

He smiled.

"Not at all."

Then he sat by her side and gave her a quick peck.

"Breakfast will be here soon." He said and stood up, giving her some space to get dressed.

When the servant came inside later she saw the prince and Deiji smiling while talking around the table. The girl carefully left the dishes on the table, using the opportunity to look around the room.

"Black tea for Your Highness and herbal tea for his lady." She said and handed them the cups.

"Thank you." Deiji said politely, preparing to put some sugar in her tea.

"Bring green tea for her. No herbal tea from now on." Takashi said with a serious expression.

Deiji raised her eyebrows.

"I like herbal tea."

"Green tea is healthier."

Deiji was not convinced by this explanation, but she let the servant take the cup. It was not that important.

"Try this fish. It's really delicious." Takashi said.

These were the last words the servant heard before going out. The governor was waiting for her at the first turn.

"So?"

"It is true, lady Go. They had slept together."

"Slept together as lovers or?"

"I saw her virgin blood on the sheets." Lady Go widened her eyes. So this girl was now a real favorite. "And…the prince ordered me to stop serving her herbal tea. Only green."

"God!" Lady Go exclaimed. "So it is this serious…"

"What does this herbal tea contain exactly?" The young servant asked, oblivious.

"It is none of your business."

* * *

When Toushiro woke up in the morning he saw Momo was already up by her dressing table. Her hair was perfectly styled, but she was trying to mask the dark circles around her eyes with some powder.

"Did you not sleep?" Toushiro asked. "I think that I heard you getting up in the middle of the night."

"I went on the balcony for fresh air. It was hot."

He did not ask any further even though her expression was really dark. He thought it was due to their conversation last night.

"I don't like him too, Momo. But he is leaving today. And if we reach an agreement it will bring us peaceful years ahead."

Touhiro leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She was looking at his reflexion in the mirror.

"Don't forget to put on your crown." He said before going out.

She did not even turn to face him. Momo stood up and reached for her beautiful green top, trying to fight off the new wave of nausea.

Luckily her children were not present at the goodbye ceremony in the garden. Mashir's wives also hurried to the carriage. Only he and Havri remained. During their last conversation Momo stood at a certain distance, happy for once that she was not supposed to hear these men's talks. From time to time Mashir kept throwing looks in her direction, but she avoided his eyes. When the men shook their hands they moved closer to her again. Toushiro looked angry.

"Your Majesty, it was my pleasure." Mashir said as he took Momo's hand and kissed it. She noticed his arrogant smirk before her moved his head up. "Such dignity and nobility." He said quietly, trying to spite her.

"I would say that I hope to meet you again, Your Majesty, but…that would mean that our peace is in danger again, so I wouldn't wish for it."

Her smile made these words even blander.

"Who knows? We are about to become one family soon."

Then hand in hand with Toushiro she went inside, while keeping her head high. Mashir and Havri jumped on their horses and led the procession outside.

When they reached Toushiro's room Momo was quick to take off her crown and throw it on the bed. Toushiro raised his eyebrow.

"What is the meaning of this?" He raised his voice.

"It hurt my head." She answered sharply. "I already fulfilled my duty as your empress, so I am allowed to do what I want now, aren't I?" She also raised her voice.

"What is wrong with you, Momo?"

"No, what is wrong with you? You have always been so proud and stubborn and now you are doing even the impossible to get on with this arrogant man!" She sat on the bed, trying to calm down.

"If you don't like me and your duties anymore, I won't be keeping you here by force." He said coldly.

Momo opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. She was just shocked by his words. She sat up and moved to the door, offended. Toushiro grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry, Momo. Please, stay."

She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath.

"I need allies to keep the Empire whole. To protect our people. And I need your support."

Hearing these words, she felt sorry for what he was going through. The humiliation she suffered was nothing compared to his worries and responsibilities. She turned to face him and took his hands into her own. He leaned down and kissed her temple. They stood like that, quiet for a few minutes before he said something, which made her blood run cold.

"Havri wants to marry Kiara. This is Mashir's last request for an alliance. His daughter for my niece."

* * *

This proposition caused a real war inside the family. When Soifon and Omaeda heard about it they strongly opposed the idea. Soifon was not ready to give her favorite daughter to a primitive man like Havri. Omaeda was not willing to send her anywhere far from him.

"You told me yourself that you would never give them Airi, but now you promise my daughter?" Soifon shouted.

"I did not promise him anything!" Toushiro raised his voice too. "In fact, I told him that my niece would never become the third wife of someone, no matter who he is."

"Third or first, it does not matter to me. I will never give my daughter to this disgusting family." Omaeda said.

Momo was quiet by the window.

"What did he say then?" Soifon broke the silence.

"He told me that his son will promote her to his first wife and their son will one day inherit the throne." Toushiro sighed.

Soifon crossed her hands in front of her chest and made a few steps in one direction, then in another, deep in thoughts.

"He has to divorce his wives and take no other." Soifon said sharply.

"What?" Toushiro was confused.

Omaeda looked at his wife in shock. Momo finally faced them again.

"If Kiara is his only wife, I will give my permission for this marriage."

"Soifon!" Omaeda exclaimed. "What are you saying? We will never give Kiara!"

"If you think about it, she will become the Queen one day and her son will inherit their whole kingdom. Then we will become even more powerful. Cousins ruling bordering countries."

In her mind Tsunade was already the mother to the next Emperor. Kiara had to be the mother of a King.

"The throne? Is that all that matters to you?" Omaeda was in disbelief. "Even if you think so, I will never agree."

"All that matters is the opinion of our Emperor anyway. His decision is the law." She said coldly. Her husband looked into her eyes, finding the same devoid of feelings determination.

Looking at the Emperor, who nodded his head, Omaeda stormed out of the room.

"I will demand that from Mashir."

"You better do. I am giving my most precious for the future of this Empire."

Momo watched the whole scene in silence. She could not imagine marrying her son to this girl without his consent and here was Soifon who gave away her daughter so easily.

"You can't do that to poor Kiara." She told Toushiro when they were alone again.

"Momo, I have to. We have done this for centuries. No one in the royal family marries the one they want to, but the one they have to."

"What about you? You married me." She asked him with a serious face. He smiled.

"I was the only heir of this Empire. I could afford to do what I wanted to."

"So just because you are men, you have the right to choose, but women don't? You like one and she is obliged to become your wife or lover?"

"Have I ever forced you?" He pushed some papers from his desk, scaring her.

"The person I married was different than you." She said coldly and turned her back to him.

"Grow up, Hinamori! We are not children anymore. We cannot act according to our wishes only!"

"Why don't you invite Haribel here? Wasn't she close to you? Now you don't even want to talk about her. I heard from Rangiku that she has a son. He might be a better option for a husband than Havri!"

They were looking into each other's eyes, both barely holding their fury under control.

"Because I think that I understand politics better than you do."

Finding it all unbearable already, she slammed her fists onto his desk, then rushed to the door.

"Go on! Run away from trouble again!" He shouted after her, then ran his hands through his hair in a desperate attempt to calm down, before finally pushing everything from his desk on the floor and growling.

Outside of the room, Hinamori caught her abdomen with her hands and crouched her body over, throwing up the contents of her empty stomach.

* * *

That night she did not show up for dinner, saying that she had a terrible headache. Toushiro was still too angry with her to take these words seriously. He was also convinced that it was just an excuse not to see him. The next evening, however, Momo was still missing.

"Mom does really look sick. I am getting worried about her. She says it is just a headache, but she looks pale and tired." Airi said. "You should send doctor Isane to her, father."

Toushiro got worried. Momo had always been delicate. Her health suffered easily from emotional turmoil.

"I wouldn't worry that much." Masaru spoke too. "After all our last guests were really noisy and she had to keep them company all the time. I would have headache too."

"And still, Masaru, mom is acting strange."

Toushiro stood up and kissed Airi's head.

"Don't worry, Airi. I will take care of her."

Passing by his son, he patted him on the shoulder, before going inside Momo's room. She was in bed and turned her head in his direction, when she heard someone enter. Realizing it was him, she turned to the side again, not wanting to talk to him.

"How are you feeling, Momo?" He asked.

"I am fine." She answered quietly, still having her back to him.

Toushiro sighed and moved closer. She felt her bed sink a bit and knew he had sat down next to her.

"You are still angry with me."

She did not answer. He laid down next to her and embraced her form with his arm.

"Don't do that, Momo. Please. I don't want any arguments." Momo felt his hot breath on her neck.

She was still quiet. Toushiro tightened his hold on her, his hand moving closer to her lower abdomen, making her stiffen. He noticed her reaction and released her, moving his hand to her face instead. Using his fingers he caressed her temple and cheek gently. She moved her head to the side once again, almost burying it in the pillow. Toushiro stood frozen for a moment, then stood up angrily and went out, slamming the door in the process. Momo let out a short cry, then bit the pillow, as to muffle her cries. Her tears started falling on her cheeks.

* * *

One evening two weeks later Takashi was waiting for Deiji in his chambers. During this time he had not spent a single night without her. This sudden change in her life brought Deiji some discomfort, because she did not have the same stamina as his own and she felt the need to sleep peacefully at least once or twice a week. But she feared that if she told him that, he would turn to another concubine. And she actually liked this attention. Takashi was always gentle with her both as a partner and as a lover. She started looking forward to their intimacy as much as he did. For the concubines around her Deiji had turned into an even more unpleasant woman. Since she became the favorite and started dressing up, they finally saw her real beauty. Her happiness made her face brighten up, her posture and gate became more confident and combined with her natural elegance, subtlety and manners, she looked like she was a real princess. Deiji herself did not notice this change that much, but she also felt more beautiful and self-confident. Takashi found her even more irresistible.

When she went inside in her yellow dress with an elegant bun in her hair, decorated with flowers, he started shining too.

"Your Highness!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Come here!" He made a sign with his hands and she moved closer. He did not stand up from his seat at the sofa, so she decided to sit next to him. He pulled her into his lap. "This is much better!"

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she felt foolish. She was not an inexperienced virgin anymore. He pulled a single strand of hair that was free from the bun behind her ears.

"My beautiful flower…"

Takashi closed the distance between them with his lips. She moved her hands to cup his face. When he pulled back for air she whispered his name unconsciously in between her breaths.

"Say that again." He said. She widened her eyes. "My name…just my name without any honorifics."

"Takashi…" She said quietly.

"Not like that."

He moved his lips to her neck, his hand under the hem of her dress, roaming up until it reached her thigh.

"Takashi…" She moaned this time.

"This is better." He looked up and tightened his grip on her, moving her body so that she was straddling him.

She made a short pause, before moving her hands to cup his face again and kiss him passionately. He held her waist with one hand as the other moved up her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toushiro had called Masaru and Airi in his chambers and they stood in front of his desk.

"What is it, father? Is mother really sick?" Airi worriedly asked.

Masaru was unusually serious too.

"No. It is not about her. It is about you and your future."

Brother and sister looked at each other confused. Both shook their heads in silent confirmation that no one knew what was going on.

"The time has come for you both to get married."

Airi widened her eyes in shock. Masaru just gulped slowly.

"Father! I am too young to get married!" Airi exclaimed.

"Didn't you say just a few weeks ago that you wanted it?" Toushiro smirked.

"It was the euphoria from Eri's birth. I was not in my right mind."

Masaru suppressed a laugh.

"I am even younger than Airi. I don't have any concubines yet."

"I was 16 when your brother Hideki was born. So…this is no excuse. Airi will marry Teru in a few months. You, Masaru, will get married to king Mashir's daughter Jafa."

"Teru?" Airi exclaimed. "Why him? Does mother know?"

"Who is Jafa? I don't even remember her!" Masaru was scandalized.

"Quiet!" Toushiro raised his voice and they both looked down.

"Jafa is the little black-haired girl. Right now she is 11, but in a few years she will become your official wife."

Masaru started laughing.

"Do you think this is funny?" Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"No. I apologize, Your Majesty!" The situation did not seem so bad to him now. _"Who knows what would happen in a few years' time?"_

"Both me and your mother have agreed that Teru is a good choice for a husband, Airi. He personally came to ask for your hand and my observation is that you like his company too."

"Not at all!" Airi said quickly.

"Really? Then why did you dance with him, laughing?"

Airi opened her mouth but made a pause. She had put herself in this mess.

"He is just a friend to me."

"Great! Your mother and I were also friends before we fell in love."

"But I…" She was just about to spill the secret about Kira, but then decided to keep quiet. Her father was truly scary when he got angry. Her mother would find a way to solve this.

Masaru patted his sister on the shoulder.

"Well, congratulations, sister! We will both get married soon!" He smiled.

Airi knitted her eyebrows.

"Yes, but you have a few peaceful years ahead and a dozen of concubines."

"At least your husband is not a foreigner! It could have been Havri!" He teased her.

"No way! Father is not a monster, who will send his daughter to this awful man!"

Airi shook her head. Toushiro felt his blood run cold. Losing Momo's support was hard enough. If he lost his daughter's love and devotion too, what would he do?

* * *

 **So Toushiro and Momo's problems are getting more and more serious. Will Toushiro continue losing the support of the people he loves or will he try to find another solution? Looking forward to your comments! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The first thing Airi did after learning of her father's plans was to go to her mother and beg for help. She sat on her mother's bed and the tears started flowing on her beautiful face. Momo felt sympathetic, but she had no intention of opposing this marriage.

"How can you support something that will make me miserable?" Airi cried out.

"Airi, it seems this way to you, but it is for your happiness actually. The feelings you have for captain Kira are not love and he told me personally that he does not love you too."

Airi looked her mother straight into the eyes, completely heartbroken.

"I don't believe you!"

"It is true. I did not want to tell you, because I knew it would hurt you, but he did tell me. He just wanted to be nice to you and mislead you."

Airi shook her head.

"You are just telling me this to make me give up, but you are the one who chased him away."

Hinamori moved her hand to her daughter's.

"Airi, love and devotion do not come that suddenly. It takes time. You have to give Teru a chance."

"It is easy for you to tell me this, because no one forced you to be with father."

Momo was quiet for a while.

"I did not love your father at first."

"What?" Airi seemed confused.

"When they send me to be his concubine, I only loved him as a friend. I did not see him as a man. But then we grew closer and after your brother Hideki was born, I realized I had always loved him."

"So you were forced to be with father?" Airi was utterly disappointed.

"It was not that way." Momo was trying to explain it better. "Airi, I have never regretted being with your father. It is the best thing that has happened to me. But once, when I was your age, I never believed I could be happy with him."

"But you have never loved another man either?"

"No."

Airi stood up.

"I love captain Kira, mother. And I will fight for my love."

"Airi!" Momo raised her voice. "Your father will never agree to this marriage. If you tell him, you will only endanger Kira."

If she was more rational, she would have listened to her mother's words, but Airi just ran out of the room and hurried towards her father. She would tell him the whole truth, no matter the consequences. And she would have done it, if it was not for the scene that occurred in front of her eyes.

"I will never do it, Your Majesty! Never! And I will never forgive you and my mother! You don't exist for me anymore!"

It was Kiara who was shouting in front of her father's chambers. The guards were blocking her way. Her hair was unruly, there were tears in her eyes and she seemed as wild as a wolf.

"Kiara?"

She turned in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, Airi! Do you know? Your father is sending me to become Havri's bride!"

Airi widened her eyes and opened her mouth in shock.

"What?"

Kiara wiped the tears from her face with her hands.

"It can't be true…" Airi said more to herself.

"But it is! Your father is a monster!" Kiara moved past her and left her alone in front of her father's chambers.

Airi stood still for a few minutes before moving closer.

"Let me in!" She commanded, but the guards stood firm. "Father! Let me in!"

There was nothing to be heard from Toushiro's room.

"FATHER!" She started screaming in front of the door.

Not long after Toushiro opened the door, visibly angry and let her in.

"Is it true? Are you really marrying Kiara to Havri?"

"It is."

"How could you do it?" Airi shouted.

"I owe you no explanations." Toushiro raised his voice.

"How can you be so cruel?" She shook her head.

Toushiro remained stone-faced.

"If this is all you are going to tell me, you can leave."

Airi looked at him with eyes full of anger.

"It is not! Kiara won't marry Havri! And I won't marry Teru!" Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "Because I love captain Kira! And I am going to get married to him!"

The blue-green orbs suddenly changed their color to a darker one. She expected her father's anger, but not that much.

* * *

The door to Momo's room opened with a slam.

"Get out immediately!" Toushiro shouted and the maids ran outside, scared.

Momo was already feeling unwell, but she stood up bravely, facing his anger. She knew the storm was coming.

"What does this mean?" Toushiro was moving left and right in front of her, unable to control his feelings. "Airi is in love with Kira? She wants to marry HIM!"

Momo remained quiet.

"Why don't I know of it?"

"Because this is just a young girl's delusion, Toushiro. He saved her one time and now she thinks she loves him."

"A young girl's delusion?" He shook his head. "She told me she wants to marry him!" He repeated, his eyes sparkling with anger.

"We both know that this is not going to happen and she will soon forget about her wish."

"Correct! It is not going to happen, because Kira won't even live much longer!" He spun around, but Momo caught his hand.

"You can't do that, Toushiro!"

"Why? Because he is your dear friend?"

She sighed and released him.

"Because he has no fault that Airi thinks she is in love with him. He was just being polite to her, because she is your daughter. And because Airi will never forgive you if you do kill him! She will hate you until the end of her life!"

Toushiro seemed shaken by this prediction. He stood still, looking into Momo's eyes. She turned her back to him and moved by the window, refusing to talk to him any longer. She was more indifferent than she had ever been. He stormed out of the room. Momo sighed and moved to sit on the sofa, shaking.

* * *

The same afternoon Rangiku arrived with her daughter in the middle of the storm. No one came to greet her and she knew something was really wrong. Masami was pale, thin and dressed in black. She had become a widow a week ago. The first person she went to greet was Momo.

"Rangiku!" Momo exclaimed happily when she saw the familiar face.

Rangiku did not return the smile. Momo realized why moments later when Masami went in too. Momo moved her hand in front of her mouth.

"Did he…?"

Rangiku nodded her head.

"Oh, Masami, I am so sorry!" Momo moved to embrace the girl.

Masami returned the hug weakly.

"Thank you."

"Airi is always asking for you. She will be happy to see you, if you want to meet her too." She said.

"I want to rest for a while."

"Of course. Your room will get ready right away." Momo said and made a sign to her servants to accompany Masami and help her settle in.

Rangiku caught Momo's hand in silent thanks.

"I am so sorry, Rangiku. He was so young."

"Yes. She is truly heartbroken. It was a perfect arranged marriage, but…"

The years have taken their toll on the blonde-haired woman. She was now past 50 and she was beginning to look old. The wrinkles on her face had gotten more and more during the last years. Ever since Byakuya's accident she had started feeling tired and hurt, but her daughter's sadness was the thing that tormented her soul the most.

"How is Byakuya?"

Rangiku looked at Momo and said nothing, but the other woman understood. He was just as bad as them.

"Now tell me about you. What is this terrible silence all around? You look so pale and tired."

"I am fine." Momo smiled.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"It is just political tension. King Mashir was here last week and we are all anxious."

"I want to hear everything." Rangiku said and asked for two cups of tea.

"No. Right now is not the time." Momo caught her hand.

"Right now is the time. I need to know. I can't keep thinking about my own personal problems." She sighed. "Please."

Momo's eyes filled with tears.

"Rangiku…"

She started pouring her heart out, sparing no detail. Rangiku was listening patiently. She knew about the upcoming danger, but not about Toushiro's recent decisions. The only thing which Momo kept from her was her pregnancy.

"Did you tell Toushiro?" Rangiku exclaimed angrily.

"Of course not."

"Why? He needs to know. Or…tell me…did you…"

"No!" Momo shook her head. "I couldn't. I was about to, but I just couldn't do it to him and to myself."

"Of course you couldn't. You saved Toushiro's honor and your marriage."

"I wonder about that…" She looked to the side. "If I had done it, maybe Kiara wouldn't have to go through all this."

"Momo, are you really that naïve to believe it?" Rangiku's words were almost reprimanding. "These men are pigs who treat women like sexual objects. He would have asked for it, even after humiliating you."

"It is too late to speak now. Toushiro would never listen to me."

"I think he will. He is going through a crisis. He needs your honesty and help."

Hinamori shook her head.

"He does not need me. We don't share the same views and values at all."

"Since when?"

"Since…I don't know! Ever since he became the Emperor he started changing for the worst. He's become colder, more distant and selfish. He does not look at me like he used to. I feel like sometimes…he sees me as a burden. And the worst thing is that…I start feeling hatred towards him…" She looked down, ashamed.

"Momo…"

Both women were quiet for a few minutes. Hinamori had tears in her eyes from the sudden confession. The emotions had piled up inside of her and she could hardly stop them now.

"He is under a lot of pressure. It is like he has your family to love and cherish and protect, but this whole empire is his family too and he must always protect all of them. So he can't really focus on you. Byakuya stopped being an emperor 10 years ago, but he still thinks more of the empire than us. And I can't blame him. He has it harder than me."

"I know that. And I understand, but…sometimes he becomes so different and even cruel. I am scared that he is changing and slipping through my fingers. I am losing him."

Rangiku caught her arms and turned her, so they were face to face.

"You have to save him. You are the person who has known and loved him since he was a little boy. You have to bring him back to himself when he needs it."

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can. Now go and talk to him. Tell him everything and we will see how he will react."

Momo was reluctant to do so, but Rangiku was ready to force her if she had to.

* * *

When Momo went inside Toushiro's chambers he did not even look up from his desk. She suspected that he had no work to do, but used the documents as an excuse. She knew he was still angry at her, but she was also furious.

"Your Majesty, there is something I have to tell you." She said coldly.

He finally looked up.

"Another secret, Your Majesty?"

She bit her bottom lip, trying to calm down. He shook his head and looked down again. No, she was not giving up this time.

"Actually yes. About your trusted ally king Mashir."

"And what is it?"

"He proposed to me…to spend one night with him in exchange for your contract."

Toushiro was still for a moment, before standing up.

"What?"

Hinamori's anger was all gone. Now only shame was left on her face.

"That night while he danced with me, he told me that he wanted one night with me to accept your conditions. He said "You are a grown up woman, Momo. Just one night with me and your husband will get the alliance he needs so much. Think of it as your duty as an Empress."

Toushiro moved in front of her. His eyes were sparkling with anger and humiliation. He grabbed her arms.

"Is that true?"

"Do you think I would lie about such thing?"

Eyes to eyes they both examined еach other's faces.

"Then why are you telling me this now?" Toushiro raised his voice and tightened his grip on her.

"You are causing me pain."

"Why did you keep quiet until now? This guy looked at me, making fun of me, trying to humiliate me and I knew nothing, acting like a complete fool."

"What about me? Do you think it was nice to be polite to him, while he kept on throwing dirty looks at me, then openly proposed to me to spend the night with him like I was some cheap whore? I did all of it, because you wanted me to keep your alliance going!"

He released her, feeling ashamed. It was not the Emperor in front of her, it was Toushiro. Her loving husband.

"I am so sorry, Momo." He moved his hands to her cheeks. "I am sorry."

"It was not your fault." She said. "You didn't know."

"But I knew he was an arrogant jerk and I was ready to send my niece to his awful son, because I was desperate to save our Empire."

Tears started running down her cheeks, wetting his fingers.

"Did you do it, Momo?" He asked quietly, afraid of her answer.

"What?"

"That night when I woke up and did not find you next to me, were you with Mashir in his bed?" His look was not gentle anymore, but scary.

She looked down. His hands moved under her chin.

"Look into my eyes and tell me the truth!"

"No! Of course not! I couldn't do it, even though I thought about it."

He sighed.

"Thought about it? And where were you and why?"

She opened her mouth to say the truth, but she couldn't. Because that meant telling him of her nausea and pregnancy. And she knew he would never allow her to terminate it, if he knew. So she stuck to the available part of the truth.

"I was thinking on the balcony. I couldn't sleep. When I closed my eyes, I saw only that guy and his ugly face, I felt his hands on my waist while he danced with me. And I imagined what they would do if I went there."

Toushiro pulled her into his embrace and closed his eyes.

"No one will ever touch you and offend you again, Momo. After I am done with Yhwach and his people, I will destroy Mashir too."

"No, Toushiro. You don't have to." She looked up worried. "Just…don't do that to Kiara."

"Of course I won't. If I knew from the beginning, I would have killed him right on the spot." His voice was low and he spoke slowly, but she knew well, that he did it when he was terribly angry and serious.

"I am sorry, Toushiro. I should have told you, but I was ashamed and confused. If it wasn't for Rangiku, then…"

"Rangiku is here?"

"With your sister. She lost her husband."

"Oh, God! She sent a letter, but I did not even open it." He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"It is all right. She knows how hard it is for you and she reminded me of it."

"We still rely on her to solve our problems."

"That is what mothers do. Protect their children."

"No more secrets, Momo. Promise me that and I promise too."

"I promise." She answered.

Toushiro smiled and caressed her cheek again. She pulled him down for a kiss, feeling both grateful for having him back and sorry because she still did not plan on keeping their baby. She just had to focus on her other children and duties now.

* * *

In District 2 Tsunade was hoping to get pregnant again soon, because her relationship with Hideki had warmed up a bit and he slept in her bed at least twice a week. As far as she knew there were no other women since that one incident a few months ago. That dirty concubine was out of the palace now and she was calm.

Hideki on the other hand did not care much about becoming a father again so soon. He was young and healthy and he had plenty of time to produce a heir. He was a doting father to his little daughter.

"Your Highness, the people are complaining about the taxes again. They say that the drought had destroyed most of their harvest."

Hideki rubbed his forehead.

"I will go to the market tomorrow and I will personally look into this situation. Now I am tired. I want one warm tea before going to bed."

"Of course." The old servant bowed and left the room.

The one who came with the tea was Rika. She bowed politely and moved closer with the tray, leaning down to leave the cup on the table. Her voluptuous mounds were visible through her cleavage. Hideki gulped. Her body suddenly became very seductive to him.

"Your Highness, if that is all, I wish you good night!" She looked down, waiting for his reply.

He stood up.

"It is not all."

He moved closer to her.

"Look up."

She obeyed. Her innocent blue eyes had become wider. Her blonde hair was carefully tied into a bun.

"Why have I not noticed how beautiful you are until now?"

She did not answer, but her heart started beating faster. He moved his hand to caress her cheek, then took a hold of her waist.

"Your Highness…I…shouldn't be here." She said, worried.

"Why not? You are my concubine." Hideki's hand grabbed one of her breasts. It was nice to the touch.

"But…Her Highness will never forgive me."

"She does not have to know." He moved his hands to untie her dress, pushing the sleeves down to reveal her nude breasts.

Rika looked like she was about to cry. Tsunade was really scary and she knew it better than anyone else. But she could not refuse the prince. It was her duty to serve him.

Before knowing it, she was already completely naked, sitting onto his bed. Hideki took off his shirt and untied his trousers. Then moved on top of her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Toushiro was having dinner with Rangiku, Momo and Masaru. Both Airi and Masami had refused to come and were busy suffering together. Each had her own pain to share.

"I sent a notice to Soifon. I hope I receive an answer soon."

"Kiara will be relieved and happy." Momo smiled.

"You have taken the right decision again." Rangiku encouraged.

"Does this mean that my marriage is also not happening?" Masaru looked at his father, hopeful.

Toushiro smirked.

"It does."

"Great!" The young boy slammed his fist onto the table happily.

"Masaru!" Momo looked at him, knitting her eyebrows.

Toushiro held in his laughter.

"Masaru, I will find another bride for you soon."

"Your Majesty, please think of my brother Takashi first!"

A knock on the door interrupted the dinner. It was not long after when Soifon pushed the door open and went inside.

"Soifon! You received my notice!" Toushiro said.

"Kiara is gone! She had run away!" She said, panicked.

Toushiro stood up. Momo dropped her fork. Even Masaru's smile quickly disappeared.

* * *

 **Our Emperor has it hard all the time! We are also going through a hard time right now so have strength everyone! I am recovering from a sickness right now, so I took more time to upload. Hope to continue the story more regularly now!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

They searched the whole city for Kiara, but could not find her. Toushiro felt terribly guilty about her disappearance, so he promised himself not to punish her at all if she comes back. Soifon also put the blame on her brother first, then turned to her husband instead. He seemed so indifferent and did not try to help finding their daughter at all. Both he and Sachiko were strangely calm.

"You helped her escape, didn't you?" Soifon asked accusingly.

Omaeda shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"She couldn't have done it all on her own."

He did not answer her.

"Omaeda, I won't forgive that. You can't hide my daughter from me and turn her into a fugitive."

"Who will forgive what, Soifon? You traded our daughter for power. And now she left us, because we failed as parents. If someone is at fault, then that is you."

Soifon knitted her eyebrows.

"How dare you? I did what I had to do. I also married you because I had to, not because I wanted it." His face darkened even more. "But our marriage turned out fine."

"In the end arranged marriages are never happy." He said and left the room.

Even her angry cries and commands did not have an effect on him any longer.

Airi suffered for the loss of her friend, but she also denied knowing anything. Then a few weeks later, she revealed to Masami that Kiara confided in her and even suggested they run away together, promising shelter by her grandmother. Airi had refused, because she could not leave her family behind and she seriously believed that once her father's anger subsided, he would allow her marriage to Kira. When she went to search for the blonde-haired captain at the barracks, however, she found out that he was assigned to a mission in district 32 and no one knew for how long.

Refusing to give up, she went to her father, fell on her knees and started crying.

"Please, dad, please…don't punish him because of me."

"Airi, get up!" Toushiro said angrily. Humiliating herself because of Kira of all people. It was unbearable to see.

She looked up, her cheeks still wet.

"Why is it so wrong to love him and want to marry out of love?"

Feeling sorry for her, Toushiro kneeled next to her and reached out his hand to caress her hair. She was still so young, naïve and stubborn.

"Airi, he does not truly love you. If he did, did you think he would just accept my decision and go away? Why didn't he come to ask for permission to marry you, instead of you?"

"You left him no other choice."

"And he could not even find a way to leave a letter to you?"

She had never spared a thought about that. Surely, a captain had his ways to leave her a letter.

"Has he ever told you he loved you?" Toushiro asked.

"No." She said, feeling a little confused all of a sudden. "But…"

He silenced her.

"There is no but. When a man loves, he will always fight for his love. It does not matter if an Emperor stands in his way or an ordinary man. Teru came to ask for your hand, knowing well that I could execute him for this insolence."

"Without even thinking about my feelings." She added.

"Remember that well, my beautiful princess." Toushiro said, pinching her cheek slightly. "Always look for a man who loves you more than you love him."

Airi could not comprehend his intentions at all. She got even angrier that he treated her like a stupid child and stood up quickly. Throwing one last angry and teary look at her father she ran away with the words.

"I hate you!"

Toushiro thought he was used to pain by now and nothing could truly hurt him, but these words stabbed like a knife. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead, before sitting on the floor.

* * *

The only thing that brought a breath of fresh air was Rukia's arrival. The family was happy to be back home. Ichigo and Kazui were still heartbroken by the loss of Inoue but they also appreciated the change in their lives.

"It is truly so sad. Young people to lose loved ones so early and grieve for them." Momo was full of sympathy.

"It is. Inoue was so…full of life. She was energetic. She believed that this pregnancy would end happily and then all of a sudden…"

"Masami also hoped for a baby. Then Jushiro got sick and she just prayed for his recovery." Rangiku added.

Both were quiet for a while.

"By the way Momo, you look really…glowing!" Rukia suddenly said.

Momo raised her eyebrows.

"Glowing?"

"Yes. You were always pretty, but right now you are really shining. You know like…pregnancy glow!"

Rangiku turned her head in Hinamori's direction. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Now that you mention it, Rukia, I also noticed her bigger breasts." Rangiku playfully added. "Are there some happy news?"

"Ladies, we are too old for a baby."

"Oh, come on!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"No. Really. There is no news. I have one grandchild and I expect more. These are the only babies I will have around me."

Momo took her cup of tea and drank one sip, trying to hide her discomfort.

* * *

Ichika took Kazui to the 11th division's barracks. The soldiers were busy training there and the noises of swords clashing could be heard from a distance.

"So?" She turned her eyes to him, hopeful.

"So, what?" He asked, carrying his usual poker face.

She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Wait here!"

With determined steps she moved forward, most of the soldiers recognizing her and stopping to bow to the princess. She reached a man of tall stature and muscular figure, who had a strange hairstyle – part of his hair was shaved and there was only a tiny ponytail left. The look on his face when he saw Ichika, told Kazui that they were familiar with each other, even close. The guy threw a few suspicious looks in his direction, then came forward.

"Kazui, this is my friend Isamu! His father is Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame – one of our best fighters!" She proudly announced.

Isamu smirked.

Both men were reluctant for a real greeting, each one looking at the other with mistrust.

"Isamu will become your sparring partner!"

"Ichika, I never said I agree." Isamu protested. "Looking at him, he seems too…delicate for all this. I can't promise I won't kill him."

Kazui raised his eyebrows, preparing to answer, but Ichika was faster.

"Come on, Isamu! His father Kurosaki Ichigo beat yours in the past. Kazui has abilities. He just needs to improve them."

These words clearly hurt Isamu, while Kazui smiled slightly, proud of his legendary father. Then he shook his head.

"I don't want to train, Ichika. Don't bother this guy."

Isamu threw and angry glare at him.

"Ichika? She is supposed to be "Your Highness" for you."

"The same can be said for you!" Kazui made a step closer.

"Boys, boys, you are my friends, ok?" She stepped in between them, looking at both accusingly. "At least that is what I think. So, if you consider me your friend too, you will train together!"

Isamu was looking at her with amusement. He had always admired her feisty spirit. And he's had a crush on her since forever, so he could really never refuse her anything. He even wanted to show off his abilities and destroy the threat that Kazui was to their relationship.

"Ok. I am ready to do it."

Kazui was still reluctant to agree. He had immediately sensed this guy's aggressive behavior and the true feelings he possessed for Ichika. He did not like both, wondering why this got on his nerves so much. Still, Ichika looking at him with her big violet eyes, feeling hurt that her efforts were going to waste, he couldn't help it, but agree. He just raised his shoulders in defeat.

"Great!" She smiled. "I will be watching, boys, so you better take this seriously!"

Kazui and Isamu's looks met again, both guys taking the challenge to heart.

* * *

After her last conversation with her father, Airi realized that her chances of escaping this marriage were nonexistent and she gave up on trying. The only hope she had left was to ask her brother Hideki for his assistance, because she knew that he was their father's most trusted advisor because of his good judgment. So she asked for permission to go visit him and after discussing it with Momo, Toushiro agreed, sending enough guards with her, so she could not run away like Kiara. Later, they got Hideki's letter that she had arrived successfully. Feeling that the situation was finally calmer, Momo decided to proceed with her abortion.

"I can't do it, Your Majesty!" Isane shook her head. "I am sorry."

"Why not? I am begging you, Isane, as a fellow woman. Don't tell the emperor about it. I can't handle another baby." Momo was getting dressed up.

"It is not about that, even though I am not allowed to keep such a secret from him." Isane sighed. "According to my examination, you are already past the first three months. An abortion now will be a great danger to your life. You should have told me earlier."

Momo stood up, worried.

"I had no time for myself. You know just how complicated the situation was."

"I do. But it is too late to act now." Isane caught Momo's hands, full of sympathy. "Take good care of yourself, Your Majesty. At 43 this pregnancy will be risky, but if you rest more, you will give birth to a healthy child."

Momo shook her head.

"I can't! I gave birth to five children. It is more than enough. I can't keep this one."

"An abortion will kill you!" Isane raised her voice. "I am sorry, but I won't do it."

She was ready to leave before Momo took her hand.

"Please, don't tell Toushiro about it. Please. I am not ready yet."

Isane nodded her head.

"And you…don't do anything stupid."

After the doctor left, Momo paced around her room for a while.

"Your Majesty, it might be for the best. This baby will bring you and the Emperor closer and be a ray of sunshine for us all." Chiyo tried to cheer her up.

"No. No, Chiyo. I can't allow this pregnancy and another baby to prevent me from taking care of my other children and responsibilities."

"Your Majesty, we are always at your service to help." Bora added.

"No." Momo faced them again, more determined than before. "Bora, you go find one of the old midwifes who sell herbs for this purpose. Remember her instructions carefully and we will do it tonight."

"But…This can kill you, Your Majesty!" Bora widened her eyes in shock.

"Do as I say!" Momo raised her voice. "And you Chiyo go make mint tea for me."

The servants exchanged worried looks, but obeyed the orders. Once alone, Momo exhaled slowly and brought her hands to her lower abdomen.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

* * *

At first Fei was sure that Takashi will get tired of Deiji after a month, but when he showed no signs of doing that, she got worried. He even gifted his favorite a new bigger room, full of jewelry and dresses, which she decorated to her own taste. She had her personal maids and more power than any other, even though she did not abuse it at all. Fei was desperate that if Deiji got pregnant, there would be no chance of stopping her, so she thought of various ways to prevent that.

Lady Go had always been a trusted ally, because Fei used to bribe her with gold. But now the said woman refused to give Deiji infertility herbs, because she feared Takashi's reaction. She had also realized long ago that Fei was a thing of the past, so she needed to turn to the new powerful of the day. Too bad that Deiji was not into intrigues and bribery, because she missed many opportunities to get rid of her enemies.

One of Deiji's hobbies was music. So she started organizing musical nights for her and Takashi. It was all going well until one dancing girl took his eye. At first he tried to fight off the impulse to have her in his bed, because he knew it was only lust. But later he decided to call her in his bedroom, thinking that this was no problem, because it had always been like that. He loved Deiji and spoiled her in every way, but he was still a prince with a lot of concubines and he could sleep with other women too.

Lady Go tried to warn Deiji about it in order to win her trust.

"My lady, there are some rumors that His Highness will call the dancer Menoly in his room tonight."

Deiji widened her eyes. She had not expected that. In her mind Takashi was the perfect gentleman, who had eyes for her only.

"And the rumors were started by Fei?" Deiji took a deep breath. It was not the first provocation.

"No. I think they are quite real."

"Did His Highness tell you that personally?" Deiji asked.

Lady Go thought it was obvious since the news came from the governor of the harem, but she could not risk her position by revealing the truth so straightforwardly, so she shook her head.

"Then you should stop paying attention to these intrigues, lady Go. You are the governor of the inner palace. You better focus your attention on more important things."

Lady Go forced herself to nod her head before leaving. Outside of the room she rolled her eyes. This girl was so naïve. Believing that everyone is supposed to say the truth and never act behind someone else's back. She had no future in this place. She would just turn into another thrown away object soon.

One of Deiji's maids, named Hana was planted by Fei. She smiled slightly at the scene in front of her eyes. If that was Fei and not Deiji, she would immediately bribe lady Go into sending that girl away. Then prepare herself for the night, so that the prince will forget completely about his intentions. And here stood Deiji, who read books, took walks in the garden, was always kind and polite and did not try to seduce the prince at all. It was pure miracle that she even kept his attention for that long.

When the news reached Fei, she started beaming with happiness. She was quick to call Menoly and give her advice on how to win His Highness over. Saiko and Ryu were giggling like little devils, who already tasted their victory. Soon Deiji would become just one ordinary girl again and they could torment her all they wanted. Fei had warned them against saying anything, before it actually happened, but they just couldn't help it. When Saiko met Deiji later that day, she wanted to hurt her.

"Oh, has been favorite Deiji." She bowed sarcastically.

Deiji did not even look at her and continued forward.

"That night His Highness will get a new favorite and your short reign will be over."

"Aren't you tired of saying the same thing over and over again? Don't you have a little self-respect?" Deiji was starting to get angry.

Saiko started laughing.

"You are so stupid, Deiji. You have always been. If you don't trust my words, why don't you go and check in the bathroom? They are taking the sexy dancer there to prepare her for tonight."

Then she passed by the girl, waving her blonde locks in triumph.

Deiji spent some time fighting an inner fight with herself. She wanted to be confident in herself and Takashi, she wanted to be strong and not let other people play mind games with her, but then two different women had warned her already and she would be more pitiful if she did not know the truth. So she went in the east wing of the palace and saw the commotion there. There truly was a concubine being prepared for Takashi.

Deiji quickly returned to her room, her hands shaking. She sat on her bed, unable to believe what was happening. Her whole happy fairy tale was getting destroyed. Her sweet prince was about to take another woman in his bed, to touch her, kiss her, hold her. She shook her head, trying to get these thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She had lost and she did not know how or why. She had always treated him with love and respect and he showed her the same. His behavior had not changed at all. Even this morning at breakfast he had looked at her just like before – with affection. It turned out he had been lying. Feeling humiliated and angry, instead of just upset, she went to Takashi's chambers, wishing to see him. He invited her in.

"Deiji!" He smiled, moving his hands to her face.

"Don't touch me!" She said coldly and he noticed the dark look in her eyes.

"What does this mean?"

"Is it true that you are expecting another woman in your chambers tonight?"

"Deiji…" He sighed. She had asked him before too.

"Tell me the truth."

He moved closer to her, taking her hands into his own.

"Even if I do, it does not change anything between us." He smiled and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"Really? You will make love to another woman, but it would not change anything?"

He was looking at her with surprise. Delicate, kind little Deiji had suddenly turned into a lioness, ready to attack. Her eyes were not loving, but rather accusing.

"Deiji, I am a prince. There will always be other women in my life. You know that."

She was speechless for a moment, utterly disappointed by his calm answer, devoid of any shame or guilt.

"What am I not giving you that you will search in another?"

He wondered how to answer. How to explain to a woman like her that it was pure lust that had nothing to do with feelings?

"What am I not giving you that you complain?" He said instead, already tired by this quarrel. "Every wish of yours is fulfilled. You have a room fit for a princess. You have personal servants to take care of your needs."

She looked down. He put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up, surprised by the tears in her eyes.

"You don't really know me at all. I never wished for clothes, jewelry and servants, only for your love."

"And you have it!" He said earnestly, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"This is not love, Takashi! Love is responsibility, care and faithfulness. Not sweet words and presents."

She just wouldn't understand him. He got angry.

"I have never promised that I will be faithful to you, Deiji. I can't really understand what you want from me."

But she understood. They were coming from two different worlds. And in his world he would always be her master. She would be a sweet possession in a boy's collection. Her feelings did not matter at all. Nothing had changed. She was still a servant, who had no right to complain or demand. Love was not enough to change that. If there was love in the first place, because she doubted this.

"Then I want to leave." She said suddenly.

"Leave what?"

"The palace."

He looked at her like she had said some joke, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"This is getting ridiculous."

"I truly want to leave. You can do whatever you want to, but I won't just watch and suffer and silence."

He grabbed her arm.

"Deiji, what game are you playing? You had a chance to leave before. Now there is no such option. You belong to me and you can never leave me." She was starting to get scared. Just like when she occasionally saw the angry emperor. Never had the resemblance between father and son been so clear to her. "Stop getting on my nerves and go to your room. You are not thinking rationally right now."

He released her and turned his back to her. She stood still for a while, feeling weaker and smaller than ever. Then she gathered her last strength to say.

"If you spend the night with that girl, you won't find me in the morning. If I can't leave, I will just kill myself!"

He faced her quickly, his eyes burning with rage and raised his voice.

"Let's see how you will do it!"

She bit her bottom lip, then spun around and left the room, running down the corridor. Even though her words worried him and he felt bad about hurting her, Takashi was more determined than ever to spend the night with another. He should never let himself be a slave to his feelings. That is what his father always taught them. And what made his brother Hideki superior to him.

* * *

Later that night Momo didn't show up for dinner and sent Chiyo to inform Toushiro about it. He wanted to visit her or sent Isane, but Chiyo reassured him that the doctor had already examined his wife and that she had given her something to sleep to calm her nerves, so it was better to leave her rest.

When she came back to Momo's room, she was met with Bora's increasingly worried expression. Their mistress was in bed, clutching the sheets tightly and biting her lips, while sweat was running down her face.

"How is it going?" Chiyo asked.

Bora showed her the towel that was soaked in bright red blood.

"The bleeding started. But it hurts too much. The midwife told me that she would bleed until the morning if everything's fine, but still…we should call doctor Isane."

"No…doctor…" Momo managed to say quietly. "I forbid you!"

She had never imagined that something could be more painful than giving birth, but there she was on the edge of consciousness. She prayed to just pass out, but the pain and the bleeding was keeping her awake. It was like something extremely hot was crawling under her skin and like thousand blades were digging into her womb.

Just before dawn, her servants had both fallen asleep. During the night the bleeding had subsided and even Momo had slowly been lured into slumber. But now she woke up, because of an awfully sharp pain in her abdomen. This time she could not help it and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips. Chiyo and Bora jumped from their seats, both a little dizzy and moved to their mistress. Momo had her eyes fully open, but she was not reacting to their words.

"Toushiro…" She whispered from time to time.

"She's got fever." Bora said, frightened. Then saw Chiyo's teary face, fixated on the blood-soaked sheets.

"She's dying!" The girl cried out.

"She won't die! Go and bring the doctor immediately."

Chiyo nodded and ran outside. Bora took more towels, trying to stop the bleeding desperately.

"Please, Your Majesty, don't leave us!"

Not long after the door to Momo's chambers opened, but it was not Isane who stood there.

"Your Majesty…" Bora stood up.

Toushiro was horrified by the sight in front of him. He had been woken up by Momo's scream and rushed there still in his night robes. He had never expected to find her in that condition. There was blood by her lower body, so much that one could feel its metallic scent in the air. Momo was wailing, but her body had no strength to even move a muscle. He quickly moved to her, only to get even more terrified. She was burning hot and pale. And she would not answer him at all.

"What is going on?" He shouted.

"She lost the baby." Bora said quietly.

"Baby?" Toushiro widened his eyes even more. "She was pregnant?"

Bora nodded her head, as her tears fell down on the floor.

* * *

Takashi and Deiji had also spent a sleepless night. Takashi had accepted the concubine in his room and it was all going as planned, until she was naked under him onto the bed, moaning his name and a little too eagerly taking off his clothes. He had stopped for a moment to take a better look at her face – smiling with eyes full of seduction and playfulness. She was touching her breasts with her own well trained sensual hands, trying to drive him mad with lust and it was working, until now. When he suddenly imagined Deiji's face instead of hers. And the difference was startling. Deiji never tried to use her womanly charm on him, her eyes were always full of sincere love and affection, her delicate hands touched not only his body, but his soul and that made the nights with her so special. Their souls were united just like their bodies, both lost in their feelings. And the best was right after they had finished making love, when she was into his arms, holding him tightly. It was during one special moment like these when she had whispered those three words to him, making his heart skip a beat. Why had he never realized that until now? Nights with other women had always pleased him physically, leaving his soul empty. And he used to like it, because it was convenient. But not anymore when he had tasted real happiness.

"Your Highness?" The girl under him had propped herself on her elbows, confused.

He put his hands on his face and moved away, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Are you ok?" She stood up too, touching his shoulder.

"You can leave." He said, without facing her.

"What?"

"Just get out."

She stood in front of him for a few minutes, hoping that it was a mistake, until his cold look, made her realize that he was done with her and she quickly put on her revealing dress, leaving his chambers.

Meanwhile Deiji was crying and hugging her knees in her own bed, secretly hoping that he would come and take her into his arms, whispering he was sorry and that he would never ever hurt her again. But that never happened, because Takashi's pride did not let him do it. His mother's words that one should never be ashamed of his feelings were contradicting his father's about not becoming a slave to them.

When he finally gave up on fighting and decided to go and make up with her, it was already morning. And he did not find Deiji in her room. Everything was in its place, except from her. On her bed laid only a small piece of paper. He picked it up.

 _Takashi,_

 _The last two months I spent with you were the best in my life. The emotions I felt will forever be engraved in my heart. I almost believed that my life would be one fairytale, until you made me open my eyes and face reality._

 _I can't stay here, battling with all your other concubines, waiting for the day when I will become a woman of your past, filled with bitterness and hatred, and wither between these walls. I can't do it._

 _It is true that you never promised me anything, but I believed in it. It was my mistake and I will pay the price for it. If you still feel affection towards me, please do not come after me. I already told you that if I can't leave this palace, I will put an end to my life._

 _Farewell, Your Highness_

* * *

 **The new chapter is here. It is a bit depressing, I know, but I promise that there are still good moments ahead for most of the characters. Also, I am in the process or writing a new fanfic - sport romance , which will be light and fun to read, because we all need that right now. I will be looking forward to your comments!**


End file.
